Welcome To Mystery
by Demica Webb Kempton
Summary: This world is in danger. Not only is there war but Mages are being hunted and Terra is preparing the merge. Adding me into the problem apparently will help save thousands of people. Strange? Perhaps. But it's true. Especially with those meant to help me.
1. Overture

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or its characters or any of the music or artists mentioned I only own the OCs featured. This story contains violence, swearing and sexual themes.

Summary: Christie, Grace and Lysander weren't the only ones reported missing when they went to Spira. Around the same time others disappeared as well, one of them being an eccentric actress and singer named Lilith Clark. Already entwined in a feud that's lasted centuries, once she goes to Gaia that just adds to her list of problems. Lilith has to deal with Gaia, Magic oppression and her new friends in order to get home, or find somewhere to call home.

Welcome to Mystery  
Overture

"Lily c'mon, this place is amazing you'll love it!" Amy said. She was dragging me to a little cafe not far off from the hotel we were staying at. She told me to be fancy so I wore a powder blue knee length dress and high silver heels while she wore a short back cocktail dress and black pumps. It was summer and it was so warm it was lovely. I really loved Paris I wanted to visit all the time.

"I'm guessing everyone's here and I am the last one, again?" I asked with a smile, walking down the avenue with her.

"Yeah because of all your conspiracy theories and shit," Amy laughed, turning the corner and grinning. "Here we are, hey Adam! Hey George!"

"Hey girls, fashionably late as always," Adam grinned, kissing the both of us on both cheeks as did George. "This place ain't too bad Amy. For someone who's only been here three times you do know to pick the best places, can't believe I didn't even spot this place." Adam had lived in Paris when he was younger, until he was nine then he moved to Chicago. Now he was back because of the school trip here for the summer for all the art, drama and music students.

"Yeah sorry about that, blame Lily here," Amy said, making me narrow my eyes at her.

"Leave me out of this," I said, sitting down. We ordered some coffee and talked about our plans for tomorrow. It was either shopping or heading to the Eifel Tower. Personally I wanted to play my guitar or something. I went into my bag and took out the small wooden fluer-de-lis inside it, holding it in my hands.

"Hey look at that cutie over there," Amy giggled, pointing to a tall blonde man playing a guitar, singing along. I listened to it, realising he was playing an acoustic version of Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics. He was good looking that was for sure, and a good singer and guitarist. He was just casual in a red shirt, dark jeans and red converses. "Oh he's got nice arms too, fuck I've love him to buy me coffee."

"Hormone overload, hormone overload," I joked, making her push me.

"Shut up Lily!" She whispered giggling.

"Ooh he's coming over," George teased, making Amy giggle even more. The man walked over to us, no longer playing his guitar. He picked up a fedora and held it out to people so it was obvious he was a busker. He got a few cents and euros off other customers before coming over to our table and I put in some loose change I had in my bag and so did my friends.

"Merci beaucoup for the generosity," He said, giving us a bow. "Any requests for your entertainment? The night is still young."

"I know what Amy wants..." I sing songed, getting another push.

"Lily stop it!"

"Enarmoured my dear?" He grinned, making Amy blush red. He chuckled and shook his head. "Unfortunately I'm too old for you, but perhaps one of the good sirs here would like to court you?"

"Get lost," George said.

"Oui, casse-toi," Adam said. I think that was fuck off in French. The man simply laughed it off and looked at me and Amy.

"Well how about the ladies?" He asked, then looked at my jewellery. "Very lovely earring you have there." My snowdrop earrings, white gold. I touched them and nodded a little awkwardly.

"They were my grandmother's before she passed," I said. The man nodded to me politely. "It was six years ago."

"I understand," He said. "Well I better be off, unless you have my interest about other things. I do love a good conversation after all."

"Lily tell him about your pal," Amy elbowed me, making me furrow my brow. "You curious Mr..."

"Call me Mr. Sol," He said. "Well Miss Lily... care to?"

"No," I said. Mr. Sol smiled gently and I sighed. "My pen pal went missing last month, and I think him and his brother and linked to those random disappearances."

"Ah yes, Irish girl, girl from Manhattan and the boy from Australia," He nodded. "Now to add to it the brothers from Glastonbury, all in bizarre freak events... certainly weird."

"Lily thinks they're a conspiracy going on," Amy blabbed. "Yeah she thinks they're all linked in some way."

"Sorry for having an opinion," I snapped. I saw a group of people across the road staring at me and I got up. "I'm going back to the hotel."

"Lily!" I heard my friends call as I went around the corner, feeling as though I was being followed.

"Miss you shouldn't walk alone," Mr. Sol was coming after me so I walked faster. "Look you're upset it's something you didn't want to talk about I apologise for making your friend blab."

"Piss off," I told him, bumping into a woman who was walking in the opposite direction. "Sorry."

"Watch it," She snapped back then went on her way. Mr. Sol was giving up.

"I know what you are," I stopped and turned around, staring at the man. I shook my head and went across the street as I stopped the group of people at the corner. I wasn't too far from the hotel and the only person on the other side of the road was a man with red hair and a black coat with silver embroidery. "Lily please listen to me this is serious it's about the disappearances."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, turning around and glaring at him. "You're nothing but a Mad Hatter!"

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "I'm not the one who's running into traffic!" I heard a car horn and screamed, feeling my body impact against the hood and throw me forward. I landed on the road on my back as it stopped but couldn't move as I saw several cars skid in vain to avoid crashing.

I saw the man in the black coat stare at me before the cars crashed and crushed me underneath them. The man had golden eyes.


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

I stretched my arms and leaned back on my chair, propping my feet up on the table. Ah it was so good to finally get out of Lindblum. The Regent finally recognises our talents although I think trusting a group of acting thieves is quite risky. Ah well too bad never mind.

"Oi Zid!" I yelled at the door I was waiting by. "Hurry up or Baku'll tan our hides!" My monkey tailed brother, in name only, sauntered out of the room, a grin plastered in his face. I felt a nerve on the left side of my face twitch as he did so.

"Calm down Twitch," He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up, grabbing the pole and sliding down it, backing away as Zidane came down. "You know, if Tantalus breaks up at least we've got a backup plan."

"You do, I'm not being a whore," I remarked with a grin. Zidane pushed open the door and when I shut it was pitch black. "Fuck Hell? Zid you got a light?"

"Gimmie a second..." I could hear him fumble around then strike a match on, illuminating the room a little. "Okay, hold on." He made his way to the candles in the middle of the room, lighting them up. I stretched again and sighed a little, cracking my neck.

"Hey who's there!" Cinna yelled from behind the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Lindblum soldiers, we have control of the Prima Vista," I said sarcastically. Silence behind the door. Wonder if Blank and Marcus were there too?

"... Fuck up Ghost," Cinna said, opening the door. Yup, Blank and Marcus were there too. "We thought it was Baku. Although I think he'll be here any minute."

"Well at least he can't yell at us for being late," Zidane shrugged. We heard the door up the doors burst open and our boss jumped down the stairs and instantly we all pulled out our weapons. I took hold of my dual sais and backed up, crouching down a little.

Baku pulled out his sword and started to charge at us, swinging madly. Guess he couldn't see in that mask. Zidane mocked him by circling the boss, whistling then zipping away before he could turn around fully. Cinna thwacked the Baku with his hammer and I threw my sai at the mask, slicing off the top of it then running and pulling my sai out of the wooden post.

Marcus started to attack the boss and they faught with swords but as Baku moved backwards and Blank tripped him up, making the ask fall off. I put my sais in the straps around my boots and yawned, I didn't get much sleep.

"Bwahaha, good warm up guys," Baku laughed as we relaxed from our sparring match. "Right let's get this meeting started."

"Great, prop room meeting," I quipped as we headed into the aforementioned room. I sat on the table and crossed one leg over the other.

"Right boys here's the plan," Baku began, pointing at the small model of Alexandria. "Soon we will be docking at Alexandria. Our mission: Kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet," He held up a small doll of the Princess. "Now we're currently under our guise as actors and performers so we must start preparing as soon as we dock. Twitch that means you'll have to get into costume as soon as the meeting's done."

"Right," I twitched, something Baku and the others ignored as did I.

"Now we're performing the popular play 'I Want To Be Your Canary'," Baku continued. "I hope you all remember your lines we've done this play so many times I've lost count," It was true, Lord Avon plays are so bloody popular. "Break a leg Marcus."

"Thanks Boss," Marcus nodded. "I'll act my arse off so nobody suspects the rouse, with Zidane and Blank taking the lead roles."

"I'd rather be you Marcus I fuckin' hate Oglops..." Blank grumbled, shifting uncomfortably away from the large bag of Oglops behind them. I wasn't fond of them either but I'm glad I got the other jobs. "Don't forget the guest appearance by Twitchy here."

"Yeah, yeah, once I introduce the play I'll put the sleeping weed in the Princess' tea," I took the said weed out my pocket to prove I had it on me. "You guys better not screw it up I could have my head chopped off by Beatrix if we're caught."

"Sure, so once I release the Oglops that's Zidane's cue," Blank nodded. Zidane grinned and stood on the chair, one leg firmly propped on the back of the chair.

"That is when I kidnap Princess Garnet and we hightail it out of there before anyone suspects a thing!" He announced triumphantly.

"Yup, you'll kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria," Baku nodded in approval. "Right, meeting's over, get ready." I nodded and pulled my costume out from the rack and started undressing before the guys even left the room. They've seen my tits so many times before it wasn't a big deal.

I changed into a skimpy body suit that was pink, adorned with a white cloth skirt covered in glitter and feathers that didn't even cover the front, just the sides and back, with little purple-pink shoes suited to acrobatics. Ruby helped with my hair, pulling it back with a silver clip and adding purple and red beads to my ponytail. I kept in my yellow topaz lightning bolt earrings. I'm never taking them out. My make-up was khol on inner part of my eyes and silver glitter on my eyelids, loads of mascara and dark red lipstick. Sure a lot of people would think I'm a whore but that's the actor's way. Like them we do extravagance.

"You've done a good job, Ruby," I said, admiring her work.

"Hun I'm always good at this," She replied, proud of herself. Well she was better at make-up than I ever will be. "Now you get out there and work your magic, leave the play to us."

"Of course," I bowed and half-skipped away. I heard a whistle and turned to Blank and Zidane, who were brushing up on their swordfight.

"Doin' stuff on the side, Twitchy?" Blank grinned, jumping over Zidane's sword swipe.

"Just because you can't get any," I countered. "And you're jealous you can't be this pretty."

"Fuck off," He said. Zidane remained in the background of the conversation, but he was snickering.

"You started it, all I'm saying," I smiled. "Break a leg guys. Here's hopin' the nobles are generous."


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

"Probably say my tea making skills as shit but whatever I don't make the tea and coffee Cinna does," I mumbled to myself just because no one is around with me so I can banter to them. I took out the two tea bags from the tea pot then popped in some ground up sleeping weed. It works a lot better like this it means I still have some left over just in case. It's murder to get a hold of this stuff.

I was still in my performance get up so I wasn't suspicious. They wouldn't really want me in my regular attire in the castle because that just screams 'thief'. Well, thief with class but a thief none-the-less.

"Ghost Kismet Confleo?" I spun around and got into a fighting stance, ready to punch the guy's lights out. That is until I realised who it was. I mean the red hair, gold eyes and black cloak were complete giveaways.

Oblivion stared at me for a moment, looking me up and down with a hint of surprise. Probably to my appearance.

"... Dare I ask?" He smiled. I stood straight and folded my arms.

"Sir..." I nodded. "Forget to shave or do you want a ginger beard?" Oblivion simply laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm quite fond of my five o'clock shadow," He remarked, smiling as he did so. Soon his face turned serious. "Regardless, we must speak it's urgent."

"I'm not a Phantom anymore Oblivion," I told him, indicating to my facial tattoos. The two black curves under my right eye. I hated them they were so ugly.

"Yes you are, it's in your blood, no matter what the past did," He said. "Speaking of which... your brother," I froze a little, shaking my head. "He's still looking for you. All you have to do is let me tell him where you are."

"No I'm dead, tell him that!" I yelled before calming myself. I couldn't let Omen see me like this... ever. Oblivion sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Very well, my next request," He continued. "I need you to look after someone. A girl," I looked at him like he was mad. He was serious. "The last thing you need to do for me I give you my word on that. Be this girl's Guardian, be a Phantom once more."

"Guardian?" I asked unimpressed.

"To a person I like to call a 'Connectio', Ghost," Oblivion nodded. "There are several already, and I've assigned people I trust closely to protect them. These Connections are very important as it will not only settle the pasts of those they are Connected to but secure a safe future for them all. All I ask is for you to bethis girl's Guardian."

"And if I refuse?" I asked. I didn't want to be a Phantom again. That life was taken from me.

"You can't. You know as well as I do that no matter what you'll end up becoming this girl's Guardian," He was right there. Fuck him. "And... of course there's this," He pulled out a brooch from his pocket. Pewter with alexandrite in the centre. "I officially re-recruit you into the Sect. Only you and your brother are members because I trust you both the most," I wanted to take the brooch but was hesitant. Oblivion then took my hand and shoved the brooch into it. "Ghost, this situation is more dire than you think. You have to follow this path. If you didn't I would have chosen someone else. Ghost Kismet Confleo... I implore you to become this girl's Guardian. For the good of Utopia. Your family." Frowning I knew I couldn't argue against him. I took the brooch and nodded.

"I accept, Sir," I said, making Oblivion put his hand on my shoulder and smile.

"You'll thank me," He said. Yeah right. "Think of it as a second chance."

"Hey hold it!" I looked at the door with was thrown open by a robed girl running down the stairs followed by Zidane. I stood in front of the girl and grabbed her. Zid panted heavily and narrowed his eyes at me. "Where were you?"

"Ehh..." I looked to where Oblivion stood but he was now gone. The girl pushed away while I was distracted but couldn't escape from us. She heaved a sigh and pulled down her hood. Whoa what? "Princess? Zid care to explain?"

"I do have a voice," She turned to me. I stared back at her expressionlessly. "It is as you observed, I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, heir to the throne of Alexandria."

"I'm Ghost Kismet Confleo and that's Zidane Tribal heir to... nothing," I shrugged. The Princess didn't see it but Zid flipped me off.

"I must request something of you both," Princess Garnet said. "I wish to be kidnapped. Right away." Her request shocked us... well it made the job easier.

"Princess!" A faint voice called from further inside the ship. Ah shit.

"That's gonna be the guards," I said.

"Please I must get away from the castle," Garnet pleaded. I nodded and bowed to her and Zidane kneeled.

"Very well. Princess Garnet my sister and I hereby kidnap you," Zidane got up and we went to open the door. Through another door Cinna burst through, panting.

"Guys it's Alexandrian soldiers, they think the Princess is on the ship!" He exclaimed.

"Well they're right," I deadpanned. Cinna went through the door and flipped open the escape hatch. I shut the door and ran to my clothes, picking up my sais as a precaution. Zidane and Cinna jumped down the escape hatch but the Princess was hesitant. "Hey look if you wanna be kidnapped you're gonna have to jump so let's go!" She looked at me a little shocked. "Zid and Cinna will break your fall, trust me they do that for me all the time."

"Because you don't let us get away fast enough!" Cinna yelled from down the hatch. It's been a while since we used this hatch I forgot how well it carried sound. "C'mon Princess we'll catch you." Nodding Garnet dropped down the hole and hoped for the best, quickly followed by myself.


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

I was actually quite impressed with the Princess' skill. She was quite nimble as she leapt off the Airship's engine and beside Zidane. Didn't stop her from being hesitant though. Something that bothered me. I mean she seemed to be a good athlete if she removed that quality and trained more.

"Not bad for royalty," I remarked. Zidane had that twinkle in his eyes. The one that meant he was in horny teenager mode. Come on Zid we're kind of busy.

"Yeah I think I'm falling for you," He flirted. Oh by Alice Marie. "It's such a waste of talent too, if only you weren't a Princess..."

"Zid lust after her later," I told him, kinda tempted to smack his head.

"Exactly, we have no time for idle banter!" Garnet agreed. Down in flames, Zid. Down in flames. "Let us move on." She looked at me with a startled look on her face. Oh I haven't had a twitch in ages I was wondering what happened.

"Ignore it, everyone does," I said with a shrug. "We should be safe if we're quiet and we keep our hormones under control," I commented, directing the last part to Zidane. We left the engine room and walked through the corridor. Although an armoured man came down the pole and blocked our escape route.

"I will not let you go any further you scoundrals," The man said. "Fear not Princess. I, Captain Steiner, will rescue you," Oh... fuck. Another soldier burst in from the door behind us, with a bag on his belt that moved around. Blank great! "This will the Knights of Pluto's finest hour."

"Yeah, just relax Princess," Blank snickered, winking to her. That Steiner guy caught on to what we had in mind.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of the Princess," I said, crouching down. Wish I wasn't wearing this blasted outfit. Ruby would kill me if I got it wrecked.

"Yeah, just leave her to us," Zidane pulled out his daggers and ran towards Captain Steiner. Hmm, now that I think about it we're all in performing get ups. This'll be interesting.

The guy had a massive sword, but he seemed to fight like Baku, just more refined. Although the screeching of his rusty armour was really grating on me. Plus his armour made it harder to hit him. Cinna and Blank got a few good hits in while he went after Zidane and I, so we distracted him as well as hit him when we got the chance.

"I will not let you take the Princess!" He yelled, breaking Blank's armour and knocking him back. The bag he had tore and all the Oglops got on the loose in the room, causing Steiner to go into a panic. "Ack Oglops!" The insects ran around, probably becoming traumatised as Zid grabbed the Princess and we took her into the next room.

"This could be going better..." Zid sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Like _a lot_ better."

"But we cannot go any further," Garnet stated. I could hear Baku reciting his lines above us. We were directly underneath the stage. It's a wild shot. I ran to the levers and grabbed a smoke ball.

"Get on number two guys," I ordered as Steiner ran into the room. I jumped onto the platform with Zid and the Princess before it got up to the top and threw down the smoke ball, hearing the audience gasp in surprise.

"What are you two doing? Why's the Princess here?" Baku asked in a hurried whisper.

"Just improvise," Zidane answered. Marcus broke free from the two Nero brothers and approach the Princess.

"Cornelia!" He exclaimed, still in character. The Princess looked a bit startled but I doubt the audience noticed.

"Play along, it's alright," Zidane whispered. The Princess nodded and fell ito Marcus' arms.

"Oh Marcus, how I missed thee so," She acted. She was full of surprises this girl. "I wish to never leave thy side. Prithee lead me from this place!"

"See, King Leo?" Zidane followed. "Thous shouldst give them thy blessing." Baku walked across the stage, acting furious over Cornelia's declaration of love.

"Never!" He yelled in anger. "Never leave his side, thou sayest? Such foolish banter I shall not allow it!"

"Then thou wishes that the Princess still marry Prince Schnieder?" I asked. We already improvised the play so why not keep going with the act?

"Of course, as I know he wishes my daughter's hand in marriage!" Baku nodded, directing his attention to Steiner, making me stifle my laughter. "Or am I mistaken?"

"Marry the Princess? Me?" Steiner exclaimed. What a bumbling fool.

The two Nero brother tried to restrain us but we act faught and caused them to flee the scene.

"Cornelia, prithee return to the castle with me," Baku said to the Princess, offering his hand out.

"Nay Father! I shan't return!" She backed way from Baku, who was enraged.

"This wedding is for thine own welfare, be mindful of that!" He bellowed.

"Not if I can help it!" Marcus interjected, drawing his sword. "Where you stand I shall strike thee down! For my family, my friends and for Cornelia!" He was about to thrust his sword into Baku when the Princess ran in front of him and took the blow. "No!"

"Marcus... forgive me but... I still love my Father..." She said weakly. We all acted shocked on stage and crowded her in her 'final' moments. "Forgive me for my selfishness Father... I beg of you to spare my sweet Marcus..." She then lay 'dead' as we started to cry on cue. I couldn't do that so I put my head in my hands and feigned sobbing.

"O what have I done?" Marcus asked himself. "Am I to never hear her voice again! Am I cursed to never feel her soft touch! O cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

"Marucs don't!" Zid and I yelled as Marcus 'commited suicide'. The whole audience was weeping and applauding our performance, but we weren't done yet.

Then everything went to the Chocobos.

Two Alexandrian guards were chasing around a small boy in a pointed hat, who ran onto the stage to escape them, making the nobles erupt in confused whispers.

"Leave me alone!" The boy yelled, I felt heat behind and jumped back as Garnet's robe went on fire and she threw it off. The kid could use Magic? That didn't make the audience happy. That coupled with the fact we had the Princess on the stage with us.

"Mage!" One noblewoman screamed. Everyone was getting out of their chairs and the men, arrogant as always, tried to get onto the stage. I got in front of the boy and turned my head.

"It's alright, you'll be fine," I told him, making the little boy nod. Steiner drew his sword again and Baku and Marcus ran off stage. Seems like Blank and Cinna were already preparing our escape.

Out of shock the soldiers chasing the boy leapt off the Prima Vista and Steiner drew his sword on us again. Darn and all the Oglops are downstairs...

"Steiner! I order you not to follow me any longer!" Garnet yelled. Steiner shook his head. Oooh disobeying an order's gonna get him into trouble.

"I'm afraid I cannot comply!" Zidane threw his dagger at Steiner's exposed ankle and gashed it. I threw a lightning bolt at his chest and knocked him back as Zidane cut his arms and backflipped back, grabbing his dagger and leaping up to a higher part of the stage.

"Piss off Rusty!" Zid taunted. While he was distracted I cartwheeled and jump kicked the soldier and cut his arm deeper.

"Bah! Only a flesh wound!" I raised my eyebrow as I backed up.

"Your arm's off," I deadpanned. Sure it was bullshit but whatever.

"No it isn't you fool!" He yelled. We were actually quite high in the air now and I felt someone tug my arm.

"What?" I snapped to Garnet, who pointed at a large... bomb... oh... cock. Not to mention it was getting bigger and closer... "Ehh... behind you?" I pointed to Steiner.

"I won't fall for that!" He yelled, coming closer to us. Oh if we have to resort to pantomime tactics now...

Luckily Zidane jumped down from the set and forced Steiner to see the bomb.

Then it exploded. Zid was right... this kidnapping really could be going a lot better. Seriously when you think things couldn't get any worse they do. This is gonna be a fun trip home...


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

This really wasn't going well. I sat in the grass and looked around me, trying to figure out my surroundings. Dark, creepy forest... what was in the basin directly below Alexandria?

Evil Forest...

"Yo Ghost!" Zid ran towards me and crouched down by me. He had a lot of scratches on his face that would get infected if they weren't cleaned. "Man you look like shit." I narrowed my eyes a little at his bluntness. Well that's what family do.

"You ain't exactly pristine yourself," I flicked my fingers and sent a small spark to his forehead before healing his face, a white glow on my hand that also sparked like electricdity but healed him. "Where's the rest?"

"Down there, where the smoke is," Zid and I got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. Oh wow... just our luck, huh?

The Prima Vista was trashed. Fire was everywhere and we could see the other Tantalus thieves dragging out the musicians and equipment. I felt as though something was plunged into my heart. This ship was a part of us... it felt so horrible to see it turn to ash.

Yet... I felt dizzy with adrenaline... something else made me excited to see carnage.

"Twitch you alright?" I snapped back to Gaia and shook my head.

"I'm fine Zid, just fine," He didn't seem convinced but he nodded anyway, jumping down the cliff with me following. I heard something rip and I frowned at my costume. "Ruby's gonna kill me..." To be honest I don't even think she was on the ship. She was meant to make her entrance from the castle... if everything went to plan.

"Zidane, Ghost you two are alright!" Cinna exclaimed, kinda shocked at us. "Little worse for wear but I guess that's what you two get for leaping off the ship."

"We didn't leap... well I didn't I can't really speak for her," Zid shrugged, pointing his thumb at me. "I got thrown off from the impact."

"I thought he was jumping and it seemed like a good idea," I shrugged nonchantly. "Everyone okay?"

"No one's dead, just hurt," Cinna replied. "Except that we can't find the Princess, the knight or that Mage... geez if that Mage didn't run onto the stage we would've gotten away." I twitched and then glared at Cinna.

"Leave the kid out of this it's not like it was meant!" I snapped angrily. Fucking Magism... "Well let's find them because I'm not gonna get hanged for murdering the Princess. C'mon Zid." I walked away from the flaming Airship and down to a river. Zidane followed me as we wrecked our costumes even more. I doubt we'd be using them any time soon.

There was a loud scream not far from the river. We ran through the brambles and thorns to a clearing. The kid, Steiner and Garnet. The Princess was being attacked and Steiner was attacking the plant that had captured her.

"Release the Princess at once!" He ordered the vegetation. Zidane and I got our weapons out and I scoffed at the kight.

"If you can speak plant I'll have a new found respect for you," Zid remarked. He started to flicker and a bright light covered him, when it faded he... looked kind of different. Pink for one. "What the Hell is this!"

"That couldn't possibly be a Trance!" Steiner remarked. Zidane started throwing energy at the plant. I blasted the plant with lightning bolts. The thing really didn't like the power Zidane suddenly got a hold of and it leapt up through the trees and ran away.

"I'm sorry..." The little boy said from behind us. Zidane reverted back from his Trance and looked around the area for anything. "I couldn't move or cast spells... that thing's gonna eat her."

"How could I let this happen!" Steiner moped. I frowned and helped Zidane search.

"What do you think, Ziddy?" I asked him. He gave me a shrug of uncertainty. Fantastic, that's a noose firmly wrapped around our necks.

"Well it just looked like a minion... it's probably gonna take the Princess to its master," He reasoned, turning back to the group. "She's gonna be fine, she won't be dead if the thing's taking it to its master."

"Then we must find her at once!" Steiner exclaimed. We heard the kid scream and I threw my sai at the second plant monster that took him. Out of panic the little boy blasted the thing with fire, which hurt it badly from the inside.

"Kid keep hitting it we'll get you out!" I said, slashing the monster. Steiner hacked the thing up a lot, lopping off the vines and rendering it useless and Vivi burnt through the leaves and leapt out, running to me.

"You alright?" Zid asked him. The little boy nodded and looked at the plant

"Yeah... thank you..." He said, turning back around. I yelped as the thing rose up and began to spray something at us. I tried to pull the boy away but I got my arm and him as well as Steiner.

"Prin... cess..." Both he and the boy went unconscious as the plant died. I lifted up the little kid and looked to Zidane. The boy was as light as a feather so I hauled him over my shoulder and got Steiner's arm.

"We've gotta get them to Blank, fast."

* * *

It took a while to drag that bleepin' knight back to the Prima Vista. Everything was okay since the boys put out the fire while we were searching for the Princess. Blank attended to them and from outside I could hear Cinna panicking about the Garnet doll. Oh yeah he was majorly attatched to that thing, forgot about that. Blank gave me some potion to get the seeds out my arm and afterwards I wiped off my make-up and changed back into my regular clothes of black straight legged pinstriped trousers, black and gold two toned knee high boots and white lace front, off the shoulder top. I fixed the grey cloth on my palms that were makeshift gloves and let my hair out. Zidane changed back into his clothes and we went to Baku to talk about the Princess.

"But we've gotta go out there and find her, we promised to kidnap her!" Zidane yelled at Baku, who was having none of it. I suppose it _was_ bros before hos though. That's what keeps the family together.

"Well we can't trounce around the forest lookin' for her," Baku argued calmly. "Too many are injured and I ain't hailin' my boys around when it's too dangerous. We stay put." Yeah, bros before hos.

"You're nothing but a big coward!" Zid yelled louder, making me put my hand on his shoulder.

"Zid calm down," I whispered.

"No one's to leave the ship ntil we've recovered, that means you two especially," Oh thanks Baku. Thanks a bunch of bananas. I was kinda annoyed that he wouldn't help us out, since it was our job to kidnap the Princess to begin with. Now we'll be hanged in two different kingdoms for leaving the Princess for dead. I feel warm and fuzzy inside, I truly do.

"Fine, we'll find her without Tantalus," Zidane said with finality, trying to get the last word. Sorry what?

"Zid, downstairs to vent," I took my brother away from the boss and shook him. "What in the name of Alice Marie are you thinking? We are stuck in Mist monster infested forest that isn't called Evil Forest because it's an oasis of sunshine and roses!"

"It's nothing we can't handle," Zidane said. "And we promised. Besides she's cute and she's in trouble."

"Still not a good time to lust, Zid," I frowned. "Fine, you already pulled me into this anyway so I'll drop out of Tantalus with you... again. What about the knight and the boy?"

"We'll take them with us," Zidane stated. "That little guy's got a lot of power I'm sure he'll be a great help." Didn't like the idea of a little boy being brought into this but if it meant he'd be okay...

"Fine, but you know that knight will keep trying to take us to Alexandria to lop off our heads," I said. "I'll check on the kid, you get the knight."

"Thanks for giving me the easy job Twitch," I twitched as he said that and headed into the room. The little kid was sitting on the bed, his head down. He looked at me as I came into the room.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded shyly. "Hey don't feel bad, you did great back there."

"But I couldn't do anything..." He mumbled. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's alright, you're just need a bit more confidence is all," I told him. "It's not like your powers are bad."

"But no one likes them," He said sadly. I folded my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"What's your name?"

"Vivi Orunitia," He said.

"I'm Ghost Confleo," I introduced. "Listen Vivi, I can use Magic too, you know," He looked at me with his big yellow eyes and I nodded to support my claim. "Yeah. I know it's tricky but have confidence in yourself. Magic isn't bad, only the people who use it are. Don't be scared of your powers just because everyone else is." He nodded slowly.

"Okay," He said.

"I'll help you even, I'll make sure no one hurts you," I said. The door opened and Zidane and Steiner came in.

"She's helping as well?" Steiner said kind of snootily. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry for being concerned about the Princess' well being," I retorted.

"You scoundrel concerned! Bah!" He spat. "You merely want to use the Princess for profit." I twitched, which made Steiner back down kind of.

"What about Baku?" I asked Zid. He rolled back his shoulders and faced me.

"He's waiting for us in the cargo room," Ah the old ritual of beating the shit out the boss before buggering off. "So how's the kid?"

"Better, thank you sirs and miss," Vivi said. He was kind of cute in a childish way. Zidane seemed taken aback by the boy's formalities.

"Hey, just call me Zidane, alright?" He said casually.

"Vivi we're gonna go save the Princess, we could really use your help," I asked. Vivi gave me a nod and hopped off the bed. "Right you two wait here and we'll sort things out with Baku, after that we can get the Princess."

"Hmph, I'll hold you to that, thief," Steiner scoffed as we left the left.

"I prefer Ghost or Twitch."

* * *

Baku charged at me and Zidane and caught my sai, flinging it out my hand. I leapt over his leg and hi-kicked Baku back as Zid jumped on Baku's back and hit him on the back of the head.

The boss threw him off and I blasted him with a small lightning bolt, rolling to the side and grabbing my sai again, throwing it into the ground to trip up Baku. He wasn't the most co-ordinated of people.

Zidane the nabbed Baku's sword and stuck it in the wall. The boss got up and started laughing loudly. Okay Zid maybe you hit him too hard?

"Well I'll be damned," He bellowed in his laughing fit. He gave Zidane a punch to the stomach and got him in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Fine, you win now go find your Princess. Gwahahaha!" Before he left I got a pat on the back. It was more of a smack seeing as I landed on the floor with Ziddy.

"He pulled his punches til now," He grumbled as he got up, rubbing his stomach in pain. I got up and put my sais in the straps. "Well let's go get the guys and be off."

"I'll get my coat then," I responded, heading to the cupboard.


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

"Can't believe you two, how much crazy shit do you guys have to pull," Blank remarked as the four of us headed out the Prima Vista. I wrapped the short, hooded black cloak around me and pulled down the sleeves. "And before you say anything twitch she's not even my type."

"I don't like breaking promises and leaving girls in trouble goes against Zidane's... hormonal nature," I knew I couldn't say lustful otherwise Steiner would kill us. Blank scoffed and handed us some of his potions.

"Whatever, just give one of these to the Princess when you find her," He remarked dully. "The rest are for precaution. Can't have you guys dying on us."

"Thanks for the concern Blank," Zid smiled, putting the potions in his bag. I had my own bag which was filled with gil. I managed to nab a bit of the gil Blank and Zid made during their fight scene. That and my stash from the music room. Also found Cinna's Garnet doll so I left that there. "So I guess we'll see you when we see you." We all made our way out the wreck. Blank mumbled something but we didn't catch what he said.

"I cannot believe that I'm travelling with bandits..." Steiner mumbled as we waded through the water. The grating of his armour really getting on my nerves, maybe it'll become white notice and I stopped noticing it. Like my twitch.

"We have other talents, you know," Zid commented. "You _were_ at the play, weren't you?"

"Yeah, we act," I added. "The pantomime we did last year was amazing. Zid you should be the dame more often."

"That was a fun week..." Zid grinned nostalgically. "You should be in them more, now that I think about it."

"Can't act to save myself," I shrugged.

"Did good before everything went tits up," Zidane shook his head. We went on our way through the forest, which was getting creepier as we went deeper.

"How do we know the Princess is this way?" Vivi asked. I couldn't really say I could sense her but I just knew where to go. Gah it was so cold I was glad about the cloak.

"Instinct, Twitch's always been good with finding people," Zid said. I nodded in agreement to the statement.

"I suppose it's kind of like Magic-" Before I could go on Steiner seemed appalled.

"You use Magic?" He asked. "Just when I believed it couldn't be worse." I stopped and turned to the man, twitching as I did so.

"Don't even start, you!" I yelled. "Don't dare have double standards when you hold Vivi in a higher esteem than us do you understand?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" He yelled back. I growled and began to bear my teeth. "You're nothing but a degenerate."

"Watch it Rusty," Zidane warned, siding with me. "Never talk to her that way, and never talk about her abilities like that." I shook off the sparks that were flickering off my fingers. I felt a silent rage creep up inside me as Vivi stared at us.

"That's your powers?" He asked, making to focus and stare at him. I nodded at him with a smile.

"Can heal people too," I replied. "Now we're wasting time I'm sure she's not far from here."

Sure enough I was right. Deeper in the forest we could see vines contracting into a hole. We went inside to see a massive flowering plant with a mind of its own. Oh cock. We couldn't see around it but I'm sure the Princess was here.

"Princess!" Steiner yelled, drawing his sword. Vivi went behind me and I crouched down, taking out my sais and Zidane pulled out his daggers.

"Vivi just focus and use your Magic," I told him. He wasn't too confident still so I turned to him. "You can do it, I won't let it hurt you." I blasted the thing withy a strong lightning chain, giving Steiner and Zid time to attack it with their weapons. Icouldn't slash it up as I had to keep an eye on Vivi and take the blows for him.

A vine was raised by the plan and pushed Vivi back, getting slammed underneath it as it choked the breath out of me. It screeched as Vivi blasted it with fire and I dug my sais into it, lifting up into the air.

"You okay up there?" Zid asked, stabbing the plant. I blasted it with lightning and looked down.

"No time for jokes Zid!" I called. I saw a woman in orange as I swung about on the vine. "Hey I see the Princeeeeeess!" The plant was flailing me around in an attempt to get me off but I pulled out my sais and tore through its petals before backflipping off and backing away.

"You guys alright?" Blank? I looked at him and grinned. Help's always good. He hacked the monster with his sword and Vivi was gaining more confidence and blasting the thing with strong flames.

Eventually it screeched and fell down dead. Not wanting to repeat the same mistake as last time we all ran outside and away from the entrance as seeds were sprayed by the plant as a last resort.

"Blank what're you doing?" Zidane asked, pulling out one of the seed potions as we went back inside.

"Thought you'd need help, don't worry the guys will get out fine," Blank responded. Well he was one probably the smartest Tantalus member. He knew all about Mist monsters and the geography of Mist basin areas. We smiled in gratitude as Steiner got the Princess in his arms. She was weak but she was going to survive. Zidane crouched down by her and gently tipped her mouth open, pouring the contents into her mouth. She started hacking and coughing but didn't wake up.

"Please Princess, try to drink it all," Steiner pleaded to her. I looked around, seeing Vivi go behind the plant. I followed him and found him looking near the plant stem, under a leaf and gasping.

"There's someone here!" He yelled. I ran and crouched down by him, lifting up the leaf. Sure enough someone was there. A girl around Zidane's age. Her hair was platinum blonde and short, just above her shoulders, and she wore a blue dress with silver heels. I dragged her away from the plant and tried to heal her. She looked like she had been beaten up or in a crash or something.

"Zid gimmie one of those potions," I ordered, catching the bottle as he threw it to me. Like with the Princess I did what Zid had done and poured it into her mouth. She coughed but didn't wake up. I hauled her over my shoulder and carried her around, feeling the earth shake.

"Shit, this isn't good," Blank grumbled. Monsters surrounded us and I groaned.

"This is going to the Chocobos..." I sighed. "Let's go!"

* * *

We were darting through the overgrown forest path. Well Vivi was right out in front followed by Blank and Zidane, me and Steiner. Guess rusty armour isn't too good for running. Soon I found myself overtaking Blank and Zid so I skidded to a halt and turned one-eighty.

"Guys move!" I yelled. Zidane started to run as did Blank and so did I when I saw the massive amount of monsters after us.

Adrenaline kicked in again and I ran faster despite being weighed down by this girl. I took longer strides, looking back to see that Zid and Blank were lagging behind again. I panicked a little and stopped again.

"Twitchy for fuck's sake run!" Blank yelled as he tossed a map. Zidane started running again and I bolted for the light leaving the overgrowth.

I stumbled a little as I stopped outside the forest, putting down the girl and turning back to stare at the forest. Zidane leapt out, rolling on the forest as spiked vines sealed the exit. Then it turned into stone. No... that has to mean...

"No! Blank!" I yelled hitting and kicking the stone to no avail. I blasted it with lightning but nothing happened so I took out my sais and hit it. "No Blank we'll get you out of there! Blank hold on just... just hold on!" I kicked at it harder and Zidane joined in. I felt so angry with him.

"You idiot Blank!" Zidane yelled. He gave up eventually and I curled my hands into fists, bashing it against the stone. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a hug. "He'll be fine... I hope..." You better be right about that Zidane. You better be right.


	7. Act 1, Scene 6

I sat frowning into the small fire that tried vainly to warm us all. I rubbed my arms, feeling goosebumps all over me. That blonde girl had my cloak over her and she was right next to the flames. I flicked a small spark into the bonfire and it grew slightly in size, still not enough to warm six people though. Furrowing my brow I looked at the skies, the Mist acting as a thick grey ceiling for us.

"What happens now?" I asked Zid, who fumbled around with the map Blank gave us carelessly. He heaved a sigh before stuffing the map into his bag.

"Wait for those two to wake up," He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "The map says that there's a cavern which will lead us out the basin so I guess we'll head there."

"Absurd!" Steiner exclaimed, rudely entering our conversation. "We will return to Alexandria as soon as the Princess recovers! I will not allow you scoundrals to take her any further from the castle!" Zidane stood up and folded his hands over his chest, staring defiantly at the knight.

"Well Rusty, how do you propose we do that when the North and South Gates have been shut?" He asked. "Apart from this cavern those are the only two exits from the basin and we'd just love to see you clamber up the cliffsides to get out of here." Steiner remained silent, aware he couldn't win the arguement.

"Not to mention that Princess there left the castle of her own accord," I added in after a few moments. "Bit ironic if you ask me."

"Got a point there Twitch," Zidane nodded, sitting down again by the fire. I looked over to Vivi, the little guy was exhausted and was asleep. The Princess and the other girl had yet to wake up but hopefully later on they would.

"T-the two of you!" Steiner seemed quite shocked at our statement. "The Mist has clearly went to your heads, Princess Garnet would never wish to escape the castle!"

"Ask her yourself when she wakes up," Zidane shrugged and lay on his back. "We'll just sleep for now, pass the time I guess," He then looked over to Steiner. "Yo Rusty, keep watch will you?"

"I do not take orders from a thief!"

"Then obey your orders as a knight and keep watch for the Princess," I countered, lying on my back and staring at the Mist above. So peaceful looking, what a great facade it is. It appears to be so calm and soothing yet it not only spawns horrendous monsters it twists the minds of those caught within its web and turns them into its slaves for all eternity, til death do you part.

So romantic...

Looking up at that thick grey blanet made me think of Lindblum and the skies there. They were incredibly clear some nights and Zid and I would go out on those nights and stare at the sky, talking about other worlds and about how we would steal a diamond as bright as the stars themselves. Too bad we haven't seen a diamond as bright as that yet.

Unless you count that artifact in the church... but that's no diamond.

* * *

_"Ghost! Leave her alone! Leave her alone!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, even colder in the January air which could have possibly made the globules of sweat freeze if it were any colder. I breathed in and out deeply, clenching my hands and trying to calm myself, surpressing the memories the dreams held. Fuck I wish they'd go away.

"Damn Ghost pull yourself together..." I mumbled. Everyone else was still sleeping and from the colour of the Princess it looked like she was recovering quite well. As for that other girl...

"Um, well one of you is awake now," The girl was standing barefoot, her heels resting by a rock as she wrapped my cloak around her. "I didn't wake you did I? Where are we anyway?"

"You didn't and outside the Evil Forest," I answered. Her green eyes wandered down to the ground and her lips curl into a frown.

"Oh... I was right then," She sighed, sitting down and crossing her legs. We sat in silence as the girl ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair, stopping to pull out a twig and examining it before tossing it over her shoulder.

"You don't look dressed to take on the terrors of Evil Forest," I stated with a raised eyebrow, making the girl laugh casually.

"Trust me I have no idea how I got there myself," She answered, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Well at least we found you," I told her. "I mean if you had stayed there any longer you'd be dead."

"Comforting," She deadpanned before outstretching her hand. "I'm Lilith. Lilith Amadeus Clark, or Lily for short." I took her hand and shook her.

"Ghost Kismet Confleo... or Twitch," I twitched at that point then pointed to my eye with my free hand. "That's the reason, you'll get used to it I'm sure everyone else has." Lilith nodded slowly and pulled her hand back.

"Uh-huh," She took off my cloak and handed it to me. "Here you look cold I'll be fine," I took my cloak back and wore it. "So... how did you guys get here?"

"Well my brother Zidane and I," I pointed to the sleeping thief. "And our group Tantalus were meant to kidnap Princess Garnet here but Rust-a-lot over there got on our tails and now Alezandria wants our heads for kidnapping the Princess and Vivi just got dragged into this by accident." Lilith gave a nod in response before rubbing her arms.

She looked around in silence, allowing me to study her. Her eyes were incredibly green, like brilliant emerald gems and her platinum hair seemed natural. She looked like someone though, as though I had seen her face in a picture book or a portrait before. Her powder blue dress was torn up and dirty and those heels would be impractical for her to travel in. They must have caused her pain to walk around in if she's already taken them off. The earrings she wore were curious, those snowdrop earrings of white gold. Lilith Amadeus Clark seemed to be quite curious about the world around her. Probably a city girl who's never ventured away before and the one time she does she gets into serious trouble.

"Any meadowsweet nearby? My abdomen is killing me," She asked, hand on her pained stomach. I raised my eyebrow at her request. How would she know about meadowsweet? Instead I handed her a potion instead.

"Maybe this will help," I said. Lilith drank the liquid disdainfully, finding it unpleasant but meadowsweet oil wasn't exactly chocolate cake. She was an incredibly remarkable being and I was curious. "Why meadowsweet? It grows around Lindblum sure but probably not in the Mist."

"Good pain relief," She replied, looking at me strangely. "What's with the face?" Before I could continue questioning my brother jumped onto my back and pinned me down on my stomach. I bent my leg and kicked his shoulder before wrapping both of my ankles around her neck and pulling him down.

"Ahhh Twitch you win you win!" He exclaimed. I let him go and he stood up, rubbing his neck. "Why do you have to be so stretchy?"

"I'm _flexible_ because it's useful in both the performing and thieving worlds," I answered. Zidane then walked away to the stone forest. Sighing I got up and followed him. We both stared at the stone. Zid frowned at the forest and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey we'll get him out, he didn't do this in vain."

We heard footsteps as both Lilith and Garnet approached us. Princess looked quite refreshed and a lot better than before. The two of them stared along with us in silence before the Princess spoke.

"Vivi had told me that your friend is the reason we were able to escape," She said.

"His name is Blank," Zidane replied a little coldly.

"Well we can get him out," Lilith chimed optimistically. "I'm sure that if we can find a Supersoft somewhere." We looked at her and she gave a shrug. "Hey it's a suggestion. Now let's go I really don't want to be here when the Misty monsters arrive."


	8. Act 1, Scene 7

My feet were freezing as we walked through the dank Mist basin. I mean honestly I thought it _looked_ cold but in reality it's even colder. I mean I could probably freeze right now. Oh damn it that means the Ice Cavern will be Hell on earth! Well Hell would be warmer I'm hoping... I'm aiming for the warmer of the Circles.

"So this cavern will lead us out of the Mist?" Garnet asked, breaking the silence of our walk. I began humming Maybe Tomorrow as we walked, hands behind my back and putting a little skip in my step, trying to look at the pros and cons of the situation.

Let's see... got caught in a car crash, surprisingly with no broken bones but extreme agony (formally thanks to that potion) and feeling slightly dizzy. Been stripped from my family and friends and dropped into a fantasy world that I played like in the year it came out during my gamer's phase when I was like... bleepin' heck I was nine back then. What else? Hmm... nearly got killed and I'm walking barefoot through a cold, wet and dangerous basin of Mist heading to an even colder cavern in which I could possibly catch pneumonia. Wonderful.

Hmm, pros now, to the positives: I get to live out the fantasies of many fans of this world... that's it. I literally can't think of anything else. Ah well might as well make the best of it at the very least. I mean I'll be here for a long long time after all.

I continued to hum to myself as we made our way through the fields. The grass was so damp from this Mist it felt so icky but my heels would probably end up sinking into them anyway. Better to have someone carry them about for now then have them totally ruined later on then.

"Hey Lily, got any weapons on you?" Ghost suddenly called over her shoulder. I stopped humming and skipped forward a little.

"Sorry I seem to have forgotten my stick in the Evil Forest," I replied with a tinge of sarcasm. "I'm sure one of my high heels will substitute for it though." Heaving a sigh the two thieves stared at one another.

"You give her it," Zidane began.

"No, you I like my weapons thank you very much," Ghost replied.

"Yeah but I like mine too."

"I'm older, do what I say."

"No."

"Yes."

"Screw you."

"I'd rather not."

"Fine I'll throw rocks at them," I chimed in, ending the sibling arguement. If all else fails I'll run away. I may know things but I'm not strong in any given shape or form. I mean I knew about the medicinal properties of plants and flowers but that's really it... "Oh wind chime!"

"... Yes?" Ghost raised a white eyebrow at me, her purple eyes filled with that bizzare curiousity that was there since we met properly this morning. I had noticed those black tattoos under her right eye as well as the pentagram pupil in her left one.

"I... I don't have my fluer-de-lis charm," I stammered a little out of the sudden realisation. "A friend of mine made it for me. Just a little joke on the superstition of touchwood since it's made of oak. I always had it with me and now I've lost it."

"We'll get it back, I'm sure your friend won't be mad," Zidane shrugged. I collected myself and gave him a smile, nodding as well. "So what was a pretty girl like yourself doing in such a horrible nasty place like the Evil Forest."

"Before you even start," Ghost began, twitching as she did so. "She hasn't got a clue so find another way to flirt." Zidane rubbed the back of his head then grinned.

"You're cute, wanna go on a date once we're outta here?" Ghost put her face into her hands at his bluntness. Steiner silently fumed in the background at the thief's uncivilised behaviour while Garnet quietly tutted and Vivi stared with big yellow eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks," I politely answered with a smile. "But if I change my mind I'll tell you." Zidane laughed a little and put me in a headlock, makiing me squirm and try to struggle out.

"I like you, you're pretty cool," He laughed, letting me go. I smiled and bowed to him dramatically.

"Why thank kind sir," I responded. "So Ghost tells me that you're both in a thief gang."

"Also a famous theatre troupe," Zidane grinned. "We happen to be the most famous acting troupe in Lindblum. Nobles and commoners alike enjoy our performances." I could tell from his tone and speech he was acting to gain my approval. He was getting a lot of points. "You missed our performance of 'I Want To Be Your Canary' which was a little... well..."

"It was sodding ruined by Alexandrian guardsmen," Ghost finished. Enter Steiner.

"If you bandits had not kidnapped the Princess then we would not be in these circumstances!" He yelled.

"Princess honey did you tell your bodyguard here that you left of your own will?" Ghost asked, walking backwards as to be a proper part of the conversation.

"He still refuses to believe me," Garnet sighed. I decided to turn the conversation to its original topic again.

"So this theatre troupe then," I piped with a smile. "Is it all acting and whatnot?"

"Nah, Twitch claims she can't act... and it's half-true," Zidane started. Ghost didn't deny the claim and simply shrugged in agreement. "But we also do acrobatic and gymnastic acts to entertain the crowds. As you've already seen Ghost is an acrobat and contorstionist. She provides the street entertainment as well as entertaining the audiance at the overtures and intermissions."

"Always a fun affair," Ghost smiled to herself. "Although musical entertainment is recently becoming popular and we haven't got any half-decent singers." Singers? Never knew they were becoming popular.

"I've always fancied myself as an entertainer," I said mostly to myself. "I act and sing, been in a few performances myself." I remembered three years ago I played Eponine. It's probably my favourite role so far. I'm actually so competitive when it comes to getting lead roles in plays. I always have to be the best but I try not to seem like I'm trying extremely hard like I'm desperate or something. I'm such an attention seeker on the stage.

"Maybe you can join us, sing a tune, go on," Zidane grinned, putting me on the spot. I simply laughed and sang a bit of On My Own to them as we walked. The thing about my voice was that I had a really good range, I could actually reach a high A. Once I finished Vivi clapped which made me blush out of embarrassment. I was a show-off but I still got a little embarrassed by performing acapella. Garnet clapped politely also as did Steiner.

"Impressive Lady Lilith, have you considered performing in the Alexandrian courts?" Steiner asked me. I smiled before sneezing, the cold getting to me.

"That's not even half my talent," I boasted. "That's an alto song and I'm considered a soprano. My range is really good."

"Show off," Ghost remarked.

"If you're good at something you don't hide it... or do it for free," I giggled. "I've always wanted a life in theatre, been my passion since I was Vivi's age, possibly younger."

"So you were born a show off?" Ghost laughed. I nodded in reply. Yes I'm a show off but so what? It's not like I'm big headed or anything. I know I'm good at what I do... that's why I dropped out of my science classes. Because I suck at them big time. We continued on our way up to the freezing tundra that is the Ice Cavern. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself. Times like these I wish I woke up outside Cleyra. At least it's warmer and I wouldn't die of cold!

"This is the place," Zidane stated, pulling out the map. "Well at least that's what the map says."

"My grandfather told me about this place..." Vivi began. We all looked at him and waited for his explination. "He told me that this place is covered in ice but it can take travellers up above the Mist."

"Bravo, Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite the scholar," Steiner said impressively. "We should thank him upon escaping the Mist." Little Vivi looked down sadly as he spoke.

"He told me a lot of things, but he passed away..." Before Steiner could apologise Vivi shook his head. "It's fine, you didn't know so I'm not mad."

"Shall we go?" Garnet asked. I sighed and rubbed my arms.

"It's cool, I'll just lose my feet to frostbite," I shivered then gasped as Zidane crouched down in front of me.

"C'mon I'll give you a piggy back ride," I laughed and accepted the request. Still a large I'll lose my feet but I'm in a lose-lose situation. I'll get severely ill and possibly die I mean I'm in summery attire and this is the day after Garnet's birthday. It's fricking January!


	9. Act 1, Scene 8

I felt sick as we journeyed deep into the cavern. If I wasn't ill I'd appreciate the scenery a lot more because I did think it was really pretty. We weren't stopping as Zidane said it would be better if we get in and out of the place as fast as possible to get help rather than rest here where I could potentially get iller, if that's even a word. Ghost had handed me her cloak again but it wasn't doing too much. I felt myself getting dillusional, saying weird things so I kept my mouth closed unless I needed to breathe.

"Her lips are blue, so are her fingers," Garnet said with worry. My head was on Zidane's shoulder and I was groaning in pain. I think hypothermia could set in at any moment now, if it's not already. Wait my body's turning blue? I wonder if it's a nice shade of blue? "Zidane what should we do?"

"I-I could use Magic..." Vivi suggested. I breathed shallowly, not entirely sure of what was going on. By sod this wasn't going well...

"Yeah but there's the chance of her being set on fire," Ghost said. "C'mon let's move faster." I wanted to watch pretty butterflies flutter about me. They'd probably get hypothermia too though if they were here.

What am I saying?

The ground moved a lot faster as Zidane darted through the snow, which was getting deeper in my opinion. I could everyone sneezing and teeth chattering. May have been my own but I'm literally half dead at the moment. Currently going for three quarters dead...

"Bitch it's getting colder..." Ghost stammered as we pulled through the snow. Zidane was moving slower as well. Think I'm dying here. Think everyone is. I can't even think straight... oh frick... concsiousness... fading rather quickly...

I can hardly focus... I've got to keep awake... I don't want to die...

"Guys just focus!" Zidane yelled. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't speak. It was so difficult to...

Soon I heard several thumps into the snow, followed by Zidane. I ended up rolling off his back and landed on my own. I couldn't feel the coldness of the snow of the blizzard I was so numb.

"S-s..." I murmered, feeling no control over my mouth. I closed my eyes and lost all control, letting myself slip off. "S-s... Stop..."

* * *

"Whoa-hoa," My eyes fluttered open when I heard Zidane's voice. I gasped and shot up when I felt the coldness of the snow. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around me. The thief boy looked at me and grinned. "Wow you look loads better, you're not changing into any unnatural colour anymore." He was right. My fingers felt warmer but my feet were cold from the snow.

However something was... incredibly weird...

The blizzard had stopped. Not subsided. It was like it was... frozen in time, pardon the pun. The snowflakes stood suspended in the air, only disturbed by the movement of Zidane and myself. It did look really beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.

"How did this happen?" Zidane asked. I shrugged and tried to think. Before I went out I said 'Stop'... that couldn't have possibly...

I looked ahead when I heard a bell in the distance. Zidane poked me in the arm and I turned to him and he handed me one of Ghost's sai knives.

"Just incase," He explained as I took it. The bell jingled in the distance again and Zidane gave me a pat on the back. "Let's check it out."

We waded through the frozen snowflakes, pun unintended, until we reached a frozen waterfall and pool of water. I hoped that it was a hotspring before it froze because I would really like warm water.

The bell was louder now, in fact it sounded like it was right above us...

"How did you two not fall asleep!" I shrieked as the Black Mage dropped in front of us. It wasn't like any other ones. It had wings for starters. I almost forgot that I was now armed and I pointed it at the Mage. "No matter, it will simply take a little more of my power to stop you!"

He shook the bell, causing the ground to shake and the ice shatter, a massive beast crawling out, towering above us. I panicked and looked at Zidane.

"Eh... not it!" I started to run up the slope, unfortunately catching the monster's attention. Screaming I ran as fast as I could go as it caught up with me. I slipped on ice and fell on my backside, pointing the sai at the thing.

I screamed again as it drove down at me, I rolled to the left, narrowly dodging it and squirming away. I'm not a fighter I can't fight this thing! Whimpering it rose up, prepared to strike so I got up and ran again.

"Lily do something!" Zidane yelled as I ran from the monster. It had caught up with me and knocked me off the cliff, making me scream and fall onto the waterfall, crying out as I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

I had fallen and not only gotten a good painful smack onto the ground but an icicle from the frozen waterfall impaled my calf. I couldn't move as it was too painful. If I wasn't going to die of hypothermia I was certainly going to die of blood loss or a big monster eating me.

Realising it was do or die I held up the sai and sheilded my eyes as it lunged for me once again. It stopped before it bit me and I looked at it.

The sai was embedded deep into its throat and blood was streaming out of it. It pulled back, the sai being pulled from my grasp. I only made the thing mad but I was saved by Zidane's war cry as he leapt onto the monster's back and attacked it, stabbing it in the head and taking it down with ease. I looked over to see the Black Mage gone, it's bell all that remained.

Soon after Zidane killed the monster it's body faded too, clearly a Magical thrall of the Black Mage. The place began to get warmer and I hissed as the icicle melted and I dropped into rather icy water, screaming out as I tried to stay afloat. Zidane got to the water's edge and held out his hand so I grabbed it and got him to haul me out of the water.

"Ah shit," He mumbled. I held my hand over the wound despite the blood seeping through my fingers. I was hoping that was because of the water thinning it down and making it seem worse than it is. "Hang on, I'll go check on the others. Twitch can heal this in a second." He ran off and I held my leg, trying not to cry from the pain. I'm not built for fighting like a theif and I don't want to fight I just want to go home!

_"You may have defeated the first Black Waltz," _I jumped, startled by the voice and lookied around. _"But we assure you. The others will not fail."_

"I'm not afriad of you!" I yelled. There was no response. I hoped that they were gone. I closed my eyes and tried to will away the pain with no luck. I heard several footsteps and looked at the group approaching me.

Ghost picked up her sai and put it away before crouching down and flicking a spark into my leg, making me jump from fright but it seemed to close and heal the wound. That was surprising to say the least.

"Can't fight?" She asked with a sigh. Rhetorics. "Honestly, you expect to survive the Mist and you can't even defend yourself?"

"I've never been in a situation where I had to," I defended. It was half true... I almost was...

"Well it's either kill or be killed in this world," Ghost told me. "And I don't want to babysit people who can't fend for themselves. Find a weapon and learn to use it quickly."

"And if I don't?" I asked. Ghost furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"Be eaten alive."

* * *

I opted to walk since there wasn't much left of the cavern to traverse through. Honestly we just had to shimmy on up the slopes and walk into the light. I felt the hot sun beating down on us, which was bizzare because of the time of year. Maybe the climate differs or this is a lucky warm day.

"This is loads better," Ghost stated optimistically. She did seem naturally joyful but serious when needed. "It's good to get away from all that Mist. Oh there's a village down there. Isn't that Dali or something? I remember Blank talking about a remote village near the South Gate."

"Perhaps they will help us to reach Lindblum," Garnet stated and began to walk down the rocky path. That is until Zidane got in front of her.

"Whoa whoa Princess hold your Chocobos," He started. Garnet looked at Zidane in a confused manner, head cocked to the side. "You can't go in there the way you are now." Steiner was fuming in the background silently.

"I do not understand."

"That's what I'm talking about," Zidane answered loudly. He seemed quite adamant to get his point across. "You're a Princess. You left the castle of your own accord. If people find out you're a Princess it's boom bang right back to square one," Garnet nodded slowly along to Zidane's words. "So, you're going to need a new name and a new speech pattern."

"I will not allow this!" Steiner practically charged at Zidane. "You will not order the Princess around like that and you will adress her as 'Princess' from now on! She will not be going to Lindblum she will be returning to Alexandria with me!"

"Can it Rusty!" Ghost snapped. "Listen you know that Garnet wants to leave Alexandria so why don't you shut it before I go off with your head eh?"

"Silence! I will not allow you scoundrals to take control of this situation!" He yelled back. "You had best consider yourselves fortunate General Beatrix or Lieutenant-General Willow are not dealing with you now." I lifted an eyebrow and chimed in.

"Lieutenant-General Willow?" I asked. Steiner stopped in his assault and stared at me. Garnet then answered before he could.

"A new recruit into the Alexandrian army... her skill is that of General Beatrix's," She said. Frick so we're screwed if we see her and Beatrix in the same room against us? "Oddly she only joined the army last year but... I don't trust her."

"Princess your concerns are misplaced," Steiner said. "Lieutenant-General Willow would do anything to protect you, your mother and Alexandria."

"Yoo-hoo, back to the situation here," Zidane whistled. "Listen Garnet, if you want to get to Lindblum you've got to be incognito." Garnet pondered before looking at Zidane's hip. "Hm? Got something on me?"

"Your weapon, what is it?" She asked. Zidane took it out and twirlled it like the show-off he is.

"It's a dagger, quite common weapon of choice for theives since it's quick and simple to use," He explained. "Twitch has sai knives which are basically fancier looking daggers."

"I understand..." Garnet nodded. "Very well. I do agree with your idea of diguising my identity. From now on you will all adress me as Dagger." Gar- _Dagger_ smiled, quite proud of herself. Ghost stretched her arms and tapped her shoulder.

"Now we just need to work on your speech," She said, a small smile twitching on her face as well as an eye twitch. "Don't worry, just talk like me and Lily over there and you'll do fine." Dagger nodded. Now that that was all settled we were realy to head to that small village of Dali.


	10. Act 1, Scene 9

"Hey late bloomer wakey wakey," I opened my eyes and cringed at the discovery of how uncomfortable inn beds were. Sitting up I looked at Ghost, who tossed a ball of cloth at the end of the bed. "Look loads better. Least you didn't die back there considering what you were wearing."

"Thanks for being so confident," I smiled, rubbing neck. Ow, just cracked there. I looked at the bundle she brought in. "What's this Twitch?"

"Clothes, just until we get into Lindblum and get more practical clothes for you, unless you like these ones," Ghost shrugged, sitting on the end of the bed adjacent. I took off my dress, a bit upset that it was ruined since it was my favourite dress, and got changed.

It was a brown, baggy knee length dress with a thin string-like belt that I wrapped around the wair, a powder blue cape with hood that reached my back side and little brown ankle boots that were good for just walking around. At least I didn't have to traverse mountains for a while.

"Thanks Ghost," I said with a smile. Ghost smiled back.

"You're welcome," She stood and went to the small vanity nearby. "You're very smiley aren't you?"

"Always try to be positive," I replied, swinging my arms back and forth. I sat on the bed, crossing one leg over the other, the smile still staying on my face. "So what's Lindblum like? You lived there long?"

"It's a brilliant city, great for running around the rooftops," Ghost replied. "Me and Zidane always have races to see who can get through the city the quickest. I've lived there for... hmmm how long has it been now?" She put her hands on her hips and pondered. "Ah, I was fourteen when I got into Lindblum and joined Tantalus when I was sixteen. However when I was seventeen we found Zidane."

"You're twenty-nine?" I asked, making her turn around and stare at me with a raised eyebrow. She sat next to me and stared in my eyes.

"... Six hundred and thirty-six," ... She ages well. "Although let's consider I'm twenty, all of Tantalus accepts that."

"... What the Hell?" I asked. I knew there was something up with her but geez. Ghost stood up and shrugged, putting her finger to her lips.

"It's a secret," She said. She turned around and left the room so I upped and followed her out of the inn. I heard a cough and turned to look at the innkeeper. He had his head down so I shrugged and went outside.

Dali was so fresh and cute it was such a nice little village. I played this game seven years ago and haven't touched it since. Yeah I'm a little screwed but so long as I try my best. I mean I'm an actress I can act my way through this. Yeah I'll do that.

I wandered around the town, seeing if there was anything that would be useful or something. The kids ran around and I went into the store. There wasn't much there. Potions, some clothes, few foodstuffs. I found a shelf filled with herbs that caught my interest. Oh rosemary and ginger, didn't know they sold these here. While I browsed through the stuff I felt someone bump into, making me turn around so I could apologise.

"Oh, sorry Lilith," Dagger got there first. I thought she'd say 'forgive me' but she really does pick up on things quickly. She's a smart girl. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah Dagger it's fine, you didn't see me," I said. "So you seen anything nice you want?"

"Oh, no I haven't yet," She said, then coughed as she felt she messed up. "I mean, nope nothing."

"You're doing fine with the speech," I told her. "Just don't second guess yourself and you'll do fine. I mean I'm sure there are characters from plays that you can draw from right?" Dagger nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Alrighty, I'll try that then," She smiled then looked as though she had remembered something. "Oh Zidane said that once we've finished looking about we're to go back to the inn room. I'm heading there now do you want to come?"

"Nah I'll look around a little more but I'll be right behind you," I answered. "Oh do you have any gil on you? There's something I want to buy," Dagger gave me a small pouch of money and I smiled. "Thanks I owe you." I turned back around and looked at the herbs again. I picked up a tiny pouch and some salt, mint and rosemary then took them to the counter to buy. The girl there seemed a little confused about my choice in items. I simply shrugged and paid for what I got then smiled and went out.

I went to sit by the well and hummed Handbags and Gladrags to myself. Taking the pouch and salt I poured the latter into the former then added the rosemary then crushed the mint leaves in my hands and put it in, tying the pouch tightly, shaking it then placing it securely on my belt.

The scenery was nice. Quite quiet and stuff but nice. I'd rather be in a big city. That's my comfort zone. I can handle the countryside but it's not where I want to be. To be honest I didn't want to be here but I can't do anything about that.

I took a little look around me and realised Vivi was no where to be seen. I swear I had seen him there when I went out but... maybe he went back to the inn? Curious I went to the windmill and looked about. I could hear a muffled bird noise from somewhere which confused me so I went inside the windmill.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called. Even though the windmill seemed as though it was working there was no one operating it. That's... weird. There was a hatch near the door that was being covertly covered by hay. Brushing it off I pulled open the hatch and climbed down the hole.

Then I slipped and screeched, falling down to the ground. Why oh why oh why me?

"What was that?" Oh damn.


	11. Act 1, Scene 10

"What the Hell are you doing down here?" One of the guys interrogated. I was sitting tied up near a Chocobo pen with two guys and I didn't like the way they looked at me.

"I don't know, I was looking for my friend and next thing I know I'm falling down a hole," I said in the most convincing tone I could muster. "His name's Vivi. Small? Big hat?" The two guys looked at one another curiously.

"She knows a Black Mage?" One asked the other, making me raise my eyebrow. They had taken my stuff. Didn't have anything but gil and my pouch. They were really interested in my pouch though.

"She knows things. Maybe we should send her to Alexandria and have them deal with her?" The other suggested. Things? Yeah I know things but what's the big deal? The other guy nodded in agreement before hoisting me up onto my feet as I struggled.

"Last thing we need around here is a Witch," He said. What? I struggled harder as I was pushed through the underground warehouses. The other one slapped me across the face to try knock me out but it only almost worked.

"I'm not a Witch now let me go!" I yelled. I got slapped again which hurt more and I felt like crying but I held back my tears, acting like it didn't hurt me. The man holding me shoved me into a crate.

"Get hanged Witch," They snapped and locked me inside the crate. I started to panic and hyperventilate. I did have quite bad claustrophobia, ever since that talent show went wrong when I was eight. It was dark and I was terrified. I banged on the crate really hard, in fact I could feel splinters on my hands after a few minutes. Shaking uncontrolably I whimpered loudly. I tried my hardest to keep calm but I couldn't.

"Help! Someone help me!" I screamed, doing my best not to burst into tears. I tried to bang harder to no avail. I want out now! I want out!

Next thing that happens is a blast of electricity blows off the crate lid, making me scream loudly and fall out of the crate in a panic. I breathed shallow and fast and attempted to calm myself down. Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Ghost were all standing in front of me so I got up and recomposed myself.

"Are you okay?" Dagger asked me with concern. I nodded in response and rubbed the back of my head.

"They said that Alexandria could take care of me..." I told them. I wasn't too sure about leaving out the Witch remarks... maybe when we get out of here. Ghost handed me my two pouches and I fastened them to my belt.

"We're going ahead to find out what's going on," Zidane said as his sister remained silent. "You don't have to come with us, you can go back to the inn and wait."

"No, I'd rather stay with your guys than be stuck in a box again," I said hurriedly. After that nothing was said and we headed through the warehouse. Deeper in the place there was Mist seeping through a door and a conveyer belt with eggs on it.

Then there was the thing that shocked us all.

"Dolls? They're making dolls?" Ghost asked in shock, hands on her hips. Vivi seemed the most scared and shocked at the sight. Dagger was confused at it. To be honest it was the creepiest thing I have ever seen. It was weird... wait does this mean that they made that Black Waltz too? But I thought these people didn't like Magic?

"Is my Mother behind all of this?" Dagger asked herself before shrieking as Zidane grabbed both her and Vivi. Ghost covered my mouth and the duo dragged us to the conveyer belt to the machine where we hid.

"Just be quiet," Zidane ordered. We waited in silence for several painful minutes.

Then I got my worst fear again when we all got shoved into crates. I've not been having the best few days.

* * *

Thankfully we managed to get out of the crates and out on a massive field with a cargo Airship not too far away. Steiner was there oddly enough, I was wondering where he went off to...

"The cargo ship is definately heading for Lindblum, I have asked many of the inhabitants about it so it must be true," He lied. He wasn't a good actor. Zidane could see through it as easily as I could.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I didn't understand why we always had to be interrupted, this time by a blast of fire landing nearby us. Immediantly Ghost, Zidane and Steiner drew their weapons as a Black Mage appeared in front of us. It kind of looked like the Black Waltz from before...

"Another one?" I asked aloud. The Black Waltz shot lightning at me and I got knocked back, feeling a lot of pain from it.

"So you are the ones who defeated Black Waltz One," It said. Yeah. Black Waltz Two. "I have come for you Princess Garnet."

"I'm not going back to the castle," Dagger stated quite firmly. That didn't make the Black Waltz happy.

"Come with me or you will regret it!" It ordered. From behind Ghost and Zidane leapt at it and stabbed it in the back. It threw fire at Ghost who dodged it quickly and threw a strong lightning bolt back at it. Steiner swung his sword at it and it yelled out in pain.

Dagger, Vivi and myself stood on the sidelines watching the three of them battling the creature. Like before Vivi was shocked at how the Black Waltz looked like him. I watched as Zidane hacked off one of its wings and Steiner dealt a fatal blow, impaling it in the chest before being blasted in the face by fire. Ghost leapt up and pounced on it, knocking it to the ground and kicking it, backflipping out of its way.

Soon it was unable to fight and died in a heap before fading like the first Black Waltz did. I felt confused by it, but we all did. Dagger and Vivi especially.

"Did my Mother really send it to capture me?" She asked herself. Yeah I'd be pretty shocked too if my parents sent Mages to hunt me down and bring me back home if I'm out past my curfew.

"Of course not Princess," Steiner responded. "You cannot trust the words of a bandit, he was just a Mage scum trying to use you for evil deeds." Ghost's face fell and her eyes narrowed, as did Zidane's.

"Have I not been careful enough?" Dagger frowned, I felt bad because her self-esteem has just been hit quite badly.

"Your noble upbringing cannot be easily disguised."

"That's a load of bollocks and you know it, Rust-a-lot," Ghost snapped.

"Yeah she's been trying really hard but you keep yelling 'Princess' all the time! It's your fault she is always getting recognised!" Zidane added.

"And what did I tell you about double standard!" Ghost continued, bearing her teeth at the man. "Don't _dare_ badmotuh Mages when you hold Vivi in such great esteem!" Oh I don't want a fight.

"Guys we're wasting time let's get on the ship!" I spluttered out. It got them to stop at least since Steiner then volunteered to go onto the ship and ask the crew if we can hitch a ride. However I had other things on my mind. "Um, guys?"

"Yeah Lily?" Zidane answered, realising I looked a little off.

"When those guys got me... they called me a Witch," I began. "They told me to get hung for being one in Alexandria. Now Steiner mentions how bad Mages are and... is it really that bad? I mean I'm not saying I am a Witch I just want to know..." Dagger sighed and took it upon herself to answer my question.

"Mages are... considered abominations," She said. "People are afraid of Magic, they think it's evil. Many Sorcerors and Sorceresses have tried to take over the nations with their powers and followers. The most recent attempt was ten years ago, a Sorceress named Shade King tried killed her own mother before attempting to take over Alexandria... she was hung for her crimes and was the closest to taking over our kingdom." ... Ouch.

"But I'm not a Witch," I said, biting my lip. "Anyway, we should just get on the ship." As I said that the Airship was starting to prepare for take off. Oh frick.

"C'mon guys!" Zidane yelled as we all ran to the ladder. Vivi was hoisted up first by Ghost, then she let me up before climbing up herself. We heard a scream from Dagger and Ghost scoffed and leaned over the railing.

"Zidane stop it!"

"It was an accident I swear!"


	12. Act 1, Scene 11

"C'mon it was just an accident Dags it could have happened to anyone," Zidane defended even more since Dagger was upset with him. I kept a tight grip onto the railing so I wouldn't fall off. It was crowded here, like badly. I still didn't want to move in case someone fell off.

"Please, enough," Dagger told him, not even making eye contact.

"Ahh there's the royal tone again," Zidane tried in vain to change the subject, failing horribly.

"You two okay?" Ghost changed the subject by turning to Vivi and I.

"I've never been in an Airship before," I said honestly. It was the weirdest feeling ever, just staring at the world below as we were flying above. But it was so cool at the same time!

"I feel as though I'm gonna get sucked into the sky," Vivi replied. Ghost pushed the door open and let me, Dagger and Vivi inside while she and Zid stayed outside. However I think I would have rather stayed with them. Not only was it so hot it could kill a cactus but there were more Black Mages too.

"My Mother... she's using them as slaves?" Dagger frowned, wringing her hands. I frowned as well. "But the ones before weren't moving..."

"Maybe the Queen has a special way of activating them?" I suggested. It didn't help really. Vivi was going round them all trying to talk to them but to no avail. I sighed and pulled my hair from my face. "Mages are considered second class citizens then, huh?"

"... Yes," You know what had surprised me up until now? Dagger is a White Mage and Summoner yet she has never used her Magic before when around us. I guess if Alexandria found out their Princess was a Mage then it would have caused civil war or something. I took another approach to getting it out of her instead.

"You seem to be... I dunno, extra hurt by the Mage thing," I started. "I know it's because it's you think your Mother's behind this and you probably have a very good arguement but... whenever Steiner or someone bad mouths Mages you seem upset by it." Dagger looked at me with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"... Promise not to speak of it?" I nodded. I didn't blab about secrets to anyone. I like people to have the comfort in knowing they can trust me, since I seem to give off that aura. "I've... been able to perform Magic since a young age. Thankfully it is White Magic and is harmless but my parents have been trying hard to conceal it to avoid the Kingdom rioting in digust... but there is something that... has been brought to my Mother's attention." Oh this will get interesting...

"What is it?"

"I... seem to have the power to Summon legendary beings known as Eidolons," I nodded along with her words. "I have never been able to Summon them before, it takes powerful Magic to be able to... oh I'm talking in a noble manner again, sorry."

"It's fine, you'll get the hang of it," I smiled, getting her to smile too. "Does anyone apart from your parents know?"

"General Beatrix, as she has also dabbled in the art of White Magic to protect Alexandria," Dagger nodded in response. "Steiner doesn't know, neither does Lieutenant-General Willow, and I'm afraid of what he'd do if he does learn about it."

"Hopefully he'll still see you as Princess Garnet... or Dagger if he tries really hard to play along," I joked, getting her to laugh. At least she looks less worried. Still I remembered her saying something about not trusting this Willow character. Before I could ask the door opened and the thieves entered.

"You guys alright? Where's Rusty- whoa..." Zidane looked at all the Black Mages working in the engine room. Vivi was giving up and walked over to us. Instinctively I crouched down and gave the little guy a hug to comfort him.

"They're acting as though I'm not there..." He said sadly. If I could see his face I would be pretty certain he's frowning.

"I think Steiner's on the deck, Zidane," Dagger answered eventually.

"Yeah me and Ghost'll go up and turn this thing around before Rusty takes us to Alexandria, 'kay?" The two of them walked past us and the Black Mages before heading up to the deck. I sat with Vivi and Dagger for a few minutes, looking around at the Black Mages. It was so sad that they had to be like this, thralls to the Queen...

We yelped in shock when the ship jilted a little, causing the Black Mages to respond, all of them heading onto the deck. It was creepy, akin to the broomsticks from Fantasia. The three of us headed out after them, Vivi taking the front and me at the back.

* * *

On the deck the Black Mages were standing in front of a winged one which... well I can only guess is Black Waltz Three. I looked over to see Ghost, Zidane and Steiner in the control room.

"I see that Black Waltz Two was defeated by mere children," The Black Waltz scoffed. "It doesn't matter. Princess, stand aside while I deal with these nuisances." The Black Mages stood in front of us, giving us time to move away to the control room.

We all gasped in shock as the Black Waltz blasted every last Mage off the Airship. It was like everything had slowed down as all those helpless Mages fell to their deaths. My hands were shaking and my throat went dry. I looked at Vivi, who was just staring with big yellow eyes.

"How could that monster do such a thing?" Steiner asked. I closed my eyes and felt nauseous from memories long ago. My grandmother...

Both Vivi and I ran out to the deck in anger and stood in front of the Black Waltz, who didn't seem impressed by our rage at all.

"They were your friends! How could you do that to them!" Vivi yelled, confused and angered by the incident.

"Foolish child, do I look like some lowly Black Mage soldier?" The Black Waltz scowled, its Magic flickering on its fingertips. "It doesn't even matter, more and more are being produced by the minute."

"Let's see how you like being thrown off the Airship you son of a bitch!" I yelled. It turned into a screech as I flung my hands in front of me to defend myself as it threw a stronger Thunder spell in my direction.

"Lilith move out the way!" Ghost yelled. I could hear footsteps and had shocked myself in seeing that the lightning bolts had stopped right in front of me. Just like... the blizzard in the Ice Cavern... does that mean...? "Lilith!" I was thrown to the ground as Ghost took the powerful attack, not falling back or anything. She simply took it.

"Ghost!" Zidane shouted out. His sister stood, electricity flickering over her body as her eye twitched. Did she even feel the attack?

In retaliation Ghost discharged all of the energy back to the Black Waltz and I realised I was out of my league and ran back into the control room, where Dagger was also.

"You _are_ a Mage," She said. I nodded, not even trying to deny it. So much for me trying to hide it from everyone in case they'd freak.

"Yeah... it runs in the family," I admitted, staring at the battle. "I didn't... I really didn't think I could use Magic... I've never been able to before..." I looked at her as she steered the Airship. "What are you going to do?"

"I didn't leave the castle just to go back now," She told me firmly. "I made my choice to go to Lindblum and that is where I aim to go." I nodded, liking her attitude to this.

"I won't stand in your way then," I smiled, holding onto a bar so I wouldn't fall off. Dagger and I shrieked and ducked as a rogue lightning bolt shattered the glass. Thankfully we were cut by it but we made sure not to move around incase stray shard fell off our person and cut the other.

The four of them managed to defeat the Black Waltz quickly before it flew off and left us alone. We all gathered in the control room again were I pleaded to myself for no bombardment of Mage insults.

"What did you do Lilith?" Zidane asked. Oh no. "You said you weren't a Witch."

"I didn't know I could cast Magic," I sighed. "Can we just leave it at... wait where's Vivi?" We heard a second Airship engine as we approached the gates. Oh crap don't tell me it still wants us dead...

"Dagger it'll be difficult maneuvering through it could be tricky since we've not got clearance," Zidane explained. "Want me to do it?"

"It's alright, Zidane, I'll do it," She reassured him, making the monkey-tailed thief nod with a small grin.

"Alright, then we'll have to punch it if we get through," As they spoke I looked out to the sky, jumping when the third Black Waltz shot up and began to fire spells at us. Zidane and Dagger worked in the control room and I ran for Vivi, who was throwing spells back at the Black Waltz, managing to hit it and throw it a fair distance away from us as we reached the South Gate.

"Vivi!" I yelled, clinging onto him as he fell back. I kept still and crouched on my knees, protecting Vivi like I would my unborn son. I kept my eyes shut as we flew through the Gate. I heard explosions around me but I didn't open my eyes until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You guys alright?" I looked up at Zidane who helped the two of us up. "You guys gotta see this, the view of Lindblum will amaze you."

He was right. When we entered the massive city of Lindblum it looked so... amazing. I was speechless as both me and Vivi looked down at the big city for the first time. I knew that this would be the first of many breath taking scenes that I would witness during my time here. I couldn't hide the massive grin on my face as I looked down at Lindblum in fascination.

"How can you not get lost here?" I asked Zidane when I looked at him.

"Don't worry, Twitch and I will give you grand tour once we dock," He grinned, it faded quickly when he seen how sad Vivi looked. " You okay?"

"... Those Black Mages... are they like me?" He asked. For once Zidane didn't have an answer so I crouched down beside Vivi, smiling at him.

"They may be like you, yes but you're an individual," I told him. "No matter what happens you will always be Vivi, okay?"

"Right," I could tell Vivi was happy with that answer. Awww he was just so adorable so I gave him a hug as an extra pick-me-up. Ghost gave a whistle aimed at Zidane as I spotted her climbing on top of the control room, sitting on the roof.

"We might get into trouble, since we've not got permitted access to the docks," She stated. Oh if that's the case then things will get interesting.


	13. Act 1, Scene 12

"This place is even bigger than Alexandria's castle!" Vivi exclaimed with fascination and delight. The place was gorgeous, filled with rich and vibrant colours that really reflected Lindblum's reputation. The red of the carpet and the beautiful pristine marble walls made me drop my jaw in awe.

"It's so amazing..." I whispered.

"Well it's called the Grand Castle for a reason," Ghost said, smiling at the interior as well. Hmm have the great thieves of Tantalus yet to break into this palace? Either that or they were loyal to their city and didn't steal from the ruler.

"All of you stay where you are!" I watched as a group of soldiers surrounded us and held us at sword or spear point. "Make any sudden move and we will place all of you under arrest!"

"You dare to throw a member of the Alexandrian royal family into prison!" Steiner bellowed. "This is an outrage! I shall inform Queen Brahne of this!"

"Ha! I highly doubt a Princess would travel with this company or a rugged old Airship like that!" One of the soldiers scoffed. Ghost furrowed her brow and gave an icy glare forwards.

"Please, I _am_ Princess Garnet til Alexandros," Dagger pleaded. "I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid, I bring urgent news from Alexandria."

"If you really are the Princess then prove it," Another soldier ordered. They seemed to have the upper hand for a while as Dagger fumbled to show them the jewel around her neck.

"Men, stand down," I looked forward, seeing a young man in a suit of armour, a longsword hanging from his hip and a shield on his back. His eyes were dark grey, looking black from a distance, and his hair was dark grey also. "I can recongise Alexandria's Princess from a mile off," His men stood straight as he walked closer.

"Sir!" They all said at once. He looked sternly at them all, he must have been a very good leader if his men got to attention at his voice.

"Back to your positions men," His military front fell as he gave a warm smile to Dagger. "Now I haven't seen you for a good few years. My haven't you grown into a fine young woman, Garnet."

"Hello Uncle Elijah," Dagger smiled. The man, Elijah, smiled even wider then looked up to Steiner.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Adelbert Steiner how good to see you as well," He shook hands with the knight, who also seemed pleased to see him. "Still guarding the Princess in the armour you got as a Private then?"

"Elijah I will have you know I am now the Captain of the Knight of Pluto!" Steiner defended, although it was in a joking manner as opposed to the offended tone whenever Ghost or Zidane mentioned it. The man simply laughed heartily and folded his arms.

"Even after twelve years you still haven't changed in the slightest," He said. Ghost gave him a sideways glance and his face fell in shock as he stood in front of the albino woman. "... Well my eyes must be deceiving me today. Ghost Kismat Confleo."

"Elijah," She replied coldly. She didn't even bat an eyelash at the man. "I think you know why we're here."

"Of course, Twitch," They must have been on friend terms if he was using that nickname. He turned to Dagger and bowed, one hand over his heart. "Minister Artania informed me to bring you straight to the Regent upon your arrival. If you would all follow me please." Ghost hung at the back as Zidane looked at her with concern. I stuck to the back with her.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Elijah Farrell," She answered. "Captain of the Lindblum Guard... and my ex-boyfriend."

Oh, I'll leave it at that then.

* * *

While Elijah took Dagger and Steiner into thew throne room the four of us were left to our own devices. I sat with Vivi as Ghost and Zidane stood in boredom. Ghost was tossing her sais in the air to amuse herself a little while Zidane was taking a seat on the banister.

"So have either of you met the Regent?" I asked, striking up conversation.

"Nah, never been inside the Grand Castle before," Zidane answered. "Baku said he's been here a few times when he was younger though." Ghost remained silent as she inspected the blades of her weapons. I could hear chattering down the hall, it sounded like it was all males. Three of them really.

"Why didn't Elijah inform me _before_ sending the Princess and Steiner to the Regent?" A man walked around the corner and down the hall. He was a tall man with forest green hair that was short and neat and eyes like milk chocolate. He wore grey trousers, tall black boots and a white shirt underneath a long midnight blue robe with golden trim on the edges. He held a tall wooden staff that held an olive green peridot orb. The peridot was actually really large. When he got halfway down the hall he turned to the two men behind him, who looked like scholars or librarians. "Get back to the library, I will return shortly just keep looking for a cure." I heard a noise behind me and Ghost stiffened, staring at the man with surprise. He didn't seem to notice us as he walked past us and pushed open the doors.

"Small world," Ghost mumbled. Curiously Vivi and I went into the room, followed by the equally curious Zidane and Ghost.

"Elijah weren't the Regent's orders clear enough for you?" The green haired man asked in annoyance, tapping his staff to emphasise his point.

"His orders were also to bring the Princess straight to him when she arrives," Elijah responded. Steiner and Dagger were standing in confusion as the three men argued with one another, the third being Minister Artania.

"Both of you calm down," Artania stated, attempting to be peacekeeper. However steiner decided to join in.

"The three of you stop this nonsense at once and bring us before the Regent!" He ordered. "This joke has gone too far!"

"That _is_ the Regent," The green haired man stated with a roll of his eyes. "Ignorant as ever, Adelbert." Dagger approached the thing on the throne. Ghost made a disgusted noise when she looked at it. It was a bizzare creature, looking especially comical with the moustache.

"Steiner, Balthazar is right," Dagger said. "I recognise that moustache. Uncle Cid?"

"_Gwok_ Garnet it is good to see you," The Regent began. I surpressed a giggle as I heard him speak. It was the strangest thing ever seeing a bug talk. "I apologise for my _gwok_ current condition. On the positive side of things you have grown into a fine young woman, Garnet."

"What happened, Cid?" Dagger asked.

"It was roughly six months ago," Minister Artania explained. "Someone broke into the Regent's room in the night and attacked him, turning him into an Oglop."

"Someone with great skill to break into the Regent's room," Zidane mused. "I may have a rival..."

"I suppose it was you or your scoundral sister," Steiner scoffed. The man with the staff, that Balthazar character, sighed and tapped his staff again.

"As far as we are concerned, Adelbert," He began. "Neither of these performing theives is able to cast transfiguration Magic." At this point Elijah rolled his eyes.

"I think they are theives first, performers second, Zar," He remarked.

"When you aren't thinking with your dick you're thinking with your sword," Ghost commented, shocking the men in the room. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Ghost, we should all be acting like professionals," Balthazar said calmly, staring at the woman. Did he know Ghost too? Weird. "In fact it is getting late, I will show our guests to their rooms and we will prepare set up a proper meeting for you tomorrow, Garnet."

"I think our only guests should be Adelbert and Garnet, Balthazar," Elijah remarked. Ghost flipped him off and he looked down, noticing something in her bag. He pulled it out and she snatched it back, hissing. "A brooch? Steal this as well?" He asked coldly.

"I earned it you sleaze," She snapped, putting it away. "Let's go Zid, I'd rather sleep at home anyway." The two of them left with Vivi and I followed. Before I got to the elevator a hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to Balthazar.

"My apologies, I did not realise who you were before," I looked at him in confusion as he bowed. "I am Balthazar Pari, Regent Cid Fabool's Enchanter and advisor, similar to Artania."

"I'm Lilith Amadeus Clark... no one special," I shrugged in reply. Why was this guy so fascinated in meeting me. He studied me quickly before clearing his throat.

"Forgive me once again, I have heard many stories about your families endeavors," He told me. What? How was _that_ possible? What endeavors? "It is truly an honour to meet you, Lilith."

"Zar, Artania and Cid are asking if there's any progress," Elijah said as he approached me. This guy was really tall. Then again I'm not the tallest person. "Quit planning to stalk the poor girl."

"I am not, and not yet," Balthazar replied shortly. "At this rate we'll need to find the caster of the spell to reverse it, my Magic certainly hasn't worked."

"I thought Magic was frowned upon?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"It is," Balthazar nodded. "It is not common knowledge that I am a Mage. However Cid wishes to make Magic more commonplace and accepted. The man's mind is very open to these kind of matters."

"We have yet to find an oppertunity in which we can have Mages accepted into the community," Elijah added. "But I disgress, I must return to my post. A pleasure meeting you..."

"Lilith Amadeus Clark," I nodded, smiling a bit. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Captain Farrell." The man smiled and left down the hall. "Yeah I better go before Ghost and Zidane yell at me."

"Of course, I apologise for keeping you Lilith," Balthazar bowed and nodded. "I hope to see you in the castle again sometime." I nodded and waved goodbye to the man before jogging off to reach the elevator. I wonder if Zidane is still up for that tour?


	14. Act 1, Scene 13

It got too late for us to look around Lindblum, it was almost dark by the time we reached the Buisness District. We spent the night at the inn and then Zidane took Vivi around while Ghost opted for a girl's day out. It was so cool seeing everywhere in full detail.

Ghost showed me the Buisness District's best shops and got me my own satchel to carry my own stuff in. Which was good because I was fed of with carrying that extra salt, mint leaves and rosemary sprigs in my dress pocket. The satchel was sturdy and would last for ages, and comfy on the shoulders too. Well I still had to put stuff in it so maybe it'd get heavier with time. Wait, not maybe more like definately.

"And here is where you should feel right at home, the Theatre District," Ghost said as we got off the Air Cab. There were a lot of nobles and performers on the street. It was so beautiful I mean not only were their street actors but there was music and artists. There were a few people doing tricks as well and I couldn't help but laugh with excitement. "Clearly you're enjoying yourself."

"And I've only been in this District for two minutes," I smiled, spinning a little. "So what's the plans? Seeing a Lord Avon play? Performing in one?"

"Going home," Ghost replied, heading down the stairs. I followed her, fixing my fingers through my hair. It was finally dry and I was glad about finally getting a bath this morning since I woke early. My hair was flicky now but I was fine with that.

I followed Ghost to a large building near a tower with a bell on top. Ghost tried to open the door to no avail so she leapt up and climbed through an open window. After a few moments she unlocked and opened the door from the inside, letting me in.

The place looked a little run down and lived-in but it seemed like a home regardless. The living quarters were up stairs and that lead to the main area. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom and the main area with bed and stuff.

"It's not much but it's home," Ghost stretched and went over to a drawer, taking a whetstone from it and putting it in her own bag. "Zidane should be here soon, I suppose he'll want to see if the others are back yet..." She sounded sad over the loss of her friends. Hell her family.

"They'll be fine," I reassured her. Nodding Ghost went into the drawer again and pulled out a long, stainless steel boning knife. She pointed it at me and I panicked a little. "Ehhh..."

"Take it," The albino woman sighed to clear things up. I took it carefully and then held it by the handle. She then got a strap, like the ones she had on her boots. Instead she gave it to me so I could put it on my right thigh. "It's for your own protection."

"Thanks Ghost," I smiled. To be honest I didn't want to kill anyone or harm them. I just wanted to stay out of trouble.

"Damn you guys got here before me!" Zidane called, hands behind his head as he walked up the stairs, patting both me and his sister on our shoulders. "Vivi went up to the castle to see Dagger and Rusty. You girls want to get lunch?"

"There's a great place in the Industrial District I showed you," Ghost added. "You take the Air Cab and we'll meet you there."

"How are you guys getting there?" I asked. The two them gave the same cheeky grins before answering. Even if they weren't blood related they still had similarities.

"Racing, loser has to pay," Zidane replied. "You go on ahead and we'll meet you at the Doom Pub." I nodded and left the two of them to their childish games. I suppose it's just them blowing off steam but I still wasn't too thrilled about travelling on my own just yet. I mean I'm a social being after all.

However as I was making my way to the Air Cabs I swear I saw someone who looked really familiar but I put it to the back of my mind.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes after I arrived at the Doom Pub when the former Tantalus members arrived, argueing over who had won the race. I could hear them from outside so I ordered the specials for them then paid for it to keep them quiet. I was almost finished my stew and I felt so good after eating I didn't realise how hungry I was.

The musicians playing were really good, mostly some guy on a guitar taking the melody and it he was really talented. It made me miss my music classes. All of us sitting in the music rooms while the teachers were gone and we would all play the instruments and jam and stuff. It was the best.

"Hey there Lilith, sorry you had to have lunch yourself," Zidane grinned, giving me a hug from behind.

"It's fine, I paid for your meals," I replied with a smile. "The food is really nice, can't remember the last time I had a stew this good." Ghost sat on the far end of the bar as the barkeep gave her and Zidane their meals.

"So what are your impressions of Lindblum so far?" Zidane asked in a flirty tone. "Sorry I didn't give you the tour. I would have shown you the romantic sights as well."

"I'm sure that would have been amazing, Zidane," I smiled. I heard the woman next to me sigh, overhearing our conversation.

"Yo can I get two ales over here?" Zidane asked. Oh I hope he doesn't get me drunk it's only lunchtime.

"Is this the only way you are able to get women?" The woman beside me asked. She was clad in red and had white hair. In fact she looked like an anthromorphic rat. A Burmecian.

"Hey rat-face I can get any girl I want," Zidane retaliated, making the woman laugh.

"Rat-face... how very creative Zidane," She looked at the thief with a small smile on his face. Ghost looked at her and gave an obvious smile.

"Freya, it's been too long!" She exclaimed. I took my ale and sipped it. It was warm and had a feeling of comfort to it, which was odd since usually I couldn't stand the taste of alcohol, always had to have a litre of water with it. "Lilith this is Freya, she's an old friend of me and Zidane." I turned to the woman and smiled politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I told her, and she nodded back in greeting.

"A pleasure Lilith," She replied. Zidane drank his ale before joining in.

"So how's the search going?"

"Still nothing," Freya frowned. "I think the Festival of the Hunt will help clear my mind. It has been too long since I left Burmecia..." The Festival of the Hunt? I wonder if Ghost will enter?

"Think you'll ever go back?" Zidane asked. I found myself humming along to the familiar tune. So familiar yet... I couldn't place it.

"I highly doubt it," Freya sighed. "Will you participate in the Festival?"

"Possibly, I've got my eye on a nice prize," Ghost responded. The tune was getting more familiar now...

"Ah I dunno, probably if it means I get to beat my sister," Zidane laughed. The tune... wait...

I slowly turned my head to the band playing. The musicians were playing normally... there was no singing but the melody was... being played by a guitar...

And that guitar was being played by a man. A blonde man with green eyes. He wore a long sleeved, cuffed shirt with a black waistcoat, dark brown trousers and tall black boots. There was a white scar across his throat and around his neck was a soft, glowing necklace and a longer chain with a bizzare pendant, a circle atop a triangle that had one corner missing. On his left middle finger was a finger with the same symbol on it. He looked like he had just came out of a Victorian novel like 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. But he...

He looked at me as the song finished. Those green eyes bore into my very being. The man flashed a smile and he made his way out of the pub, not taking his eyes off me. That couldn't be...

"Lily," Zidane shook me and I stared at him. "We're heading back to the inn, you coming?"

"Um, no can I wander around myself for a while? I'll be back before sunset," I asked, rising from my seat.

"Yeah sure, see you at the inn," Ghost said. We all gave our goodbyes to Freya, who remained in the pub, and I waved goodbye to Ghost and Zidane as they headed off to the rooftops in another race.

"Why look here, if it isn't the flower I met in Paris," I froze and slowly turned around to the blonde man. How could it possibly be... Mr. Sol? "Did you need a place where your mind can escape?"


	15. Act 1, Scene 14

I didn't know what to say to the man in front of me. There was no way that this was the same man from Paris. No way. It's just not possible. How did he get here? Don't even ask that to yourself because it's _not_ possible!

Mr. Sol stood with his arms crossed and a blonde eyebrow raised. He seemed patient enough to wait until I was able to brings words to my mouth. But there... man was not the man I met in France. He's not. He's not.

"How the Hell did you get here!" ... All that convincing for naught then. The man's lips curled into an amused smile at my panic. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"This way, I'll get you some more comfortable clothes," He offered. I wasn't trusting of Mr. Sol. I mean first he's busking at a cafe in Paris the next he's playing the exact same song in a Lindblum pub. He must have realised I was wary of him and he reached for the cane that rested on his hip, holding it in his left hand. "I assure you madam, no harm will come to you. There are no cars after all." The way he spoke made me smile slightly. It was a remark that had to have the right tone otherwise it would have failed miserably.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked. The blonde man throw his head back as he gave a laugh of exasperation.

"All in due time my dear, come quickly there are many people you must meet and we have so little time," He ushered me down the streets, taking up the lead. His gait was light-footed, almost like a skip. "For now I believe you may want to dress in a more practical manner? And not to fret if you desire I'll stitch up a brand new dress for you. That blue one you had was gorgeous, suited to your complexion. You looked like Alice, if I say so myself." Alice in Wonderland Alice? This man was just weird.

He took me down the streets, showing me all of the industrialisation buildings and constuction. He didn't talk but always glanced at me to make sure I was behind him. He used his cane as he walked, even though he didn't seem to have a reason to as he walked fine without it.

Soon we reached a more run-down part of the District and Mr. Sol headed down a flight of stairs, jumping the last two before turning down a side street and checking both ways before chapping a door twice, pausing then chapping quickly three times, pausing again then giving the wooden door a strong bang. There were a few moments of silence after that and Mr. Sol folded his arms.

"Password?" A voice called from behind the wood.

"Le Fay lives," Mr. Sol answered. Le Fay? As in Morgana Le Fay? The door opened and a tall man with peircing grey eyes and shaggy brown hair stood, letting in Mr. Sol but putting his arm over the door as I tried to follow. "Richard she's with me, relax." He stared down at me before letting me pass.

The place was a large building that looked like it came straight out of White Chapel if you remove the drugs and prostitution from the equation. Well I wasn't sure about the drugs part because there were several cauldrons with people around them, stirring and putting stuff in. It could have very well been food considering the amount of people here.

"This is just the foyer," Mr. Sol told me, heading down the stairs. He must have been popular as many, if not all the people, came to greet him and welcome him home. Was he like the father to all of these people? Some looked older than he was.

"Lu!" A little girl ran through the room and hugged Mr. Sol's legs. He laughed and picked up the child. She seemed around five or six years old and had dark brown eyes and aurburn hair in pigtails.

"Hey Sophia how's my little star today?" Mr. Sol grinned. The little smiled grinned wider and showed a gap in her mouth before holding up a tooth.

"My tooth fell out today," Sophia announced proudly. "Mama said that if I'm incredibly good the Fairies will give me gil."

"Not only will they give you some gil, Sophia, let me tell you a secret," She leaned in close to Mr. Sol's ear and he smiled. "I hear that the Fairies give special girls like you Fairy Dust. So when you go find Fairy Rings you can sprinkle some down and they'll say hello."

"Really?" Sophia asked, utterly amazed at this information. She then noticed me and smiled. "Who's this Lu? Is it your girlfriend?" Mr. Sol laughs and shook his head.

"No, no," The man nodded. "Sophia, this is Lily. She's a friend."

"It's Lilith," I corrected. "Lilith Amadeus Clark." He nodded and turned back to the girl.

"Lilith then," He smiled, putting Sophia down. "Now you run along and I'll see you before bedtime. I'll show you the Fairy Dust I got when I was a kid. You can all kinds of Magic things with it."

"Okay! Bye Lu! Bye Lilith!" Sophia ran to another room. Mr. Sol laugehd heartily and ushered me through the big home.

"She's a good kid, I can sense a lot of talent in her," He explained. "Now this may not be much, but this is my home, and the home of many other people like Sophia and yourself. It's too dangerous to be out in the open. Thankfully we haven't been found yet."

"People like me?" I asked. He didn't mean... the Mages?

"Mages, yes," He nodded, opening a door to a more quiet room. It was big. It had a bed, a desk, two mannequins, one of either gender, a coathanger and a second room that acted as the bathroom. Beside the mannequins was multiple different fabrics, and a basket with scissors and threads and needles.

On the female mannequin was an outfit. An off white shirt that had bell sleeves that looked ripped up, as did the collar, and above the eblow was obvious stitching that kept the sleeves together, a red corset that I hoped was only for aesthetic purposes and wouldn't deform someone's insides. The shirt floated down to just under the backside and still looked torn up. There was also brown shorts, that modestly covered the ass but the legs would remain bare as they were short. Underneath the mannequin stood a pair of knee high brown boots that looked comfortable and practical as well as nice. They looked patched up to go with the rest of the outfit.

"Try it on," Mr. Sol said as he removed the clothes from the mannequin, handing them to me. I stared at him with a furrowed brow and he pointed to the bathroom. "If anything needs adjusting I'll do it after you try it, alright?" Slowly I went into the bathroom and took off the clothes I got from Ghost in Dali and changed into the outfit from the mannequin.

Once I was changed I restrapped my knife to my thigh and came out of the room. Mr. Sol took my other clothes and set them by the fabric pile. He was busy making an outfit on his desk. It seemed like a baby's clothes. Boy and girl.

"It's a little big at the chest," I commented. The blonde inspected my outfit as he circled me, looking as though he was in deep though.

"Hmm... everything else seems like it fits in all the right places. Good good..." He mused. "And I'm certain you'll develop soon enough. I mean at sixteen you seem like a late bloomer," He then stood in front of me and outstretched his left hand. "Allow me to make proper introductions. I am Lucifer Solomon. Protecter of the Mages of Lindblum as well as an educator of the people on the nature of Magic," I took his hand and shook it as he spoke. There seemed to be an odd sparkle in his eyes as he talked. He seemed bizzarely happy that he was speaking to me. Much like Balthazar.

Before either of us could continue the man from the entrance, Richard, burst in, clearly panicked.

"Lucifer! It's Miranda! She's been attacked!" Lucifer's face fell as he heard this news and his composure became more authoritive.

"Get her the the medical ward now and clean the injuries," He ordered, then turned to me. "You, this way, you're helping safe this woman's life."


	16. Act 1, Scene 15

"Wait what can I do I can't use Magic!" I exclaimed as Lucifer ran to the medical area. I followed as fast as I could and managed to arrive alongside him as he pushed through the crowd and into the ward.

"Don't be stupid Lilith you can!" He snapped. "Everyone move away from the medical ward Miranda needs space!" He entered the room and Richard and another woman were cleaning the cuts off a woman's stomach. She had dull blue eyes, long curly dark brown hair, milky skin and a large stomach. She was obviously pregnant.

"We've cleaned them all, Lucifer," Richard stated. Lucifer nodded and stroked the woman's paling complexion, his hand only slighter more coloured as he was also a pale man.

"Both of you go out there and calm everyone down," He ordered calmly, waiting for them to leave. He hushed the woman who was breathing shakily. "Shhh Miranda, it'll be fine."

"Just save my baby..." She answered weakly, reaching for Lucifer's hand.

"Miranda both of you will live I can assure you," Lucifer calmed her, stroking her hair tenderly. "Lilith heal the wounds."

"What? I told you I can't you use Magic!" I told him still panicking. The blood was running really fast and Lucifer was losing his patience.

"Lilith put your hands over the wounds and will yourself to reverse them!" He snapped again, making me jump back. "This is serious Lilith someone's life is hanging in the balance! In fact two people!"

"Lucifer please I beg of you to save my baby..." Miranda pleaded. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at me, bearing his teeth.

"Do it, Lilith," He growled. Flinching at the ferocity of his order I did as he asked, putting my hands over the cuts. I didn't know what to do I was so scared. What if I killed her? "Just focus Lilith. Reverse it. _Want_ to reverse it." I nodded and told myself I wanted to reverse the injuries.

"Please I don't want them here..." I whispered. Nothing was happening and I was starting to panic. "Please reverse..." Feeling the frustration build up in me I gritted my teeth. "Reverse dammit!"

"Lilith!" I looked down and watched as the wounds disappear underneath my hands. I jumped back and looked at my hands... I did that? How could I? Lucifer checked the wounds and then nodded at me. "It'll be okay. Wait in my room and I'll be there soon." I nodded and walked out of the ward. When I left the people were staring at me as I walked slowly to Lucifer's room again, closing the door behind me.

"... This is getting too weird..." I sighed, putting my face in my hands.

* * *

"Lilith Amadeus Clark you just saved not only Miranda but her unborn child as well!" Lucifer exclaimed in joy as he came into my room. "All of the other Mages as waiting to meet you they are so excited about all of changes you can bring to not just Lindblum but all of Gaia, Hell the world!" His grin faded as I looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm a sixteen year old girl! How am I supposed to make changes!" I yelled. "Yeah I admit it, Magic runs in my family. I've known that since I was five years old but I don't know is why I'm suddenly Miss Popular with Mages!" Lucifer put his hands on my shoulders and calmed me, looking into my eyes.

"Lilith... you are a powerful Sorceress," He said slowly. "You can control Time and Space. What you did back there with Miranda, you reversed the cut from ever happening you turned back time on a small area," I felt my jaw drop as he spoke, then he tapped my nose and paced his room. "Close your mouth you could catch flies," I did just that. "Now because of this it's better that you keep your powers hidden for now. If Lindblum or any other nation finds out then you could get hanged. Anyway about your powers it's best that you take up training with us. I mean as the future Mage Ambassador it's best that you-"

"Stop! Just stop right now!" I yelled, jabbing him in the chest. "I'm _not_ a Mage Ambassador! What the Hell are you getting at!"

"The fact that these people consider you their saviour!" Lucifer faught back. "Lilith do you have any idea how your power can change the lives of everyone here? These people are depending on you! You're their Sorceror Messiah!"

"I am no one Messiah, you've obviously mistaken me for someone else!" I grabbed my satchel and stormed out of his room.

Walking through the giant building I could smell food and realised I hadn't eaten since lunch. I followed the smell and found myself in a massive kitchen. There were several people leaving the kitchen with plates and bowls filled with food. Oh it smelled so good as well it wasn't fair.

"I can see you're hungry," I blushed as I saw Miranda, wearing a long, black dress tailored for her pregnancy. She smiled and dished out more food. "Wait over there, as soon as I feed the rest of these mouths I'll see to it you get fed. It's the least I can do as you saved my child's life, as well as my own," Nodding slowly I went over to the table and sat down, putting my bag to the side. Miranda frowned and folded her arms. "No salt again. Honestly the amount we go through here..." I went into my bag and pulled out my mint, rosemary and salt.

"Um, you can have them," I said meekly. Miranda smiled and took the three items, placing the saltinto a pot and stirring.

"You're too kind, Lilith," She smiled. Within half an hour all of the dishes were taken out, three bowls were set out on the table and Miranda used her own Magic to send the dirty pots and pans into the large sink to be washed by themselves. Miranda then smiled at me as I looked on with amazement. "There may be a lot of people here but the fact that we all pull our own weight and use Magic it evens out." I nodded, smiling at her. Soon she had a teapot out and was putting green tea, mint leaves and sugar into the water.

"How many people live here?" I asked as Miranda took out some bread and a knife, sitting down with me and cutting a piece of bread for herself.

"Last head count Lucifer did was almost two hundred," Two hundred Mages in Lindblum? Wow. "It could possibly be more, many Mages come here for protection. Lucifer has went to all lengths to ensure we're safe from anti-Mage groups." I took some bread and dipped it into the soup. It was potato and leek.

"He sounds like a great man," I said monotonously, putting a spoonful in my mouth. It was really good. Miranda nodded, a hand on her stomach.

"He saved me seven months ago," She began. "I was raped by a man who hated Mages, he only saw them as lowly tools. Lucifer saved me that night and brought me here. I've become very close to him. I consider him my family," I nodded slowly at the story. I thought by the way they acted they were lovers. Miranda smiled and continued eating. "I love my life here though. Many of the children look up to me and we all are treated equally."

"Must be great," I said. Miranda sensed something was wrong and poured me tea. It tasted minty, but it was nice.

"You seem worried," She stated. I nodded, heaving a sigh.

"Lucifer just blurts out that I'm the Sorceror Messiah and expects me to accept it without question," I told her.

"He is very blunt," Miranda nodded. "But he wouldn't have told you it if you couldn't handle the information," Why does nobody see that their supposed Messiah is a child? "I trust Lucifer's judgement. If you really are the Messiah then I know you will pull through and help us."

"... Miranda, I'm a child. I can't protect people."

"Lucifer can teach you, like he has the others," These people... did they really need me? I didn't think... no I can't be. I can't help these people.

The door opened and Lucifer came through, smiling and sitting down and taking the third bowl for himself. He smiled at the two of us before eating a little of his soup.

"So what were you two talking about?" He asked cheekily. He may have been a grown man but he still had the spirit of a teenage boy.

"Lucifer listen... what if I'm not thew Messiah?" I asked. The man ate more soup before replying.

"I know a Messiah when I see one," He said. "You fit the bill. I knew from the moment we first met." In Paris? Okay he was scaring me now. This man was weird. "Look, give us a chance. Stay for a few hours, get to know the people here. If by then you still wish to not aid us, then that's fine but all I ask is that you meet with the people who admire you." The way he put it. This man was so charismatic. I gave in as I finished my soup.

"Fine..." I said in defeat. Lucifer gave a wide grin when I answered.

"Brilliant, after dinner then," He announced. This man was so persistant. Plus he likes his bombshells.


	17. Act 1, Scene 16

"Right kids it's bedtime now, gotta be up early tomorrow," I told the children, most of whom whined at the thought.

"Please Lucifer five more minutes?" Some of the boys pleaded. I laughed and shook my head.

"When you're older," I told them. "No go on kids, all of you have good dreams alright?" I got resounding 'goodnight' before I closed the door and sighed, turning to Lilith. She looked almost as tired as the kids. Still she did seem as though she enjoyed herself. "Well what are your impressions?"

"Well..." She began, looking off in the other direction. "It's... certainly amazing..." Lilith then looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. She was a beautiful woman. "You look after them all?" I sat with her and clasped my hands together.

"Yeah. Well we all look after one another," I answered honestly. "But I protect these people with my life. I mean sure they can go out and live normal lives in Lindblum but some of them... are confined to here. People would recongise them and attack them. It's my duty to protect them. I'm basically everyone's father." I remembered my own father at that point. Damn the man was such a prat he was. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Are you a Mage?" Lilith asked me, ignoring my oddness, as we all did. I stood up and stretched, shaking my head.

"Nah I'm... something special," I outstretched my hand and she took it with confusion. The classic furrowed brow that was a family quirk. "Dance with me."

"Without music?" She asked. I smiled and put one hand on her waist and held her other in my own hand.

"I'll provide it," I told her, taking the lead. I did have the idea of humming one of my favourite songs but then again that's only fun on some occassions. I can sing, so why not express my talent? As we waltzed around the hall I smiled and began to sing. "Imagine a place you can always escape to, an island off the coast of nowhere. A new destination of your own creation, just waiting til you choose to go there. Blue treetops and velvet skies, blue ready to blow your mind..." She seemed intrigued by the song, spinning around as I lead her around. "This is a place where your mind can escape, all the problem today can go far far away. This is a town with no history, welcome to mystery." I dipped her quickly on the last few words, bringing her back up.

"Where did you learn that song?" She asked. She must have really liked it. I smiled and waltzed her around.

"The Plain White T's," I told her, making her furrow her brow. "Not personally mind you, but it is their song. 'Welcome To Mystery' it's called. Fitting to your situation don't you agree?"

"Plain White T's don't have a song called 'Welcome To Mystery'," Lilith argued. I merely smiled as waltzed with her more.

"Not yet," I told her. "However they'll release it in two thousand and ten, roughly three years from your time." Two thousand and seven was a good year, but I preferred the future times. Far more interesting.

I decided to end the small waltzing session and I broke apart from the beautiful young Sorceress. She looked at me, unsure how to take me. I simply smiled in front of her and waited for her to talk. I did want to ask her if she wanted to stay but it was better that I didn't push her.

"How many people have lost their families?" She asked. Interesting approach Lilith. I let my smile fade and but my hands on my hips.

"Too many," I answered solemnly. I didn't want any more people to lose their lives in this war of fear... in this war of pointlessness. All these deaths are meaningless I mean why kill something you don't understand? Why do people not trust what is unexplainable?

"If I am... the Sorceress Messiah... then I'll protect people if it means the deaths will stop," I beamed at her response, hugging her tightly in glee of her choice.

"Excellent! Most excellent!" I exclaimed, grinning all the while. "Right, we'll start your training once the Festival of the Hunt is over. I've enlisted and I'm determined to win. Oh but as a parting gift..." I pulled an antique gold pocket watch that I've been holding onto for a while now. The roman numerals on it looked brand new but the face did have a crack just over the number two. There was also an engraved stargazer lily on the back. "For you, trust me you will thank me for this." Lilith took the watch and put the chain around her neck so it hung just over her stomach. It was an incredibly long chain after all.

"Lucifer..." She seemed at a loss for words. Didn't blame her since this was all happening at once for the poor girl. "I better go." She once again took her satchel and ran for the door, leaving for the next Air Cab to the inn. I wanted to follow her but something was stopping me. I wanted to call out for her, to talk to her more.

"Elina..." I heard myself say. I coughed when I realised what I had said. I meant to say 'Lilith' but apparently my mind thought otherwise. They were nothing alike. Looks-wise that is. They had similar aspects in their personality. Warm and friendly.

Sighing I sat down and played my guitar. I had no women in my life that I could see myself becoming intimate with. Lilith was certainly a pretty girl but she... wasn't what I wanted. She doesn't feel that way anyway I mean she's sixteen. I certainly don't feel that way.

I continued playing my guitar in thought. I had to win the Festival of the Hunt tomorrow. It would certainly impact the future of the Mages. I had to win. No one else. It helped that I was competitive anyway. The people here depended on me and I had to make sure that they were safe. I taught them their Magic, most of the adults did. I had to protect every generation regardless of the risks.

In Paris, the woman who walked down the street. How could Lilith not see the woman's maliciousness? The woman had yellow eyes, clearly bionic. She was a danger to Lilith, to us all. I couldn't, unfortunately, be certain if this woman was indeed who I thought she was. Then there was the crowd of men and women after the crash...

They all stood, watching. In a crowd like they were drawn to it. I knew what their intentions were as well. So many people seemed to be after her. It was all too strange, yet understandable. There seemed to be a leader of the group, the one who seemed the most smug about the events. It made me wonder... would they follow? All of them? The woman? The crowd? The red haired man?

But of course they would. This is Lilith we're talking about. She will definately attract trouble like a magnet. I frowned and switched away from my thoughts, strumming my guitar flawlessly.

"And you say 'be still, my love. Open up your heart, let the light shine in'," I sang, feeling the lyrics sink right into my being. Understanding them. "Don't you understand? I already have a plan... I'm waiting for my real life to begin..." I strummed a few more chords before finishing, frowning to myself. I stood and brushed myself down, walking slowly across the hall to my room. "We all are..." It was true. Our real lives don't begin in a sudden epiphany, leaving us to shout out in sheer delight over the pride that is our lives. It starts when we don't want them to.

Wiping my forehead I sighed as blood dripped down my face and on my hands. Must I be reminded of my past? Then again I'm reminded every single day of the things I've done. The things I set into motion. The things I have no regret doing.


	18. Act 1, Scene 17

"So did you and Zidane sign up for the Hunt?" The blonde girl asked me as we sat on the Air Cab to the Grand Castle. I sharpened my sais enough so they could split hairs as we waited to arrive.

"We did," I answered. "Zidane had the stupid idea of signing Vivi up since his Black Magic would make it easy for him. But even Zid's not daft enough to risk Vivi being hurt by the people who hate Magic."

"Yeah..." Lilith nodded slowly. She didn't say anything about where she had went last night, she came back before midnight anyway. If she didn't want to talk then fine.

"We're now arriving at the Grand Castle," The driver stated. I got up and held onto one the bars until we came to a halt. Lilith fiddled with her clothes that I didn't question her getting. She said that she liked them so bought them. I suppose the clothes I got her in Dali were only temporary anyway. She can't go running around in a dress.

Which got me thinking... after the hunt what would Lilith do? Me and Zidane would stay in Lindblum to wait for Tantalus to return, most likely rejoin again. Then we'd be back to our thieving ways. Maybe Vivi would stay with Lilith, those two got along well. As for dagger and Rusty, they'd probably stay in the Grand Castle until whatever Dagger's business is is done. But if it has something to do with the Black Mages then it can't be good.

I hopped off the Air Cab and headed up the stairs to the Castle entrance. Lilith stopped at the foot od the staircase though, looking as though she was distracted by something so I jumed down the stairs and tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked, making her point to what she was looking at. I then froze as I stared at the red haired man with golden eyes approaching us, a Scythe firmly fastened on his back.

"Well Ghost such a surprise to see you here," Oblivion smiled, bowing to us. I twitched as he did so, and the matter only confused Lilith.

"You two know each other?" She asked. I nodded quietly and Oblivion continued.

"She used to work for, back in the old days," He told the blonde. "But I see you've found your new charge, Ghost. I'm impressed." My charge? Wait...

The Connection? The Connection is Lilith?

I mouthed Lilith's name and the Death God nodded. Lilith looked back and forth at us in frustration.

"Why is everyone from Paris acting like they know me!" She asked in a half-shout, taking Oblivion aback. "What the Hell are you mister!" Oblivion regained his posture and nodded his head at the girl.

"Oblivion Thorium Furanio, the current God of Death," Lilith's skin went even paler. Of course anyone would be frightened that Death is talking to them. "Relax I will not kill you, you have a long life ahead of you, I assure you of that," It didn't make Lilith tense up any less. She kept her eyes firmly on Oblivion. "Off to the Festival I presume?"

"Yes, and you're keeping us," I snapped. Oblivion stared at me with an adamant stare.

"Do you wish me to tell-"

"No! I still stand by my choice now leave!" I snapped. In the distance we could hear thunder, despite the day's sunny weather. Lilith jumped at the sudden noise and Oblivion kept a straight face.

"Be careful with your power there, Ghost," He warned calmly before walking away, then turning around again. "Before I forget..." He approached us again with his arms folded. "Other charges, the original ones, may need a little... helping hand if you don't mind. You'll know when. And I believe there is a little something you should get from the Lindblum chapel. What good would it do sitting and hiding from the world?" Oblivion then decided to properly take his leave. "Good day to you both, we will meet again." He walked off to the Air Cabs and took the next one away.

"I hate that man sometimes..." I remarked as he was out of earshot. "Let's go Lilith before they decide to disqualify me for being late." Lilith didn't seem to argue or ask any questions. She followed me in silence to the Grand Castle.

But the chapel thing... he couldn't possibly mean...

* * *

When we arrived I noticed that everyone was here but Zidane. All of the competitors were waiting. Freya, a woman with an axe, a Qu, a man who looked oddly like Benero and Zenero, the guitarist from the pub and myself. I was obviously late for the reward announcements as Elijah frowned at me as I entered.

"Um Ghost?" I looked at Dagger, who was standing with Rusty and Vivi. "I've been having troubles sleeping lately and Zidane told me you had sleeping weed." Oh right, so that's where he ran off to after lunch yesterday. Probably flirting while I was out of earshot. I took the vial of ground up sleeping weed and handed it to her.

"There you go, and ignore Zid's advances, okay?" I twitched as I smiled before turning around when Elijah cleared his throat. He was about to speak when the door opened and we all stared at my brother.

"Hey sorry I'm late," He shrugged, standing beside me. "What'd I miss?"

"We have yet to clarify your rewards should you win the Hunt," Elijah stated dully, not impressed with either me or Zidane. "You two are the only ones left to request a reward."

"Well it's gil all the way for me," Zidane grinned. I crossed my arms and stared at Elijah.

"The artifact from the chapel," I told him, making Elijah frown even more. "You know which one." Elijah didn't say anything to me after that. If only I could get away with kicking him in the nuts...

"Very well. Hunters Lani and Freya will start in the Industrial District," He began. "Hunter Mr. Sol and Zidane will start in the theatre district and Hunters Gourmand, Genero and Ghost will start in the Business District. Once the bell chimes at noon you will begin, and the hunt will end when the bell chimes at four. You may use the Air Cabs to get around to other Districts. I wish you all good luck in your hunts." We all nodded and headed down to the Air Cabs. I sat with the Gourmand and Genero as we headed to the Business District.

I would win this, if only to rub Elijah's face in it.


	19. Act 1, Scene 18

I wiped my forehead as I panted heavily, hiding behind a wall from the monsters that were hunting me down. I've went through so many and I'm still not in the lead. I've never competed before, but I was a good fighter, I can do this.

"Right, fine we'll play rough..." I gritted my teeth, channelling lightning into my hands and darted out of my hiding place, seeing a pack of Fangs chasing after me.

Purposefully tumbling down I turned one-eighty and blasted all of the beasts in a chain of lightning. I had to win this. I couldn't lose. I darted down past some stalls and impaled the monsters that came my way. Heading up for the roofs to reach the flying beasts, blasting them down with lightning shots.

As I ran I leapt over a large gap between building and tumbled forward before shooting off again, throwing my sai at an incoming monster and pulling it back out once it was killed. Zidane was running past me and I held out my hand, hi-fiving him before jumping down off a building, landing on my feet and into a large group of fangs. Zid must have been running from them.

I shot a few with lightning then ran and slit the throats of three of them. They got me against a wall but I climbed up, kicked myself off the wall and landed behind the Fangs before running off to a more open space.

The pack followed me but then got distracted as Mr. Sol ran out from behind a building and attacked them all with some expert swordplay, certainly better than Steiner's. Half of them went after the new threat and I took out the ones that still wanted me.

I kicked one and stabbed it, blasting lightning and then stabbing the last few of the pack while Mr. Sol finished off his pack. He then saluted me then ran off to fight more monsters.

The bell chimes three times, I only had one hour left. I had to up my game now so I ran back to the Business District to find the beast they created every year that would ensure victory.

On my way there I saw Zidane and Mr. Sol running in the direction the Business District as well. Zidane was running faster so I started to pick up my pace, leaping over and through stalls to get ahead. However Mr. Sol was also competitive and threw a fireball in front of us, knocking us down but we got back up and Zidane tried to trip him up.

"You cheat!" He yelled as Mr. Sol darted ahead, laughing as though it was a game. I shot lightning onto his shoulder and he fell down, rolling across the street before hopping back up and running behind us.

"Oh you two have some nerve!" He yelled in a joking way. This man was seriously strange.

The three of us arrived in the Business District after half an hour of running. We didn't have much time left and I had to beat them. Mr. Sol ran off in one direction while Zid and myself ran off in another.

"Twitch I've got a date riding on this," Zidane said as we ran down the streets.

"I've got my pride riding on this, go get a date another time!" I retorted, going faster. Zidane wasn't playing around and upped his own game, taking a short cut through the alley ways to get ahead but I leapt up and landed in front of one of the shops, hearing a beastly roar and what seemed like a stampede.

I shierked and dove out the way as a monstrous boar creature charged through the street. I noticed a red clad figure on top of it, piercing its hide with a spear. Freya was then tossed off it and Mr. Sol ran up to her, casting a spell which healed her cuts and scrapes.

"Whoa, guess we're all after this, huh?" Zidane grinned, whipping out his daggers. I crouched down and ran towards the monster, leaping up and stabbing it before jumping off it and slicing open its back. I got a swift kick to the gut and fell back into a stall. When I got up I saw a blast of fire and Zidane and Freya attacking it.

I took the oppertunity when I saw it, pouncing on the beast's back and stabbing it over and over and over, but got thrown off again and into Zidane. Freya jumped up high and then impaled the monster in the skull, killing it instantaniously.

Damn. Shit I've lost.

The bell chimed four times and I cursed, getting off my brother and putting my sais away. Freya was the winner. She was an incredibly great warrior after all. I felt Zidane's hand pat me on the back and I pulled him into a headlock, making him squirm.

"I still better have beat you, Ziddy," I laughed as he struggled out, putting me in a headlock.

"Don't count on it Twitchy!" I laughed and escaped the headlock. "C'mon let's go."

"I'll catch up," I smiled, waiting until the three other contestants were gone. My smile faded and I walked towards the chapel. If I wanted something then by Alice Marie was I going to get it.

* * *

Creeping on the wooden beams I slowly dropped down a level, grapping onto a pillar and sliding down to a lower down beam. This required very precise skill so no one would hear me or see me.

I sat on the beam and hung upside down, turning my head around to see my prize. In a split second I let myself drop, landing on my feet and spinning around, walking up to the white stone.

The stone glowed softly and was an oval shape. It was smooth to the touch and when I hovered my hand over it I could feel an immense power emmiting from it.

"There you are..." I grinned. Suddenly I heard the chapel doors opening so I snatched the stone and scurried up the pillar and onto the higher beams, crouching and remaining still as Elijah and several Lindblum guards entered the chapel.

"It's good that none of the monsters destroyed anything here," He said. The man held out his arm and halted before running up to the pedestal where the stone I took used to be. "Alice Marie... Ghost you..." I could tell his anger was rising with his words. He turned to the guards and yelled. "Scout the area! look for Ghost Confleo!" He ordered. Good thing he didn't know I was right under his nose.

Smirking to myself I climbed out of the window I entered and sat on the roof of the chapel, pulling out a metal band I found that fit the stone perfectly so it wouldn't fall out. The band had two small hoops that I tied string around to make it a necklace.

"Stupid Elijah," I said to myself. "Always been an igorant bastard..." I stood and ran over the rooftops. All of the guards would probably be informed of my theft soon, so I had to be careful when going into the Grand Castle.


	20. Act 1, Scene 19

"So what did you think of the Festival?" Dagger asked us as we made our way back to the Grand Castle. I was holding Vivi's hand since he sometimes got scared by the monsters and he had grown attatched to me. He was so adorable.

"It was quite entertaining," I replied with a smile. Steiner was taking the lead as he took us back to the castle. "Bit gory but I suppose as it's tradition it's understandable."

"Yeah," Vivi agreed. We made our way to the throne room where Regent Cid, Minister Artania and Enchanter Balthazar stood, waiting for the winner of the Hunt. We stood also with him since we were the guests. Well Dagger and Steiner were.

Freya and Zidane entered the throne room and Balthazar bowed graciously. Zidane shifted to the side beside me and Vivi as the green haired man approached the Burmecian woman, handing her her reward.

"You've done well, Miss Freya Crescent," He told her. "You will be remembered for years to come in Lindblum." Freya nodded and took the ring in Balthazar's hands from him.

"Guess I'll have to up my game for next year then," Zidane stated. "How did you get so good?"

"The fruits of my labour I suppose," Freya chuckled to the theif. I looked around and noticed that Ghost was no where to be found. I wonder where she was?

The doors suddenly flew open and a Burmecian crawled in. Balthazer ran and crouched down beside him, hositing him up and bringing him in. Minister Artania whispered to Regent Cid, who whispered back and I could hear a few 'gwok's though.

"He's injured severely, I'm not sure if he'll make it," Balthazar said. I stood forward and put my hands on some of the Burmecian's wounds. I focused hard but was only able to reverse them a little. It was enough to allow him to speak.

"Please... Burmecia needs your assistance..." The soldier said weakly, dying with each word he uttered. "We've been... attacked by an army... of Mages in steepled hates... I beg of you..." I went back and held Vivi's hand, kinowing he felt upset by the announcement. "The King... Burmecia needs your help."

"Do not fret," Regent Cid told the man. "We will send reinforcements immediantly."

"Thank... you," The man's voice got weaker and he grew limp. "I must... return..." His eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap. Balthazar checked the man's pulse and frowned, shaking his head. He called two guards to remove the body from the room and sent to the hospital morgue. I looked at Dagger, who had no colour in her face. She knew exactly who was behind the attack.

"What should be done?" I asked quietly, but loud enough for Regent Cid to hear.

"We have no choice _gwok_," He began. "Minister Artania, inform the Fourth Aerial Fleet to pull back to Lindblum." Artania didn't like the sound of Cid's order.

"If we do that we'll lose sight of Alexandria..." He frowned.

"_Gwok_ I know but Burmecia needs us," Cid answered. The Minister nodded and left the room. Freya seemed on edge and who could blame her? Her home is under attack and she's here, unable to do anything for her kingdom.

"Regent Cid, may I request that the Dragon's Gate be opened?" Freya eventually asked, making Cid nod in reply.

"Of course _gwok_, I'll send Captain Elijah to open it right away," As if by Magic, or exceptionally good timing, the aforementioned Captain threw the doors open and gave a frustrated salute.

"Regent, Your Majesty," He began. Oh something wasn't good right now. "The Phantom's Stone... someone has stolen it from the chapel." The chapel? A stone? I don't remember this happening...

"Captain we have bigger issues at hand_ gwok_. Burmecia has been attacked," Elijah quickly stood straight in front of his Regent. "I need you to _gwok_ open the Dragon's Gate for Freya Crescent immediantly."

"Of course, Regent," Elijah saluted again and took his leave. This gave Zidane the chance he needed to bump in.

"I'm coming too Freya," He stated. "Look I'm not about to stand by and watch your home get destroyed. I'm your friend and I'll help in any way I can." Freya admired Zidane's adamance and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Zidane, I greatly appreciate this," She said.

"Zidane I'm coming too," Dagger announced. No one seemed thrilled at her choice. In fact we all opposed it.

"Please Princess, these are foreign matters, we should not involve ourselves in them," Steiner tried to reason. Dagger wasn't taking this well though.

"Steiner please!" She argued. "What if my Mother's behind this?" She looked at Zidane and myself. "Please, you know what I mean. If anyone can convince my Mother to stop this attack then I can."

"We don't know for certain if it is Alexandria..." I muttered.

"Lilith's right, Dagger," Zidane nodded. "There could be war. A lot of people could die. This isn't something you should get involved with. Just stay here with the Regent." Dagger stamped her foot and clenched her hands into fists.

"I'll make my Mother stop this! I promise!" She yelled.

"Please both of you stop this instant!" Balthazar ordered, silencing the two of them. "Let us just calm down, the feast has just finished being prepared."

"_Gwok_ Yes Balthazar," Cid nodded. "While we wait for the Dragon's Gate to open let us eat. You all deserve it."

* * *

_Ghost's POV_

This was so easy. If we were allowed I could have stolen half of the valuables in this place already. Shame Elijah and the guards were always around just when I think the coast is clear. Ah well, just meant a bit of a challenge.

I clutched at the stone around my neck as I swung my legs casually. About ten minutes ago everyone went to the hall to eat so I waited until they returned to make my presence known. I knew about the assault on Burmecia, the guards and Elijah talked about it. Besides Dagger yells really loud.

Still, I couldn't help but think about Tantalus. I missed them so much. I hoped they were okay. Lilith mentioned something about a 'Supersoft' before we left the Evil Forest. I did remember special potions that were brewed in Treno by nobles and stuff then sold at auctions... maybe I could split from Zidane and save them? If Alexandria is behind the attacks on Burmecia then that could mean trouble...

The doors to the hall opened but only Dagger and Rusty came out. Raising my eyebrow I dropped down on front of them and made them stop.

"What's going on here?" I asked. They tried to get past but I wouldn't let them. "C'mon talk to me, I won't tell. Promise."

"Silence you scoundral!" Rust-a-lot yelled. "You will stand aside this instant! We do not need to explain anything to you!"

"Wanna cut me down? I dare you," I smirked. "But if you guys watse your time fighting me then you just may be found out and I know that's not what you want." Dagger stopped Rustikens from yelling and stepped forward.

"Ghost... please stand aside," She asked. "I must see my Mother." Oh? She's going back? Well maybe...

"I'll go with you then," I stated. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I mean after all you could use help hiding from the guards at South Gate once they receive word of your departure. Not to mention that the Mist monsters will be after you guys and it's better to have a healer because I don't know how much money you guys have got."

"Y-you! I can't believe you at this moment! Using us for your own deeds!"

"I'm going as far as Treno, you'll never have to see me again I swear," I told him, flicking back my hair in triumph. I was glad they hadn't noticed the stone, or they weren't willing to mention it.

"Steiner, please calm down," Dagger said. "Ghost thank you, your help is greatly appreciated." I gave her a smile and turned around.

"Great! Onwards to Alexandria and Treno then!" I pointed and took the lead out of the castle. Thankfully we avoided the patrols and took the elevator down to the Dragon's Gate, the only way to reach the South Gate on foot.


	21. Act 1, Scene 20

When I opened my eyes I felt dizzy and light headed which was never a good combination in any situation. I stood up and fixed my clothes as everyone else woke up. I could actually feel a headache coming on.

"What just happened?" Freya asked. Balthazar inspected the food and plates before frowning.

"Sleeping weed by the looks of it. Enough to knock us all unconcsious for half an hour at the very least," He explained. Ghost gave Dagger sleeping weed before the festival. She really is clever.

"We've been had..." Cid sighed, crawling onto the table. "How did she get a hold of it?"

"She told me she's been having sleeping problems," Zidane answered. "Ghost had sleeping weed though... damn what is she thinkng!"

"There's more to this Princess than meets the eye," Freya mused, chuckling a little. I wrung my hands as the other talked about the situation. The doors opened and Elijah entered, saluting the Regent.

"Sir, the Dragon's Gate is opened..." He trailed off before continuing. "There is also someone here, requesting an audience. He threatened to use Magic to get in if he had to."

"_Gwok_ Where is he?" Cid asked. A Mage? From behind Elijah walked in Lucifer, wearing a three-quarter length dark red coat and a satchel, walking with his cane. He flashed a smile at everyone before bowing.

"Right here, Regent," Elijah drew his sword and prepared to strike but Lucifer drew a sword concealed in his cane and blocked just in time, overpowering the Captain and pushing him back. "Where are your manners Captain Farrell?"

"Sir would you like this man arrested? He has committed treason against Lindblum for concealing Mages and dealing in the Black Market!" Elijah yelled, making Lucifer's usually can demeanour waver slightly.

"Whoa hold up there good sir," He retorted. "Changing your tune so quickly? I'll let you know there are _three_ Mages in this room with you and weren't you on their side before?" He had a point. Elijah seems to be friends with Balthazar and wants to make Magic acceptable.

"Elijah takes the mind of the people and makes it his own sometimes, Mr. Sol," Balthazar explained, making the knight growl at the Enchanter. Why does everyone call him Mr. Sol? Does he prefer his alias?

"Lilith... you the third Mage?" Zidane suddenly asked. I smiled slightly and rubbed the back of my head. "Hey it's not a bad thing, it's what's inside that matters." I nodded and then turned back to the Regent. "But we're wasting time, where could Dagger have gone?"

"Oh that reminds me on my way to the castle I saw a dark haired girl, who can really pull off the orange jumpsuit look, a knight in cheap armour and a very charming albino girl with the Phantom's Stone around her neck." We all stared at Lucifer with sheer annoyance. He _saw _them and didn't do anything!

"Lucifer _gwok_ that was the Princess with Captain Steiner and Ghost Confleo, _gwok_," Cid frowned as much as an Oglop could. Lucifer didn't seem to shocked or embarrassed by his mistake.

"Oh you wanted me to stop them?" He asked, acting serious yet joking. "Because if I knew that I would have done." I sighed and shook my head before looking at the Regent.

"Regent how do you know Lucifer?" I asked curiously.

"Never mind that! Mr. Sol you let a criminal and a member of the royal family go free have you nothing to say for yourself!" Sheesh Elijah was like a handsomer version of Steiner. Really handsome...

"Oops?" Lucifer simply shrugged. "Look I just came because Regent Cid asked me to, okay? If you and your imbelcilic guards would let me talk you would have understood that," Elijah glared down at the man, only being slightly taller than Lucifer. Only a 'gwok' made him stand down so Lucifer could bow in politeness. "Now, Your Majesty, how may I be of assistance?"

"_Gwok_ Originally you were to insure that Princess Garnet would make no rash moves and prevent her from escaping," Wow Cid and Lucifer must have went way back if he trusted him this much. "But seeing as we've failed that _gwok_ I ask that you help Burmecia."

"Of course, Sir," He nodded. "I still worry about the Mages, however."

"I will ensure their safety, Solomon," Balthazar answered. He must have known Lucifer personally too. Elijah seemed quite unhappy about this.

"Great! You can try educate people on the use of Magic too!" Lucifer cheered, a grin plastered on his face. "Honestly the people you meet down there can be right tossers when you try talk about that stuff."

"Regent Cid-" Elijah frowned before being interrupted.

"Elijah this is _gwok_ for the good of Lindblum, and the rest of the nations," Cid interrupted. "_Gwok_, please take everyone to the Dragon's Gate immediantly." Frowning Elijah complied.

"This way, if you will," He said, leading us out of the hall. I looked at Lucifer, who grinned back as I took Vivi's hand.

"You know Cid?" I tried to ask again.

"Oh yeah, ever since I heard Cid wanted to lift the bans of Magic I couldn't help but associate with him," The blonde nodded. "I've been hiding Mages of my own will and educating people on the Lindblum streets for Cid. So far it's not been going well but what can be done but continuously trying?" Very optimistic this guy.

"You are certain Garnet will head for Burmecia?" I heard Elijah ask Zidane, who only shrugged in reply. Elijah sighed and operated the elevator. "I am certain Adelbert will be with her, that much I do know. The man is incredibly dedicated, we will give him that. If only he would see past the end of his nose. Alexandria's Queen has been acting suspicious as of late."

"Yeah, that's what Dagger said," Zidane nodded. There was a sudden jilt in the elevator and it halted. "What's happened?" There were screams and the sound of swords clashing from below us. Next thing we knew the elevator was being hurdled down to the mid level and it stopped.

A group of people were fighting the Lindblum guards using blades and Magic. One in particular was using Magic alone, binding the guard in mid air and tossing them about the place. The others were weilding the Elements and were easily getting the soldiers out of their way. The one who used Magic as their main weapon stared up and grinned wickedly. He had dark brown hair and teal eyes. He wore black trousers, black and silver boots, a white shirt and a royal blue robe. soon the other Mages halted their attack and stared at us.

"Well well, look what we've dragged out," The leader grinned. He took the oak staff from his back and charged a fire spell at us. Immediantly Elijah drew his sword and countered by making the water from the fountain rise up and knock down all of the intruders. Balthazar warped in as if on cue and shocked them all with electricity.

"You will not harm anyone here!" He yelled before being thrown back by the leader's blast of lightning, Balthazar retaliated by throwing them all back with an air spell. Taking the chance Elijah swung his sword and broke the suspensions on the elevator.

"Hold on!" He yelled as he dropped down at a speed I wasn't too happy about.

We crashed at the bottom and remained still for a few moments. I tried to calm my heartbeat to no avail. Why were people attacking the castle? What did they think they could achieve?

"Let's get to Burmecia before those bastards find out where we're going," Lucifer stated, getting up and walking down the steps to the gate.

"I insist you all be cautious. The Mist has been quite thick today," Elijah warned us. I nodded for the group as we were leaving. "The Qu's Marsh lies between here and Gizamaluke's Grotto, they might assist you. Also there is the Chocobo's Forest that lies not far from here either, if you want to make the journey easier."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Sir Elijah," I nodded with a smile. He smiled and nodded back. Before things got awkward, I was sensing they were, I followed the others out to of the Dragon's Gate. Lucifer then prodded me, passing me a silver item which when I opened it was a compact mirrior. On the back my first name was engraved on it.

"Just a little present, in case we get separated," The man grinned. "Not to worry I'll show you how to use it. Got one of my own after all." He showed his compact mirror, his name was also engraved onto it. "Right, now that we're all travelling together we should get to know one another. I'm sure we all have lots to talk about."


	22. Act 1, Scene 21

This is overly disgusting. This swamp was just icky. We've been travelling for hours and it was getting dark. If Burmecia wasn't under attack we would have just camped outside it but no, instead we were trapsing through mud and grass and more mud. It felt so disgusting and I was knee deep in the stuff sometimes.

Now we were sitting in a clearing, near a small river cleaning ourselves. It felt nasty being covered in mud. I sat looking at the knife Ghost gave me. Standing up I went over to a larger space to avoid hitting the others and practiced swinging it, much to the amusement of Zidane. Frowning I stared at the thief, who approached me and stood behind me.

"Your stance is really awkward," He explained. His hand touched and held my wrist, adjusting the way I held the knife to the way he held his daggers. "Hold it like this, it's good for defensive and attacks. Plus you won't put your wrist out," He was really close to me. Why did he have flirt with everything that had a pulse and a vagina? I felt a little embarrassed but he pulled away and sat by the fire. "You know I didn't think Ghost would part with that. It was her first weapon."

"Really?" I asked, sitting beside him. Freya was out on watch, I think Lucifer's turn was next. We were near the Qu settlement I think. Well that's what Freya said anyway before she took her shift.

"Yeah," Zidane nodded. "She was stealing from a resturant but it turns out that some guards were having lunch there and spotted her. She was unarmed so she grabbed that knife and a fruit knife to defend herself with," I nodded along with Zidane's story. "But all she managed to get away with was some bread and those knives," He laughed a little and lay on his back while I smiled. "Ahh she's still kept the blade sharp, but the fruit knife broke a few years back. That thing's old though, but I suppose its durable for now."

"She gave it to me for defense, you know I'm helpless I mean I'm suppose to be a Mage yet a can't use Magic," I sighed. Yeah I was pretty helpless. I clutched the clock around my neck before popping it open, the face was cracked. I closed it over and looked over to Vivi. The little guy was asleep. Lucifer wasn't too far away, twisting his ring on and off his finger. "Hey Lucifer, what you doing?" The man turned to me and sat on the opposite side of the fire.

"Nothing really," He replied. "Unless you mean 'what am I doing here' in which case I said I'd help you and I'm keeping my word," The man smiled then took a little look around. "You think any Qu will help us?"

"Worth a try. We'll see in the morning if it doesn't take too much time," Zidane stated. We did have Burmecia to worry about so we couldn't afford to watse a lot of time. Maybe if I went... Lucifer could probably see the cogs in my head turning. He got up as he saw Freya return, winking and drawing the sword from his cane.

"I'll be back before the dawn," He said in a heroic tone before running off into the tall grass for added effect. That man was just from a totally different world. He's so bizzare but he manages to be likeable, barely. Sometimes he deserved a smack but he was an ally, and he helped me.

"Who were those people attacking the castle?" Freya wondered aloud to us both.

"Beats me," Zidane shrugged. "But I don't think they'll get past Elijah or Balthazar. The only way to get to Burmecia is through the Dragon's Gate," I nodded slowly at Zidane's point. Still something bothered me and Zidane could tell. "What is it Lily?"

"They... the ringleader of those Mages... I think he was looking at me..." I told them uncertainly. "I mean it seemed like it. It felt like he was looking right at me. I don't know what it was but... do Mages hunt other Mages?"

"Sometimes, Lilith," Freya answered, sitting down by the fire. "There has been a legend told throughout the centuries amongst all cultures."

"Ah yeah I know what you're talking about!" Zidane nodded, sitting up and poking at the fire. I looked at Freya to tell the story for me. It would certainly be good to hear.

"Centuries ago on a distant planet there were two powerful Sorcerors who battled one another constantly to prove who was the greater of the two," Freya began, gazing into the fire as she spoke. "Soon they rallied other Mages on their sides and what was once small one-on-one battles escalated into full blown wars between these Sorcerors," Wow. I can't believe that. "Eventually the Sorceress fled for reasons unknown, many believe because she was with child. Still even now the battle between the descendants of these powerful Sorcerors rages on. So much so that Mages from other planets battle on opposing sides and there will only be ceasefire once the descendants finally battle and settle the war once and for all." Geez people start war for stupid reasons. Then again there are few good reasons for war to begin with.

"A battle over power turned into a stupid war?" I asked rhetorically.

"It's not just a war of power," Lucifer stated as he returned to the camp. "It's a war over a throne," He sat down with us and we all stared at him.

"What about your watch?" Zidane asked. Lucifer merely shrugged it off.

"Forgot my guitar, anyway about the war," He continued. "When the King died there was no direct hiers to the throne. Not even any bastard children. The Queen committed adultery with the King's best friend and died months after, leaving no one to rule the Kingdom. The King's tutor and the half-sister of the King battled over rights for the throne. There were many supporters of both sides but neither prevailed. Soon the descendants of both sides began battling and rumour has it that the current living descendants are to battle in order to stop this foolish dispute. Unfortunately even though the Kingdom decayed and vanished into the mists of obscurity and myth the war turned into a foolish dispute over pride... well that's what the people say," He took his guitar and stood up. "Personally I'd rather just see the dispute finished so we can focus on the more important things. We've already got a war between nations we don't civil and Mage wars too... in fact..." He trailed off before scratching behind his ear. "Perhaps. Well I'm off to finish my shift, cheerio." Once he was away I started to think again.

A war over a throne? Sorcerors... it all sounded familiar... maybe not though... but it sounded too... too real. Like I've heard the story before...


	23. Act 1, Scene 22

"Well this could be... going better..." Lucifer moaned as he pulled me out of the mud one again. It's always me who get's the worst, even though we were all muddy to no end. I was glad the boots I wore were fitted so I wasn't getting mud in them which was always a good thing. I frowned and hoped a river would be nearby.

"I think we're lost..." I mumbled. I'm pretty sure this part of the marsh looked familar then again all pits of mud look the same. Fantastic.

"Let's just keep going straight, we'll get out eventually," Zidane said, walking ahead with Freya. I walked with Vivi and Lucifer, who checked the rear in case monsters tried to ambush us.

The place was really big, I mean I've never been in a marsh or swamp before but I didn't suspect them to be this big. It was disgusting and awful and generally horrible. I hated this place I mean ugh!

Okay, superficial side coming out much?

"I hope Burmecia is alright..." Freya sighed to herself. It must have been hard for her. Even if she hasn't been in her homeland for years it would still hurt that it is being destroyed. I mean I'd certainly feel terrible in her position. Then again I'm now supposed to protect a load of Mages from normal soceity and have them be accepted into it.

Probably not the same thing but it's on the same lines of trauma.

Soon we could hear the sound of frogs as we came closer to a clearing with a large pond. The pond was brown with mud decorated with specs of green frogs hopping about, in and out of the water. It was weird seeing so many frogs but it was quite scenic. If only we had enough time to admire the view. It was nice in a strange way.

"Hey Lucifer can I turn people into frogs?" I wondered to him. The blonde chuckeld in response, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ah Lilith... perhaps," He said before suddenly jumping down and grabbing a frog. He then held the little creature to my face. "Kiss it, maybe you'll get a prince!" I laughed and backed away from him.

"No I'm no princess," I told him. I looked behind him and saw a Qu attempting to catch frogs on their own. I recongised that Qu. Quina Quen. I always wondered if all Qu could use Blue Magic or if it was just the odd few. I suspected all of them did but I could be wrong. I prodded Lucifer and then pointed to Quina. "Give him it."

"Why?" He asked annoyingly. I took the frog carefully from him and approached the Qu. He looked so determined to catch frogs but was failing miserably. It was kind of sad to see. I always thought the Quina was a boy even though Qu are specified as genderless.

"Hey," I started, getting to Quina's attention. It was a bit intimidating what with the long tongue and everything. "Do you want this? I know Qu like frogs," I handed him the frog, jerking my hand back as I felt the tongue go around my hand and take the frog.

"Thank you, you very nice human," Quina told me, making me smile at the compliment. Qu weren't mean they were lovely creatures, also quite gluttonous but ah well. "Frogs are best, taste great!" I nodded in at Quina's statement. Never ate frogs myself and don't plan to.

"I hear it's a Qu's favourite food," I answered. "Must be why the Qu settle in the marshes. Oh, I'm Lilith by the way."

"I Quina," Quina answered. He was kind of cute in a strange way. Not obvious cute like Vivi. I heard a sigh as Quina's master, Quale, walked down the path.

"You helpless Quina, no can feed yourself," She frowned. I liked to think Quale was a girl but I'm ususally wrong. "Quina no learn of the outside world, need to go out. Try new things." It's weird that Quale says that because I swear Quina took part in the Festival of the Hunt. Either that or a very similar looking Qu.

"But frogs here are best," Quina argued. I really wanted to move things along, we had Burmecia to save after all.

"Well if you want Quina to learn more about the world and it's cusine we'd be more than happy to take him with us," I said. There were a few grunts behind me but we could use the extra firepower. "We'll be going to Qu Marshes all over the world, so yuo can taste all kinds of frogs too Quina."

"You do that?" Quale asked, surprised at my offer. I nodded in response with a smile. "Fine, Quina go with you."

"Okay, now Quina," I turned to our new travelling partner. "Can you show us how to get out of here? We're going to Burmecia."

* * *

"Wow, never knew your compassion could help us here," Zidane complimented. "Maybe you can show me some of that compassion." I giggled and gave Zidane a hug as we walked.

"Ah perhaps, should we ever feel that way for one another," I said, putting him down. It didn't waver him though and he just hugged back happily.

"I can flirt with you all I want, I've got no one to stop me doing it," He laughed. He meant Ghost. The way he said it sounded as though he missed Ghost. Don't blame him they're family.

"How close were you to Ghost?" I asked, making the monkey-tailed boy to let me go. He sighed and crossed his arms in deep thought.

"She's like the big sister I never asked for," He quipped, making me smile at the remark. "Ghost always helped me when I first joined Tantalus. Soon we became close friends. Then about six years ago we had a fight and she called me 'Omen' during it."

"Omen?" I asked. Strange how all these people I've met or heard being mentioned have adjectives for their names. Ghost, Oblivion, Omen. I mean what's up with that?

"She told me Omen was her twin brother," Zidane explained. Ahhh. Wait she's a twin? She didn't seem like a twin. "She told me I reminded her of him. I've been her brother ever since. She doesn't like talking about her brother or parents. I know she remembers them she just doesn't talk about it."

"Fair enough," I answered. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. My family were cursed by other Mages centuries ago apparently."

"Interesting... what was the curse?" Zidane asked. I wonder if all of Tantalus were accepting of Mages? Since Ghost could use Magic I suppose she was considered a Mage.

"Well apparently we were cursed so that onloy the first born child could be the only one to carry on the family line," I said. "My mother is the oldest out of three girls and a boy. I'm an only child, my mother doesn't want any more children."

"So you're the only one who can have babies then," Zidane confirmed.

"Yeah, although sometimes, and I know this sounds weird but..." I sighed and opened up to him. "I feel like a mother myself sometimes. Which scares me. I'm sixteen I have my whole life ahead of me. I mean I do want to be a mother just not yet..." Zidane nodded and put his arm around my neck.

"Don't worry, if you do get pregnant I promise I'll help raise the kid like it's my own," He grinned and I hugged him. He offer was greatly appreciated and I was glad he did make the offer.


	24. Act 1, Scene 23

"Rusty for the love of Alice Marie shut up!" I screamed as we traversed through the Chocobo Forest. He was driving me insane I would have liked nothing better than to stab the man! I mean his rusty armour wouldn't hold out for long anyway so it's fine.

"We do not need a thief's help returning to Alexandria," Rusty argued back. I snarled, bearing my teeth at the remark. "You're probably scheming to use the Princess for your own benefit."

"Yeah because _that's_ why I'm helping her go back home and am ditching you at Treno. _Marvelous _work Rusty!" I replied sarcasticallly. It's true, I only planned to go as far as Treno, no more. I promised the moron they'd never see me again. What a douchebag.

"Stop it both of you!" Dagger snapped with exasperation. "It's like children..."

"Blame it on your knight in decaying armour," I sneered. It was wierd because ever since I had took the Phantom's Stone I've been more on edge and snappy, and really angry sometimes. I didn't feel like myself but at the same time it felt totally natural. Sure I may have been snarky with Tantalus but that was in a joking manner. They knew that's how I was. Now I felt... weird. Like I was... changing.

No, no I wasn't. I couldn't be... no it couldn't be... the Demon inside me? No please not... I won't let it be! It can't be let out. But if it's a part of me... no. It's not. It's not me.

"Ghost? Are you listening?" I looked up at Dagger who waved her hand in front of my face. I stared at her blankly too show her I wasn't. She gave a sigh and put her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea how to get through the South Gate?" I thought about that. If only we could have prepared more but we would have got caught if we did.

"Well they'll suspect we're heading there, so we're gonna have to hide you Dagger," I answered. "How... that's the thing..." Dagger sighed again as we paced through the forest. If only we had Gold Chocobos... we could fly to Alexandria and Treno that way. I remembered Oblivion telling me once, years ago, that he wanted a Chocobo from Fina's homeworld. I wonder if he did get one?

"Princess!" Rusty yelled as a monster, a dragon creature, galloped towards us. Rusty and I stood in front of Dagger and I charged my hands, but something was different this time...

I felt my whole body overcharge like it did when the third Black Watlz shocked me. I didn't fully understand it and it terrified me. The dragon leapt at me and I discharged the electric energy when it made contact with me, spasming uncontrollably before dying because of the amplified shock.

Breathing heavily I didn't even know what I had just done. I've never discharged electricity like that unless I had absorbed an charge beforehand. I pulled out the Phantom's Stone and stared at it. It glowed innocently enough but it...

I heard the stories about the Phantom's Stone amplifying the power of the wielder but I didn't think it was true. Did it really make me stronger? Or was it the Demon side coming out? I couldn't be sure.

"You! You stole one of the most precious artifacts of Lindblum!" I gritted my teeth as Rusty yelled at me. He was _not_ going to give me this speech. "Have you no respect for your own home?"

"Can it or you'll get the next shock!" I yelled, feeling my body spark wildly. He only got away with because I realised what I was doing and threw off my fierce and vicious act, shaking myself and then shuddering. "What is happening to me...?"

I walked away from the group, looking at the Stone with intrigue and horror. I didn't know what was happening to me but... this stone was to blame. I felt as though I was changing. turning into the thing I feared most. I tried my hardest not to turn into what I feared. Soon... what if there was no stopping the change? What if this was meant to be?

I didn't want that... never. I wanted to stay the way I was. I don't want to change. I'll change into a monster.

A pungent stench filled my nostrils and I gagged. That smell was horrible! I wanted to puke from the stink. ugh the smelled as bad as... Gyshal Pickles? Seriously? Down here?

I followed the smell to a large clearing where the stink was the worst. seriously this was so horrendous. I pinched the bridge of my nose and observed the growth of Gyshal Pickles. I didn't know they grew down in the Mist too. But oh did they stink. Sure they must have been good quality pickles but they smelled like something was rotting!

"Ghost! Are you okay?" Dagger asked me before gagging herself. "What are these? They reek!" She's catching on to the casual speak quickly. Good on her.

"Princess these are Gyshal Pickles, the Lindblum delicacy," Rustikens explained to her. "I met a woman selling them in the Business District. They worse they smell the better they taste."

"They also make you reek as well," I remarked. I looked at Dagger who was thinking hard.

"Ghost do we have a large sack?" I rummaged in my bag but pulled out several bits of cloth.

"Give me ten minutes," Smiling Dagger helped me stitch up a sack. "What's the plan?"

"I'll conceal myself inside this bag with Gyshal Pickles. If they smell this bad then they won't have to inspect the contents," She explained. Nodding I continued with my work, making shoddy work of it but I didn't carry a needle with me so I had to do it delicatly with my sais. How good was that plan? "They're looking for three people, they won't suspect it if it's just you and Steiner."

"You're forgetting I'm infamous around Lindblum," I frowned. Not only was I wanted for helping stow away the Princess but I stole the Phantom's stone. Elijah will hang me for definate. Great I'm wanted in two nations. Just add Burmecia and Cleyra than I'm good to go.

"What do you think then?" Dagger asked. I thought about it then I clicked my fingers.

"I'll climb over the wall while Rust-a-lot distracts the guards," I grinned. At least it's something we'll all be comfortable with. We all get into the South Gate with ease and then mosey on to Treno and Alexandria.

Still I did wonder about Zidane. Was he mad at me? Did he even know I was with Dagger and Rusty? What about Lilith would she be alright on her own? I'm sure Zidane would take care of her. I hope Burmecia is alright. I did worry about Freya's home, she's my friend after all, but I had Blank to worry about. I just hope the rest of Tantalus got out okay.


	25. Act 1, Scene 24

"Lilith are you okay?" Freya asked. I was clutching at me ears because they were starting to hurt, as though they were getting growing pains or someone was pulling at them. They hurt really badly I didn't know what was going on. I just nodded and put my hands away from my ears, ignoring the pain even though it was killing me on some level.

"I'm fine, but don't worry about it's Burmecia we've got to worry about," I told her. The Burmecian seemed a little shocked at this since we only met a day or so back.

"I thank you for helping even though we are strangers," She told me. I smiled gently at her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She was a really tall so it was hard to do that being five foot three inches.

"I'm not the kind of person to ignore people in need of help," I told her. We soon reached Gizamaluke's Grotto. It was burning and the bodies around the place were freshly killed. There were so many bodies, it looked as though the Burmecia's soldiers fought valiently.

Freya ran towards them and checked for pulses on any on them. I could tell she was getting more and more panicked as she couldn't find any on anyone. From behind me I heard Lucifer sigh. I stared up at the entrance, frowning at the needless carnage. I just wanted this to stop. I wish I could stop it. The least I can do is help but I feel so helpless.

"They've been attacked by Magic..." Freya sighed. "Why would someone do this? What would they possibly want to achieve?"

"Needless destruction," Lucifer chimed seriously. It surprised me to her him so serious. It wasn't a snarl like when he forced me to use Magic. "It's easy to pin blame on Mages, their powers are great and the majority already hate them." It was true. It must have been easy for Brahne to use the Mages as tools.

It made my blood boil at how people could blame the Mages so easily. Just because they were different. Just because they couldn't defend themselves and they had to see their powers as a curse. People were scared of them because they were different!

I heard something from inside the Grotto and ran past everyone. I knew who it was. I'd stop them and make them scared of me. If Lucifer was right, that I could control Time and Space, then I'll make them pay! I won't let them use the Black Mages as tools!

"Who is that?" The blue jester asked as I approached them. I remembered Lucifer's words. I had to will myself to use Magic.

"That I don't know," The red one replied. I wanted to blast them with Magic. I _wanted_ to do that!

I threw my hands forward and felt a strange sensation tingle on my fingers. A blast of energy was thrown from them and it sent the two clowns flying backwards. I never felt so angry before I didn't even know what was going on with me.

"A Mage she is!" The red jester yelled in shock.

"We must escape!" The blue one also yelled. I cast Stop on them, only allowing for their heads to move.

"Where is your queen!" I shouted, cleanching my fists and drawing my knife. "Where is Brahne!"

"We will never tell you!" The blue one snapped before I kicked them in anger. I started to shake when I was regaining control of my actions and the spell's grip loosened on them. Once they were free they threw me back, a large burn on my left leg. The two of them ran away and sent the Black Mages on me. I tried to get up but the burn on my leg was sore. I back away and pointed my knife at the Mages.

"Keep away from me!" I yelled. They ignored me and fire lit up on their hands but my fright came from the blast of fire from above me as Lucifer, Vivi, Zidane, Freya and Quina attacked the Mages. Lucifer held back and a light blue glow appeared on his hand. He touched my burn with the glow and it felt warm and comfortable, healing my burn easily. The Mages had been defeated quickly by the others and Zidane crossed his arms at me.

"Lily you okay?" He asked gently. I didn't understand why. I nodded and then the thief sighed. "Don't lie, you're crying." I was? Lucifer confirmed it and wiped tears from my eyes and I looked down, realising I was shaking uncontrolably.

"I don't mad like that..." I whimpered, crying my eyes out. Vivi gave me a hug and I hugged the little guy back, still crying but I certainly felt better. It didn't explain how I got so angry.

* * *

I didn't expect the Grotto to be so large. There were many twists and turns but it was mainly a linear path with the occassional side room. The place was a wreck but there didn't seem to be any sign of any Mages or those two jesters, Zorn and Thorn. It may have just been me but I was scared with each step we took, getting clsoer to Burmecia.

It felt as though I was meeting my fate but I wasn't going to die. I was scared. It was stupid though I mean this could all be a dream. I could wake up any minute. If it is a dream... then it's a dream in which I feel real pain. It may very well be a dream. It's always a possibility.

"We will reach Burmecia soon," Freya stated, taking the lead through the tunnels. I took Vivi's hand for my own comfort and I think he knew that.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. The little Black Mage nodded and looked up at me with big eyes.

"Yeah. You've been really quiet lately Lilith," He said. I nodded quietly at him. "It's scary knowing we could do so much to hurt people. But we're not gonna hurt people. We want to help them," He was right. We wanted to save people with our powers. "I think we can get through to the Black Mages. If they're being controlled they must have wills of their own, like me."

"You're right Vivi," I smiled weakly. "We'll find a way to get through to them, I promise. We'll use our Magic to help people." Vivi nodded, looking very happy. He was so adorable.

Eventually Freya's footsteps became quiet and we all stopped. I didn't like the thick silence it was uncomfortable. So uncomfortable.

"Master Gizamaluke... there's something not right about this place," Freya frowned, gripping her spear tighter. She was right, even I could tell something was off.

"Get back Lilith," Lucifer ordered in a whisper, ready to draw the sword from his cane. I nodded and moved to the entrance of the hallway. Almost immediantly after Gizamaluke himself shot up from out the water, challenging us to fight him.


	26. Act 1, Scene 25

"Ready Dagger?" I asked as she climbed into the bag stuffed with Gyshal Pickles. I couldn't wait to get rid of the smell it was making me ill. I can only stand the stench for so long but by Alice Marie I never knew how bad the smell really was. Probably because I avoided them like the plague.

"Yeah, just try to be quick Steiner," Dagger said as she turned to Rusty, who saluted which made the Princess frown. "We discussed this, Steiner. You must called me Dagger until we get to the castle and you can't salute me, are we clear?" The knight got a little flustered but nodded anyway. I mockingly saluted Dagger as she climbed into the sack.

"See you on the other side," I told them, walking away from the South Gate. I took a long walk around the side before darting down to the wall, jumping on massive chains and clambering up it with ease. I couldn't believe how simplistic it was to climb up the sides of these buildings and walls. I mean even Lilith could do this and she seems pretty hopeless in the athletic field.

I looked on to the Gate's official entrance to see Steiner talking to the two guards. I grinned and ran across the wall, gripping onto a wide crack and vaulting myself up in one fluent motion. I hoisted myself onto the top of the wall and scurried to a part where I could climb down easily and inconspicuously.

Taking quite a while to scramble down a few boxes and crates I slipped into a small alley. Thank Alice Marie the security was as lax as the last time. It would be simple getting into Alexandria without being caught. So easy it's almost laughable.

After a while of waiting Rusty walked through the alley while I sat on top of wooden crates. We didn't echange words or unpleasantries, he simply set the sack down and I pinched the bridge of my nose. This better be the last of these pickles.

"Dags get out of there," I half-gagged. There was a little rustling before I turned to Rusty. "C'mon make sure no one spots us." I ordered, making the knight grimace but comply. Dagger rustled out of the bag and I gagged even more when I got the horrible smell down my lungs. I coughed as I could taste the stench while Dagger inhaled deeply.

"You alright?" She asked. I nodded. If only I could willingly lose my sense of smell though. "Steiner, I'm ready to go," The knight gave her a salute again and she only sighed. "Let's get going before the guards find us."

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Dags," I nodded, dropping down off the crates and swiftly made my way away from the Gyshal Pickles. The carrage to the summit wasn't there so we asked around. The shop owner said it would return in an hour at most so Dagger took the wise choice of bathing to rid the smell of pickles off her and her clothes.

* * *

I went my own way and looked at the map of the Continent. Treno wasn't far from Alexandria and there's the docks at the ocean and the Airship docks so I suppose they can either go by air or ship whatever they prefer it's not my business. We're separating there so I'll do my thing and they'll do theirs, stop the Queen from fucking up the world, save the day it's not really my concern.

Soon enough I strolled on over to the carrage and took a seat in it, just avoiding the conductor. Either Rusty or Dagger had the Gate Pass and I'd probably get kicked off if they spotted me. I wasn't too eager to get caught after working this hard to get here.

Clutching at the Phantom's Stone and watched it glow softly. I was still trying to figure out how in Alice Marie's name did it make me so strong? Well, overcharged really. It could possibly be the theory about how it amplified a Phantom's powers, may it be for better or for worse was up to the Phantom who wielded it. Oblivion practically gave me permission to take it. I wonder if he spoke to Elijah at Lindblum? Is he still even there or did he go back to help those other... Connections?

I did feel slightly guilty for leaving Lilith behind. If she really was a Connection then I had to protect her and I can hardly do that when we're nations apart. Still I had myself to look after and I'm sure Zidane will keep an eye on her, hopefully not make her too uncomfortable by flirting with her. Yeah she should be fine there's no need to worry about her.

"Here she is," Dagger said as she and Rusty entered the carriage. Dagger sat beside me and smiled. "We thought you had ran off."

"I'm sure Rusty would have been thrilled at that idea," I smiled faintly before getting a sinking feeling in my stomach. It grew stronger as I concentrated on it. It wasn't just any sort of sinking feeling it felt... really dark. It was actually reacting with the Phantom's Stone, making it spark out of defense. I grabbed the Stone in order to calm it before Dagger noticed. It was too late though.

"Ghost have you been feeling alright lately?" She asked. I nodded in reply, not saying anything. "Not to offend you but you've been acting rather strangely since we left Lindblum. Do you miss your brother?"

"I guess so," I sighed. I did miss my brother but he could take care of himself. We were both independant enough, we're both strong and stronger when together. Besides he was with Freya and Vivi and Lilith they're fine I have nothing to worry about.

"You had better keep those Mage powers to yourself," Rusty grumbled as he sat beside Dagger. "The last thing we want is you exposing the Princess to greater danger!" I was glad the conductor and no one else was on at the moment so I rose from my seat and twitched rather violently.

"I've done nothing of the sort at _any_ point ever since we left Alexandria you piece of scum!" I snarled, my lips curling back and showing my teeth as the Phantom's Stone sparked fiercely. "And stop being so fucking hypocritical of your feelings about Mages! I'm fucking sick of you!"

"Ghost, Steiner! That's enough!" Dagger snapped, staring at us both angrily. I sat back down with one leg crossed over the other, staring stoically at her. "And Steiner... please stop abusing Ghost for her Magical abilities. It's very offensive."

"But Prin- Miss Dagger?"

"Steiner I am also a Mage, a White Mage, as is Beatrix," Dagger explained. That seemed to be quite a shocker to Steiner as he stared dumbly at the Alexandrian hier. "We've been keeping it a secret, especially after Shade and her hanging," With a sigh Dagger put her hands on her lap neatly, staring out the window. "Please don't act harshly towards Ghost. It's not our fault we inherited powers Gaia fears us for."

"I hope you can help the Mages when you become Queen," I commented. Dagger nodded. We couldn't continue the conversation as another person came on the carrage with the conductor, who was ready to depart. Soon we'd be back in Alexandrian territory but at least I'd be a little closer to saving Blank.


	27. Act 1, Scene 26

"I see, perhaps if I aquire the right ingredients then I could reverse the effects on the Regent," I pondered, dipping the quill into ink and quickly writing down certain items that could provide an answer to turning Regent Cid back into a human. I feared he would fall into a state of depression soon if we couldn't find a solution.

"Balthazar!" Frowning I got up from my chair and approached the Captain of the Guard. Elijah's armour shone brightly as the flames of the candles reflected off the metal. "You need to come to town with me, my men and the citizens have both been reporting the appearances of a red haired man stalking Lindblum." I rubbed my temples, setting down the quill in my hand.

"You believe it to be your former Lord? Oblivion?" I asked. Elijah nodded so I sighed and walked around the library, scanning for a book to keep me interested. "If you believe Oblivion is here then go, tell him your suspiscions, arrest him for questioning if you will." Elijah didn't seem happy with my indifference as I pulled out a few historical books on different Magical classifications.

"Balthazar this is serious," He had said with what I assumed was contempt for me in his eyes. "The most precious artifact of the Phantoms, my people, has been taken by that heartless thief!"

"Miss Confleo is also a Phantom, Elijah," I remarked. "You know Lord Oblivion better than I, don't you suspect that he passed ownership to her willingly? He does act bizzarely, more so ever since the loss of Lady Fina," I put three books on the table before looking my friend in the eye. "Lord Oblivion is always working for the grand scheme, you may not understand his intentions but consider the possibilities. You did tell me that Ghost had her Sect Brooch yet Omen turned it in himself when Lord Oblivion disbanded the Sect after Old Vatica burned."

"Why would Oblivion trust her?" Elijah snarled. There had always been the element of jealousy within Elijah and his relationship with Ghost, both romantic and non-romantic. "She can't be considered a Phantom, can she? You saw the marks on her face Balthazar! I could sense it! There is Demon blood running through her viens!" I heaved a loud sigh of exasperation.

"Oblivion and Alice Marie have always trusted Confleos," I pointed out, picking up my quill and twirlling it in my hands. "In fact the Confleo family line has been in the Sect for over fourteen generations. Ghost can be considered a Phantom as she was born and raised as one and no amount of Demon blood and genetics may change that, regardless of how hard Cole Dorin tries," I frowned, remembering the rumours of the experiments. I had heard very few survived, only two in fact. Ghost was fortunate enough to be one of the two. "It's difficult to forgive the Demons for what they did to Vatica but Ghost wasn't responsible. She was taken by them. You have to remember that you weren't there, you cannot blame Ghost for what happened."

"What are you talking about Balthazar?" Elijah snarled on the defense. I sighed and paced around the library again.

"It's easier to blame Ghost, remember the massive arguement you and Omen had because you blamed his sister for not defending their home?" I asked, knowing he remembered it well. Omen was so furious he created a massive blizzard in his anger, giving Elijah the beating of his life. It taught most of the other Phantoms not to mess with a distressed Omen. I wonder how he was doing? "Speak to Oblivion if you wish, I have other matters to deal with." I opened one of the books and paced around the room as I read. I always concentrated better when I walked around. Unlike Persephone, she always enjoyed sitting down to read.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked, slightly uninterested. I merely shook my head and stopped in my tracks, looking at the knight.

"You may have forgotten the Mages who attacked after the Festival?" I frowned. "I'm also trying to find a cure for the Regent, so if you are going into the Business District collect these things for me," I handed the list to him and got back to my book. "They wanted Lilith and we can't afford to have the line destroyed. It's been risked before when the curse was placed but we can't risk any harm coming to her."

"So what? Those men and women were loyalists?" Elijah scoffed. I frowned and looked at the man. Since when did he become so ignorant?

"Not just loyalists, the head boy was William," I told him seriously. Elijah only shook his head and started to head out. "I'm glad you're assisting me, Elijah, it is truly and greatly appreciated," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"You're insane Balthazar," Elijah laughed as he mocked me. "That Lilith can't be who you think she is, there's just no possible way that she can end the war!" I narrowed my eyes as he jested. He didn't understand that the severity of this situation is as it was when Old Vatica was destroyed.

"I'm a Sorceror, Elijah," I said slowly in order to keep my calm. "I know a powerful Mage when I see one and Lilith is indeed the powerful Sorceress I believe her to be." No more words were exchanged as Elijah made his way out of the library. I have never seen such ignorance in a man...

I went to the window and looked out of it, getting a good view of the city below. It was so beautiful. Yet I had no time to look at the goregeous arcitechture I was busy with many tasks. I still couldn't believe that William had found Lilith. Perhaps this was only the beginning of the final battle? I could only hope that that was the case. Many Mages have been waiting for this moment for centuries and we can only pray that the outcome is beneficial to our freedom...

"Lilith we all pray you save us," I mumbled to myself.


	28. Act 1, Scene 27

"By the Queen of Heaven..." Lucifer mumbled as we approached Burmecia. It was indeed a horrible sight to behold. The city was in a deep state of pathetic fallacy. So much death and despair... I couldn't believe how people were capable of this. "Alexandria did a fine job of wrecking this place. Maybe they're still around?"

"Yeah, they should be," Zidane nodded. "Maybe there are still survivors?" I nodded and took out my knife, knowing that we'd encounter many monsters and Mages. I did genuinely feel scared as I went ahead of the group to check if the coast was clear. Lucifer joined me, walking casually as he leaned on his cane.

"I hope Freya's okay," I sighed, putting the knife down to my side. Lucifer leaned on his cane more as we walked on, hearing Vivi, Zidane and Freya catching up.

"Her home has been destroyed, of course not," He remarked dully. He stared ahead, using his cane as support. He didn't even need it why did he do that? "It's like hoping someone will be okay when their loved ones die. It's pointless to even hope."

"Oddly pessimistic of you, Hatter," I commented, referring to our first meeting. He did seem as mad as one. The man only scoffed and continued on his way. I sighed and hummed to myself, humming Hello by Evanescence. It just seemed to fit. I kept humming quietly to myself as we walked in silence. Freya was obviously distraught at seeing her home like this and I don't blame her one bit. I would be too if I was in her position and I hoped that I wouldn't be.

Burmecia was massive and probably beautiful if there wasn't bloodshed. There were so many dead bodies and rubble from Magic spells and sword attacks. It was just too much to bear. I can only imagine what they were like before. Lively, at peace, happy. This was ugly but... at least the funerals would be pretty. Pretty flowers and pretty boxes. Neat and tidy and pleasant compared to... to this.

I began to think of my grandmother. I remember seeing her die. I was with her as she breathed her last breaths. Her funeral was pretty. Simple and pretty and quiet. She was so stressed as she died. I remembered... I remembered seeing Sorcerors kill her. I remembered being told to hide as she, my mother, my autns and my uncle faught them off. It still ended with my grandmother dying. I just remember sitting in a neat little black dress, watching as the minister read words that seemed empty as people wept. The only words that had meaning were from my mother and aunts and uncle. I wanted to say something but I wasn't allowed. I was too young.

People tried to sympathise and espress sorrow but they didn't know what happened, the struggle she went through. It was horrible. My uncle George insisted that I go to therapy as I was so traumatised.

I better calm myself down before I become Blanche DuBois.

"We should be closer to the palace," Freya said quietly. The place was a disaster zone as we got deeper. It become worse and it was nearly overwhelming. Unfortunately we were spotted by the enemy forces. In fact it was the men form the Grotto.

"Hey! It's those jesters from Scene Twenty-Four!" Lucifer exclaimed, pointing his cane at Zorn and Thorn. I stared at the blonde strangely. What on earth was he talking about? Regardless the jesters shrieked as they turned to us curtosy of Lucifer's outburst.

"It's the Witch!" Zorn shouted.

"The Witch, it is!" Thorn nodded. "Black Mages! Kill!" I raised my knife as three Black Mages approached us. Lucifer drew his sword and easily dispatched one before seamlessly throwing a stream of flame at the jesters. I tried to focus on a Black Mage and threw a small blast of energy at it, similar to the one I attacked Zorn and Thorn with in the Grotto.

By the time we finished with the Mages the jesters had fled. I could only imagine they were going to report to General Beatrix and the Queen. I didn't think Lucifer got damaged by any of the Mages but I noticed as he sheathed his sword his hands bled and the same red paint dripped from his forehead.

"Lucifer..." I mumbled in concern for him. He merely stared at me, red staining the perfect blonde hair. I noticed it but made no gesture to clean it off his hands or face.

"It hasn't happened in a week," He simply said, leaning on his cane. The way he told me made it seem as though it was nothing, possibly to make me be comfortable with the occurance. It didn't precisely work, as I was still worried by the blood.

* * *

In fact, as we travelled deeper and closer to the palace we found more survivors who we told to escape to Lindblum for safety. Hopefully they would heed our advice as they didn't seem too trusting of us due to Vivi's presence yet were more understanding as Freya spoke up. For something so young she truly was a hero and guardian to this place, even as it crumbled in our vain attempts to save it.

"I fear that the King may not have made it," Freya finally spoke as we stood in front of the palace. "With so much death and destruction it... seems almost impossible to believe that he made it..."

"Freya I..." Zidane sighed. "I don't know what to say..." He turned to me and sighed. "Do you think Ghost, Dagger and Rusty came here?" He asked. I honestly did know but I couldn't tell him know when I knew all along. Yet these things were being remembered slowly but surely.

"I really hope they didn't..." I said quietly. "If Queen Brahne has captured them then... I don't know I really don't."

"Yeah... I hope they didn't come here..." Zidane sighed. Freya had suddenly rose to her feet and stared upwards in surprise, as though she had heard something. Burmecian's hearing must have been more sensitive than humans. "Whoa Freya!"

"Zidane come up here at once!" Freya called down. "There are people inside the palace!" She ran away to investigate and I immedianlty looked up at the statue. I had to get in there. Something told me to.

"Let's go," I said, clambering up some rubble but slipping, scraping my knee. Zidane jumped up next to me and scrambled up quickly before the possibility of falling came into his mind. I used the knife to dig into cracks and haul myself up.

"You gonna be okay?" Zidane asked. I nodded and continued to slowly clamber up. "What about you guys down there?"

"I meet you in palace after I find yummie-yummies!" Quina caleld before running into the palace. Vivi quietly followed him, too afriad to climb up. Lucifer tutted and started to casually make his way up, easily getting above me and helping me. He got down on one knee and I stood on his hands as he pushed me up and I grabbed Zidane's hand and got up safely.

"I'm worried," I admitted, wringing my hands after sheathing the knife. I had good reason. The main antagonists would be walking onto the stage soon.


	29. Act 1, Scene 28

We snuck along the balcony of the throne room and got as close as we could to the attackers without being seen. As we all suspected there stood Queen Brahne of Alexandria, the Alexandrian General Beatrix and a third woman. Pale skin with greying-black hair despite her youth, bizzarely yellow eyes that glistened in the darkness of the palace and wore armour similar to the Alexandrian soldiers but it was pitch black, she wore marroon tights and knee high black boots, along with a long black cape. Her hands looked like they were covered in blood and a sword was sheathed by her hip. She looked familiar actually...

"I knew she was behind all of this," Freya growled, clenching her fists in rage.

"You knew?" Zidane asked, peeking around the pillars we were hiding behind. "What do you mean?"

"I returned because I had heard rumours of Brahne," Freya explained. "That she had set sights on Burmecia but... I hoped that they weren't true."

"Then that's General Beatrix with her," Zidane frowned. "And Lieutenant-General Willow."

"That's Beatrix?" Freya looked at the brunette woman who stood with her comrade and Queen. "The cold blooded knight who show's no mercy...?" Freya lowered her head and fell silent. I looked to Lucifer, who stared at Willow.

"When in Paris, eh?" He remarked. So Willow _was_ in Paris. That woman I bumped into when trying to get away from Lucifer.

"What's her story?" I asked generally.

"I heard that a year ago she just appeared, becoming second-in-command underneath Beatrix," Zidane explained. "Remember Dagger said she didn't trust her? You don't think she's influencing Brahne?"

"What makes you sure?" I looked at the thief who shrugged.

"Me and Dags talked in Dali, she though there was connection between the two things," He answered. "Still she's been very secretive, a lot of her life's just rumours," Zidane turned to Freya, who was shaking a little but from which emotion I wasn't sure. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," She answered, sighing. "I was just thinking... about the past..."

"You still can't get over him huh?" The boy asked sympathectically. I looked around the pillar to see a tall man walking through the doors. Tall with silvery hair and extravagent clothing. His eyes were a brilliant lavender and he walked with such confidence, concealing arrogance with each step.

"Wow..." I whispered, staring at the antagonist in awe. Why I wasn't sure but I did. "Can we get closer or can we hear them from here?" I asked. Lucifer stared and looked up, watching the rain fall down heavily.

"Well regardless of the lack of roof I do believe we could hear them, if only vaguely," He replied, hand on chin. "Castles and palaces are always subconsiously built with excellent acoustics for the benefit of performers and the royal family. However since they aren't performing I think we won't hear too well."

"Okay..." I crouched down and strained my hearing. I couldn't actually hear anything except some bellows of anger from Queen Brahne at Beatrix and Willow. The man... Kuja. This moment made me realise how real this world was. I was in Gaia, this wasn't a game or a dream. It was real.

It got even more real when I stumbled forward, both Zidane and Lucifer grabbing me and pulling me backwards. Freya looked at the enemies, being able to hear better than us.

"They... they're going to attack Cleyra!" She gasped in anger. "I can't believe that woman, wasn't Burmecia enough!"

"Freya calm down," Zidane said. "We'll get to Cleyra first and warn them. It's the only way," The Dragon Knight nodded, calming herself. "Always wondered why they called it the 'City of Illusion'..."

"Problem!" Lucifer interrupted as we found a Burmecian Knight charging towards the four villains. Both Freya and Zidane immediantly jumped down to help and I looked at Lucifer, who nodded. I grabbed onto a statue and dropped down with a thud, hurting my legs a bit.

We ran towards the four people and the Burmecian soldier. Zidane whistled and grabbed both Beatrix and Willow's attention, as well as Brahne and Kuja's. I clenched my fists and acted confident, standing tall as Zidane and Freya drew their weapons. Wait where was Lucifer?

"Hey! Why don't you take us!" Zidane provoked, giving time for the soldier to get away, going to Freya who seemed relieved another person was okay.

"Go to your King, protect him with your life," She told him.

"T-thank you Freya!" He sighed with relief. Beatrix laughed and pointed her sword at us. I heard the doors open and Vivi and Quina burst in.

"Never have I been so humilated," She General laughed, coming closer to us. "You forget that I have defeated one hundred knights single-handedly. To me you are just mere insects." Immediantly her sword sparked with lightning and she ran at Quina, dispatching the Qu easily. I gasped loudly and backed away, trying to aim a spell that would revive him.

Zidane ran towards the General, ready to impale her with his daggers as Freya leapt at her, spearready to kill. Beatrix easily and effortlessly threw Zidane back and broke Freya's spear in two. She ran towards Vivi and I immediantly ran in front of him, holding out my hands.

"Stop!" I yelled, only managing to slow her movements. I pushed Vivi out of the way but she got my shoulder, kicking me off her sword before going for Vivi again.

Zidane got up and yelled out as Vivi was thrown down to the ground roughly by the Alexandrian. He tackled her before she could stab Vivi fatally and Freya leapt at her again, only to be knocked back by Zidane. I screamed as Beatrix came at me, so I drew out my knife and pointed it at her.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. Willow ganged up on me and drew her sword, walking faster than Beatrix. I screamed as she roughly batted the knife out my hand, breaking the blade from the handle and snapping my wrist.

"Oi, pick on someone of your own skill!" Lucifer yelled, drawing out his own sword. "Now I can only dance with one lady at a time, who will it be?" I noticed Willow's face grimace as her yellow eyes narrowed before turning to her superior.

"General?" She didn't ask it like a question. She didn't even wait for an answer she just charged at Lucifer who blocked every one of her blows and trapped her in a cage of fire. She burst out of it as Lucifer started to make a run for it, I would have done the same if Beatrix hadn't grabbed my wrist.

Out of panic I felt gravity distort around us and I ended up further away from her. As she ran for me I blasted her with weak energy that she deflected before knocking me down with the blunt side of her sword, taking down Freya and Zidane shortly after I went.

"Ignorant fools..." She laughed mockingly as we lay half dead on the ground. "Is there no one worthy of challenging me?"

"Beatrix, come!" Queen Brahne ordered. "Willow has probably dispatched that scoundrel now. We shall head to Cleyra."

"At once, Your Majesty," Beatrix said. I heard their footsteps fade and I rolled onto my stomach, looking up at the man who aided them. He looked down on us as we lay helpless, not even bothering to finish us off or help us.

"Now, what do we have here?" He asked himself, walking closer. "Another pathetic rodent, a Qu, a defect Black Mage and... this boy may be a problem," He said referring to Zidane. The man then looked at me, not even blinking. Well as far as I could tell but my vision was blurry. "And an unstable Mage. How cute..." He pushed his hair from his face, rain dripping from his clothes, hair and skin.

He walked around us slowly, snapping his fingers and sending a purple light to the skies, signalling a beautiful silvery feathered dragon to come down and land inside the palace.

"Damn... you..." Freya groaned. I could hear Zidane's heavy breathing as well as Vivi and Quina's panting. Where was Lucifer?

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I used my remaining strength to reach out, taking hold of Kuja's ankle with my good hand as he walked past me. I gripped onto him and it got his attention as I felt myself slipping.

"Kuja... wait..." I said weakly. He looked down at me and I lifted my head. I locked my eyes with him, doing my best, trying my hardest, to give him a defiant stare. To tell him silently that he wouldn't win. That we were stronger.

However all I saw was his eyes change from digust to disbelief to sympathy. Why sympathy I didn't know but that was what his eyes said to me. Was it because of my Magic? Was he prosecuted too for his Magic?

I didn't know. I let my cold fingers loosen the grip on his ankle and loosened my grip on surviving. I slipped away...

**_End of Act 1_**


	30. Intermission

With gritted teeth I gave a war cry as I threw a blast of flaming light at the damned bastard who dared to face me. He acted as though it was a game, he was a child! IHe laughed as he narrowly dodged my attacks and played with me, grinning a mocking grin all the while.

"Oh, Willow mad? Willow wanna cry because it's not fair?" He mocked as an infant would. I yelled and attacked him, taking down half a building in my rage. "Oh, am I cheating? Sorry Willow but there's no such thing as fair play in life."

"Silence you fool!" I yelled, grabbing him by the throat and bashing his head against rock. The blow was enough to kill him yet he only laughed and looked up at me as I towered over him, blood seeping from his skull. "We have our orders. We are to kill you on sight." The man's persona changed drastically and he looked at me, his chuckle low and dark.

"Oh Willow Ann Rosebelle..." He said, his canine teeth extending like snake's fangs. "Try if you dare." He grabbed his sword and ran me through with it before running off into the palace.

In rage I gave a loud war cry that could tear apart even Heaven. Reluctantly sheathing my sword I marched back to the palace entrance, meeting Queen Brahne and General Beatrix. I saluted with narrow eyes and a rage burning inside me.

"My Queen, permission to scout the perimeter," I asked. I sensed a presence that didn't belong here and was inclinded to investigate. "Afterwards I will head straight for Cleyra, preparing the assault."

"Hmph, very well," The Queen replied snobbishly. I narrowed my eyes at Beatrix before stalking down the dead streets. It was pleasant with bloodshed yet was more lively with battle and war. How I adored those hours of seemingly endless fights.

* * *

I approached the area in which I sensed the presences, saluting to the man who stood in the darkness. He stared at me with dead eyes and I returned the gaze.

"Report," He ordered. I stood straight as my hand twitched over my blade's hilt.

"The Connection is indeed here, as you predicted, however no sign of the Guardian," I began. "There is no sign of the Death God being here yet it's obvious he has influenced the Connection. He was in Paris with her," My superior scoffed in reply to my information. "Have my other comrades been successful?"

"They have been biding their time, I am more concerned about finding my pets," He snapped. "How I have missed those perfect experiments. The most excellent results came from them. Yet their power has yet to be examined. Find the Guardian. She is our main priority..." He looked off into the distance and grinned manically to himself, the diamonds on his face glittering in the faint light. "Soon, my precious experiment will be mine again. Soon Miss Confleo, you will be where you belong."

"Sir, I have a concern," I said with deep sincerity. He merely looked at me like dirt. "The Connection must be eliminated. I have suspiscions that she is a Le Fay."

"Impossible!" He bellowed, slamming his fist against the wall, cracking it. "A Le Fay a Connection! How did you come to this conclusion!"

"She wears Morgana's earrings," I replied. "And resembles her to an extent. Regardless we must eliminate her to hinder Oblivion's plans."

"Yes, indeed... one Connection has already fallen," My master chuckled. "Poor Oblivion, unable to save the ones he thurst into this situation. Now unless who have anything else to bother me with reutnr to your duties."

"The Morning Star travels with the Connection instead of the Guardian," My master froze in shock. The Morning Star, the one even Superiors feared.

"... Are you certain?" He growled.

"Of course. He displays his crest and wounds proudly," I nodded. "He mocked me as I battled him. He believed that he cannot die."

"Don't believe his nonsense. The man talks backwards," He growled. "Anything can die. Demons, Gods, Death, even the Morning Star. He has lived long enough. Kill him. Show no mercy."

"He seemed confident that he would live," I growled, clenching my fists. "I will ensure he does not live. I will kill that meaningless Connection. She is helpless without aid."

"Excellent..." My master laughed. "Now go, finish what we have started..." I saluted and stalked away from him but not before he called on me for one last order. "If they have Looking Glass... destroy it. I cannot afford to have that Saint helping them. He has already made my son stand up to me."

"Shall I dispose of him too?" I asked with silent eagerness.

"No. I will be the one to shed my son's blood," He then pondered, staring at the sky. "One of the Connections is an Aurole... perhaps we could use the Looking Glass to our advantage..." I knew my orders then. I saluted without a word and stormed away.

My missions: Find and dispose of the Morning Star. Dispose of the Connection aka Le Fay. Destroy the Looking Glass but collect usable pieces. Retrieve Ghost Kismet Confleo and bring her to Utopia alive.


	31. Act 2, Scene 1

The trip was silent for the first hour or so after Dagger's admition to being a White Mage. She did seem like the kind of person who used White Magic. It's reasonable enough an explination as to why she didn't tell us or use her powers. I didn't care what people thought. If I could use Magic I could use Magic but hating me wasn't going to change anything.

I just sat across from Dagger, staring out of the window while Rusty spoke to the Conductor every so often. I felt tired but I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want to have nightmares. Giving a quiet sigh I pressed my head against the glass, watching the scenery as it passed by at a steady pace. I blinked twice, breathed in, exhaled and then yawned.

"Miss Dagger?" I heard Rusty's voice but didn't heed him as he wasn't talking to me. Doubt he'd talk to me in nothing but insults and slander. I stared over at the Princess, who still slept soundly despite the uncomfortableness of the seats. "Oh, she's still asleep..."

"What is it?" I asked quietly, not turning to face him. I wasn't in the mood for eye contact.

"We'll be arriving at the South Gate soon," He replied shortly. I nodded and sat up a bit straighter. "What are your intentions when you go to Treno?" I looked at him, my eyes blank to avoid confrontation.

"Find anything I can about the Supersoft," I answered. "Lilith mentioned it before we left the Evil Forest. Treno is always full of up to date news and gossip. There must be _something_ there. If I do find something, it's either persuade the nobles and buy it off them... or steal it."

"Well I won't allow you to commit a crime right in front of me," He scoffed. I gritted my teeth but kept my composure.

"You and Dagger will be taking either a ship or Ariship to Alexandria and never see me again, what does it matter?" I asked, looking back out of the window. "I do what I have to do to protect people I care about, you're a knight and you do the same." Clasping my hands and setting them on my lap I looked out of the window again.

It was silent for a while, giving us both time to restrain our emotions before blowing our tops and coming to blows. Rusty stared out the window as I did, probably waiting for Dagger to wake up to break the silence. No such luck. Soon I turned back to Rust-a-lot. He looked as though he wanted to say something but he was hesitant. I soon silently gave him permission to speak, it wasn't like he was going to hold his tongue forever.

"You could have been a knight of Lindblum yet you chose a life of crime," He stated. I twitched before clutching at the Phantom's Stone.

"Some people don't get choices," I explained. "I did. Either sell my body on the streets or steal for a living. I've... already had people violate my body before... I'd never do it willingly," He kept silent as I spoke. "I was forced into those circumstances, I was certain I would have died if I hadn't joined Tantalus," I stared at him seriously, not blinking once. "So if you ever try to prosecute me because of the way I live my life you better think twice before you speak."

* * *

The remainder of the ride was in definite silence. I didn't look at Steiner and he didn't look at me. The man had no right to despise me for what I had to do to survive. At least I shut him up... even though it was really painful to even_ think_ about it. I repressed all of those memories so Iwas mad at having to explain to Steiner that I wasn't going to let people violate my body. Not again.

It took another fifteen minutes to reach the summit and Dagger woke up as we stopped. She rubbed her eyes and stood, looking around her.

"We're here?" She asked. "I must have slept the whole time."

"You are tired, it is understandable," Steiner said. Yeah I mean after everything she's been through she must be exhausted. I'm tired too really but I don't want to sleep. We all got off the carrage and I walked over to the distance, seeing the land of Alexandria. It looked beautiful from this height. Such a beautiful kingdom... it didn't look as though it would be able to start war.

A beautiful land... a beautiful person...

_"She is so beautiful... such a shame it must conceal the evil that will lurk within her now."_

I flinched as I heard the words in my head. I remembered the churning pain so vividly. I relived it. I always relived it. It's on repeat constantly. I can feel the pain overwhelming me, making me want to die. I never died. I survived...

What glory is there? I survived, so what? There's no victory in surviving the infinite pain that haunts the back of my mind! That haunts each memory I look back on! Where's my victory in this! What do I get for enduring the pain of all those who have passed! Nothing! I don't have victory... there's no prize for the living...

Nothing but fire and rubble and blood...

"She's home..." I sighed to myself, leaning on the rail. "Mine's is worlds away..."

Would I see my parents again? Would I see the city I grew up in? The people I grew up with? Would they accept me? Would I be welcomed home?

Would Omen ever forgive me?


	32. Act 2, Scene 2

Dagger and I finished our food at the cafe area, waiting for the Alexandrian carriage to arrive. I was so boring I could understand why Dagger fell asleep. I put my head on my hand and tapped the table. I was incredibly bored. I wonder if I could climb onto the roof of here?

"I hope Mother will listen to me," Dagger spoke up to take away the boredom, probably to ease her fears too. I sighed and sat straight before getting out my whetstone and sharpening my sais. "She has to right?"

"Well, you _are_ her daughter," I replied only half listening. "You're only doing what you think is right. If she doesn't listen then you'll just have to get out, go back to the Regent and figure out something else."

"How could I possibly do that?" Dagger asked me. "When I return to Alexandria, regardless of my Mother's involvement in this war she will increase security and that will ensure I never leave the castle again." I sighed, putting away my whetstone and weapon. She was right there, it would be impossible for her to escape again once she gets to Alexandria. Which means this is a case of putting all her eggs in the one basket.

"Well, tell you what," I said, leaning forward. "How about as soon as I find this Supersoft and save Blank, I'll leg it to Alexandria and cause a big enough ruckus that Brahne can't ignore so you can get out again." Dagger didn't seemed convinced but it was a plan she was willing to conduct if it meant her Mother was crazy.

Let's face it, the woman is entirely off her head. Anyone could tell from a mile off that Brahne was insane with greed. I mean rumours from different towns about Brahne starting war, the Black Mages in Dali with the Alexandrian crest on the crates, the attack on Burmecia. There's concrete evidence and everything.

"The carriage to Alexandria is now arriving," A man announced loudly, making Dagger smile happily and get up. I stood up and followed her out to the carriage, only stopping when we both heard cursing.

"I missed my ride!" That voice... that as Cinna!

I ran in front of Dagger and headed to the station, seeing both Marcus and Cinna half-arguing.

"Great, now what am I gonna do?" Cinna groaned. Marcus shrugged at his friend.

"I won't tell the Boss," He replied. "Still, it's your fault. We should have left the cafe earlier but you just wanted to look at the scenery."

"Ah fine... c'mon let's wait til the Alexandria carriage gets here and I'll see you off," I ran back into the cafe and hid behind the arch. As I heard their footsteps and voices I leapt out in front of them.

"Hey!" I grinned, making them jump in fright. I grinned more, laughing as they recovered and realised it was me.

"Twitch!" Marcus exclaimed, giving my a pat on my shoulder. "How's it been? I can't believe you got out the Evil Forest okay."

"Hey same here," I grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Scoundrels!" Reunion cut short as Rusty started to yell at the three of us. "What are you doing here? Are you plotting to kidnap the Princess!" I was about to speak up but decided against it. "And you! I bet you're behind it all! That is why you came with us!"

"I take it our discussion previously doesn't matter anymore?" I asked calmly, turning away from him, seeing Dagger. "Hey Dags! Over here!" The girl smiled and walked towards us. "Marcus, Cinna, this is Dagger aka Princess."

"Hey how's it going?" Marcus nodded.

"Yeah how've ya been doing?" Cinna asked.

"Princess you need not concern yourself with these holligans," Steiner said loudly, making Dagger scowl and move towards him.

"Adelbert Steiner!" She shouted, but loud enough to make a scene. "Can't I even talk to my friends?" I bit my lip, impressed with her boldness. Even Marcus and Cinna were making an effort not to burst into laughter.

"That's embarrassing," Cinna sniggered.

"The carriage to Alexandria has now arrived!" We heard. Cinna and Marcus were backing away from Dagger and Rusty.

"C'mon Marcus I'll see you off," Cinna said. I started to follow my friends to the station.

"Hey see me off too, I'm going to Treno too!" I said. Before getting into the carriage I smiled at Cinna. "See you when I see you."

* * *

I sat at the back of the carriage, one leg crossed over the other. Marcus followed me in and sat next to me. I stared at him, brushing hair from my face.

"Where's Zidane?" He asked immediantly. I frowned and shrugged.

"Lindblum I guess," I replied dully. "I was stealing this when I ran into Dagger and Steiner." I showed him the Phantom's Stone and he gave a low whistle.

"Actually did it, didn't think you would," He admitted.

"You know I don't bluff, Marcus," I looked at Dagger as she joined our conversation. "So how's Tantalus? You all okay? Why you heading to Alexandria?"

"I'm going to Treno to find a Supersoft," Seriously? Small world. "How about you?"

"Same reason, actually."

"Coincidence much?"

"Not a believer of that," The carriage started moving and Dagger sat herself down. "I'll help you then. Blank's my friend too and I'm not prepared to leave him behind when I know I can still help him." We continued our conversations, Dagger explained her reasons for leaving to Marcus as Steiner stood nearby, eyeing up both myself and my friend. Eventually we returned to the topic of saving Blank and Dagger suddenly felt more confident.

"Let me come with you both," She suddenly piped in. I stared at her, blinked thrice, and shook my head.

"Isn't stopping your Mother plan war more impo-" The carriage jutted to a halt and threw us forward. I held onto the back of a seat in front of me and steadied myself. I sensed something... something familliar...

The third Black Waltz stumbled outside, making the conductor yell out in horror. Grabbing my sais I leapt over the seats, pushed past Rusty and threw open the carriage doors, gripping my sais tighter as Marcus, Dagger and Rusty joined me.

We all stared at it as it stumbled towards us, muttering "Retrieve Princess Garnet alive..."


	33. Act 2, Scene 3

We watched the Black Waltz carefully as it trudged towards us, twitching and convulsing and sparking electricity as it did so. It was heavily wounded but not bleeding, as could be expected from a constructed creature. Regardless the sight was horrendous and I gripped my knives tighter. I looked to Dagger and shook my head. She wanted to try speak to it in vain. It wouldn't understand.

Steiner charged at the Black Watlz without hesitation, his drive to protect his Princess controlling him. I twitched and ran towards the monster, kicking it and stabbing it in the throat. No blood came out but it still felt pain, trying to blast me with thunger Magic that I simply absorbed, blasting it back it the thing but causing friendly fire as well.

"Hey Twitch watch!" Marcus yelled, his left arm gaining a singe. The Black Waltz was severely weakened so it was simple to defeat. Simply a husk of its former power. Dagger began to use her White Magic freely, healing Marcus and Steiner but I refused it, moving back to the carriage and sitting in my seat again.

"I thought we had defeated that thing," Rusty commented as the others sat down and we started moving again, getting on with the day.

"We kill a Mage and the world just goes on as though it never happened," I frowned, staring out the window. "Mages get hunted down and prosecuted and the world goes on not giving a damn..." I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "... Nevermind."

"We'll be at Treno soon, you know," Marcus commented.

"My offer still stands, Marcus," Dagger told him. I leaned back in my seat, passively listening to the conversation. "Blank saved my life, I really want to help both you and Ghost. Besides I've been through so many battles I'm a seasoned pro now!" I would have forced a smile of amusement but not this time.

"You've changed..." Marcus chuckled.

"You mean the way I talk?"

"No, not just that," Marcus shook his head. "Zidane does that to people. Change them I mean." I frowned a little more at that. Zidane... was he okay? I didn't want to Sense him I... I was too afriad. I noticed the journey was about to end but didn't make a move. I clutched to the Phantom's Stone and simply stared blankly out the window.

* * *

I walked off the carriage slowly, clutching at the satchel bag I carried my own things in. I didn't focus on anywhere, just blindly looking around for nothing. Treno was a fair walk away, probably a couple of hours or so if we walked fast. We'd probbaly reach it by dark. Then again it'd always be dark in Treno. Very few people sleeped at night there. In fact you'd be forgiven if you thought Treno was a dead town if you arrived at day.

Looked over at the small shop I noticed a red haired man leaning against the wall, drinking a cup of coffee. He was staring directly at me, unblinking gold eyes acknowledging my shock. I watched as the others walked away before snarling at him.

"Do you stalk me or something?" I exclaimed in a whisper for him, not approaching him. I noticed him laugh and put the cup down, pointing at the Phantom's Stone with a smile before tapping his head. "No! I told you I'm not a Phantom anymore." He sighed and checked no one was looking at us. While he was I walked away from him.

Feeling anger inside me after seeing the Death God I marched on to catch up with the others. Oblivion was such a stalker why did he have to bug me why not... why not Omen? Why not bother him with problems why me? I wasn't in his service anymore.

"It's rude to walk away when I'm trying to make a conversation," I pulled out my sai and pointed it at him. He didn't flinch nor blink. He only looked at me and frowned. "If only you sharpened your wit as much as you did your blades," He put his finger on her point and lowered it calmly. "You're as ignorant as a child."

"Don't you have someone else to bother? I don't work for you anymore," I snapped coldly, putting my weapon away.

"You accepted my offer on the ship."

"And bailed at the first sign of freedom," I retorted, turning my body away from him and crossing my arms. "You told me to protect the Connection, she's not here." He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to face him. I didn't back down from him.

"Where is she?" I gave a slow shrug and avoided eye contact.

"Lindblum I guess."

"You 'guess'? You _'guess'_?" The Reaper laughed falsely at the repetition of my response. "You really are something Ghost. Really, what happened to you? What happened to... _you_?" I refused to look at the man, who gripped my arm tighter before I twitched, launching sparks from my arm.

"I'm not a Phantom so why do you give a damn?" I snarled, backing away from him, about to walk away. Oblivion's usualy calm composure turned stern, his eyes going cold.

"If you're not going to be a Phantom then I seriously suggest you be something other than what they made you," He told me, making my eyes drift upwards to him. He wasn't joking...

"... What do you mean?"

"Well I'll be blunt for you: War is after you and I don't mean the battlefield variety," He told me. I didn't make a move. War... did he mean... "Isn't it a little too convinient that a new Lieutenant-General arrives to Alexandria? The nation causing this war?" No answer for him. "Not only that the Superiors and Cole have sent their little Horsemen to kill the Connections and myself so Atrum can get a clear shot at Angie and kill her too. Not only that, Cole wants his pet project back." I remained silent, clenching my fists to stop myself shaking. I hated that name...

"If he's really after me then I won't let him catch me," I told Oblivion firmly, turning to leave him. The man sighed as I went.

"You don't know?" He asked. When I turned around I gasped, catching his Scythe in both my hands. The Scythe... wait... I looked at the Grim Reaper with widened eyes and a trembling body. "_Now_ do you understand why Ghost? Why I've been asking all of this from you?"

I didn't answer. I threw down the Scythe and ran from him. I ran and didn't look back in fear that he'd blantantly show me the grand scheme...


	34. Act 2, Scene 4

I was still shaken by the time we arrived in Treno. Of course I had a right to be. I don't even want to _know_ how or why I could perform such a feat. Holding Death's Scythe? Maybe it was a fluke? A ruse he planted to send me into a terror in order for me to return as a Phantom. That must be it, there's no other... there is another explination, one I dare not to think about or even consider. I couldn't think of it as an option. Even after...

"Twitch, hey Twitch!" Marcus shook me, making me look at him. "Keep your head down while we're lookin' for this Supersoft alright? You know how you are in Treno." I nodded, knowing what he meant. This place reminded me so much of my old home. That and I'd also pickpocket like no tomorrow. And I stole from the Kings twice. Once with Zidane and another was a solo job. As such I was a tad... infamous around here.

"I'll be fine, stop babying me," I argued out of defense. "I'll go see if anyone knows anything." I turned, walking away from the three of them and rummaging in my bag, pulling out the brooch given to me on the Theatre Ship. Seemed so long ago really.

I placed the brooch on my shirt before setting off down the steps to that members only cafe I cared so little for. I knew Treno inside out so it wasn't hard for me to get around. Hmm maybe I should have stayed with Dagger...

The nobles and guards at the cafe didn't once double take at my presence even if I did bump into them on the busy streets. I walked past them all as though I was unseen and inconspicuous. I had forgotten how much the brooch had made me feel safe and unnoticed.

"Ghost? Ghost where are you?" I stepped out of Dagger's way as she walked along the road to the Knight House. She looked confused and lost so I grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face me. "Oh Ghost! I'm sorry I didn't even see you."

"It's fine, it's a thief thing to blend in with crowds," I told her, waving off the apology smoothly. "Plus it's dark, especially in the alleys so it's a good idea to stay in the light. Never know what kind of thug or drunkard is waiting." After putting the fear of Utopia in her I stepped into the lighted path, brushing my hair down my face.

"Why do you always do that?" Dagger asked me, meaning my hair. "Why do you cover it? Are you ashamed?" Sighing I looked at her, nodding.

"Sort of... I mean it's so... distinctive," I explained horribly. "Although I am pretty distinctive in my whole being. How many albino thiefs with face tattoos have you heard of?" I tried to wave off thequestion but it wasn't going very well. She wanted to know the real story behind the marks. "It was... something that happened to me when I was young... that's all you need to know."

"Alrighty," Dagger nodded and walked past the Knight's House. "I was thinking of heading to the Auction House. Lots of nobles there know a lot about everything, so maybe they'll know something about the Supersoft or maybe it could be auctioned off?" Nice plan, did she think of that all by herself?

"Excellent thoughts there," I agreed, walking with her to the Auction House. "Strange to think that the place was gathering dust ten years ago... then it changed."

"It did... I wonder who renovated it?" Dagger wondered. After Shade King's execution in Alexandria the King line was gone and the wills of the family didn't state that anyone would inherit the house. Then about seven years ago it was taken by someone who restored the house to it's former glory, despite people being wary of it due to its history of being owned by the Kings, a Sorceror family. It didn't help that the person who opened it called themselves 'Lord King'.

* * *

I led the way to the Auction House which wasn't too far from the Knight's House. The place was beautifully lit and seemed larger than my previous visits. That was just me though.

The first time I was here I was with Zidane. We had decided to steal one of the King's family heirlooms, a foggy crystal ball, and figure out why they were acting so strange lately. We leapt from the rooftops and slipped in through one of the open windows, venturing through the hallways quietly as to not alert the guards. As it turned out the corridors were empty and we found a ritual taking place. A Magic one. I remember a tall man was with Shade King and her dead parents were there, lying on a stone table. Zidane was slightly careless and he made a noise, we were spotted and we had to get out there before we could nab anything. I ran across the rooftops again, leaving Zidane to escape on foot. He never did explain how he got out unscathed. He just said 'because I'm that awesome' the boy was six.

It was his first job within Tantalus.

The second time was solo. I went back for answers about three years after Shade's execution. I remembered the route back to the room that the ritual took place. Nothing there. Soon I found myself in a cold room. No light had entered the room until I came, candle in hand. The place was dusty and perfume bottles lay strewn over the vanity, along with handkerchiefs, powder make-up and hairpins. The bed was unmade and horribly messy with blood stains, as though there was struggle. The burn marks on the pillow slips indicated Magic as well. It gave more questions than it did answers. Perhaps Alexandrian forces broke into the mansion and forced Shade out and she resisted arrest? Possibly. Regardless I heard people coming, and not one to leave empty-handed a second time, took a full bottle of perfume and slipped out of the window to the streets below.

The perfume smelled of peppermint, cool and refreshing and sharp. I kept a hold of it, as it reminded me of home. The smell of peppermint. I remember always borrowing the peppermint perfume because I loved the smell, as it differed from my own cinnamin and spice fragrances. Omen always smelled of peppermint... I remember... the day I left... his last bottle was empty.

I wore the peppermint perfume everyday, blotted it on my own handkerchief and kept it close. I keep calling it perfume when it was more of an oil but it was the same. It still smelled of peppermint. I still have the empty bottle...

We went into the Auction House to find it practically full, the nobles seated with bags full of gil, eager to buy what they had their eyes on different trinkets. I walked down to the front to find what was being auctioned off. Nothing even remotely close to a potion bottle. No bottles in fact. None at all. Although a silver ring was on auction at the moment. It had a pentagram symbol on it but it was elevated, as though there was a compartment underneath the symbol. In fact that was exactly what it was. How interesting.

I listened to the auctioneer as several nobles faught over the piece. So far the asking price was just over nine thousand. Not one to barter I did what thieves did best: steal. If I want it I'll get it one way or another. I know how these nobles work and I'm not going broke over one trinket when I could use that gil to buy supplies and the like.

Shifting ever so closer to the ring I ensured no one was looking and swiped the ring from the table, replacing it with a broken metal band from inside my satchel. I picked up so much useless stuff on my travels at least I'm getting rid of it now. I slipped the ring on my right middle finger and flipped it over, inspecting the small compartment. Seemed big enough to hold a good amount of powdered substance such as sleeping powder or poison.

I noticed Dagger staring up in silence underneath the loud nobles screeching like children for what they wanted. Getting closer to her I prodded her shoulder which made her jump.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. She pointed up to the balcony and I stared at the man up there. Tall with silvery-lavender hair wearing bizzare clothes. He was staring down at the nobles, drinking a glass of wine as he did so. I may have been just as shocked as Dagger was...

That was the same man I saw during that ritual with Shade King...

"I've seen that man before," Dagger whispered. I nodded and took a hold of her arm.

"Yeah..." I nodded slowly.

"In the castle... for the past year... he arrived after Willow did..." She explained. I nodded again and we both left the Auction House before that man knew we were there. Before they noticed the ring was gone. Before Willow suddenly decides to show her face.


	35. Act 2, Scene 5

Steiner found us shortly after we left the Auction House but Dagger put him in his place when he tried to lecture her on leaving unaided. He followed behind us quietly. well quietly as in he didn't talk but the way his armour clanked behind us spoke volumes. We thought it would be a good idea to head to the slum part of Treno because you never know what thieves know what. Besides Tantalus are well known here, we can get info from everyone here if we play our cards right.

As we reached the inn in the area I noticed Marcus lounging around outside. I walked to him and tapped his shoulder. He pushed himself off the wall and nodded at me.

"The Boss is downstairs," He told me, leading us to the inn. I felt a sudden nervousness. How would Baku react to me being here? Would he be angry like last time? It didn't matter to be honest I wasn't part of Tantalus anymore but he'd probably tell me to butt out. I don't care I've got a right to help, I may not be a member but I'm not dead.

I ignored my nerves and ushered Dags down the stairs with me. Rusty came too but he was yelling at her to cease what she was doing. We didn't pay heed to him. I took the lead and dropped down to the walk by the river, where Baku was waiting by the boat.

"Well if it isn't Twitch," Baku remarked. I remained stoic on the outside and stared at the Tantalus Leader. "Take it Zidane's not here?"

"No, I have my own reasons for being here," I stated, getting onto the boat. "I hope you don't mind that the Princess is accompanying us this evening."

"Well, well, Her Royal Majesty eh," Baku bellowed with laughter. "You know breakin' and enterin's a crime, Princess."

"I want to make sure nothing else is stolen," Dagger responded. I held out my hand and helped her onto the boat, solidifying her decision. Rusty, naturally, wasn't pleased with the arrangements.

"Damnation! Fine I will also join you!" He declared in frustration. "I must protect the Princess from bad influence like you scoundrels!"

"There ya go again, always rambling on about your duty," Baku scoffed. "Ever think for yourself for once? Geez I thought travelling with Zidane and Twitch would have changed you but clearly it hasn't. Do you even know why you're here? What you're doing?"

"Sometimes I think he's a lost cause Baku..." I chimed with a frown, sharpening my sai knives even further. Both Marcus and Steiner boarded the boat and we headed down the river. From the direction I could tell that we were heading to the Bishop House.

It was long and quiet. One of the most uncomfortable trips I've been on. Still everyone was lost in their own thoughts I guess. Of course I could think about... Oblivion's words, his actions. Damn that man! Damn him! He was trying to scare me, and he did but it doesn't mean what happened means anything. No, it means nothing. That was a fluke, no one can hold his Scythe.

And Omen... why can't Oblivion just say I'm dead? Omen's wasting his time trying to find me. I'm not... I'm not the sister he grew up with things have changed now he knows that! I've changed. I'm not the same. I wouldn't be allowed back anyway. Mum and Dad probably think I'm dead. Yeah... that's how I should be... I shouldn't have survived...

As I thought... I saw... my home being burned to the ground. The fire, the screaming, the Demons... so many Demons... we did nothing to them! Why did they attack us! We did nothing to them! Nothing... and they sought to slaughter us... why... I want to know why...

Why did they do this? Why did they do what they did? ... Why didn't anybody stop them...? Why did I have to survive... I'm the only one who did...

* * *

I shook the feeling away when we arrvived at the back entrance of the Bishop House, giving me enough self-control to not break down in frustration and just silently sift the place for the damn Supersoft. We weren't having much luck and the place was full of boxes and crates. I couldn't even find a decent poison to put in my ring.

"Any luck Dags?" I asked in a whisper. I had to think slowly before I spoke to ensure no one noticed my feelings. I spoke neutrally, which I was relieved to do.

"Nothing yet," Dagger replied. "Let's just keep looking."

"Damn see if we were set up," Marcus grumbled, digging through several boxes. "There's nothing here, we should go back." My ear perked a little as I heard footsteps from the floor above us. Slowly taking out a sai I creeped over to the foot of the stairs.

"Guys get back," I told him in a snarled whisper. I kept in the shadows, seeing a small man walk down the stairs, mumbling to himself. Dagger gasped which prevented me from knocking the man out with the pommel of my blade.

"Hm? Who's there?" The man adjusted his glasses and peered ahead.

"Princess!" Steiner snapped as Dagger came into the light, bowing towards the man.

"Dr. Tot, it's good to see you," I quietly put my sai away and snuck around them to avoid confrontation about my intentions to knock him out.

"Oh? Princess Garnet? My it _is_ you!" Dr. Tot exclaimed. "What brings you to Treno, no nevermind that now, I'm sure you have your reasons for being here. Regardless, you have grown into a fine woman. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Dr. Tot, please forgive us!" Steiner said to the man. I scoffed and eblowed his rusting armour.

"He sais it's fine," I remarked. "Anyways, we're after something. Magical potion called a Supersoft, we kinda need it, like now."

"Oh yes, of course the Supersoft!" Dr. Tot nodded. "In fact it is in my tower, not far from here. If you come by tomorrow evening I would have had enough to dig it out from underneath all my books and whatnot. I'll unlock my tower for you. Princess I would like to speak to you in more socialable circumstances as well."

"I'll come to your home tomorrow, Dr. Tot," Dagger nodded. We heard more footsteps and took that as our cue to make a swift exit.


	36. Act 2, Scene 6

_I can't move. I don't feel numb but I know I can't move. I can see the dark, vicious tools around me. Some rustier than others but all sharp and painful in their own ways. I didn't even try to struggle. I knew what was going to happen... he wanted a reaction from me... I won't give him one._

_"And how is my favourite subject today?" The man loomed over me, his hands gloved and a scalpel in hand. I didn't respond. He didn't want me to talk. I was just a doll he wanted to disfigure. "You've been reacting well to the treatment, you have. Yes much better than the other patients..." He was sick. Sick and twisted. He acted as though we were... willing participants. "The marks are faint on your face but no matter, they'll become more prominent soon enough. Your body is simply rejecting the Perigee genetics but they'll accept them soon enough. I have other concerns at the moment."_

_I looked at the table. He took a needle a scalpel. He threatening traced the blade over my abdomen, my chest and up to my chin. He enjoyed it so much. He enjoyed seeing us in pain. Revelled in it._

_It was his rape. His pleasure..._

_"It is on something that has shown on your results, something I intend to be obvious for the world to see," The way he said that... what was he planning?_

_I wasn't under anesthetic... that would have been merciful..._

_He placed needle under my eyelids, preventing my from closing them. All I could do watch and feel helplessly. All I could do was endure. Like every other time..._

_The scalpel and the needle drew closer to my left eye, maliciously attacking the pupil, my black poison seeping from the new wound, blurring my vision._

* * *

I screamed, throwing myself out of the bed, bolting for the bathroom and looking at my reflection with heavy breathing. I looked the same as I did after I got out. The Demonic markings, the pentagram pupil... I pulled up the large shirt I wore over my underwear, looking at the faint grey scars on my stomach, dropping it immediantly and proceeding to throw up down the sink.

"Ghost, are you alright?" I heard Dagger ask over my reguritation. I felt her hands on my head, pulling back my hair as I continued to be sick. It wasn't long until I was throwing up bile, having emptied the contents of my stomach. I couldn't stop myself from being sick, I just kept throwing up for twenty minutes until I pretty much had nothing else to bring back up.

Dagger ran the tap, the bile washing down the sinkhole, and got a glass, filling and handing it to me. I took it silently and downed the entirity of the liquid in one gulp.

"What made you be so ill?" She asked in concern. I shook my head and drank another glass of water.

"I... it happened a long time ago..." I mumbled incoherently as I slumped onto the ground, holding the glass tightly. Marcus entered the bathroom as Dagger crouched down beside me.

"Is there a party here?" He asked before slowly smelling the vomit. He looked down at me then to Dagger. "Keep giving her water and make sure she isn't sick again, I'll get her something to eat." He left the room and Dagger filled the glass again, this time I drank it slower.

"Has this happened often?" She asked me soothingly. I nodded, trying to swallow back the bile buiding up in my throat.

"Almost nightly when I was in Tantalus..." I answered feebly. I shuddered at the memories of Ruby holding back my hair as I was sick, Zidane holding me, Marcus and Cinna getting food so I had something to throw up in case I did again and Blank making sleeping weed tea so I'd fall asleep. I was a realy mess in Tantalus at times.

I was light outside, I could see the sun peering through the windows. I could still get a few hours of sleep hopefully. Marcus came in with some bread which I ate quickly, feeling starving as I have nothing in my stomach.

"... I have sleeping weed in my bag..." I spoke before standing up and stumbling over to my bed as though I was in a trance. I felt light headed and dizzy and the feeling didn't subside as I lay on the bed, trying to get back to sleep myself. I just wanted the memories to stop.

When night came Steiner, Dagger, Marcus and myself went to Dr. Tot's home in the tower near the Bishop House. It was easy enough to get to, the tower's not very subtle. Dagger had bought me bread to take with me and eat since I hadn't eaten anything before we left since I was still a bit shocked. Still it meant I could share it out if anyone else got hungry.

We walked up the large spiral staircase to the main room where Dr. Tot waited for us. On his desk stoof a flask with golden liquid laying in it, sparkling as the lights of both moons hit it. It was a more brilliant gold than the liquid of a regular Soft potion so I guessed that this was the Supersoft we had been searching for.

"As Princess Garnet, Master Steiner how good to see you and your friends again," The man smiled happily. "Ah yes, you really have grown into a fine young woman. Oh yes, before I forget the Supersoft is on the desk there, I'm sure it will be of more use with you than sitting gathering dust here."

"Don't mind if I do," Marcus remarked, swiping the Supersoft off the desk.

"Where are your manners? Thank the kind doctor!" Steiner ordered.

"No it's quite alright," Tot sighed. He turned to the Princess who was staring at the massive globe. I walked over to the window and sat on the ledge.

"Suppose you'll be heading to Evil forest, huh?" I asked Marcus, looking down at Treno below. I could see the Auction House on the other side of town. It was lit up and I could see many nobles going in for the auction. I wonder what the acclaimed item was tonight?

"Yeah, you coming with?" He replied, sitting on the ledge with me. I nodded slowly. This was the reason I came to Treno. I had to save Blank. "We should head back to the South Gate then and go down to the basin from there."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, I'll get the Pass from Dagger," I hopped off the ledge and climbed up the ladder. "Dags, do you still have the Gate Pass?"

"What for, if I may ask?" Dr. Tot asked.

"We need to get to the Evil Forest," I answered. I jumped off the ladder and allowed Dagger and Tot to get out of the globe.

"Why not go with Garnet and Master Steiner to Alexandria Castle? It is much easier to travel to the Evil Forest from there," Tot suggested. Hm he had a point. "Now, if you'll all follow me please, I'll take you to the Gargant."

Gargant? Huh, never knew there were Gargants under Treno.

* * *

It did take an hour or so to reach the base of Alexandria Castle but it was... strangely quiet. I thought there would be guards here. I mean I'm pretty sure there's a path the Gargant can take from here to Lindblum. Perhaps a sneak attack or something but that's unlikely due to the Regent's Airforce.

"Dagger, do you feel that?" I asked, referencing to the uneasy feeling I was getting. Dagger nodded slowly. We walked slowly behind the men, heading for the stair case but before we could reach it a huge fence of bars rose up and prevented escape. Behind us a similar fence rose up and blocked out all exits.

"What in the world?" Steiner exclaimed before turning to Marcus. "Is this your doing!"

"Yeah, like I could plan this," Marcus snapped back. "This is your Queen's doing!"

"Caught them we have!" A red Jester laughed, appearing on one side of the platform above us. A blue Jester appeared on the opposite side.

"They are so foolish!" He cackled. "Princess, the Queen would like to have words with you."

"Zorn! Thorn! Let me see my mother!" Dagger ordered. I leapt onto the bars and tried to climb my way up, only to be blasted back my a red light, landing hard on my back.

"Restrain that one, she's trouble," I looked up, freezing at the sight of Willow. Her horrible yellow eyes staring down at me. I felt anger over me, like I wanted to kill her. I did want to kill her. "You can lock her up with the Princess, the Queen would love to meet you too, Ms. Confleo."

"Go to Hell Willow!" I yelled, throwing a lightning bolt at her. She blocked it with her hand, shaking her head in digust.

"You will understand in time, ignorant child," She turned her heel and marched away. She hadn't changed one bit. She is still as cold and ruthless as when we met... after I was kidnapped...


	37. Act 2, Scene 7

Rain beats down heavy. As heavy as that fateful day, so many years ago. How young I was then. How foolish I was. Yet no amount of knowledge can change my choice for it has been done, no matter how hard we try, no matter how much power we hold over Time and Space, we cannot change what has passed, for it would destroy us.

How poetic it looks, them all lying in the sorrowful tears of the sky as I did. I am soaked with my consquences. Yet no guilt drips off my face even as I stare at the light helplessly attempting to break through. How sad. How painful it must be to be locked within an endless struggle between yourself and your Destiny, especially when you have so little time. It is better to embrace that Destiny, it is the one thing they cannot take from you.

I stood and stared. My head against a pillar, blood seeping from my forehead and hands and neck. I didn't blink in case something would happen, something thrilling and exciting that would occur and vanish the moment I close and reopen my eyes. My eyes have been open for years. Open and aware. Never has anyone been so aware.

"To be... or not to be..." I found myself muttering for them. My mouth twitched into a smirk as I pressed my back against the stone. "That is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by oppsing end them?" Soon I was laughing at myself, covering my face with my hands, wiping the rain off and laughing harder. "How foolish we've become!"

In my pocket lay something that Lilith lost after the crash in Paris. A wooden Fleur-de-lis she dropped. It seemed significant, as most trinkets are. She has yet to mention it, possibly because of other issues plauging her. Still it is always nice to have something precious to calm the spirit.

The rain was not letting up and my companions had yet to rise. I walked over to Ms. Clark, my cane hitting off the stone. She moaned in pain as I held her wrist, which was broken curteousy of Willow Ann Rosebelle. Her beautiful eyes of emerald opened and she tried to get up, crying out in pain as she placed pressure on her broken wrist.

"Hey nonny nonny," I said, wrapping an arm around her and helping her stand. "You all took a considerably hard beating. You're wrist is broken, I'd heal it with Magic but that means your wrist will heal in a bizzare way, the bone needs to me the correct way first." I took out a plether of bandages and did my best to be gentle, cleaning the wound with rain water, hearing her hiss as I clikced her wrist back into the socket and wrapped bandages around the joint, noticing bone poking out. It really was horrifically damaged.

"Why aren't you hurt?" She asked me, before looking shocked as I bled. Still? Hm it's still bleeding? Quite frequently today.

"We've been through this Lilith, it doesn't harm me," I reassured her. "It has been happening for years... longer than you can fathom."

"How old are you?" I laughed at her question, finishing with my handiwork. Her wrist would heal up nicely now.

"Never ask a man his age, Lily," I chuckled. "Now, as for you, you will need a bodyguard until your wrist heals. It's never good to perform Magic when injured so," I took the mirror I gave her from her bag and opened it. "Aut viam inveniam aut faciam," The mirror ripplied and we got a lovely view of the Beyond Realm. A man wth greyish hair and pupiless eyes stared back at us and Liltih stood aghast. "Lilith, meet Malakai, he shall act as co-advisor alongside yours truly."

_"Honoured as always, Lucifer. Lady Lilith it is a pleasure to meet you," _Malakai smiled faintly. Lilith still looked outstanded and in shock.

"Oh don't worry, Malakai won't bite, he's very friendly," I reassured her. "The mirror will act as conduit for Malakai's power to pass through, creating a holograph of him so he can attack for you. Should have introduced this to you in Lindblum but I had hoped your Magic would be strong by then. Unfortunately not."

"Wait I'm not being a vessel for some supernatural... thing!" Lilith exclaimed, shaking her head. "Um no offence Malakai."

_"I am a Saint and none taken," _Malakai replied. _"Regardless of your disposition the procedure is necessary. I can augment your powers, be a guide. I can help you become a powerful Mage able to defend yourself, and Lucifer may not be there to help you. It's always nice to have a companion."_

"I'm still not comfortable with this," The blonde frowned. I frowned also at her response. I knew it'd be difficult for her to accept Malakai as she has no past ties to him.

_"Did anyone ever tell you two that you look similar?" _Malakai suddenly stated. Lilith raised her eyebrow and I smiled. He was right, we did have the same hair and eye colour after all. Maybe we had other facial similarities but I couldn't guess at the moment.

"Malakai, I'll talk to her, you be good there."

_"Can't do anything else,"_ Malakai commented a little darkly. The image of him rippled and he vanished, the mirror no longer a means of communication. Lilith snatched the mirror from my hands with her left one, obviously finding it strange to do it.

"What the Hell are you planning!" She yelled, her voice bouncing off the palace walls. "Who is this Malakai? Why did you say I'd be his link to this world?"

"Calm yourself," I said smoothly. "Malakai and I have been friends for a long time. He wants to help. I told him you were the Sorceress Messiah and he was more than happy to help you become stronger. He needs help, as do we all."

"I may have agreed to help you with this Sorceress Messiah thing but being his... gateway to this world I draw the line there and now." Sighing I walked around the Burmecian palace.

"Deny it all you want. You need his help... you need mine... you need Ghost's... you need theirs... and I need yours," I told her grimly. "No one likes going through ordeals alone so I suggest you think on this before saying no."

"Lucifer I am _not _comfortable with this," She tried to affirm. I could tell part of her was fascinated by this, wanted to try it. Everyone has a small piece of them that wishes to try the outrageous and unethical. From where she comes from it was heavily emphasised in the Victorian Era.

"This entire situation isn't comfortable," I countered. "Learn to take advantage." She didn't know how to take my words, she wasn't alone there, but I was doing this solely for her benefit.

She walked around in the rain slowly, taking in the scenery. Tragic scenery at that. Perhaps I should tell her what Willow really is? Hm... she's already having a difficult time digesting the presence of Malakai. I opened my own mirror and flipped it open.

"Aut viam inveniam aut faciam," I said calmly as Malakai manifested within the mirror's reflection. "She may just accept the offer."

_"Your powers of persuasion?" _He asked monotonously. I gave a faint and weak smile, feeling a heavy burden on myself.

"I know the precise psychological moment when to say nothing," I told him. "Lilith is clever, this is merely a stepping stone in her journey to rediscovering her power. Our goal to stopping those bastards."

_"And if she refuses?" _Oh Malakai, so silly when you have no clue.

"We have others. Others who will be more welcoming and accepting of your presence," I answered. "Whatever happens, do not tell them of our plight until we need to. Such things can only be told when they have matured."

_"... Very well, Lucifer..." _Malakai's image vanished and I closed my mirror, putting it away. I appraoched Lilith who still looked inturmoil. Indeed it was a difficult choice. I had the choice of not trusting Malakai but it was easy to accept him as I had nothing to lose. I have lost everything because of... it matters not.

"Malakai has used me as a conduit into this world, we both grew stronger because of it," I told her. "He is trustworthy. Like I, he has been judged wrongly and unfairly."

"It's the power that I fear," She answered strongly. "If it makes us both stronger, what stops him from trying to take over my body?" I quirked a smile at her curiosity. I, myself, had the same inquiries.

"The limitations," I explained briefly. "The Realm he resides in, the Beyond, will snatch at his growing strength should he become too powerful and leave him on the verge of death. However sometimes he can steal the Beyond's power and pass it on to his conduits. Raw Magic, to put it shortly. As you are essentially a being of Magical origins you could contain more of the Beyond's power than I was able to contain. Regardless I hold enough power." She stared at me, unsurely. Of she was. She was terrified. She didn't the consquences of her actions but these lessons would make her more aware. More intelligent in the ways of Magic.

"... I believe you."


	38. Act 2, Scene 8

I put Lucifer's offer out of my mind and went to my friends. They were slowly coming to, Freya was the first to waken after me. She was fine, just shaken. Vivi woke up but he kept sitting, not wanting to stand. Quina seemed to recover the quickest and Zidane was still a bit shaky but he was fine. After such a beating from Beatrix we were all shaken. And my ears were in complete agony again.

"Everyone okay?" Zidane asked. I shook my head, my wrist and ears feeling as though someone was stabbing needles into them. "Freya can you stand?"

"I am fine, it is nothing," Freya answered, trying to remain strong and standing up, stumbling a little.

"Just take it easy, alright?" Zidane suggested. "Vivi, Quina, you two alright?"

"Y-yeah," Vivi nodded. I stood beside him and helped him up, ignoring my own pain. Quina nodded in response, probably too busy searching for food. "Lilith are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a broken wrist and sore ears, nothing time can't fix," I said calmly. Even though inside I was panicking. The pain was so bad. "Lucifer bandaged me up, it's fine."

"Thanks for distracting Willow, Lucifer," Zidane said, turning to the blonde. "We would have probably got off worse if it was both her and Beatrix."

"No need to thank me, I just prefer not to have my friends cut to ribbons," Lucifer smiled, tapping his cane on the ground. "Now about our next destination...?"

"The answer is obvious, we head to Cleyra and warn them of Brahne's plan," Freya answered, obviously fearing for her people. If I was her I would be to. I'm not her and I am terrified for them. "I will not allow her to destroy Cleyra as she did Burmecia."

"You're right, Freya," Zidane nodded. "Let's go there as fast as we can."

"Where is Cleyra?" I asked.

"There is a desert to the West, a sandstorm protects the town," Freya explained. "It may be difficult to reach the settlement but we must try." We took the long way out of the palace and slowly walked out of Burmecia. We were all too weak to walk fast but I'm sure once we left the city we were be moving fast to Cleyra.

"Do you think I'll find out more about the Black Mages in Cleyra?" Vivi asked me. Clerya would be full of Burmecian refugees. They would blame Vivi and Magic for what happened to their home. I held his hand and gripped it a little.

"Maybe... just be careful Vivi," I told him. He looked up at me, his bright yellow eyes filled with confusion. "Cleyra will be full of Burmecians, those who witnessed the Black Mages tear down their home. I don't want you to get hurt so... just stay by me, promise?"

"Yeah, promise," I smiled at his response. He was so cute but he was also a little naive. I did feel overprotective of him but my mother and grandmother were the same to me. I think I was like this because I needed to take my mind off my own problems, so long as I didn't have to deal with my own problems for now.

* * *

The journey to Cleyra's trunk was long and tiring. The fact that the sand was swatting us in the face wasn't helping. I didn't want to go blind from the sand. No one really likes that thought do they? Still it could have been worse but I won't say how worse because I always have the luck of making things worse when I say they could be.

"The tempest is subsiding. We may be able to reach the trunk if we move quickly," Freya explained, running into the sandy storm. We all followed her. I kept a hold of Vivi's hand as we ran. Lucifer took hold of my upper arm and guided us through it. After getting through the thick of the storm it felt as though it was just windy. The sand travelled around in a route, acting like a shield for the town. A shield that was about to run its course.

As we walked on into the trunk I felt Lucifer take my left hand from Vivi and place something into my hand. When I took my hand away from his I gasped at what he gave me. Sure the constant surprises and gifts from her were bizzare but… this was my Fluer-de-lis keychain. I thought… this was gone.

"You lost it," He answered. "'Tis only right that it is returned to the owner," I… sure the clock and the mirror were nice little gifts but… this was incredibly important to me. "Might I ask its origin?"

"I… had a penpal," I answered. "We were like best friends, he really loved books, he would buy me books and mail them to me with his letters. I would send him CDs of my singing because he always wanted to hear me. I told him all about my performances in school plays and how I joined an ameteur theatre group. We were so close. Then… a few months ago… the letters just stopped."

"What happened?" Lucifer asked.

"He… went missing, just vanished," I sighed. "Sorry I… don't want to talk about it."

"We all have things we don't want to talk about, Elina," I stopped in my tracks and looked at Lucifer, who stopped with a raised eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Lilith, I men. Lilith. We all have things we don't want to talk about,_ Lilith_."

"Who's Elina?" I asked. For the very first time I could see Lucifer become visibly uncomfortable and uneasy. He shifted his weight from side to side and nervously tapped his cane on the ground.

"Elina… someone close to me," He answered, not making eye contact with me. I could tell Elina was very _very_ close to him. He looked absolutely crushed at the thought of her or the mention of her name. Like the Varsouviana was playing in his head.

"I'm sorry," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The man looked at me, his eyes showing more pain than I thought possible. What had he been through? Lucifer was a curious being, an odd subject for studying. He was definitely hiding more than his blunt and open personality showed.

"You needn't be," He responded, shaking his head. "You weren't there. You weren't part of it. You aren't to blame." I suppose he was right. Still I was curious. He was a very alluring character, not in a romantic or sexual way. His whole being was just… attractive. It was strange I've never been attracted to a man like this… see if I end up falling in love for this man. Well it'd be funny but I highly doubt I will. He's not even my type.


	39. Act 2, Scene 9

"Can my wrist me healed now?" I groaned, hissing in pain as I was the last to climb up the ladder to the settlement of Cleyra. Zidane helped me up and checked my wrist gently. He looked deep in thought before shaking his head.

"The bone's still not healing the right way," He said. "Blank broke his wrist like this once after he fell off a building during a race. It'll take a couple of days before the bone heals correctly. We'll just drug you with potions to numb the pain."

"How fun," I deadpanned. Maybe I should take up Malakai's offer. Sure I believe Lucifer to an extent and part of me did want to try it. I was partly concerned that something horrible would come of it. Then again this was an unbelievable situation I was in so I may as well make enchantment while I'm at it.

We walked onwards up the steps to the town of Cleyra. It looked so beautiful. Vines of flowers were draped over branches, the sun beamed down from above us, illuminating every building and person. The place looked so beautiful. Such delicate buildings and plants and gorgeous people. I had fallen for this place already. It truly was a work of art. Everything iota of thought put into this place was… was stunning.

"Might you be Lady Freya?" One of the two Cleyran priests asked. Freya stood forward and bowed to them.

"Indeed I am," She answered. "How did you come to know my identity?"

"The King of Burmecia requested we take you to him as soon as you arrived," The priest explained. Freya gasped in shock and relief and I could tell she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Long live the King! I will see him at once!" She exclaimed in joy. Her King was safe and that was reason enough for her to rejoice. She turned to us before she left. "This meeting ay take some time, why not take the opportunity to rest?"

"Good plan," Zidane nodded. Quina was already away and I stood close to Vivi. Lucifer had decided to go off as well into the town, striding away in light steps. I looked down at the sandy ground, kicking it a little in thought. "You alright Lily?"

"Huh? Um… not really," I answered. I barely noticed Vivi walk away to explore the town on his own but I didn't stop him. "The Burmecians… what if they harm Vivi? They'll think we was a part of the assault."

"Hey, Vivi will be fine. You're acting like a mother too much," Zidane reassured me. I know but I was still worried. I had grown attatched to Vivi and I just didn't want to see the Burmecians abuse him. It wasn't fair that all Magic got abused the same. "I know you're a Mage too Lily, you know how it gets for them but sometimes it's just got to be first hand experience."

"I guess you're right Zid," I frowned. He pulled me into a hug, making my flinch as pressure went onto my broken wrist. I hugged back with my good arm and he gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Go have a wander, I'll meet you at the inn," I nodded with a false smile, hiding my worry, and jogged into the town. It was a lot busier than I thought. There were many weak and injured people from Burmecia being treated by Cleyran priests. It was horrible to see these people so badly injured. I felt so helpless and powerless. I wanted to help but I wouldn't be allowed to use Magic and… I wish I could help.

"There's one of those bastards!" I gasped as I heard shouts of anger and Vivi running into the inn. I ran in after him, pushing my way through the angered Burmecians.

"You killed my family! You'll pay for what you done!"

"Are you happy you monster!" Feeling myself get angry I shoved past the Burmecians and stood in front of Vivi, my arms outstretched and gritting my teeth.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" I yelled. One Burmecian soldier stood forward, pointing at Vivi.

"That monster killed my sister!" He accused.

"Liar!" I shouted back. "He did all he could to protect your home! He's not like the other Black Mages! If he was do you think he'd be here?" My logic wasn't working. They were advancing towards us so I did the first thing that came into my mind. On my left hand a lilac sparkle appeared and then formed into a dark rift in my hand. This shocked the Burmecians and caused them to take a step back. "Back off, Vivi did nothing wrong."

"You plan to use your Magic to destroy Cleyra too?" One Burmecian at the back yelled. I gritted my teeth and snarled at them.

"I wouldn't do such a thing!" I snapped. "Magic can be used for good as well you know! We want to protect you!" One Burmecian had had enough of me and lunged at me. I screeched in fright but a faint green silhouette of a man guarded me and threw the Burmecian back. All he wore was charcoal cargos. He turned his head and gave me a wink before disapparating.

That… that was Malakai. I didn't even notice I was… calling for help. Was I? Can he hear my thoughts? I certainly hope not.

"Right everyone, break this up this instant," As if on cue Lucifer stepped in and made his way casually past the crowd. "I understand we are all stressed and upset and frustrated but this is no reason to start turning on those who wish to help. Queen Brahne is who your anger should directed, not this child or this young woman who only wish to help. Believe what you will but this is the truth. If you wish to seek revenge then I suggest focusing on rebuilding your home. Branhe will find it most frustrating to see the ones she attempted to destroy rebuild in front of her eyes," After a few more words from Lucifer the Burmecians left the inn and I fell down beside Vivi, hugging him tightly, ignoring the pain in my wrist.

"Are you alright?" I asked, knowing the answer a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vivi nodded. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"We're friends, we look out for each other," I smiled. I then looked up at Lucifer, who was standing with a smile on his face. "Thanks Lucifer, much appreciated."

"Well you know I always protect those with Magic," His words suddenly sparked something in me. Magic, protect. Magic sandstorm which protects Cleyra. I use Time and Space Magic… I can…

I stood up, cringing at the pain, and looked at Lucifer.

"Look after Vivi and stay here, I'll be back as soon as," I ordered calmly before running out of the inn and towards the top of the tree.

* * *

"I need to see the High Priest!" I exclaimed to some priests within the cathedral. A few bloked my way into the main chamber where Freya was meeting with the King. "Please it's urgent! It's about the sandstorm!"

"Please calm yourself," One of the priests said calmly. I shook my head and looked to the doors as a priest entered through the doors.

"I must inform the High Priest of urgent matters," He said calmly. How can they all be so calm. "The Antlion has become hostile."

"Of course," They let him pass! That's so not fair! I took the opportunity to burst past the priests, knocking one down, and into the main chamber. The King of Burmecia, Freya and the High Priest all turned to me. Freya was the most shocked.

"Forgive my intrusion Your Majesty, High Priest, Freya," I said quickly. "But please hear me out."

"Lilith what has come over you?" Freya asked. I did look hectic and panicked but I had a right to be.

"I… I had a premonition," I fibbed. Well it's half true. I knew what was going to happen. "Alexandria's going to attack, the sandstorm will fail, we need to evacuate immediantly!" I heard a distant roar. Wow Antlions are loud. "And the Antlion's gone crazy."

"How can you be sure? Are you a Mage?" The High Priests asked carefully. The King stepped forward and put his hand on the High Priest's arm.

"Now, Gregior, we cannot dismiss this young woman's warning's simply because she obtained them through Magic," The King said. I was stunned. Magic destroyed his Kingdom yet he… was accepting of it. If anything he should despise Magic. "But we shall discuss this after the Antlion is dealt with. Freya, take your friend to the Antlion and quell it as swiftly as possible."

"At once, King Oberon," Freya nodded loyally. I nodded and bowed to the King.

"Of course, Your Majesty."


	40. Act 2, Scene 10

Freya and I ran quickly to the Antlion's den which was located near the entrance of the town. It was a humongous beast with large fangs and horns, mawling at a child angrily. I gasped at the sight as we arrived.

"Is the child alright?" Freya asked Zidane, who nodded casually.

"Yeah, he's fine, nothing to worry about," Was the cool response.

"Like Hell I'm fine!" The child screamed. Well he was right, no one really enjoys being mauled by a giant Antlion do they? Lucifer had a burning orange flame in his hand and he threw it at the Antlion, making it cry out and drop the child. He wasn't too grateful and glowered at Lucifer. "Hey that hurt ya stupid jerk!"

"You're welcome," Lucifer replied.

"Prince Puck?" Freya asked. The Prince has already gone to a safe distance and we brought out our weapons. Well everyone bar me. I was once again shocked as Malakai's form apparated in front of me and stood by Lucifer. It seemed as though Lucifer was the only one, bar me, who was able to see Malakai. It was like he was a spirit.

"_Not to worry, I'll protect you," _Malakai assured me, blasting the Antlion with a bizzare energy. Lucifer drew the sword from his cane and leapt over the Antlion, stabbing it from behind and distracting it alongside Freya, who was trying to hit it hard enough to calm it down and not kill.

Zidane was attacking head on with his daggers and hacking it as it was distracted by Freya and Lucifer. Vivi was casting Magic from afar and I was dodging stray attacks. Malakai drop kicked the beast and I head something crack horribly.

Then I noticed the Antlion rise up and prepare to slam down on Zidane. With a yelp I ran towards him and tackled him, both of us rolling to the side and away from the attack. I started crying in pain as my wrist snapped out of place. Why am I always doing things that damage it more? Zidane held my wrist gently as I whimpered.

"Just stay down, don't try move, okay?" He told me, getting up and attacking the Antlion again. The beast roared as Malakai punched deep into its hide and damaged it greatly. Lucifer sheathed his sword and smacked the Antlion in the eye before it bit his leg.

"Ah wanker!" He yelled out, kicking it with his free leg. Freya hit it with the blunt side of her spear and Vivi blasted fire Magic, breaking Lucifer free and he rolled onto the ground, spinning as he got back up. Malakai threw another kick into the Antlion before suddenly disapparating. I felt myself become incredibly weak and I fell, lying on the ground. Was Malakai really using my own strength then? It was… so strange. I didn't know how to take it. I stared at the intense battle in front of me. I wanted to be able to defend myself, not be guarded all the time like a helpless little kid.

* * *

"Lily? Lily?" I opened my eyes and found myself in the cathedral. I sat up, careful not to put pressure on my wrist. I looked up at Zidane, who was crouched beside me and rubbing my arm. "You went out cold when we finished beating up the Antlion, you alright now?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I am," I nodded, looking down. "Must have been shock from my wrist snapped, never was good with dealing with pain," Zidane nodded and walked away to speak with Freya. Lucifer was leaning against a pillar, staring out at the sandstorm. I held the clock around my neck. "It wasn't the pain was it?"

"No, Malakai takes a little getting used to Lilith," He answered, still looking out at the sandstorm. "Hopefully that made you stronger. Your Magic should be developing more. When Malakai manifested he placed a little of the Beyond's power in you. You'll get used to the overload of Magic, everyone does."

"Oh, right. I think I get it?" I nodded unsurely. Malakai… he was such a strange person. I knew little to nothing about him but he was helping me. "Um, what happens now?"

"The King of Burmecia requested you explain your premonition to him once you woke up," Lucifer answered as he sat down by me. "Guess your powers are developing swiftly," I nodded slowly. Yeah. They really are I guess. If only he knew. "Ah, you're using previous knowledge, clever that."

"Uh… yeah. Yeah I am," I answered, standing and looking out to the storm. "I'm just… worried if he won't believe me. I don't want these people to suffer more." I frowned, leaning again a pillar, clicking open my watch. The hands were circling around wildly. This clock was broken. I closed it and looked ahead.

"You'll think of something," Lucifer reassured me. "You're becoming a real leader already. In such a short time too. Fast learner." I smiled a little. He left the room to allow me to think.

I was allowed rest for a while until I was ready. I was rehearsing ove rna dover, trying to think of the right, convincing things to say. I had to evacuate everyone as soon as possible. What if I couldn't though? Why am I trying to play hero when I obviously not? What a… I don't even know what I'm doing.

Groaning I sat down and put my head in my hands. I felt so confused and lost I just didn't know what to do. Why couldn't things be simpler? Why did I have to be born a Mage? Why couldn't this be someone else's problem? I don't want this to be my problem…

"Stupid damn Magic… why can't you be useful to me for once?" I sighed. The desert sands continued to rage on as they always did. Soon they'd stop. How could we get everyone down out of the town? Well the assault is light on the way up from the trunk. If we're lucky we can move past them and get down in time before this place is destroyed.

"_How beautiful…" _I shrieked and stood up and looked at the woman who had suddenly appeared. She wore an elegant blue dress and her long brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and her eyes were practically black. _"You seem aware of his power… somehow…"_ She turned to face me as I approached her. _"I'll warn you once: Harm him and you will pay."_

"What are you talking about…" I looked at her confused. I didn't… no I did understand. "You mean Kuja?"

"_Well you're smarter than you look, I thought you were a ditzy blonde," _She insulted. _"You're out of your league, why don't you focus on your little Messiah gig sweetheart?"_

"Miss Lilith?" I turned and immediantly bowed as the King entered the room. That woman was gone now. Was she an illusion like Malakai? "If your news is as urgent as your comrades lead me to believe, speak plainly and swiftly."

"Of course, Your Majesty," I nodded, standing straight and preparing to blurt out what I knew.


	41. Act 2, Scene 11

"That is what I… what I saw," I finished, inhaling deeply. It was like a massive monologue I performed for the Burmecian King and he listened to my every word. The High Priest had came in shortly after the King had so he also listened to my 'premonition'. The two of them paced the room once I fell silent, thinking on the situation. It was a long and thick silence which was quite uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we should strengthen the sandstorm?" The High Priest suggested. "Alexandrian soldiers would not dare to venture into such a vicious storm."

"It's not the soldiers I'm concerned about," The King shook his head. "If you are correct, then these Black Mages will attack Cleyra from above."

"Then how about forming a ruse?" I suggested. "We strengthen the sandstorm and send the people down to the trunk to ambush the Alexandrians, once they're out of the way we have a clear path away from the trunk and we can escape Branhe's attack before she's even aware of our escape." The two leaders of the Burmecians and Cleyrans both considered this idea.

"What about the town?" The High Priest asked.

"If this premonition is correct then this Eidolon will decimate the town," The King reasoned. I looked to the harp, the stone atop it to be more precise. They would only destroy Cleyra once that was in their possession. "Lady Lilith, have you any other suggestions?" I stepped over to the harp, staring at it silently. There was more we could do. There had to be.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I turned to both the High Priest and the King. "As soon as the storm in strengthened we must conceal the stone. It is a precious artefact and Queen Branhe isn't stupid enough to destroy something so closely linked to her own heirloom."

"But where shall we hide it?" I looked at the stone again before coming to a conclusion.

"Give it to Lucifer. When we contended with Beatrix and Willow in Burmecia he wasn't harmed, he can protect it," I suggested. "I trust Lucifer, he'll protect the stone."

"I will gather the Maidens, perhaps Freya's participation will aid in increasing the storm's power…" The High Priest left us, leaving only the King and I to wait. I walked quietly to watch the storm, not sure how to converse with the King. I mean I've never been in the presence of royalty before.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes, the King pacing around in thought as I stood still, thinking of anything that came to mind. What of that woman who appeared to me? She was probably an illusion, she looked like one certainly. But why was she talking about Kuja? True he's the one who stops the sandstorm… would she harm me if I attack Kuja head on?

"I must thank you for warning us of this, Lady Lilith," The King suddenly said. I gave a small gasp but smiled politely.

"I only wish for the safety of the Burmecians and Cleyrans," I told him. "I only wish I knew why Branhe was doing this."

"As do we all," The King frowned. "Over the past few years this continent has been in terrible conflict. While there are massive Witch Hunts in the nations Alexandria is taking the opportunity to slowly take over using the power they once feared."

"Alexandria was responsible for the hanging of Shade King, wasn't it?" I asked. The King nodded and he looked out at the storm with me.

"Magic has always been a controversial subject," He began. "We Burmecians have rarely encountered Magic and thus saw little need to involve ourselves in the politics of Magic use. This did cause a raid once by bandits who believed Mages were hiding in Burmecia," I nodded in understanding. "However I believe the hunts have been situated in Lindblum now, as Alexandria prepares for war I doubt they have had time to hunt down Magic wielders."

"Lucifer hides Mages in Lindblum," I said. "They are all very kind and like a family. If you seek them out then they will give you shelter. Then again I'm very certain that Regent Cid will be more than happy to shelter you all."

"Indeed, still I must thank you for your kindness," I blushed in embarrassment. "You have incredible power, do not hide it lest you wish your goals fall apart." I understood. This was advice from a King after all.

"I may be a child but I will accept the responsibility that I have been given," I said calmly, like I was royalty myself. "Your Majesty, you may not be aware of this but… I am the Sorceress Messiah, if that has any meaning to you."

"I have heard the tales," He responded, facing me. "You certainly act like a leader, how people would expect a person of such importance to act. In the time we have met I acknowledged the intelligence and strength you have within you. You are young, but your responsibility is as great as mine. You have shown that you are ready for such a task." I was stunned. This man, this king, was saying I was ready to take on responsibility as great as a king's.

"I… I thank you for the confidence, Your Majesty," I managed to get out. I was very stunned, anybody would if they realised kings had high confidence in them. That truly was shocking.

Zidane, Vivi, Lucifer, Freya, the High Priests and the Maidens entered the cathedral. The group stood nesxt to me while Freya and the Maidens prepared for the ritual.

"Where's Quina?" I suddenly asked. Zidane a shrug of nonchalance.

"Ah he'll be fine, he's running around town looking for food," He replied. "But our problems are bigger, you doing okay? Your wrist getting better?" I looked down at the joint that would only heal if I stopped throwing myself into danger.

"I'll be fine," I told him. We watched as the ritual went underway, the four Cleyrans and the Burmecian dancing in perfect synchronisation and increasing the strength of the storm. I could feel and see the storm gainingin power, becoming more wild and moving faster, so fast that it was an impenetrable wall of sand. Within me I could feel a glimmer of hope, maybe the storm would protect them after all.

That was… until it stopped.

Halfway into the dance the strings on the harp snapped, causing the dancers to cease their steps and stare on. I could feel my own heart stop in my chest as a thick silence dropped onto us. The sands of the storm disappeared in a Magic light, leaving Cleyra defenceless.

"A terrible omen this is…" Omen… wasn't that the name of Ghost's brother? Totally unrelated but it still came to mind. The King frowned before marching to the exit.

"I shall station my strongest men at the trunk," He announced, before turning to me. "I pray that your premonition is right, that the assault isn't as heavy as you believe to be."

… Likewise Your Majesty…


	42. Act 2, Scene 12

Dagger paced the room nervously. I sat at the small table in her room and watched her, not showing my own worry. But I was nervous as she was and a little scared. Well I tried not to be scared I mean I'm only scared of needles really… and scalpels…

I could see Dagger's mouth forming silent words as though she was talking to her mother. She then shook her head and tried another phrase, her brow furrowing in frustration. We had been separated from Steiner and Marcus, who were taken to the dungeons. I hope they were okay, despite my earlier squabbles with Steiner I did trust him, and I worried for Marcus because I have known him for so long.

"Dagger be still, you're making me nervous," I said. The Princess stopped and turned to me, her knuckles pressed to her lips.

"Sorry Ghost… I just don't know what to say to my mother," She frowned, sitting on her bed. "I have to be sincere with her, I need to know why she has done this. Why has she arrested us like thugs? Like I'm not her daughter?"

"One can only guess, Dags," I replied. "But you know the Queen's been acting up. Surely there must be some reasoning behind it?" Dagger looked down it thought, rising from her bed and pacing the room again.

"Actually… ever since my birthday, last year," She concluded. "Ever since Willow joined the army and… and that strange man appeared to us, the man we saw in Treno in the Auction House," I nodded, remembering the man with silvery hair. "That's when things began to change. Dr. Tot left Alexandria shortly after, when my mother started acting this way."

"You did say you didn't trust Willow," I stated. "I agree with you on that."

"She's… she seems so… I don't know how to word it but it is like she is a force, a manipulating force," Dagger babbled, using different gestures as she did when nervous. "Whenever I was near her I felt… like something was taking over me, a lust of some sort."

"Like a lust for war?" A nod was my answer. "Willow… does that to people."

"How did you know her? I thought you two had never met," I looked at Dagger. She had no clue. Neither did anyone else.

"Long story," I stated. The door opened and those damned Jesters stormed on in.

"The Queen will see you now," Zorn said, grabbing Dagger's wrist, Thorn grabbed mine but Dagger pulled away.

"How dare you talk to me like this?" She yelled, outraged. She wasn't even welcome in her own home now, which must have been a right downer for her. I can relate a little there…

"Be quiet!" Zorn yelled. "You will both see the Queen and that is that!"

"Get off me you scumbag!" Dagger yelled, backing away. I didn't even move an inch. I seemed to have accepted defeat and was taken away to the Queen, Dagger following as soon as I had left the room.

* * *

"The Queen has been worried about you, she has," Thorn stated as we entered the room. This was the first time I had seen Queen Brahne in person. Well I did catch a glimpse of her when we kidnapped her daughter but this was the first time I had seen her in person. It was… mediocre.

I felt a presence behind me. Willow gripped my shoulder to stop me from trying to escape. I really didn't know how to even if I tried.

"Garnet, I've been worried sick about you!" The Queen exclaimed as her daughter looked to the floor as she approached. "Where have you been? You've truly worried me, dear." I don't think Dagger was falling for it, but I couldn't be sure.

"Mother, might I ask you something?" Dagger asked, using the royal tone I haven't heard in so long. Even around Dr. Tot she sounded a little casual.

"Of course dear, you know I will tell you anything," Brahne said. Wow she should have been an actress, she can really play people like flutes.

"Is it true that you attacked Burmecia?" Dagger blurted out without thinking too much. There was silence for a while and I felt Willow's hand grip my shoulder harder.

"No wonder you look so concerned, dear," The Queen said. "The truth is that Burmecia was planning to destroy our Kingdom, and have been plotting this for some time. I could not stand by and watch them destroy our precious Kingdom and thus I took initiative." Don't believe her Dagger. She's lying through her teeth. Even you can see that.

"… No," Dagger shook her head before rising her voice. "I don't believe you!"

"Darling what is the matter? Why won't you believe your own mother?" The Queen feigned hurt feeling but it was a load of shit. A total load of shit.

"Might I play a part in this act?" We turned to the man who just entered the room. It was the man from the Auction House. Dagger seemed confused and a little afraid of his sudden entrance.

"Act?" She asked, not understanding him.

"Just what we need, _more_ theatrically obsessed people," I remarked bitterly. I got a kick to the leg from Willow that caused my knees to buckle and I dropped onto them.

"An act from a beautiful play, yes," He mused, drawing closer to Dagger. "The princess must slumber for a century, waiting for her knight on a white horse to arrive. We were destined to meet again, Princess."

"Stay away from me," Dagger ordered. He roughly grabbed her by the waist and traced a finger on her face as she struggled.

"Hush, my dear Princess," He whispered. "I will take you to a world of dreams," He cast a spell and Dagger's struggling stopped, being replaced by the silence of her sleep. "Such a beautiful woman…"

"Zorn, Thorn, prepare the Eidolon extraction!" The Queen ordered, opening up a passage. The two Jesters took the Princces away. Once they were gone I broke free of Willow and sprung at the man.

"You bastard! What have you done to her?" I screeched, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the wall. The broke away, grabbing my wrist as Willow pulled my hair and dragged me across the ground, kicking my body.

"Silence miserable wench!" She barked, kicking me again. It was so painful, Icould hardly move. I heard her draw her weapon and felt it against my back. "My Queen, permission to throw into the dungeons to await execution?" I closed my eyes, gripping at the rug underneath me. My heart banged against my chest. I was so scared.

"I have another solution," The man said. I felt the blade move away from my back and I breathed again. "Your Majesty, might I request that I take her? I believe she will be of more use to us alive than with her head on a pike."

"What!" Willow bellowed. I felt two hands around me, helping me up tenderly as though I were a glass ornament. The man placed his hands on my shoulders but not in the rough way Willow had.

"What use could she possibly be Kuja?" Brahne asked. Kuja gave a sly smirk.

"I see potential in her," He simply replied. Willow's eyes darkened with disdain as he escorted me out of the room.

I was shocked, to say the least. I wasn't sure what he had planned but I… I felt more comfortable. Away from the suffocating pain of Willow's presence. I'd be far away from her, I knew that much. Still… part of me felt as though it had just been released from a cage that has been locked away for an eternity.

It seemed as though… what I had been trying to hide was suddenly in the open. And I wasn't being judged for what I was.


	43. Act 2, Scene 13

"You've been doing a great job, Lilith," I looked at Lucifer who was approaching me. I remained in the cathedral ever since the sandstorm vanished. "The High Priest informed me that I was to guard the stone, interesting request you made."

"You weren't harmed by Beatrix or Willow," I responded, looking out. I could see the bottom of the tree. We were so high up. "I hope this works."

"It should, the citizens are hiding within the tree as are the soldiers," The man told me, sitting down. "They'll escape once there is a clear route… but I'm curious about what we will do."

"We protect the town," I sighed. "If we can distract the Black Mages long enough and stall them getting the stone then the safer the Burmecians and Cleyrans will be. They need to be far away as possible," Looking down at the ground below I then faced Lucifer. "I saw another illusion, one that wasn't Malakai."

"Oh?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"It was a woman in a blue dress and had brown hair tied back," Lucifer looked down as though he was thinking before standing and looking at me after five minutes.

"I am not sure," He answered. Freya came into the building, seeing it empty bar us. She was worried and with good reason, she didn't want anything to happen to her people.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I could be better," She answered. "I've just been thinking so much. I want to protect this place, I want to protect my people. They have been through so much already."

I sat down, fingering at the watch around my neck. I didn't want anything to happen to these people either. That's why I said I had a premonition. I had to protect them. It was the right thing to do.

We suddenly heard the faint sound of battle, swords clashing and cries. I stood up sharply as Freya ran for the door.

"Lucifer get down there and bring Beatrix up here so she doesn't harm anyone," I ordered. He gave me a salute before running off. I touched my earrings before fighting away a frown. "Grandmother… give me strength." I walked outside of the cathedral and focused. Malakai appeared beside me, looking down at me. He was tall, after all.

"_Are you ready for this?" _He asked me. I gave a confident nod and my left hand lit up with a rift.

I walked around the area cautiously, making sure I was not ambushed by Black Mages. I hoped that they were not heading down the trunk, I couldn't bear that. Malakai was ahead of me, ready to signal me if there was any enemies. I hoped Zidane and the others were alright.

"Can you see anything?" I asked my apparition. Malaki leapt on top of a roof and stared down.

"_They're holding them off at the entrance,"_ He responded. I looked down, seeing he was right. Zidane, Vivi, Quina and Freya were fighting off the Black Mages, taking down two waves of them before Lucifer darted up and through the town.

"Beatrix! Run for it!" He yelled over-dramatically. The five of them ran through the town and I saw the Alexandrian General approach the town. I offered a distract and threw the rift in my hand at her before bursting off, heading for the cathedral to make a stand.

* * *

"Lilith! Are you okay?" Zidane asked. Freya swung her spear at a Black Mage and knocked it down the stairs. I grew more confident in my Magic and threw another small rift at a few Black Mages while Malakai blocked them off. Lucifer sent up a wall of flame up as a defense when we spotted more Mages drawing closer.

"I'm fine, but I don't think we'll be able to hold them much longer," I said fearfully. "Did everyone get down the trunk?"

"They did, Beatrix almost nabbed them before I stepped in," Lucifer replied, impaling a Black Mage. "Still six of us against a seemingly endless force of Black Mages, you're right we might not make it. We should get inside!" However the Black Mages had blocked our escape, surrounding us until we were all pinned in a small circle.

I shut my eyes, feeling helpless. Even Zidane and Lucifer had halted their own attacks. The two men and Freya took front, ready to attack for a way out.

Until, that is, another Dragon Knight appeared from nowhere and attacked dozens of the Black Mages, felling them all with the swift, powerful attacks of his spear. I looked around, seeing the doors of the cathedral, and pushed them open as though I would break down a door.

"Hurry! Get inside!" I yelled. I quickly ushered Vivi and Quina in. Zidane backed away from the Mages carefully before darting inside and Freya, after pleading, brought herself and the Knight inside. Lucifer was the last to get in as Malakai disappeared and we barred the door shut.

"Nice work," Lucifer laughed, pressing his back against the door. He then took my wrist and grinned. His hand glowed orange and he set it over mine. It felt warm, not a humid warm but a lovely, comforting warmth. "Wrist healed! Congratulations now Magic shouldn't be a problem."

"What about Malakai?" I asked. If my wrist was healed now would that make Malakai redundant?

"Nah, he'll still help you. He knows loads about Magic and will still give you more power from the Beyond," Lucifer answered with a wink. He pushed himself off the door and sat at the steps. I knew I should go check on the others but I didn't want to break in on the tragic moment of Freya and her boyfriend reuniting.

"Thanks for believing in me," I told him. "You really… well you can push people certainly." Lucifer laughed loudly, hugging me close.

"Ah I knew you were capable," His face fell as there was a loud banging from behind us and yelling. Beatrix ran through the hall towards us and threw herself at the blonde man, sword in hand. He drew his cane and blocked, kicking her back before running out of the building with everyone following him.

They were battling hard, Lucifer refusing to give up the gemstone he had. Beatrix was enraged enough and both were fighting with all their strength.

"You are not aware of the power contained in that jewel!" Beatrix yelled, kicking Lucifer in the chest. He relatiated by sweep kicking her and drawing his sword. Before he could the General was already on her feet and I felt a blade at my neck. She backed away from us to avoid being struck from behind. "A bargain? Her life for the jewel."

"Oh if you harm her…" Lucifer snarled.

"Lucifer, just do it," Zidane said. I nodded slowly. It had to be done. With frown Lucifer took the jewel from his pocket and slid it across the ground to Beatrix's feet. I was shoved to the ground as she swiped the jewel and sheathed her sword.

"Now I am through with this city," She flicked her hair back as Black Mages arrived at the scene. "Commence withdrawal immediantly!" Magic balls formed and the Black Mages started to leap into them. I growled and waited for another Black Mage to prepare to leave.

"Lily she's too powerful!" Zidane exclaimed, grabbing my shoulder.

"This is our only chance to escape!" I leapt into one of the Magic orbs with a Black Mage.

It was a bizzare experience, like flying for the first time, but it was so strange. I could see everything… I could see Odin destroy Cleyra…

Please… please I hope they got out okay…


	44. Act 2, Scene 14

"What a bizarre place…" I thought aloud, walking through the White Light. It's been so long since I have been here. Too long, in fact. It was cold though, like an abandoned home. It was calming, though, much to the contrary.

I walked a little further in. I've been neglecting my Phantom instincts for so long I just started having my Sense overwhelm me. I had to follow them now. Even it was just for nostalgia's sake.

Regardless I pushed on, traversing through the seemingly endless space of the White Light. I clenched my fists after walking a distance, why I didn't know. I felt distain yet comfort here. The place was pure Lifeforce, where spirits lingered until a Phantom of Death himself dealt with them. Personally I was hoping that Omen or Elijah or Oblivion were around, they would sense me in a heartbeat. The White Light was the only place that forced me to have my guard down. Then again I could vanish in an instant should I sense my brother or ex or former employer.

Still why now? Why just suddenly have my Phantom instincts become out of control? Why did I feel like I _had_ to do this? I _had_ to follow my Sense? I've been using so much power to block other Phantoms Sensing me, to stay under the radar. What if this meant I was back on show? Like I was suddenly making a come back? What if Omen found me? I didn't want that.

He didn't deserve to… see that his sister was dead. I'm no longer the sister he once loved. I'm no longer the sister that jokingly threw lightning at him during snowball fights and gave him the scar on his hand, unnoticeable until inspected thoroughly. I'm not the sister that beat up the people who bullied us because of our closeness, his homosexuality, my freakishness.

He deserved _that_ Ghost. Not the one that has been torn to shreds and rebuilt in a hideous, horrifying replication with new pieces here and there solely to change me further. He deserves his little sister by five minutes and taller by five inches. He deserves _her_. Not me. I can't his sister anymore. Not after… what has been done. I've become a monster. I'm too different… too different to be called his twin.

Yet going home. To our parents. To our friends. I couldn't have that. I was once envied by other girls because of my bizarre yet intriguing appearance, now I've been disfigured and I was comfortable that way. More comfortable than being the elegant Phantom of Oblivion's Sect who many admired. I liked being disfigured, being ugly. Beautiful features make ugly people. I was ugly, although it didn't mean I was a beautiful person. I was comfortable… I hated it though, being this comfortable as…

Evil? Was I evil? Had I fallen that far? No, I wasn't evil. No I'm not! I'm merely… not as pure as I once was… yes… not as pure as I once was.

Soon my Sense died down, I arrived at the my destination. A girl, looking only slightly older than Zidane, with blonde hair. He eyes were closed. She was pretty but maybe she would look better with shorter hair?

She was dying, this much was obvious. She needed a Phantom's healing abilities otherwise she would be stuck here for good.

With a frown I held both my hands over her body and lightning sparked from them, removing her cuts and bruises and fatal injuries. As customary Phantoms were to stay with the spirit until they had awoken so we could guide them back to their world. As I waited I took the time to study her. Well where she was to go. I focused and Sensed her, information spilling into my mind.

Spira? That name sounded familiar...

The girl's eyes fluttered a little as she came to. I crossed my arms as she opened her eyes, feeling impatient.

"Hello? You awake yet?" Her eyes opened and she stared at me. Her expression turned from confusion to fear. Why? Was it the marks? What did it matter?

"Yeah… am I dead?" She asked groggily, her eyes still on me. First near death experience for her then. I didn't smile, I didn't want to. Really didn't want to.

"You were for a while, but not really," I answered. She furrowed her brows in confusion and I tried my best not to laugh at it.

"That doesn't make sense," She argued.

"It makes complete sense," I countered. The girl rolled her eyes at my remark.

"Sure it does," With that comment I was ready to take my leave.

"You're lucky I helped you out before you really did die," I commented, walking slowly away. "Well, now you've got to go back to Spira so… bye!" I prepared to send her off when her yelling interrupted me.

"Is that it!" She exclaimed, sounding quite offended. "You save my life then just dumpme back on Spira when everyone thinks I'm dead?" Having enough I turned around and glared at her.

"Look missy, I'm not the one who makes the bloody rules alright?" I snapped harshly. She did flinch but didn't back down.

"Well, at least give me your name so if we meet I can thank you," She asked politely. I merely smirked and snapped my fingers, a portal to Spira and her body on the other side.

"I'm Ghost," I told her, still smirking. "Ghost Confleo… now beat it." I grabbed her and tossed her into the portal. With a scream of shock and surprise she was gone and the portal shut. Soon after I left as well, not wanting to encounter anyone I might have known.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Kuja asked as I came to his chambers. I gave him a blank look before clutching a glass of uni.

"Business that decided to rear it's ugly head," I commented, downing the wine in one gulp. It wasn't much but still. "Unless you decide to send me on a meanial task?"

"We are to wait until that elephant woman decides to take action against me," Kuja explained, his finger tracing the rim of his glass lightly. "She will be far to obsessed with obtaining the jewels and destroying the other nations until then." The other nations… when I left Alexandria she was preparing to leave for Cleyra… if Cleyra and Burmecia are gone now then that… that means Lindblum is the last to fall.

I gripped the glass in my hand tightly until it shattered. Kuja only raised his eyebrow at my action. I didn't move but I felt glass in my hand and blood trickle down. Not Lindblum. No… no I won't let Brahne! I refuse to let her do this!

"Where are you going?" Kuja asked. I ignored him, tearing the glass out of my hand and storming out of the palace Kuja called his home. I refused to let another home perish. I must warn… warn Elijah? He was my safest bet…


	45. Act 2, Scene 15

I shrieked as I looked down at the decimated trunk below us, destroyed thanks to Queen Brahne and Odin. That bitch… at least she didn't harm anyone this time. At least I hoped not. Gripping at the railing I barely noticed Freya falling to her knees or Lucifer and Zidane running off to inspect the area.

"I will stop you, Brahne…" I swore to myself. I swore that I'd never let her harm anyone. I'd take the Eidolons, I'll take her power from her. I'll destroy her. I swear it. I swear that this will be the last time Brahne harms anyone ever again.

At that moment I… I saw things. Flashes of memories that weren't mine. Yet somehow familiar.

_The woman in the blue dress, running through darkening streets._

_Her again, in a room, killing a woman that looked like her with a knife._

_A noose around her neck, a crowd screaming abuse at her, calling her a Witch and a heathen._

_Then… Kuja… he threw a book across a room in anger._

Gasping I touched my throat, swallowing the lump there. Was that a vision of some sort? That woman was incredibly important, there was no doubt of that. But what ties did Kuja have to her? To me? I couldn't stop thinking of those sympathetic eyes, as though he knew how I felt. How strange it was… I still can't believe I… I reached out to him. Originally to defy him… now when I look back I see how much I faltered, allowing myself to be taken in by the gaze.

Before I could shake off the feeling I had Lucifer grabbed me around the waist, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream, and dragged me to behind the stairs. He didn't let his hand leave my mouth as I struggled to breathe. He let me go and I breathed gently. I could hear footsteps and talking above us, but it was hard to make it out as they were talking either too quietly or too fast.

"Queen Brahne's here…" Zidane growled. "Lilith, keep a lookout, I'll go see what's up ahead." Giving him a nod I stood and went up the stairs, peering through windows in case someone suddenly appeared. I did wish that I could listen into the conversation with them but I didn't, I couldn't. I told Zidane I'd keep a lookout.

It was a little while until I ducked down, hearing a door open. I cautiously looked through the window, seeing Willow there. Stalking around the room before emitting a banshee-like scream, throwing a sword across the room. She seemed so enraged. At what? She was very one-dimensional, only showing anger and hate as though that was all she was capable of. It was terrifying actually. She was a terrifying woman. I just wanted to stay as far from her as possible. Far, far away.

I spied Vivi running past me and I immediantly stood and followed. However at that point I felt as though I couldn't move. The others approached me, unsure of why I remained still. I turned my head slowly. I locked eyes with Willow, who beared her teeth, cleanching her fists and emitting a war like cry.

"Run! Run!" Lucifer ordered, shoving us to the stairs and drawing his sword as Willow charged through the glass, shattering it and snarling like a beast. I felt my heart pounding against my chest in fear as we ran to the teleporters, hearing Willow and Lucifer fighting fiercely. I was so scared of Willow, I didn't want her to follow but she would and we'd have to run from her.

"Quick what do we do?" I panicked, shaking from terror. Zidane took my shoulders and turned to me to face him.

"Calm down, we'll get nowhere with you panicking!" He exclaimed. He pushed us both down as a chunk of wood flew over our heads.

"Couldn't we use the pods to get to Alexandria?" Vivi finally suggested, getting it out in the open. We kept down as fire balls soared above us, setting parts of the ship of fire. Brahne wouldn't be happy about that.

"Why Alexandria?" I asked over the battle. "Why not Lindblum?"

"Dagger's gonna get executed if we don't save her," Zidane answered. Wait, Steiner and Ghost are with her...

"Good enough reason!" I bravely stood up and vaulted into one of the teleport pods. I didn't know how to work it really but I just kept Alexandria in mind. I kept thinking of Alexandria, hoping I'd end up there.

* * *

I dropped onto the ground and groaned as my knee got scraped on the stone ground. It really hurt I completely forgot how much that hurt it's been so long. Zidane, Freya and Vivi appeared around me so I quickly got up and rubbed my knee. Strange thing was as I did that the scrapes vanished as though it never happened. Didn't I do a similar thing to Miranda but on a greater scale?

"I hope Lucifer's alright," Zidane mumbled. Freya shook her head before scouting for an exit.

"He is a skilled warrior, we must worry about Dagger," She stated. She was right, Lucifer can hold his own but Dagger was in grave danger. What if Ghost was to?

"Hey Twitch'll be fine," Zidane said as though he read my mind. "She might be with Steiner." That was true.

A door banged open and two men ran through. The man in blue slammed the doors shut and the armoured man stared at us in surprise. Steiner seemed to do a double take as we stood before him.

"What? How did you all arrive here?" He asked in shock.

"Look we don't have time Rusty!" Zidane exclaimed. "Is this Alexandria? Marcus is that you? Where's Twitch?" Marcus waved at his former Tantalus brethren.

"This is Alexandria, Zid," He answered for the knight. "Twitch got taken away with Dagger." Oh no was she in trouble to? Steiner looked at both the thieves in anger and frustration.

"What is going on here?" He bellowed.

"Steiner Dagger's gonna get executed!" I answered. "Branhe's gonna return to Alexandria and execute Dagger!"

"We've not got much time we'll explain later!" With that Zidane bolted for a hallway with all of us following at a high speed. Adreniline rushed through my viens when I heard the footsteps of soldiers coming after us.

"I'll shut the gates!" Marcus announced, slamming his sword against the lever. I watched as the gates began to shut, slower than I thought but still fast. "I'm heading to the Evil Forest to save Blank, break a leg Zid."

"Break a leg Marcus," Zidane replied as the other thief ran off. The soliders heading for the gate were knocked down by flames as a bloody Lucifer ran from Willow.

"Hey don't leave me with her!" He called, dropping down and sliding across the ground, only just getting through the closing gate. He flipped the bird to Willow before dusting off his coat. "Good thing I don't have a hat, eh?" I ignored his strange cultural reference and ran to follow the others who were running ahead.

* * *

"How much farther must we go?" I asked, dropping to my knees and inhaling deeply, when we arrived at the Queen's chambers. I did have a good set of lungs, I mean after years of singing I knew how to breathe correctly and make air last longer. Still I wasn't a sports person. I disliked running, mainly because I could never keep up.

I could stay here and get mauled by Willow and Beatrix. That's always a lovely idea. I was ignored as everyone searched for another room that Dagger could be in. Freya pulled on a candlebera and opened up a passage in the fireplace to which everyone ran. Did they even notice I was exhausted?

"Lilith scream if the Queen arrives!" Lucifer's voice echoed from below. Yeah, no problem. In this room it was well lit and there was a vanity. After heaving in a few more breaths I managed to get onto my wobbling legs and stumbling over weakly. Alexandria's castle was massive and we had to run up a hundred staircases. Well we didn't climb them the conventional way he leapt up three at a time, four or five if you could jump really far like Zidane and Freya.

I had to know why my ears were in so much pain. They had been hurting since we reached Gizamaluke's Grotto. I've not had the time or opportunity to look into a mirror and this was my only chance.

My ears… what happened to them? They were pointed now. Well only slightly. No wonder my ears hurt so much they were changing shape. It was an obvious change to my small ears. The pointed tips poked out from beneath my hair, not out the way my ears don't stick out, I was glad I didn't consider getting up there pierced anytime soon that would hurt even more. They were still hurting, like growing pains, so perhaps they'd grow more? I hope they don't grow really pointed. It's fine enough as it is.

Gripping onto the vanity and breathed in deeply to calm myself. Maybe no one's noticed yet? Or are they being polite and not telling? I really… I honestly didn't care at this point. My ears pointed big deal. Maybe I was just too tired to care, maybe I wasn't, maybe I was rambling.

"_The power of a Mages can change a person," _Malakai stated, appearing behind me. I didn't turn around, seeing his relfection in the mirror. _"Many times has it corrupted a person too. But corruption can be… a welcome change."_

"Sometimes…" I quirked a smile, trying to accept the change. Then again I was sixteen, my body was going through many changes. Even now. The once large empty part of my top was now developed, having now a decent shaped body, it now curving in the right places. Well only slight curves I was nearly a stick but not skeleton like thankfully. Otherwise I'd be breaking more than my wrist. "So will I… be stronger the longer you're around?"

"_You're already powerful, I'm giving your power a push," _Malakai explained. He disappeared suddenly when we both heard thundering footsteps. No that could be Willow? No!

I instinctively ran for the doors and slammed them shut, trying to manifest a massive rift to hold the door shut. It was big but I hoped there was as much substance in it as size. I clutched at my watch and muttered to myself, hoping the spell would hold. Hoping my Magic would hold.

_Lindblum burning, Ghost is there. The look in her eyes... she's unaffected by the destruction._

_The man who attacked us when we were leaving Lindblum is throwing Magic around a building as though he's fighting someone._

_Balthazar is dragging an unconscious Elijah through a hallway in the Grand Castle, defending himself against attacking Alexandrian soldiers._

I gasped, focusing on the spell again but not as well. Was that another premonition? What would happen to Ghost, Balthazar and Elijah?


	46. Act 2, Scene 16

Blasted Jesters from Scene Twenty-Four. At least we dealt with them and got this Princess Garnet away from them. Although what did concern me was that they had left the way we came and Lilith was still up there. We didn't tell her to scream if Jesters approached her. I'm certain she'll be fine, then again maybe not, never hurts to save her backside, does it?

Moving swiftly on those of us who weren't carrying unconscious royalty or weighed down by clinky armour, which, is I must say, had a nice beat to it once you past the initial grating, darted back the way we came to find us unpleasantly welcomed by Miss Willow with a Jester on either side. Lilith was being held at swordpoint by the bionic beast. I noticed the mechanical glare Willow gave me as she growled inhumanly.

"Well, Mr. Solomon, it seems that I now have the advantage," She sneered. I had no need to regain my composure, I had yet to lose it. Steiner, however, lost his by the time we had hit the top of the stairs.

"Willow! Unhand Lilith this instant!" He ordered, bellowing all the while. "She has done nothing to harm Alexandria or the Queen or the Princess!"

"Like I'd take orders from a rusting, good-for-nothing knight like you!" Willow snarled back, pressing her sword harder against Lilith's throat. Malakai why aren't you helping her you whelp? No point in asking, might as well do this myself, not got time to ponder.

"Now, now, Willow," I began calmly, forcing a cocky grin to leave my face. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement of sorts. Here is my proposition…" I leant on my cane and half-narrowed my eyes, still retaining enough threatening presence without trying. "You hand over Lilith, let us escape quietly in return for me shopping your head clean off rather than having it hang by an inch of skin." She visibly flinched at that. Her one weakness, decapitation. Always helpful to know the other party's weaknesses. However once she had recovered she pressed the sword more, drawing blood from Lilith's throat.

"You bitch!" Zidane suddenly pounced on Willow, daggers drawn and thirsty for blood. Before Willow could hurt Lilith further I sprang forward, disarmed her and backed off with the blonde in tow, who reversed the injury herself.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" She asked. I gave a calm sigh and broke the sword in two while the others went into combat with Willow and her Jester sidekicks.

"Wanted to see if she'd call my bluff," I remarked, taking my own sword in hand. Moving forward I narrowly avoided Willow's makeshift projectiles. We honestly couldn't reach her to make a hit she was in too much fury, she wouldn't let us near her. Like a wild beast. Well she is a beast.

Almost seamlessly and without us knowing, General Beatrix had charged into the room, attacking Zidane with vicious force. A confident rift from Lilith got Beatrix's attention and she leapt for the girl. Thankfully her reflexes weren't marred as she dodged the attack in the small room with amazing speed. She much be getting more in touch with her Magic.

Without thinking I blocked Willow's attacked from the broken tip of her sword. She wanted to maim my pretty features and I certainly wasn't allowing that to happen. Kicking her in the knee it cracked and she buckled, so I gave a swift kick to her face before she could react.

"I'll kill your little princess Solomon!" She declared. I withdrew my sword and let my hands burn with bronze fire. Let's see if her lovely little enhancements could withstand this.

"Dare you," I smirked, throwing a fireball to her arm. Her skin melted underneath the intense heat and it combined with the cybertronics, also melted, beneath that flesh. It dripped to the ground and the stench was horrendous. In rage her eyes flared and a draconic tail sprang from her back, her hands transforming into red, scaly claws, and her mouth becoming overrun with sharp fangs. I grinned with interest at her monstrous figure. "Oh, looks like I made you angry, didn't I?"

"Willow, stand down," Beatrix ordered. The hybrid woman snarled and didn't relax her body but she didn't attack me. The General of Alexandria approached me and it was then I noticed the defeated bodies of my comrades sprawled across the room. "You have a choice. Either leave quietly with the others and never return, or I shall execute every one of you now."

"Wait!" I jumped a little at Zidane's sudden voice. "You… aren't you supposed to protect the Princess? Look at the Princess!" He ordered, coughing in weakness. Princess Garnet lay on the bed, still unconscious and blissfully ignorant of the battle. "Does she look protected to you!" The woman stared at the body before slowly approaching the Princess. She expression was one of disbelief and pain. I remained still, keeping one eye of Willow I had noticed the Jesters from Scene Twenty-Four had disappeared amidst the chaos.

"My Queen… you were going to kill the Princess…" Beatrix frowned.

"No! The Queen would never do such a thing!" Steiner yelled in denial. Willow snicked and turned to the knight she once served beside.

"Yes, the Queen was to slaughter her own daughter," She grinned maliciously. "She's of no use to us anymore. Why your little princess would be more use to us in war, Solomon." I didn't remove my gaze from the insane woman. Not even to the confusion of the others.

"My princess is not a tool of destruction, she is a saviour," I remarked calmly. Beatrix crouched down beside her Princess and began to cast a spell.

"Don't even bother, Beatrix," Willow snapped. "That spell Kuja cast can only be reversed by him." Ah so Kuja works alongside the Queen. Well it was suspected in Burmecia but now it is comfirmed. The General ignored her subordinate and continued to cast Magic onto the Princess. Surely enough, the General's power was not only in swordplay, but in Magic as well. The Princess' eyes opened and she was released from the spell.

"Ah… my head…"

"Dagger!" Zidane exclaimed, rushing to her side, as did everyone else. I, however, remained motionless lest Willow have the chance to castrate me.

"What is all the ruckus?" The unmistakable voice of Queen Brahne filled the room. The two Jesters came in alongside her as they pointed at us.

"See? The plan to kidnap the Princess once more!" One accused. I scoffed and pressed my weight onto my cane.

"What does it matter? We have the Eidolons," The Queen stated, uncaring. "Take them and throw them into the dungeon." Beatrix stepped forward and drew her sword once more.

"My Queen! Please reconsider!" She pleaded. Willow stood beside her Queen. Well at least Beatrix is on our side. "Do not hurt the Princess anymore."

"So you'll defy me, Beatrix?" The Queen challenged. Unnerved, the General nodded and kept a firm grip on her sword.

"If I must." The Queen turned and began to leave.

"Mother! Please!" Dagger begged. Her parent didn't listen, and left alongside Willow. Well this was just made easier.

"Run," I told them all, drawing my own sword. Freya stood beside us as the Jesters called forth two large, dog-like monsters. "Run! Get out of here!" I ordered loudly, making them all back down the secret passage once more.

* * *

Leaping down to the stiars I burned another dog thing to a crisp, which were soon to be known as Bandersnatches, beasts native to the Alexandrian countryside. Beatrix and Freya made short work of one above me. Thankfully so far this was going in our favour. Looking around I saw no wood to touch so I think I may have jinxed it.

Around half a dozen more Bandersnatches leapt the entrance, ready to maul us. I sent an arrow of fire through the stomach of one of them, killing it instantly. The familiar clanking of metal was faint but got louder, accompanying the barking and battle cries and killing of Bandersnatches.

"If you're here I'll take my leave of you all," I told Steiner as Beatrix and Freya leapt down to our level.

"What? Where are you going?" Freya asked. I gave them a grin and a salute as I got close to the edge.

"I've got my own princess to look after," Dropping off the edge I had pushed my weight so I could let my sword grind against the stone, sparking but still slowing my fall. Fortunatley I didn't break anything when I landed at the bottom, at the entrance of the room where Dagger was kept. Running towards the exit when I heard yells of anger.

"No escape for you now!" Ah those pesky Jesters. How I hope to never see them again after we leave here. I climbed up the side of the cage silently as both parties yelled at one another. When I reached the top two of those infamous Tantalus members knocked both of the Jesters out.

"Marvelous performance," I applauded them both, leaping over to the other barricade.

"Lucifer!" Zidane exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Attempting to help," I responded, dropping down to freedom as the barricade was dropped.

"Yo Zid who's this guy?" The man in blue asked. "Where's Twitch?"

"Lucifer, Lilith, Blank and Marcus, vice versa," Zidane quickly introduced. I gave a salute to the two men. "We're still looking."

"Yeah just get out of here we'll stall for as long as we can!" Blank yelled. We ran out, Dagger taking lead as she pulled a lever which brought around a massive Gargant. The five of us got onto the carriage and it pulled off.

"Where will this go?" Lilith asked.

"To Treno, we can ask for Dr. Tot's help there," Dagger explained. The Gargant picked up its speed suddenly. Our speed was incredibly fast. "Oh no!" Dagger turned and screeched at the worm-serpant thing chasing us.

"Damn we'll never get off at this speed!" Zidane growled, kicking at the flooring. Lilith and Vivi clung onto the sides of the carriage, the blonde with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Where are we going?" Vivi asked, scared. I gripped my cane tightly, remaining stoic as we raced through the tunnels. It didn't take long until we reached a bright light and out on instinct I sprang forward and tackled Lilith, using my own body to shield her from the crash.

"Elina it's going to be alright…" I caught myself saying. Lilith only stared at me before losing consciousness.


	47. Act 2, Scene 17

I blinked slowly, keeping my eyes closed a little longer than usual. I returned to Lindblum Castle, slipping through shadows unnoticed. It was where I belonged now. I quickly ran to where I had to be. Knowing where he was. I had to warn him. This was home too. In a way…

"I don't care if Balthazar was in the middle of the ocean get him here now!" Elijah's voice raged to his soldiers. I hid behind the door as four troops marched out. Calm yourself. I had to remain calm, in control. I had to. Had to…

Walking into the room slowly and silently Elijah didn't notice. His back was turned. He'd notice soon. He'd notice soon. He did. When he turned around. We said nothing for the longest time. No words, no sounds, not even the outside world seemed to exist. It was awful. Such awful silence that needed to be broken. The man stared at my chest, not from indecent thoughts but for noticing the item around me neck. We didn't move. The desk was all that blocked him from me.

"Ghost. Give it back," He ordered slowly. Remaining as calm as he could but with undertones of anger. I blinked again, not speaking, angering him. "Ghost that doesn't belong to you."

"I'm a Phantom too, Elijah," I countered, speaking slowly as to not have my voice break. I had no idea why I was feeling this way. I felt nothing towards him.

"Look at you," He retorted, eyes narrowed. "You're not a Phantom. Not anymore." He knew how to push my buttons.

"I didn't ask to be this way," I replied through gritted teeth.

"You stole an artefact."

"It isn't stealing when Oblivion gives you permission," He had nothing to counter that. Which was good. I had the upper hand now. He paced back and forth, obviously fuming and ready to explode. Out of spite for him I kept silent to let him stew. "Now you will listen to me. I want you to protect the city."

"Why? Why would I listen to a petty Demon thief?" He growled. I flinched but covered it as a twitch. "Nothing but a shell of your former self. I can't believe we once dated.

"I stopped loving you the moment I found out you were fucking that Nymph," I snarled before catching myself. I couldn't be angry, otherwise he'd get the advantage which I don't want. "Elijah you have to listen to me, you may not believe it but I care about Lindblum too."

"Yet you steal from it," I tried to stay unphased at the comment but found my hands curling into fists. I calmly took a breath in and put the conversation back on track.

"Oblivion gave me permission, that's all you need to know about that," Twitching I focused my stare on him as he looked out of the window. "You'll not choose to believe it but it's the truth: Lindblum is under threat of Alexandrian attack. They've already attacked Burmecia and decimated Cleyra with Eidolons. They're going to do the same to Lindblum. This may be a developed nation but you know that no matter how large and advanced the Airship Fleets may be you can't take on an Eidolon with them." I got no response for a long time. Would he even heed my advice? Or would his stubbornness and detestment of me get in the way of his better judgement. He always was a bitter soul.

"… How did you find this out?" My eye twitched again at the question. Damn he had me now. Well there's no use in hiding it. Normally I would hide it but there was something that was preventing me from doing so. As though if I tried to lie my tongue would be knotted.

"You want to know? Fine," I breathed in, ready for the whiplash that would come. "I was being held hostage by Queen Brahne, some information slipped out."

"You escaped?"

"Willingly going along until I can," I grit my teeth, grasping the letter opener he threw at me once it got into arm's length. Dropping it I shook my head in disgust. "Face the reality Elijah! You need to listen to me for once!"

"_You_ need to face the reality and realise you're nothing more than a Demon! A pathetic, loathsome Demon!" My ex began to draw his sword, leaping over the desk and lunging at me. I blocked his sword with arm, black blood leaking out but it didn't hurt. In fact it didn't even sting.

Elijah was stunned by this so I took the opportunity to discharge a large amount of electricity, shattering everything in his office and throwing him against the stone wall, cracking it with the extreme force. He looked at me with a weary glare. It dawned on me what I had done. How much power was behind that discharge…

Backing away slowly I held myself against the door in shock. I didnh't blink. Didn't twitch. Only stared. Even as Elijah went unconscious. Did I… I held that much power?

"Heed my warning Elijah…" I finally struggled out before legging it down the halls and stowing away in a small room. Catching my breath I gripped onto the nearest surface, my nails digging into the surface. I felt sick, but I had no urge to vomit. It was a disease inside me. This was all a disease.

I turned to my relfection, quite prominent in the window pane. I paced to it, touching it gently. I felt more calm as I stared at the marks and at the pupil. Soothing me, making me feel empowered. The Stone glowed with a sinister light. This was who I was now. There was no use in my body rejecting this. It's been rejecting this for too long. I can't fight it anymore.

Pushing open the window I climbed out to the rooftops. Reaching the highest point of Lindblum I stared out to the direction of Alexandria. In the distance I would soon see the Red Rose with its Airships and Eidolons, decimating the city I called home.

"No…" I shook my head. This _wasn't_ my home! I just lived here for a while. My home was dead! Dead! It burned down years ago! It burned down in one night!

The skies of Lindblum darkened from grey to pitch black, thunder screaming out above me. Like a tortured soul. It wailed in pain before crashing down in sparks of lightning mauled buildings, mirroring my own anger. For a while I didn't care that I was what I was. I didn't care that Horsemen were after me, that I worked for the enemy willingly.

I am Ghost Kismet Confleo. I am tinged with darkness. I am horror incarnate.


	48. Act 2, Scene 18

Dagger was still unconscious when I came to. Vivi and I waited for her to wake up and for the boys to get back. I sat in silence, recalling the premonition I had in Alexandria. We needed to get there soon. Before the Queen attacked. We had to warn the Regent so he could protect the city.

I remembered the man who attacked the Grand Castle with his gang. He looked right at me, I'm certain of it. Yeah he looked right at me. Maybe he was trying to kill me because I'm the proclaimed Sorcress Messiah? Oh fantastic, I always wanted to have people out for my blood. Makes me feel like a celebrity. Hmm perhaps Lucifer's been rubbing off me a little too much now.

My head was on my knees, my body feeling sore from the crash. I wish Dagger would get up. We need to go. We're on thin ice and if we stay idle for too long… we'll drop into the freezing water below. Personally I could feel that ice cracking beneath my feet already and I just wanted to run before it was too late… I mean I can't even use Magic to stop it. I may be getting better but I'm nowhere near the abilities I should be. Stupid Magic, why couldn't I just wield a stave and whack people with it? Magic's too complicated!

The two blondes arrived back when the sun was threatening to set. Zidane plonked himself down and sat next to Dagger. I hugged my legs close to my chest, giving a prominent frown that was blatantly obvious to all. Nothing was said between us.

Lucifer broke the silence as he tuned his guitar. I was growing more frustrated with Dagger and shot up from where I was standing. I left without a word. They didn't speak either.

Why was no one speaking? Have we lost our voices or something? I walked through the Pinnacle Rocks, hoping to find some way out. If they were waiting for Dagger to wake up then I'd get to Lindblum and warn them of the Eidolons.

"Planning to fight solo?" Lucifer dropped down to my level, his guitar tuned and on his back. I set off to head further out of the area while the blonde followed. Feeling an annoyance in what I had been thinking previously I spun around and jabbed the man in the chest. "Ow…"

"What's all that about a Princess, eh?" I asked, squaring up to him. Since he was an adult and I was a… semi-adult he wasn't exactly phased by me. I gave a glare which didn't pass as intimidating.

"I am saying nothing," He responded, walking onwards and supposedly ending the subject. No he will not hear the end of this until I know! Running and standing in front of him and blocking his way he didn't grow irritated. "Lilith if you were able to handle it I would tell you no problem at all. But you're just not ready to handle this information."

"I was told I was a Mage when I was five!" I argued.

"When you believed Magic was about conjuring animals and making pretty colours appear out of thin air," He countered, walking off again. "I'm sorry that you're impatient but it's for your own sanity's sake."

"You think that saying the wrong thing will ruin someone psychologically for life?" I furrowed my brow, folding my arms. Lucifer turned his head a little, I could only see the side of his face.

"It can. Haven't you ever read Dorian Gray?" I closed my eyes, wringing my hands together. Yes. I have read The Picture of Dorian Gray. My… penpal bought a copy for me. He compared me to Sybil Vane. Maybe, just a little. Apparently my silence was answer enough. "Exactly. There are times when things should and should not be said." We walked slowly, him taking lead while I followed behind.

Why was I even shocked by his suggestion? Dorian Gray was a ficticious story. It never happened. Maybe it was just the painful reminder of what I previously had.

_Hey Lilith,_

_Sorry it took so long and you've been waiting forever but I got hold of a camera and took a picture of Vanadium and myself. If you're wondering why my brother looks older than me to be honest he's not even blood related to me in any way. He used to be my counseller when I was in primary school. Heh, he's way older than me and everything and we're like brothers. Odd isn't it? Well not as odd as you, no offence._

_Maybe we should get IM accounts instead of e-mailing all the time. By the way, are you liking Dorian Gray?_

_Anyway, the pictures are in the attatchments._

_Love Dante xxxx_

_He looked nothing like how I pictured him. In fact as soon as I looked at the first image of him and his 'brother' I was amazed that my penpal fit the description of appearance that Dorian Gray was given._

"Ellie? Elina?" I looked at Lucifer, furrowing my brow at him as he cleared his throat out of embarrassment. He turned, tossing his cane from one hand to the other. "Well, you're fine, probably just a premonition or something, Time and Space Magic is like that, so let's march on, onwards, allegretto and the like." No. He'll answer at least one of my questions here.

"Why do you keep calling me Elina?" I asked. He didn't look at me. He didn't move. It was as though he was frozen in time. "You keep calling me Elina? Who is she?" I barely noticed Lucifer's free hand moving towards his chest and clutching at something. His glowing necklace? His long chain? No that pendant was resting underneath his chest. At his heart?

"Elina was…" Lucifer, for the first time in all the time I had known him, was at a loss for words. He then shook his head and laughed. "Well she was beautiful. She wouldn't want me dwelling. Heaven, no. It's not the first time I've loved and lost," He flashed me a grin that showed no moruning or pain. The complete opposite. "No matter now. We have to get back to Lindblum, hopefully protect the Mages. Miranda must be near labour and she can't go through that alone, can she?

* * *

We did reach the edge of the Pinnacle Rocks. However we waited for the others. Just out of instinct we did. Despite our original protests we waited. They arrived soon enough, Dagger looking more optimistic and determined to stop her mother from acting irrationally again.

"Impaitent, Lily?" Zidane could tell from the look on my face. I always wore my emotions near the surface but if I had to… I would hide them.

"Well we have to do something now, right?" I asked, patting his back and smiling widely. The blonde grinned and got me in a headlock that I struggled against to no avial.

"Well maybe Twitch'll be here and she can show you how to get out!" He laughed. Managing to push him off me I giggled politely, hiding my mouth behind my hand.

"Guys! C'mon we have to talk to Cid!" Dagger called. We both gave her a nod, obeying the Princess' orders and walking out and away from the the Pinnacle Rocks. We all had a cheerful and victorious air around us, as though we'd win for sure. We'd save Lindblum. Despite the lightning storm that was brewing we didn't allow any pathetic fallacy.

Until… we saw the Red Rose. We couldn't move when we saw it. We knew we were too late. Nothing could be done when we saw the Eidolon be Summoned.

Dagger ran, screaming as though her mother would her hear. Zidane ran after her as did Vivi. I never moved. Neither did Lucifer. We watched helplessly as the Eidolon sucked most of Lindblum within it, killing countless people, tearing down buildings… causing mindless destruction.

Lucifer's hands burned with a grey fire as he fell to his knees. All of the people he worked to protect could be dead with the blink of an eye. He growled, looking up at the blackened sky.

"God!" His powerful voice somehow managed to echo towards the skies. He had lost all of his calm demeanour as bitter, venomous rage boiled over him. "You will pay for this! I know you can hear me! I will make you pay for this!" I kept silent, wringing my hands as he declared war on God. Why God? Why not Queen Brahne?


	49. Act 2, Scene 19

"Hey where're you heading?" Zidane called on Lucifer as the latter barged his way through the ruined city of Lindblum. Dagger's eyes watered with pain as she saw her second home in ruins from the inside out because of the power she once had. I held Vivi's hand as we stood at the entrance of the city, hiding behind rubble when Alexandrian soldiers and Lindblum citizens walked around following orders.

"Mother… mother… why Uncle Cid?" Dagger mumbled to herself. I let go of Vivi's hand and crouched down to his level.

"Vivi you'll have to hide and get to the Castle and find Cid. You'll be safe there," I told him. "It's too dangerous for you to be out in the open right now."

"Lily I'll be fine," Vivi said without hesitation. The once quiet and meek little boy that we knew was growing up quickly.

"We know you can take care of yourself, Vivi," Zidane joined in. "But she's right, you'll be safer in the Castle. With Alexandrian soldiers and the people of Lindblum angry at Black Mages then it's not good that you come with us." Vivi saw his point and gave a nod, remaining behind the rubble. I, however, stood up and walked out from behind it.

"I'm going to find Lucifer," I announced. Zidane nodded, giving me permission to go.

"Just be careful, don't into any trouble," He told me. "And get to the Castle, okay? If you find Ghost then make sure she goes to the Castle too, if the Air Cabs are still working then we'll look for her in the Theatre District but we'll all meet in the Castle, okay?." With that I split from the group, running off to the depths of the Business District. The direction Lucifer went.

* * *

Where was he? I couldn't find him. He walked incredibly fast when angered. Wasn't the refuge for the Mages in the Industrial District? Maybe there was a passage or just a long walk to that District from here?

"Lucifer?" I called out, running through the main, wrecked streets of the Business District. As could be expected many people were trying to salvage as much as possible. Well some were. Ahead of my was a gathering crowd, yelling and shouting abuse at someone. I had to find Lucifer so I tried my hardest to get around them.

"You albino whore! This is your fault!" One man yelled. That abuse made me halt and spin, pushing through the crowd. It was massive. Please be another albino please.

"Oh that's original, tell me do you have more insults for me?" That was unmistakeably Ghost's voice. I managed to reach near the front, seeing her between people. She was… different this time. She wasn't cool or collected or in anyway cheerful. She was calm, but it was a calm before a storm. Her eyes were like wildfire and… the pentagram pupil seemed more prominent, making her look insane.

"You steal from us then lead the way to destruction?" A woman accused. I was pushed back a little so I had to make an effort to keep Ghost in my line of sight. I wanted to verify that Ghost had nothing to do with the attack on Lindblum, that she was innocent. But… she wasn't with Dagger, Steiner and Marcus in the castle…

"Don't preach to me about stealing, whore!" She snapped at the woman, her posture turning intimidating and posing a challenge. "Is that the best you can throw at me? I'd like to see how threatening you really can be? Want to hang me and accuse me of being a Witch? Will that be your next, sordid excuse? You're afraid of something you can't control?" A younger man, possibly my age, ran out from the crowd and threw a rock at Ghost's face. The force was strong enough to make her… bleed?

I don't think I've ever seen Ghost bleed. Her blood was as black as death, it ran down her face as blood would but… it was black. Black. The one difference in colour made it… putrid, horrible, stomach churning. Terrifying.

The black stood out on her skin. In stunned silence Ghost touched her cheek and stared at the blood that was drawn. While she remained in her fanscinated trance every single member of the crowd stood in shocked, horrified and mute.

"She's the Devil's spawn!" A second woman suddenly shrieked in terror at the sight of the black blood. "Hang the Devil's spawn!"

Ghost's eyes darted up to the large, heavy built men who charged towards her. Without a second thought she flicked her blood stained hand out, the blackness splashing onto them and burning rapidly on their skin like acid. Leaping onto a man she pressed her bloodied palm onto his face and burned out his eyes. At this point many of the lesser brave members were screaming and running from the madwoman. As a few other men tried to restrain her she drew her sais and knifed them in their throats, blasting them to burnt, crisp corpses with exceptionally powerful blasts of lightning from her hands.

I was knocked to the ground unexpectedly by people shoving others out their way for escape. I stayed on the ground until the screaming and stampeding faded. When I looked up Ghost was walking away, as though she had not noticed me. Getting to my feet I approached the woman as she turned her back and was leaving.

"Ghost!" She turned as I called out to her. I drew closer slowly but was stopped when she raised her hand, black blood still staining it. Not being foolish I stopped but that didn't stop me from confronting her. "Ghost what happened to you? You're… different." Her wild eyes scanned me rapidly, a vacantness glossing her face and those wild eyes. It was as though she was dreaming.

"I'm awake," She responded, a sinister calmness to her tone. It was very unsettling. Her eye twitched as usual but so did her fingers, she stopped that by taking her sais from the dead bodies and putting them away. "What are you doing here? I thought you had left?"

"We came back when we learned what Brahne was really planning," I answered, keeping my calm as much as I possibly could. "Ghost Zidane has been worried about you ever since you left with Dagger and Steiner. And Brahne's used Eidolons and Mages to destroy Burmecia and Cleyra."

"I know," Ghost shrugged nonchalantly which knocked me off my game a bit. She knew? Then that meant… "What does it matter? This place was going to the dogs. Or Mages to put it in terms they'll understand."

"What does it matter?" I screamed in anger. "You live here and you don't care?"

"My real home was burnt to the ground long before I turned into this!" Ghost bellowed, thunder clapping as loudly as she. "I don't give a damn about this place anymore!" I was… stunned to say the least. How could she… what made her turn so suddenly? So violently? "I _dare_ you to go against me, Lilith. Just try." I didn't know what to say to her. Seeing that she had the last word the albino woman turned and walked away. Away and out of sight.

"She wasn't always that way," Blinking I turned around. A tall, red haired man strolling towards me with a furrowed brow and frowning. "She used to be stable." The man… what was his name?

"Oblivion?" I asked. The man nodded and I recalled his position as the Death God, making my spine freeze and my skin grow deathly pale, pardon the pun. "What… happened to her?" The man remained with a stern look on his face, walking around the dead bodies, his hand held out as he held a lantern, unlit and ancient looking, a light manifested when a soul was drawn in in and it grew brighter with each collected soul. The lantern turned into a black wisp and was absorbed into his cloak.

"Cruelty of a madman," He answered calmly but with a solemn tone to his voice. "She still has loyalty, she's only deluded and needs to reclaim herself. She will not harm you or your friends no matter how far she falls."

"That doesn't answer my question," I felt frustrated at the red head. Hearing the crunch of an apple we both look to the man approaching us, throwing away the core of a finished apple before tossing another, uneaten one from hand to hand.

"What happened was that the greatest city in Utopia was burned down in a single night," Lucifer answered, polishing the apple he held. "Vatica, a tragic city, it is. Assualted by Demons, slaughtering countless Phantoms and burning down their capital for reasons unexplained unless you go against the Gods. Only then is truth revealed."

"Utopia?" I asked. Lucifer bit into his apple before answering me.

"The First World," He answered. "The birthplace of myself and our Lord Oblivion Thorium Furanio here. Which, by the way, it is an honour to meet you despite the circumstances." I looked to Oblivion, who remained unmoved by Lucifer's words.

"And you must be the infamous Lucifer Solomon," He nodded back curtly but his words were stale. Infamous? How was Lucifer known to Death? He must have done some horrendous things if the Death God knows him.

"The one and only, good sir," He bowed to the God although I wasn't sure if it was mocking or sincere. "But we are getting distracted from ourselves. We much depart to find the Mages and you must control your Phantom girl." Wait what?

"Okay someone explain to me now!" I yelled, grabbing Oblivion's arm, gasping and squeezing my eyes shut.

"_So my daughter is in suspended animation…" A red haired woman frowned, hugging herself a little as she sat on a desk, looking at the ground. She looked cold, as though a part of her was gone._

"_I am sorry, Ultima but there was no other way to protect her," Oblivion, a less stressed and stern version of him, sighed and looked out of the window. "I've stepped down from the Superiors, they're now openly after myself and Angevale," The woman looked up in fear at the man. "Relax, Angie is guarded by a thick barrier. She will be freed when the time comes. She will always be on our side," The man's golden eyes looked out at the rain. "There is no way to convert her to their cause."_

"_I pray that you're right, Oblivion," Ultima frowned, biting her lip. "Fina's… I can't bare to lose more family to them…" As thunder and lightning roared outside she stood and put her hand on his shoulder. "Oblivion… what can we do?"_

"… _I'll raise an army," He stated calmly, looking to the woman. "I'll do what the Morning Star did: I'll kill God."_

"Relax, it's what she does," I was knocked back into reality as Oblivion pulled away. Looking at the two men I waited for my original question to be answered.

"Lilith, you have to go and find the Mages," Oblivion ordered.

"Not until you answer me," I countered. "What is Ghost really?" The man looked at me, his eyes like a father's giving sympathy to a child.

"Ghost is… a Phantom. I still consider her as such despite… other's claims," Oblivion began. "After Vatica fell, she changed. Before she didn't have the pupil in the shap of a pentagram nor did she have the tattoos on her face. She resisted when she escaped, she cam here and tried to be herself but now… she can't resist anymore otherwise she'll risk being consumed."

"Being consumed?" I repeated in confusion. Oblivion simply frowned and looked away.

"Can she handle it?" Lucifer asked the God. He stared at the blonde, frowning stiffly.

"Some things need to be told regardless," The man turned his back to us and stared at the storm ridden sky. "Ghost was experimented on after being kidnapped from Vatica. Given the genetics of a Perigee Demon, a Moon Demon, and those genetics have been conflicting with her natural Phantom blood. As such her mental state has ben deteriorating slowly until she was unable to rejuect the genes any longer. In a sense she has become an artificial Demon." The explination shattered my thoughts. An artificial Demon? Would Ghost be evil? Even if she wouldn't hurt us would her genes make her want to?

"There you are!" A third male with green hair approached Lucifer before gasping in shock and Balthazar bowed to the other man. "Lord Oblivion! Forgive me I barely saw you."

"You are no longer in my service, Balthazar," He responded. "I must take my leave. May we meet again in less hectic circumstances." I looked to Balthazar, knowing instinctively it was something to do with the Mages.

"Both of you this way, the Mages are rioting," Balthazar explained. "I've been doing my best to keep them safe and in control but several are planning mutiny to fight the Alexandrians."

"Where are they?" Lucifer asked with immediate concern.

"I'll take you to them," Balthazar told us. "We escaped the Industrial District with minimal casualties, there old home is shattered beyond repair at the moment and they are shaken, I pray that the mutiny is only a way of coping and nothing will come of it." With a scoff Lucifer followed the man with me tailing with them.

"If the right people are involved then we'll have problems," The blonde stated, but I could tell from his posture that he was more relaxed and grategul that the Mages were safe.


	50. Act 2, Scene 20

Even from several feet away we could hear the verbal riots ensuing from behind the doors and walls of the building that was used to house the Mages. It was kind of worrying. I didn't want a civil war to start out between them all. Alexandria attacking was bad enough.

Lucifer threw the doors open and I stood by his side as he marched into the main focus of the room, pushing curtly past people as Balthazar stood behind us. In that focus two people were raging in a vocal war.

"We can't go against Alexandria, Richard! They'll tear us apart easier than they did the city!" A young man yelled at the older man who I remembered was a door guard to the old base.

"Those bastards destroyed our home using the one thing they knew would hurt us most!" Richard barked back, his supporters cheering for bloodshed behind him. They were standing on a makeshift stage. The young man looked as though he was about to blast Richard across the hall.

"Right both of you stop!" Lucifer called out, getting onto the stage and between the two men. His voice was calm but echoed through the hall so everyone heard him. He looked at the two men, Richard the angrier one. "What is going on? I left in the confidence that you _wouldn't_ start bickering."

"You have no place here! You abandoned us!" Richard accused. Not phased by the remark Lucifer narrowed his green eyes at the man.

"I didn't abandon you," He argued calmly. "I left for answers. War against one another isn't the answer."

"Yeah Lucifer's right Richard!" The young man piped in, his side roaring in agreement.

"Those bastards hate us even more and we had nothing to do with it, Joshua!" Richard bellowed with increasing rage. "We've worked our whole lives for acceptance and those Alexandrian scumbags have demolished everything we've worked hard to gain."

"We have advantages," Lucifer countered, trying to keep the peace. "Rather than fighting and beginning a full scale war we have to help rebuild Lindblum in tandem with non-Mages, we will regain their trust that way." Lucifer diminished a fireball from Richard by catching it in his hand and crushing it.

"What advantages?" At this point I climbed onto the stage and stood in the centre.

"Me? Don't you remember?" I did hear a few snickers and laughs from some people but I didn't let it phase me. Lucifer may have been suave but he needed more help on quelling these guys.

"What could a little girl possibly do?" Richard challenged. I narrowed my eyes and raised my voice to a more authoritive register.

"I'm the Sorceress Messiah, remember?" I asked, my voice echoing like Lucifer's. "I am destined to save you all from the undeserved treatment you are receiving. War will only lead to more deaths. Alexandria don't only have Black Mages they have Eidolons and a weapons storage that we cannot fathom. We can't go after Alexandria and Queen Brahne. We'll be slaughtered like pigs."

"Messiah's are meant to save us and if we don't fight back we'll still be slaughtered," Again, Richard's side cheered for him. I breathed in to calm myself down before immediantly switching to a different tactic.

"You want more proof then?" I asked. "Fine. Reject a saviour when you've been asking for one! Is Le Fay dead to you?" There were several murmers as I spoke and Richard was backing down. "Is Le Fay your saviour? Is she your Sorceress Messiah?"

"Who do you think you are?" Richard demanded. This may have been nothing but a lie but… it must be done to stop war. If I'm the Sorceress Messiah then I have to protect these people from destroying everything they've worked for.

"My name is Lilith Amadeus Le Fay," I introduced to the entirety of the Mages of Lindblum. "I am your Sorceress Messiah! Le Fay lives inside me!"

The doors swung open and a group of men and woman stood, the leader applauding me sarcastically as he stepped forward. The people in his way backed off as heand his posse advanced towards the makeshift stage.

"How brave that Le Fay finally makes herself known and acknowledges herself," He stepped forward in the silence, all eyes of teal glowering menacingly at me. I was really unnerved at the man approaching me. Well he could hardly be called a man I mean… he looked only a little older than me.

"Lilith why didn't you tell us that you knew you were Le Fay's descendant?" Lucifer asked in a whisper through gritted teeth. My gaze turned horrified and shocked. I was _what_? Please tell me this was a hoax?

"Umm… I didn't, I said that to stop civil war," I replied in the same manner as he spoke. Lucifer's eyes drifted a little to the side, chewing on his lip in an awkward moment.

"Oh… well um, guess what? You're Morgana Le Fay's daughter," Lucifer shrugged backhandedly.

"And my adversary," The man stood just below the stage, keeping his eyes on me. "Ironic that she is ignorant to her own bloodline," Holding up his oak staff he pointed it at me. "Possibly to make it easier for me to take my what Arthur left my family."

"And what did he leave?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Camelot, lovely kingdom I tell you, oh and the apple orchards are gorgeous in the springtime I tell you," Lucifer jibbed in for an answer to me. I looked back at the man, my hands now on my hips.

"Fine… adversary… what is your name?" I asked, putting on the confident front once again. The man scoffed but lowered his staff.

"I am William, Son of Merlin," Nodding I dropped off the stage, locking eyes with William for an eternity. As I keot the gaze locked I walked away, towards the doors.

"I don't have time for this," I growled calmly, not looking at him. I sensed his anger and heat behind me.

"Don't you run from me, Le Fay!" He yelled. A massive arrary of fireballs formed around him. The crowd screamed, backing and pulling themselves and others away. I turned when people screamed my name to watch out, seeing the flames draw closer to me. Out of reflex I outstretched my hand and a ripple blew out, freezing everything in time. Everyone and everything.

The thing that freaked me out was… I was calm that whole time. It wasn't acting. Everyone stayed stopped in time, my Magic holding them in the one place. Giving William a sneer he'd never know of I turned to walk away.

"Le Fay lives," I screamed at Lucifer's voice. He dropped off the stage and stood my side. Looking down at me he flashed a smile, a genuine smile. "Guess we can reclaim the kingdom later, eh Le Fay?" I wanted to ask why he wasn't frozen in time but… he wouldn't answer. I knew that.

I decided to deactivate the spell once we were further away. Hopefully I wouldn't see William for sometime yet. I already had a heapload of problems to deal with. But if he wanted a fight for Camelot then fine, I'll play his little game. Camelot's a dead kingdom anyway.


	51. Act 2, Scene 21

"Well you guys took your time," Zidane commented as we were led to the Regent Cid by a Lindblum soldier. Lucifer gave a salute to the Oglop Regent while I walked to the balcony. I wonder if Balthazar would arrive soon? The spell had ended ages ago so maybe he was on his way here? And what about Elijah? Where was he?

"Had a few blips," Lucifer remarked with a smile, turning to Cid. "What's the plan, Majesty?"

"_Gwok _We have to remain under Alexandrian occupation for now," Cid began, making the blonde sigh with relief.

"That's a good idea, considering there are so little soldiers to fight."

"Not to mention the Mages were almost on the verge of war themselves," I remarked, looking out to the ruined city. "It's obvious what has to be done: stop this at its source. In which case we're not going after Brahne."

"Then who?" Dagger asked. I turned to look at Zidane, his blue eyes in understanding of who I was talking about.

"In Burmecia, she was with a man who seemed to be acting from a higher position than Beatrix and Willow," I explained. "He wasn't there by chance, it's obvious he's in league with your mother, Dagger. Most likely he'll stop at nothing to bring you to her as well."

"She wants to kill Dagger, she could just as well send bounty hunters after her," Zidane argued.

"Miss Clark has a point," Artania agreed, looking at the thief. I cleared my throated and pressed all my weight on the balcony.

"Miss Le Fay," I corrected. "My name is Lilith Amadeus Le Fay."

"Very well, Miss Le Fay," Artania nodded, taking the correction with a pinch of shock. "As I was saying, we cannot go for Brahne directly. That will only result in more casualties. Already Captain Farrell is in intensive treatment, we can't risk going straight for Brahne."

I held my clock in my hand, clutching it for comfort. I was still a little worried about William and the Mages. Hell I was still shaken about the Le Fay thing. As usual I acted as though I was alright. I had to, I mean we can't get anything done if we stick to being shellshocked. Maybe later I'd have time to deal with it but for the moment it's going behind a massive brick wall.

The doors opened and brought in more people. Balthazar with misplaced and ruffled hair, escorting a frightened Vivi to the meeting area. Without a second thought he stuck to my side and I held his hand. Poor boy must have got caught by soldiers. He looked up at me so I squeezed his hand in assurance.

"Apologies, Regent, I ran into a few problems in town," Balthazar bowed, repairing his appearance for his boss.

"It's alright, _gwok_," Cid replied. "We were just beginning," Focusing on the Regent he began to tell us what he knew. "Well, _gwok_, we do have firm knowledge on who is manufacturing weapons for the Queen. It is a man named Kuja, who has reportedly came from the Outer Continent on a silver dragon." Zidane and I looked at one another, both of us knowing that this was the man from Burmecia.

"So this man must be working very close to Brahne," Lucifer stated, folding his arms over his chest. "He was at Burmecia, so he is definitely wanting to get in on the action but remain behind the scenes. Like a puppet master."

"If we eliminate Kuja… then perhaps my mother will stop all of this," Dagger reasoned. "He was at the castle when I was held hostage. He may be holding Ghost hostage if she is not with mother." I kept silent, knowing Ghost was spiralling down to evil, probably willingly working for Kuja.

"_Gwok _That is what we are hoping, Garnet," Cid nodded. "We believe our safest bet is to head to Kuja's home in the Outer Continent and fight him where Brahne cannot reach either him or us."

"Excellent, I love a good scuffle on foreign territory," Lucifer grinned, a bizzare glint of his teeth and a trickle of blood seeping down his face. Fluently he wiped it off, cleaning his hands of blood as well. He actually took a step back to avoid the others taking notice. Balthazar cleared his throat and we faced him.

"The question is how they will reach the Outer Continent," He began. "Alexandria has seized the harbour, the new Airship and the Falcon's Claw. They have taken everything important to Lindblum."

"What do we do then? Swim?" Zidane asked with dripping sarcasm. The Regent gave him a look of disapproval before gwoking.

"No, there may be a way," He began. "There is an, _gwok_, old mine in the swamp that houses bizzare Mist monsters not native to this Continent. It is a long shot but it's our only option."

"We know where you're talking about, doesn't sound too reliable though," Zidane shrugged. "Guess not knowing's half the fun, right? Don't worry Cid, we'll take care of Dagger."

"We'll pepare the counterattack in the meantime," Cid nodded. "We still have some time, _gwok_, to prepare for the journey."

"Zidane, Princess, I will have to ask you both to go alone to get supplies," Balthazar stepped in. "Artania, can you take them to the Business District? I have business with Lilith and Lucifer, and Vivi is at too much of a risk going into the open."

* * *

Balthazar silently took both Lucifer and myself to the quarters of the Captain of the Guard, Elijah Farrell. He hadn't spoke a word since he asked for the Regent's leave with us. We followed in equal silence and curiousity, not knowing what he was going to display to us. I wanted to ask but he would probably suggest that I see what it is with my eyes before words are spoken.

In Elijah's personal quarters, which was our destination, the Captain lay in his bed, not wearing the heavy armour I met him in. There were a few seats by a desk and the area did look dishevelled. I looked at the man, he looked as though he was having a peaceful dream. Looking to Balthazar, he stood by the desk, staring at his comrade.

"Before the attack, he told me that Ghost came here," He informed us. She was in Lindblum so it makes sense, it fits in. "She told him that Alexandria had an Eidolon and a Mage army. She is working alongside Alexandria, possibly Kuja personally."

"That girl is housing too much power, is she the reason behind the thunder storm as well?" Lucifer asked calmly. I continued to stare at Elijah with a heavy pang of sadness.

"Possibly, she did choose to dominate Lightning in her youth, and time has only made her strength swell," My eyes drifted to the green haired man, who stared back at me. "What is it?"

"You know what I'm going to ask," I looked back to Elijah, cringing and grabbing my head as images buzzed through my mind.

_Ghost, Elijah and Balthazar in a massive city by a fountain, they were talking and seemed content._

_Ghost and Elijah alone, she turns and walks away._

I looked at Balthazar as Lucifer rushed to my side. I held my hand up, hskaing my head, trying to focus more on seeing more visions but… I couldn't.

"Yes, Lilith, I did know Ghost before all of this, she was my friend's girlfriend, we knew each other well," He explained. "It is roughly linked to our old profession. Why I knew Lord Oblivion as well. It was a profession that was quickly demised after the death of Lord Oblivion's wife, the Guardian Goddess Fina Rosetta-Furanio," He sat on a chair and frowned. I could see Lucifer's expression fall to frustration.

"Being body guards to monsters," He remarked.

"We rebelled and disbanded," Balthazar countered, turning to explain it to me. "Elijah and myself, along with five of our friends, were bodyguards to the six Superiors and the High Seraph," My face was blank for a moment. "The Superiors are Gods, the strongest ones who rule over Utopia, my home, effectively situated within the centre of the Universe."

"That would be Heaven," Lucifer corrected. "But I digress. Oblivion dropped down from the Superiors when they killed his wife and the bodyguards, the Seraphim, rebelled to protect the High Seraph's child."

"Who is that?"

"Death's niece," Lucifer shrugged. "The next High Seraph and half Goddess prophecised to be the incarnation of the First God. That is hardly our problem at the moment, we have Willow her puppet master to deal with." Balthazar looked in horror at the man.

"You mean War?" He asked.

"War?"

"Willow is the Horseman of War," Lucifer told me calmly. "She'll use every resource at her disposal to elimate you and myself. Without the Sorceress Messiah the Mages can't be saved and without me, the main threat to the Superiors is diminished."

"The High Seraph's daughter is their main threat," Balthazar corrected, to which Lucifer shook his head.

"I am their biggest fear," He grinned. He seemed so proud. But Willow being the Horseman of War? Her full name was Willow Anne Rosebelle wasn't it? W.A.R… how fitting. "But War is dangerous, if she wants to kill us, and she does, she'll stop at nothing to get us out of the picture. Like those massive hooks that dragged actors off the stage when they weren't wanted by the audience."

"Lilith, what do you plan to do?" Balthazar asked me, ignoring the picture Lucifer painted. I blinked and turned my attention away from Elijah. If this was all part of some bigger scheme then I want to know how important my place is if I'm supposedly Morgan Le Fay's daughter. "We could use your help quelling the Mages."

"With William here? I'm not ready to fight him," I said honestly. All I know are potions and herbs I know very little Magic in a whole. "I'm going to stop Kuja, I'll only come back when I'm ready." Still I'm not sure if I was making a mistake doing that. If we came across War I'd be screwed, she's stronger than William and she wants to kill us. Hopefully Lucifer will still protect me until I can fight myself.


	52. Act 2, Scene 22

On the plus side: my Magic's been improving rapidly ever since I've had that resolve to her stronger after I learned I'm a Le Fay, we managed to escape Lindblum without Willow coming after us and tearing us to shreds (she was even more scary now that I learned she was War) and we were merrily making our way to the Outer Continent with Quina, who turned out to have survived the attack of Cleyra.

Or rather, we _were_ merrily making our way there but…

"Run run run run RUN!"

On the down side: we now have a large death machine after our hides. I was starting to get the hang of time manipulation and now I could speed myself up a little. Never was a strong runner. I grasped onto my clock and leapt over the gaps in the bridges, barely catching up with the others, getting into the middle of the group, Zidane of course running the fastest.

"Well we can't say we didn't try can we?" Lucifer quipped, leaping over a gap. Dagger and I both gave shrieks as we followed suit Vivi and Quina were running properly fast, probably adrenaline kicking in them. Zidane grabbed his daggers and threw them at the machine, darting back and grabbing them.

"Just run I'll hold it off!" He yelled. Lucifer did a bizzare one-eighty turn, like a dance, and drew his sword from his cane.

"Well let's not get arrogant now, shall we?" He grinned, leaping into the battle. I didn't turn back I just kept running. The four of us ran until we reached a large gap in the bridge. Well this could be going better. Not to mention we could hear the thing getting closer.

"What do we do?" Vivi asked. I tried to rack through my faded knowledge of these games and spells… Time Magic… Stop, Slow, Haste, Gravity, Vanish, Mute, Time Compression…

"Hold on…" I backed away from the gap and focused. Still wasn't sure how to generate spells, so I was still using Lucifer's method of willing what I wanted to happen. Hopefully this time I could defy gravity.

Taking a deep breath in I closed my eyes. Well as Lucifer said, can't say I didn't try.

So I began to run and just kept running. I didn't even judge it, I was doing a leap of faith here. Hopefully it will have worked out the same way it did in movies.

I decided to open my eyes and stop running, my body shaking with a sort of fear that I could drop any moment like in a cartoon. Rather than that, however, I was… floating. Floating above the ground, I made it across the gap. Without controlling myself I began to laugh in shock and amazement. It was an excitement that had to be laughed at.

Before I ended up in hysterics I looked at the others, gasping when I saw the machine get closer, Zidane and Lucifer holding it back as much as they could.

"Hurry! Just run it's fine!" I yelled. "Do it!" I kept ordering, thinking about how much I wanted them to float across the gap. Thankfully that worked as well and we continued to follow Zidane's task: run. That and not question my Magic skills.

* * *

Sadly we found ourselves out of the frying pan and into the fire. A very malicious looking woman was expecting us when we were out of trouble. Faintly we could hear the battle going on behind us.

"Well looks like I got almost everything I wanted," She smirked, hands on her hips. "Princess Garnet and Le Fay? I'm Lani, the Queen sent to me to retrieve something from you both," I instinctively sensed danger and grasped at my earrings. She seemed to take notice. "Want to hold on to your jewellery girl? They now belong to Queen Brahne."

"You're not getting anything," I said, trying to be intimidating. So much for that. Little blonde girl, scary stuff.

"I'm not going back to Alexandria!" Dags shouted defensively. The woman only smirked and drew her large axe, I backed away a tiny bit, wanting to run back the way.

"Well the Queen and her General didn't want any of you alive anyway," She smirked more as she approached us. I opened a rift to block her then slowed her down as she ran and tried to attack us. Sadly since we were in such a panic I couldn't concentrate long enough to hold a spell up for any length of time so we were running around like headless chickens.

Since I was the only one really making any sort of attempt to stop her she was focusing on me. I screamed as Lani tried to attack me, throwing a purple light that hit her side. To be honest this was scary, this lady was trying to kill me. She was like a vicious animal wanting to tear me apart. I tried to not look scared but I think it was showing. Hell I was close to whimpering!

Jumping to the side I received a gash in my right thigh but at least it wasn't as bad as it would have been if I didn't move. What I needed was the upper hand but I couldn't make a potion on the spot, I didn't have anything to start off with.

Getting serious I crouched down and tossed dirt in Lani's eyes, I kicked her legs and went behind her, knocking her down with a small star-like blast.

When I drew blood from her I froze still, realising what I was intending. I… was trying to kill her. To protect my friends, yes but… could I kill? Did I have the capacity to kill?

"_I admit it, I killed Lady King. She had nothing to do with it. She was my thrall but guilt refuses to take her to the grave with me. She isn't a Mage, I am," Gasps of the Alexandrian Court turned into fits of outrage. Both Steiner and Beatrix, both younger in age, stood either side of Queen Brahne. The silver haired man they held in court was young, possibly my own age or younger, wearing regal-esque robes that were tattered with incarceration. The girl, her own beautiful clothes as ruined, looked at the boy beside her with horror. She was older than he was, brown hair tangled over her pain._

"_Please, please don't lie," She whispered so only he could hear. He acted oblivious to her pleas. "Please I'm begging."_

"_You speak the truth?" Queen Brahne asked, looking down on the two who were accused of this murder._

"_I do, Shade King is as innocent as I am guilty," The boy confirmed over the noise of the nobles. Brahne looked at the man who I assumed to be her husband, who stared at the two children._

"_Captain Steiner, release Shade King from her shackles and escort her to Treno," He ordered. The younger Steiner obeyed silently, heading down to free the woman as she stared on at the young boy. "I hereby return the King Estate, Auction House and title to Shade King. As for this Mage…"_

"_Please tell the truth…" Shade whispered. The boy continued to ignore her, but was visibly shaking, knowing his fate._

"_The Kings took you into their home and you repaid that debt with their own blood," The King of Alexandria shouted, the courts still throwing insults to the boy, who was holding back fear. "For the murder or his Lord and Lady King, father and mother to Lady Shade King, I hereby sentence you to death, in three days at dawn."_

"_No! Don't kill him!" Shade's pleas were always ignored. She cried and begged for the boy to be free and for the truth to be told. She was wrecked with guilt… guilt of what?_

"_Do you have any repentance?" The Queen asked, clearly a different woman from the one we were fighting. The silver haired boy didn't even blink as he stared up at the rulers of Alexandria._

"… _Le Fay lives!" Was the sudden, confident, bellow from his mouth. The nobles yelled louder as Beatrix grabbed his shackles and directed him to the direction of the prisons, all the while Shade was screaming as Steiner tried to take her out of the room._

"_No! Kuja don't do this!" Was the last thing she screamed before they were both separated._

"Lilith!" I shrieked as Dagger yelled, thrown across the room. Lani loomed over me, axe in hand and ready to go off with my head.

"The General wanted your head specially, Le Fay," She smirked. I bit my lip and found myself unable to conjure spells. Why did I have to get a premonition now?

A dagger flew in from the side, plunging deep into her arm. Zidane grabbed his dagger then both her nad Lucifer pincered her, threatenting to attack of she dared to assault us. I managed to get up but was needing support.

"Hmph, I know when to step down," Lani scoffed, putting her axe away. "I'll let you go for now." The woman took off the direction we came.

Dagger crouched down to my leg and cast a White Magic spell. I remembered her admitting her abilities to me, and seeing that no one else was surprised by her actions they must have learned about her abilities in the Pinnacle Rocks. We did already know about her Summoning skills after all.

"What was she all about?" Zidane asked. After Dagger had healed me I had a scar on my thigh, not visible though but I guess it was a little bit of proof that I was getting more experience.

"She wanted us dead, the Queen ordered it… so did the General…" I knew it couldn't have been Beatrix, she turned on the Queen.

"Willow must have been promoted," Lucifer confirmed in deep thought. "Her old General has turned on her and she needs someone to command her armies. They'll be prepared to do anything to kill us, we're obstacles in their way."

"She said my mother wanted my pendant…" Dagger held the stone around her neck, worried it may be suddenly taken from her.

"She did want Lindblum stone as well… She has that as well as the stone from Cleyra…" And I knew why, but I didn't say. Would they believe that Queen Brahne wants the power to Summon the strongest Summon in this world. She wants to combine the broken Summoning Gem to be the strongest person in the world. Now… would Willow want this power too? Kuja wants it. They want to use the Alexandrite, the name I gave the Summoning Gem when I first played this game. They want to use the Alexandrite to control Alexander…


	53. Act 2, Scene 23

"Finally! Some fresh air!" I grinned, darting toward the light at the end of the tunnel. It was incredibly bright but it was great to feel the sun. This was the most amazing feeling after so long. Being stuck in that damn cave for Heaven knows how long really makes you crave for sunlight.

"It's strange," Dagger pondered as we reached freedom from the caves. "There's not any Mist here at all."

"Yeah, that must mean we have plenty of time before Brahne gets here," Lucifer commented. "If they're after us then they'll have to go on foot or by boat, neither of which is speedy. Hopefully by boat, more area to cover."

We walked through the dry, almost desert like continent quite quickly. Overhead we observed a large, temple-like structure supported on two large roots of what we could only expect to be a massive tree. That was our destination even though finding a way up to that level would be a difficult task as there was no way to get up this plateau unless we were near that forest in the very very _very_ distant distance.

"You've been rather off since that woman assaulted you," Lucifer commented quite nonchalantly. I was a little worried about the wound on my leg, sure it was healed but it still stung like a bitch. And of course I've been off I was assaulted for cripe's sake. There was also that other matter... I almost killed her.

"I could have killed that woman..." I muttered, shaking at the thought. "I drew blood and I could have killed her."

"You have to learn how to kill, Lilith," Lucifer sighed, swinging his cane in a circle, leaning on it. He didn't have a limp but if he kept acting like he had one he would certainly wreck his knee. "It may be daunting but there are people younger than you who are capable of killing. Probably in their blood, or someone else's but I digress. Lilith you know you can't just freeze time and run away. When it gets right down to it you will have to kill. William will kill you if he gets the chance and you have to be prepared to kill him."

"I... it's..." I put my hands to the side of my head and groaned. "I... I just can't kill... it's not in me to kill."

"Killing never gets easy, believe me," Lucifer continued off the bat. Really comforting. Killing humans never gets easier. You're taking away someone's life. I can't fight, get squeamish when I draw blood and I'm just generally hopeless in battle. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have that premonition...

"I don't want to kill Kuja," I said honestly. Lucifer tutted, spinning his cane again.

"Well we have to."

"He supports Le Fay, he supports me," I reasoned a little shakily. "If we can convince him I'm Le Fay then maybe I can be his client, he'll drop Brahne and work for me and he can stop the Queen and help me fight William... maybe?" Lucifer just laughed at my last word, his head thrown back and his mouth wide with comedy.

"Oh so confident until the last leg," He grinned. He thought about my suggestion, his cane on his shoulder. "But that is a good idea, not exactly sure on how the rest of the party will feel about that and there is the small matter of having him reveal Miss Ghost to us. I suppose the earrings will be proof but I'm sure this..." He produced a signet ring from his pocket. The gem in the centre glowed green with a familiarity. I squinted at the white gold of the ring.

"My grandmother wore a ring like that..." I mused. Lucifer handed me the ring. I put it on my right middle finger, clutching it in memory of my grandmother. The earrings I wore were left behind for me in her will. She wore a ring just like this one...

Then it all fit together...

I remember. I was hiding in the wardrobes. My mother and my grandmother were yelling at a group of men who burst into the house. My mother yelled at them to get out. They wanted the girl... me. They knocked out my mother, I made no noise. My grandmother fought harder, but a man killed her with fire. The smell was horrible.

But they checked the wardrobe I was hiding in... they never saw me... the first time I used Magic... I disappeared in front of them.

They just left my grandmother's body, charred and lifeless. An unconscious daughter and a traumatised little girl left behind.

"... How did you get this?" I asked. I would have known if he was one of the men there. I would have I'm sure. Lucifer gave a small shrugged, humming to himself.

"You come across things," He replied cryptically. "But you have it now. It's yours and do what you want with it. You want Kuja to side with you then chase that wild dream, no one can stop you." The others can, they want Kuja dead. They want to nip it in the bud before this war gets worse. I want to avoid bloodshed. Just avoid it completely. Maybe I could convince Kuja to reconsider his employment. Maybe he'll agree because of his hatred for Alexandria, considering my premonition and all...

* * *

When we reached the building's entrance we were met by stout beings who seemed harmless in appearance and natures. With a sharp "Rally-ho" we were granted entrance. I wandered by myself to the shops, seeing the exit to the Iifa Tree. Leaning against the wall I simply stared out at the tree, faintly seeing the Mist that is more familiar in the Mist Continent.

"What to do with you Kuja..." I sighed to myself. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing here, on Gaia. If I'm Morgan's daughter then I'm meant to be a Messiah, which doesn't suit me at all, and save all the Mages from being hunted down... how can I do that? I'm not even seventeen and I'm expected to save millions? Then again... Zidane and Dagger are my age and they save the world just fine... but I'm not them.

"_Tch, you're as indecisive as I used to be..." _The woman from Cleyra was sitting on a fence, looking at the Iifa Tree like I was. She looked at me with a fierce look of disapproval. _"I warned you about harming Kuja, you know," _… She's Shade. Shade King's been haunting me? _"Not haunting... I'm a part of you, ever since I died I have been a part of you." _I stood in numbness while she approached me. She was ghostly, I could feel the eerie aura surrounding her and she was translucent. I looked around in case anyone saw me talking to myself.

"I'm not going to... I..." I sighed. "Look, I'm making this up as I go, give me a break."

"_You may be a Le Fay but you've got a lot of work to do if you ever dream to be like your ancestor," _Shade countered, her almost black eyes staring at me darkly. _"I've told you, you're out your league."_

"Who are you to tell me that?" I felt myself get defensive at the dead woman. Who does she think she is?

"_Who do I think I am?" _How was she hearing my thoughts! _"I am Shade King. I'm four times the Sorceress that you are. You may be the Messiah I sacrificed myself for but I don't believe in you... why believe in a saviour who doesn't believe in herself?"_

"Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm falling all I see is you. The city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the edge of the eighteenth and oh I scream for you," Lucifer sang, playing the guitar he carried with him at all times. How it's not been destroyed is beyond me now. When I looked over to him he was bleeding from his forehead but he didn't seem to mind. His hands were covered in blood suddenly and he stopped playing, not wanting to stain his instrument. Shade was gone when I looked back.

Lucifer wiped the blood off his hands and slung his guitar over his back, leaning on his cane. Blood still dripped from his forehead but I pretended not to notice.

"Always liked that verse, I think it suits me well," He commented, winking at me slyly. I acted like I didn't notice it and shrugged. "Regardless, we've spotted some Black Mages who were terrified of us, the others went off to follow, do you suggest we go with or remain here until their return?"

"... Follow, what's the worst that could happen?" I sighed.

"Well the worst being the Apocalypse and War along with the Gods and other Horsemen setting siege on the land in order to kill Death's resistance party... that would make a beautiful story."

Again, I chose to ignore him.


	54. Act 2, Scene 24

The boy was young, Lilith's age perhaps younger but not by much. He was certainly pensive, even while unconscious. He was the opposite of the other girl: dark skin, dark hair, even dark clothes and he was equipped with guns. I was sick of this gig already and this was only the second Connection. Oblivion told me to meet him in Bevelle after reviving this... Lysander.

I clenched the Looking Glass orb that I was given by Oblivion when we crossed one another's paths. He told me it was filled with everything I had to know about these Connections. Apparently this Lysander was the most vulnerable. There was something festering inside him and I could sense that. It was similar to the horrid dread that festered inside me but... not as permanent.

Regardless of the state he was in I was under strict instructions to ensure the safety of these... Connections. I was already Guardian of one, why did I have to do this as well? Surely the great God of Death could easily deal with this lot? Wasn't his niece supposed to be looking after them? She was young and inexperience and she could use the training. If she's meant to kill Gods she needs to allow her powers freedom to grow and evolve.

Heh, the hypocrite that I am.

As I circled Lysander he began to awaken. The piercing blue eyes were dulled by a darker presence, a sinister and menacing presence. He didn't seem to notice me until later.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself. I raised my eyebrow and kept my eyes on him, acting dominant.

"So this is Lysander Adams, the second of the Originals? How lovely," I remarked to keep the enigmatic façade. He just looked at me with utter confusion.

"Originals of what?" He asked quite bluntly and shortly. Rather a rude boy but I can't judge one iota.

"The Original Connections," I shrugged casually. "Not that you'd know right now because you were sitting around here when the big twist was revealed. Several twists, actually." Thank Alice Marie that Looking Glass showed me what those other Connections knew. Of course this boy didn't know Oblivion was the uncle of the most powerful and destructive force in the Universe. The boy's brow furrowed pensively in the silence.

"And those twists are?" He rose to his feet and approached me, adopting an aggressive posture. "How do you know who I am? Where's Grace? What the fuck are the twists? ... Who the Hell are you and how do you know all of this?" I tutted, raising my hands and smirking, acting like he didn't affect me.

"Alright," I said with a calm, serene tone. "I'm Ghost Confleo, I am a Guardian, much like Oblivion's niece. I was assigned to protect the Connections, any of them, at all costs."

"Oblivion's niece?" I waited while the cogs in his cute little head turned. "... Angel?"

"She'll explain everything else, now back to the living with you!" I opened a portal behind him and shoved him into it, he landed in a desert land and I shut the gateway quickly so he wouldn't follow. Sighing I then opened a second portal and headed to Bevelle.

* * *

The hallways were practically deserted for this wedding that was going on. I carried two martinis with me to find my former boss and finish my duties once and for all. The red haired man was storming through hallways with a grimace on his face. I couldn't help but snicker. This was one of those rare occasions were the calm and collected Oblivion Thorium Furanio lost his temper. I've teased him about it before and I'll do it again.

"Drama queen much?" He turned to me as I stepped out of the shadows, offering a martini to him. "I'm guessing you're not happy about the wedding, then?"

"How ever did you know?" He intoned rather bitterly. He took the drink I offered and held it casually, returning to the cool tempered mannerisms, acting like we were in the middle of a social event. "Lysander's alright?"

"Yup, I'll take care of Christie before the wedding starts," He gave me a nod of approval, although I couldn't help but inquire as I drank my own martini. "Oblivion, what if Seymour does tell the Maesters that you helped kill him?"

"That'll be their problem, Ghost," He sipped his own beverage before giving a sigh. "Once you resurrect Christie, you can go back to Gaia. I assume Lilith and Zidane will be worried about you." I couldn't help but give a smile at that news. At last I would be free of him. Free of this damned duty of a Phantom.

"Don't worry, Lilith will have them singing and dancing by now, if not four times already," I chuckled. I wasn't serious about it but as Lilith was an actress and singer I couldn't help but quip.

"Oh yes, she's the singing and dancing one," He gave a nod, grinning. "How is the little musical anyway?"

"For crying out loud she only _thinks_ we're singing! We're not really!" I defended. Not sure why but it seemed appropriate at the time.

"If you say so..." He grinned, clearly not believing me. "Well, we should both get back to our respective plans, my niece and that merry band of misfits she travels around with should be here soon."

"I'll go try and mess up the wedding from behind the scenes, then," I downed my drink and began to leave, but not before Oblivion stopped me.

"It's great being puppet masters, isn't it?" We both smirked at one another. Unfortunately it was then he sprung his horrid news. "I've made contact with your brother." My smirked faded and it turned into a grimace.

"What? You did what?" I asked in disbelief. Oblivion remained composed as I lost control of myself.

"I told Omen to go to Gaia. A different time and place from yours, however," He explained to me with a strong stern stare. The man would give me a heart attack one day. "I have yet to tell him of your... untimely demise."

"I trusted you to tell him!" I shouted. I ask one thing, _one thing_, and he doesn't follow through. I'm doing all of his shit for him and he's not holding up his end of the bargain. "He has to accept I'm dead!"

"And what do you think will become of your brother?" Oblivion remarked. "You didn't see how broken that man was when you were taken away, how much of his life he's spent trying to bring his little sister home. Now you're just going to turn on your own flesh and blood and leave him basically alone?"

"Mum and Dad aren't dead," I snarled faintly. Oblivion wouldn't let me get away with that. Neither would Omen come to think of it.

"And do you think he'd want to go home without you?" Was the predicted response. "Whether you like it or not you will have to face your brother one day. You may no longer want to be a Phantom or a Sect member but he does, he won't believe you're dead and by blood you should know that. Unless you want to harm your brother I suggest you face your family rather than running away," I never once faltered in my glares, not even now. Not even with the accusations that I'd hurt my five minute older brother. Oblivion's glare didn't go either. "Ghost you better get your head on straight, I thought after the incident at the South Gate you'd understand."

"You did that to scare me into doing this," I barked. Oblivion, clearly unimpressed, approached me and spoke in a calm, dangerously low tone.

"I gave you no permission to wield the Scythe," He said in a frightening whisper. "You know we're not blood related... you're clever, you figure it out." Once he was gone I growled in contempt, grasping the Looking Glass orb I was given by Death. It was filled with knowledge. He was right.

In rage I screamed and slammed the Looking Glass onto the ground, shattering it into little shards that could never be repaired. If that's the truth then I will be what I am.

Would Omen be surprised at what I've become though? Or am I still his little sister?


	55. Act 2, Scene 25

"You know, I wonder if those Jesters from Scene Twenty-Four will be working for the Queen still," Lucifer pondered aloud, lying on his back with his hands on his chest. I was lying the same way on the bed in the inn. He was on the floor. It was late at night in the Black Mage Village when we had caught up with the others so we just decided to go to bed. Vivi had went outside and Dags and Zidane were in another room. I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was far too focused on Kuja. I would have to try my hardest to turn him to our side. Maybe he won't die? But Terra... and Shade... there was so much to think about and work around.

"Maybe..." I replied blandly, blinking and stifling a yawn.

"Willow will be. You know it's weird calling her by her name. She's War, I mean that's all she lives for. Well she's the Horseman of it," Lucifer rambled, possibly not aware of my distracted mind. He lived in his own world anyway and it just had to co-inside with ours. "Eh, War won't care what I call her. She just wants me dead. Ah well if she can then I sodding salute her."

"Yeah..." I barely noticed the man turn on his side and lean on his arm.

"You ever play the guitar?" I turned to him with a furrowed brow. "Well you look at mine every so often. C'mon I'm trying to take your mind off this."

"There's so much to think about... it's not even like me I don't over think..." I sighed. It really was unlike me.

"Then what is it like you to do?" The man asked. I swung my legs over the bed and sat up, hunching forwards and putting a hand on my cheek and furrowing my brow even more.

"Just go with whatever happens, but nothing too stupid," I shrugged.

"I always find it better to act on impulse," Lucifer responded with a grin. "It's a cheery old time doing whatever comes to your mind first. Why don't you just clear your head and act on the first thing that comes to you?"

"What good will that do?" I asked cynically. Lucifer got his guitar and started playing it casually.

"Usually it's the best thing you _can_ do," He answered, busying himself with playing the instrument. I recognised the song he played. One of my favourites songs. He hummed it to himself while I listened.

"And you say 'just be here now, forget about the past. Your mask is wearing thin'," I sang. He smiled and harmonised with me. "Just let me throw one more dice. I know that I can win. I'm waiting for my real life to begin." He skipped the last part of the song and hummed until he reached the last few lyrics.

"On a clear day... I can see..." He could really hold on a note, he had powerful lungs. Have I ever heard him raise his voice? … When he cursed God when we returned to Lindblum. "See a very long way," He paused before changing to a different song. One I was _very_ familiar with.

"When the streetlights come on the pooling night, is levied inside, are pressed in twilight against our two rooms, I'll see you tonight."

"The pavement is aching, cicadas are crying," I found myself singing without thinking. "The wine coloured air breathing thoughts through your hair, breezing to me, leading me there..." I felt so sad when I sang this... it reminded me so much of... "I come alive as the shadows parade, my hot summer blood comes in floods and in waves. Curbside confessions no longer afraid of what you'll say..." I immediately shot up and ran out the inn. Lucifer didn't stop playing or singing. He kept going.

"And I find you twilight beyond all the cars. The driveways they sleep, the streetlights will keep, watch over me, they flicker like stars..." And now all the secrets, carefully kept inside... the song played in my head when I found peace from the village. That song... I loved it but... it reminded me so much of... of Dante...

It was the song I sang to him before he disappeared...

I fells to my knees and started crying. I didn't realise how much I missed him. He was different than other guys. He was... so different. It felt like we shared that bond of being strange. Like we were connected.

We weren't even romantically involved. He wasn't interested, I wasn't interested. But I missed him... I wanted answers... what happened to him... Ghost what happened to you...

I grasped my head when I heard yelling and felt as though I was being thrust out of the world.

* * *

"_She's got a fuckload of secrets, can't she just tell us everything instead of hiding it?"_

"_This has your memories inside it... doesn't it?"_

"_Bloody Hell you just bludgeoned that guy's head in!"_

"_You killed my wife!"_

"_Why wait for justice when you can take it into your own hands? He had to pay for his crimes. Crimes you knew of but denied to believe."_

"_If you do this for me, if you help me in what I have to do... I will promise that you will find your sister."_

"_I just want Ghost to come home..."_

"_Leave her alone! Leave my sister alone!"_

"_Lilith I love you..."_

* * *

"Lilith... Lily wake up!" I grumbled at the voice of Zidane, batting him away. He continued to poke at me and try get me up but I wasn't for having it.

"Lily we need to go," Vivi said, pushing me lightly. I groaned more, too busy thinking of the premonition-esque voices... was it the past or the future... or even the present? Different eras... am I linked to those voices... I recognised Lucifer's voice... and Oblivion's and... Dante's... someone bludgeoned a man's head in? The other voices I didn't recognise. The last one... the 'I love you' … it was just... words... words I could see in my head... no voice to it. It was a little scary... surely it was the future... it was so scary...

Ironic that I can manipulate Time and Space yet I'm terrified of the future...

"They're getting out of control..." I grumbled, only slowly becoming aware of the pillow underneath my head that muffled my words. "My premonitions are going out of control..."

"You're a Le Fay! You can control it right?" Zidane prodded me again and I shot up in the bed, whacking his arm away.

"Fine I'm up, let's go..." I moaned. Dagger stifled a laugh. When they all left I pulled out the compact Lucifer gave me in Burmecia and opened it. "Aut viam inveniam aut faciam..." Malakai's image appeared in the mirror and I began groaning. "I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"_Then stop second-guessing yourself, act on impulse," _Malakai countered quickly. I just frowned and sat on the bed, turning the mirror to me.

"That's what Lucifer said. Are you two related or something?"

"_Seeing as I was born from biochemical science and the sheer will to defy nature I doubt it," _The man deadpanned. I looked down and fidgeted with the wooden Fleur-de-lis charm. _"And you have to calm down, it's difficult I know but this is a serious matter."_

"I know, I know!" I groaned. "But I would like to get the full picture here! I feel things are jumping out on me every moment of the day!"

"_Well you know most of it already, don't you?"_

"No, I don't understand my premonitions, my powers, War, Oblivion, Shade, you or Lucifer!" I breathed deeply so I wouldn't shout but I was mad... I put my hand on my stomach and breathed slowly and deeply and calmly. "I'm a big girl, I can handle it. If there's something you're hiding, tell me."

"_... It's not my place to tell," _Malakai answered. Great way to avoid it. _"I'm just a power outlet and I'm getting worried about you. Even when we're not conversing I'm channelling Raw Magic into you and you're starting to hold unstable amounts. That could be what's sending your premonitions out of control."_

"Then stop channelling Magic into me," I frowned. My thoughts suddenly drifted to Ghost. The fact that she was an artificial Demon, Oblivion said she used to be stable.

Then there was the premonition I had... Oblivion said that he'd do what the Morning Star did and that was kill God. The Morning Star...

"Malakai... who was the Morning Star?" When I looked at the mirror Malakai look stunned and confused. Surely if the Morning Star killed God he would be known to everyone from Utopia? Twisting my Le Fay ring around my finger I waited for an answer.

Unfortunately Malakai faded when Lucifer entered the room, eating an apple. I closed over the mirror and shoved it into my bag of things. The man raised an eyebrow so I avoided contact.

"What's with the avoidance?" He asked eventually when I slung my bag on. "C'mon you were talking to Malakai, what about?" He wouldn't let me go without getting an answer, that's how he was.

"I had a premonition when I touched Oblivion in Lindblum," I said with a shrug. "He said that he's do what the Morning Star did and kill God. I wanted to know who the Morning Star was." Lucifer glanced to the side then at me before grinning and patting me on the shoulder.

"The Morning Star started turning these wheels long before they required to be understood," He winked before biting the apple and heading outside. That didn't make much sense. But would he have said it if it didn't mean anything? Maybe, it's Lucifer after all.


	56. Act 2, Scene 26

"What a beautiful wedding you're going to have, Dags," I commented to the girl with me. Apparently the Father needed time to prepare so I joked that we should get Dagger a wedding dress. I didn't expect Dagger to respond with that the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding which put Zidane into a state of shock. So being the only other girl I was with the bride-to-be. "You do know this means Zidane will be the Prince-consort of Alexandria?"

"Please, the only way that would happen if it was an official Alexandrian wedding and we... um..." She blushed at the end as she trailed off. Deciding to act blunt I grinned.

"Consummated the marriage?" Dagger pushed me playfully with a blush. "Well that's probably what Zidane's been thinking ever since he met you." I did remember the "accidental" groping back in Dali. Besides he's a massive flirt so of course he's been thinking like that.

"If you're not helping then you can leave," She told me in mock offense. I sat on a chair and crossed one leg over the other. One thing that made me confused that I wasn't experiencing hair growth on any part of my body minus my hair, eyebrows and eyelashes. Well of course there was that and my ears were even more Elven than before. I hoped there'd be no rivalry between me and the Dwarves if they see my pointy ears.

"I'll be nice, I promise," I smiled. "Still what do you think is at this Sanctuary?"

"We're not going to Sanctuary, we're only going to get by to find Kuja's whereabouts," Dagger replied quite firmly. Gee okay was only asking. "Besides if it's only a place where the Dwarves mark their marriages then that must be all that it is."

"Dags you know as well as I do things aren't what they seem," I pointed out. Dagger shrugged and fixed her hair. I decided that, well Dagger's the heir to the throne of Alexandria, she's probably the best person to talk to this about. "Do you think there's a way to remove Kuja from your mother's services?"

"Apart from eliminating him I sincerely doubt it," She responded firmly, sitting down with me. "He's corrupted my mother and I can't forgive him for that. I don't really see another option other than to remove him completely." I frowned but could understand her point of view. Wait something wasn't adding up though...

"Dagger, when did you first see Kuja?" I asked curiously. Dagger looked at me as though I was a sea monster.

"A year ago on my fifteenth birthday," She replied. This wasn't making sense.

"But why would your mother allow him back into Alexandria when he and Shade nearly decimated your kingdom?" I questioned. No sense at all. Dagger kept looking at me like I was spinning tall tales.

"Lily, Shade was an only child and she attacked Alexandria on her own. Kuja never accompanied her," What? Come on! My premonitions can't be lying, especially if we consider that Shade's ghost is following me about everywhere! That's ludicrous. The past can't lie.

"How is that possible?" I asked, getting flustered and confused. I stood up and walked around the room trying to make sense of this. "But he and Shade were put on trial together! Steiner and Beatrix were there! Your mother and father were there! They sentenced Kuja to death and Shade to be free because he claimed to be acted as his thrall!"

"Lilith you're making this up!" Dagger protected, standing up with her hands on her hips. "What you're saying is impossible, that couldn't have happened. It _didn't_ happen."

"That's what my premonition told me," I argued. "Him and Shade were on trial _together_ and he screamed 'Le Fay lives'. I'm Le Fay and if he fights us he fights me and goes against everything he's been fighting for as a Mage."

"What are you proposing to do then?" The Princess asked me. Yeah got me there I really didn't know. Well I can't lie about that.

"Dagger I really don't know. As far as I was concerned getting him out of your mother's services, cutting off her weapons and returning her to the way she was was the priority," I told her. Thankfully our conversation was cut short by Vivi entering the room to tell us the Father was ready to marry Zidane and Dagger.

* * *

"Oi stop thief!" Was what the Dwarves yelled at the small purple haired girl who ran through the town with a small Moogle following her at high speeds. Lucifer was with the Dwarves, always wanting in on the action, trying to catch the child. I ran after Lucifer to get past the guards, who were trying to bar the way of the girl but she managed to dart through them.

"Feck noo wit we gonnae dae?" Another Dwarve frowned. Lucifer jumped past them and saluted as he went off after her.

"Well I'm away with her lads! Cheers!" He grinned. Not stopping I went after him, hearing the girl panic as well as the Moogle. Zidane, Vivi, Quina and Dagger were close behind me until we went past the tree trunk and down to a little cliffside, where the girl was stuck and Lucifer was chatting to her quite casually.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should start a farm, you know trade with the Dwarves I'm sure all this thief nonsense would stop," He told her casually as though she wasn't stuck and they were just talking.

"Yeah are you going to help me or not?" The girl asked impatiently. "Just please don't eat me I taste horrid!"

"I'm not a cannibal," Lucifer responded. We joined their conversation and the girl looked at us all. Quina had heard that she wasn't edible and seemed quite upset about it.

"What about Moogle? It taste good?" The girl started screaming that she wasn't and the Moogle was off like a shot, the Qu in tow. However it caused such a tremor that freed the girl and she landed on Zidane.

"Mog come back!" She screamed.

"It's alright they'll get away," Lucifer shrugged. Angrily the girl huffed and looked up at him.

"Why don't you try be nicer huh?" She said. Lucifer didn't respond as much and looked on in the distance.

"Are you alright?" Dagger asked. The girl turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Are you hurt?" Dagger pressed, which irritated the girl.

"I told you I'm fine, geez I'm not a kid like him!" She pointed at Vivi, who nervously adjusted his hat at the comment.

"But you're not any older than me," He said.

"Hey I've got a name, you know," She said with an attitude. I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms. "The name's Eiko."

"Well, Eiko, a few manners would go a long way," I remarked. She looked at me with a childish temper. I don't like bad manners.

"Well you're one to talk," she countered. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before addressing a lady?"

"But you introduced yourself first..." Vivi commented, which didn't go down well with Eiko.

"You got a problem?" She shouted angrily. I tutted and shook my head.

"Sweetheart I'm more of a lady than you," She wasn't very pleased with my attitude. Wait what am I doing I'm starting to argue with a six year old. "Hey don't pull that face at me I was your age once. My mother didn't put up with it and I'm not putting up with it from someone I just met. If you were a lady you'd conduct yourself in a proper manner."

"Geez Lily calm down," Zidane laughed, patting me on the shoulder. "Well, Miss Eiko, I'm Zidane, this is Vivi, that's Lucifer, this is Lilith and this is my lovely wife Dagger." Eiko's face fell at that last part.

"You're married?"

"No we're just friends," Dagger answered stiffly. Well I suppose it was true. We can get them annulled later on. "Do you live nearby Eiko?" At that moment the girl turned down the road and panicked with a gasp.

"Oh no! That thing's gonna eat Mog!" She exclaimed.

"No I doubt Quina would..." Lucifer trailed off. "Mm nah on second thought we'd better follow. Eiko, as you know the area the best might I ask you to lead the way?"


	57. Act 2, Scene 27

"Eiko? Hello?" I called into her house. I heard a lot of Kupo-ing from the Moogles that she lived with who must have been helping her make the dinner. It's been a long time since we had anything home-made. In fact I think the last home-made thing I had was in the Mage home, that was so long ago. I heard some cluttering about before the small Summoner came out of her kitchen. We got off on the wrong foot and I did feel bad about her, she was nice she was just had a short fuse. Although she was a good hostess despite her age.

"Do you need something?" She asked looking up at me. I fidgeted with my ring and shook my head.

"No I was actually wondering if I could help you with the dinner," I offered. "I felt like I was a bit rude... okay _quite_ rude when we met and I made a bad impression... I guess I just want to make it up to you and I do apologise for the way I acted," Eiko did seem to take the apology well and smiled at me.

"Well at least you have the guts to apologise to a lady," I nodded at her comment. To be honest I was quite taken by her strong independent nature. "Well you can help if you're good with cooking."

I followed her into the kitchen where she asked me to clean some vegetables and get some herbs once I was done. It was just some potatoes, carrots and other things, rosemary, thyme and the sort. She kept all of stuff assorted but a few were labelled and placed on different shelves and some were in pots strewn around the place. When I had nothing to do I was put on standby unless I was needed.

"Ekio, what are all the labels on the herbs and shelves for?" I asked while she busied herself with the stew.

"Well some of the herbs I have aren't for cooking I use them for medicines and spells," she replied. I nodded in interest.

"Like the salt, sprig of rosemary and crushed mint for protection?" I asked. Eiko pointed to a small pouch hung up by the counters.

"Never leave Madain Sari without it," She then turned to me, her hands on her hips and studying me inquisitively. "How did you know about that?"

"I'm a Mage myself," I answered. She seemed quite surprised at that. Maybe she hadn't seen any other Mages before? "Not a good one but I'm a Mage anyway. My grandmother taught me all sorts about Magic and potions and the like."

"Can you cast any spells?" I smiled and flicked my hand a little.

"A bit, as I said I'm not a good Mage," I told her. "I'm learning slowly but I need to get stronger faster."

"To stop this Kuja guy?" Yeah Eiko, among other things...

"Well, there are people after me too," I told her. "A man called William wants to kill me because I'm supposedly meant to be a powerful Sorceress because I'm the only living descendant of Morgan Le Fay. The other is a woman, her name is Willow Ann Rosebelle but she's known as 'War', Lucifer calls her a Horseman and she's after both of us for... I don't know."

"Wait you're a Le Fay?" Eiko asked, she sat beside me as the dinner simmered quietly on the stove. Do all Mages know about Le Fay? "I thought you'd be more... adept at Magic if you were."

"Yeah I knew I was a Mage but I only found out I'm a Le Fay recently," I looked out to the sea beyond the house. It was so calm and it cleared my head a little. I barely thought about Kuja. I suppose there was no way for me to emply him. I doubt he'd believe a child is the Sorceress Messiah. But... maybe Shade, maybe if I told Kuja about what my premonitions he'll believe me? Dagger certainly didn't and I doubt Brahne does otherwise he wouldn't be developing Black Mages for her.

"Huh? It should be boiling by now..." I went over to the stove where Eiko was scowling at her pot, which wasn't cooking anything in it. She prodded a potato with a knife but the vegetable was still hard. "Ugh this'll take forever! But I can't make this stove any hotter..."

"Probably because you're cooking for more people," I suggested. Eiko sighed and tried to make the fire bigger to no avail. I bit on my lip before turning my finger clockwise when Eiko was out the way. The water started to bubble a bit before the pot shook and the bubbles inside bubbled over. A bit of water spat out and hit my cheek and I screeched loudly.

"What happened?" Eiko asked while I held my cheek. It wasn't a big burn but it hurt and hopefully wasn't noticable.

"Burnt myself," I answered. "Told you I'm not a good Mage... probably should have mentioned that I'm clumsy too." The Summoner laughed at my comment before checking on her food. Hopefully speeding up the cooking didn't overcook them.

"Wow! It's almost done!" She grinned. "If you didn't hurt yourself the food would be ruined."

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes," I smiled. Eiko handed me a cloth and told me to head down to the river to cool the burn and thanked me for helping.

* * *

As I was down holding a damp cold cloth to my face I heard Eiko shrieking after I saw a large thing flying upwards. I swore it was Quina... I hadn't seen him in ages. Felt rather hungry too, hope dinner's ready soon.

I realised I hadn't really interacted with anyone once we got here. I was thinking far too much and I didn't like it but I needed to think. I needed to figure out something soon, if not now. I don't want go against Kuja, I don't want the Queen to die, I don't want Alexandria to be decimated... I could try to stop it but... no it can't all be preordained! I can't be!

"_Don't cry," _Malakai's image manifested itself to appear sitting on the edge of the dock. He looked out at the water but... I was curious. He had no pupils, was he blind? Or could he see through other means. Was I crying? I wiped my eyes to make sure I wasn't. _"You're getting into too much of a scramble."_

"I need to figure out something, Malakai..." I frowned.

"_And you will if you just don't think," _He remarked. He heaved a sigh as he avoided eye contact with me. _"I can feel the Beyond drawing me back in, it's noticing the changes I'm making and is preparing to trap me again."_

"Has it got a mind of its own?" I asked. The Beyond sounded terrifying and deadly.

"_Yeah, a living prison. You get the impression that it's just another plain of existence but once you start dominating other trapped beings the Beyond tears you to within reach of your dying breath... and doesn't let you die..." _I shivered at the morbid idea. Why would a place like that exist? Why... Malakai seemed to good to be there.

"Why were you imprisoned?" I waited for a response, feeling my fingers and cheek go numb from the icy cloth I held.

"_... I wasn't a tool," _A tool? He was made to be a tool? A tool for what? _"People want to control everything. I was made with the purpose to be controlled, to take orders without question. I wasn't meant to be... well I suppose human is the appropriate term for it. A Goddess gave me a soul. I suppose she's my mother in a sense."_

"I won't be controlled," I told him. I wrung out the cloth of the remaining liquid and held it in my hands, twisting it about indifferently. Malakai made a sort of amused noise, not a laugh, before being thrown onto his back and appearing to be having a seizure. "Malakai!"

"_The Beyond... it's found me..." _He said between convulses of agony. I couldn't reach out or hold him down. He wasn't there. He seemed more like a hologram that was glitchy now as he convulsed, disappearing as the Beyond held him captive. I reached for the mirror but as I prepared to speak the words it sparked and flung itself from my hands, showing something else in its reflection instead.

In the reflection Ghost stood in front of a massive tree, the Iifa Tree. Kuja was sitting astride his dragon, staring down at the woman. She said nothing as the sun set and she mounted the dragon calmly and the two flew off into the distance. It seemed as though they were heading... here? I could see Madain Sari in the distance!

I ran outside of the dock and looked to the skies. I saw the faint image of a dragon in the sky but it wasn't heading here. I looked at the mirror to see Kuja and Ghost flying in a different direction. The mirror just showed me other events I wasn't around for... it was like the mirror from Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

At dinner I was quiet as everyone else enjoyed conversation. The food was really amazing so I acted as though I was busy eating so no one would pay heed to me. Eiko tried to enamour Zidane with quotes from Lord Avon's plays. I finished eating as the conversation quietened down.

"Eiko, do you think we could go to the Iifa Tree tomorrow?" I asked. She feel silent at my question before shaking her head.

"No, it's impossible to get in," She replied. "A failed Eidolon is sealed there but it's sealed with the power of another Eidolon. It's far too dangerous to break the seal unless we want dangerous Eidolons on the loose."

"I'm going anyway," I told her. "I have a hunch about something."

"What?" Zidane asked curiously.

"Kuja might be there... and I have a feeling he's got Ghost with him." Zidane's expression changed to shock.

"Seriously? He's got Ghost hostage?" He exclaimed. "She should have been able to escape... she's not stupid."

"Ghost is your sister, right?" Eiko asked. Zidane must have talked about her earlier.

"Yeah, it's been forever since I've seen her," He replied. "I'm not worried about her since she can take care of herself but if Lily's right then we'd better go there."

"But I'm not breaking the seal," Eiko stated. You'll change your mind.

Hopefully I can get to speak to Kuja. Hopefully.


	58. Act 2, Scene 28

"There's so much Mist here..." Dagger mused as the cold Mist wrapped around our feet. It had been ages since we encountered Mist. Well not ages but certainly a long time.

"Presenting the source of the Mist! The Outer Continent's finest export," Lucifer commented, leaning on his cane, wiping blood from his head. "Well how far is this Eidolon seal?" His answer came from Zidane bumping into the force field, an invisible wall that shimmered when it came into contact with the thief.

"Are you alright?" Eiko asked. "It should be harmful but just in case."

"Yeah, more of a shock than anything," Zidane answered. "Can you break the seal for us here?" The girl nodded and stepped closer to the wall.

"Hey can I run into it first?" Lucifer asked inquisitively. "I know nothing will happen but it's incredibly tempting." Eiko stared at him oddly after turning around. He's not made himself out to be.

"You really have no concept of embarrassment," She commented. The man gave a smile and a shake of his head.

"I don't get embarrassed," He answered. He was like a child who was oblivious to the people around him. To be honest the idea was really tempting. He charged into it sideways as though he was breaking down a door, ricocheted off the force field several feet before landing flat on his back. As he got up I couldn't help but shake my head.

"And you're the oldest," I remarked before Eiko was allowed to begin calling the Eidolon forth. Lucifer dusted the dirt from his clothes and acting as though nothing had happened. I suppose we had all learned to ignored his insanity.

Once the Eidolon seal was broken Eiko took us up through roots that lead to the Iifa Tree itself. It was a massive tree, far bigger than any tree I've seen previously. It was eerie and would probably kill us if it was a living tree. Inside was even stranger. It was more mechanical and machine like than natural.

"Don't get me wrong, I've never lived in a tree but I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to look like this on the inside," Lucifer remarked as we ventured deeper inside. Yeah this place was... unnatural. There was something about it that gave me chills. The weird construction became colder and our footsteps clinked across the ground as we got to a central structure. I shivered at the cold air circulating through the place. At least it wasn't as bad as the Ice Cavern. Mist was incredibly cold.

"So where now?" Vivi asked as we searched the area. The middle of it looked like a lift that out out of operation. I crouched down beside Zidane as we inspected it. It looked so old and dusty.

"Say Eiko, do you know anything about this place?" The thief asked, looking over to the Summoner.

"Nope, I've never been inside the Iifa Tree before," She replied. Dagger was oddly silent until Zidane touched the central part, making it glow.

"Zidane please be careful," She said as he stood on the platform. It glowed again before he descended down, jumping back up while it continued on its way down. He dropped down as we heard it rise again.

"I'm gonna see where this leads," He said, stretching casually. "I'll let you know if I see anything." Dagger gave a small tut and walked over to the platform.

"You do know we're all coming, don't you?" She told him. We all managed to fit onto the platform and it lowered itself down. It took us to a creepy and unstable looking path that descended further down the trunk and underground.

A pale stem of wind shot down into the underground in the centre of the trunk. The deeper we went the creepier it became. It was like a high pitched scream and wails that we heard from the wind stem. Only I don't think it was wind... it was something else... Mist maybe? I tried to put the thought from my head and focused on getting to the bottom of this tree. I used to like climbing trees when I was younger. Now I'm climbing down them into the bowels of the earth.

As we went further a bright green light swallowed the area, illuminating the dark tunnels we went left them in favour of the light. The green light was blinding and haunting but pretty. Like it belonged on a dock somewhere.

"Geez you can't deep how deep this thing is," Zidane remarked, shielding his eyes from the harsh green light. "Wonder if we can get to the bottom."

"How about this?" Eiko's voice echoed as she spoke louder. She was standing on a leaf shaped platform that wasn't responding to her weight. Like the previous platform it looked old and disused. Zidane pondered, remember how the other one responded to him when he made contact with it. After much internal deliberation he decided that the best course of action would be to use the lift and see where it led to.

* * *

Near the bottom of the tree was where we ended up, the top was enveloped by the green light and the bottom could only be faintly seen. We were atop a giant harp that stood in silence. Eiko and Vivi went downstairs to explore while Zidane, Dagger ad Lucifer remained up top by the lift. I wandered down behind Vivi and Eiko, faintly hearing music playing. A harp playing.

The music was soft and gentle, like a requiem or something that you would hear that would create a calming effect. It was in compound time but had a waltz feel...

Zidane moved past me to inspect the machinery as I listened. It was playing slowly, the harp being the only instrument. The haunting solo continued and grew louder as I got closer to the edge.

"Does anyone hear it?" I asked, turning to everyone. They looked really confused. "The music... the music the harp is playing."

"I don't hear anything," Eiko responded. Everyone else seemed to think the same. The small Moogle, Mog, scrambled about in Eiko's dress and emitted frantic Kupo-ing to her life-long friend. Ekio's face fell and she became frightened. "Uh guys, something's coming up from above us!"

"Lucifer! Dagger! Get down here!" Zidane yelled. The place shuddered as though we were stuck in the middle of an earthquake and I screeched, tumbling off the edge and grabbing on to a harp string. "Lily!" Zidane rushed over to where I was and extended his hand as far as he could. I panicked and gripped onto the string more. "Lily grab my hand!"

"I can't! I'll slip!" I cried, feeling fear overwhelm me. My mind rushed through spells I could use to get out but I had none! I can't turn back time I don't know how! I'm not strong enough! "I can't!"

"If you don't you'll die!" The quake was settling but I was still afraid. I started to cry, feeling myself slip down the harp string. "Lily grab my hand before you fall!" I looked up, seeing everyone else beside Zidane. Looking at Eiko's ornamental wings I slowly calm down, realising how far I could actually extended my powers.

"Zidane!" Dagger gasped, another quake erupting as the wall began to move. It was incredibly strong and I lost my grip and screamed loudly.

But I didn't fall... I didn't fall far.

The sensation was light and airy, like there was a cloud underneath me. I looked down below me, the bottom of the Iifa Tree still there but... I was floating? I _was _floating! I defied gravity! I did it!

I floated upwards but I couldn't get my feet on the ground. I gasped at the large tree beast that stood before us. It was menacing and looked as though it was ready to kill.

"_So it was not Kuja..." _It commented. Everyone seemed confused at the voice entering our heads bar Lucifer and myself, having been used to it.

"Where is he?" I asked, still floating several feet above everyone, basically face to face with the monster.

"_That I do not know. It does not matter."_

"You're the one who makes the Mist!" Vivi exclaimed.

"_Not so, the Mist is merely a by-product of the refining process," _The monster explained. _"It is the Mist that fuels the bloodthrist and violent nature within you petty creatures, causing the downfall of everything you took centuries to attain."_

"But in Dali... the Mist machine!" I argued. Lucifer put a hand to his chin and pondered.

"So it is a machine..."

"_Kuja merely puts the Mist to other uses, such as creating the Black Mages... Black Mages, tools of war, like yourself," _I looked down at Vivi, who I could tell was in turmoil at these revelations. _"Do you deny your very birth?"_

"... No!" Vivi yelled angrily. "I won't let you make any more Mist! I won't let Kuja make any more weapons or murder!"

"Yeah! We're not letting you get away with this!" Eiko piped in, ready to Summon her Eidolons. The beast merely scoffed at our resolve.

"_You are welcome to try. Defeat me and no more Mist will flow. However I have seen the end of my life and this is not it!" _The beast breathed a powerful spray of Mist at us that I dodged by floating upwards. I turned my finger clockwise to try speed myself up to move around quicker but it felt bizarre to be so quick.

Zidane had his daggers out and was already attacking the base. Vivi and Lucifer attacked with fire Magic while Dagger and Eiko used whatever Summons were at their disposal. I got behind it and opened a rift that imploded and battered the back of the beast.

It twisted itself around and swiped at me, getting my legs and making me do a three-sixty in the air and pushing my weight back. I had to get used to this flying business quickly but, as usual, I was inexperienced and clumsy. I threw more rifts that seemed to be more distracting than damaging. The others were doing more damage as I continued to be an annoying flying nuisance to the beast.

I recalled that some beasts were vulnerable to healing Magic, but I didn't know any and I didn't carry the potions. I didn't to use a better plan and I focused on the tree. I spun my wrist clockwise to speed up the ageing process of the monster.

The thing shrieked in pain as its life was sucked from it, depleting at an alarmingly fast pace that made it shrivel and collapse into dust.

We remained in silence for a while, determining whether or not it was a clever idea to leave. Well we had no where else to go so I suppose we should leave. That decision was made for us when we feared the Iifa Tree would collapse on itself.


	59. Act 2, Scene 29

Before, when we had defeated that monster and escaped we had looked out at the Iifa Tree, now Mistless as the beast had foretold. I finally managed to land on my feet with a stumble and light-headedness and worry I'll float away again. I suppose all people want to fly but it was strange to experience it first hand.

The Iifa Tree looked so pretty from afar, without the eerie and sinister undertones to it. It was clear air now like the rest of the Outer Continent. We had decided to wait for Kuja to arrive in case he sensed the Iifa Tree was bereft of the Mist it had churned out previously.

However those plans were changed with a painful twist of fate. One of the Moogles who Eiko lived with had come to the Iifa Tree, telling the Summoner something horrible had happened and she had to return immediately. Feeling the we could wait a little for Kuja to arrive we decided to go back and help.

Unfortunately we were too late. The thief had taken something precious to Madain Sari: a gem, not dissimilar from Dagger's, that had been passed down from generation to generation.

While Dagger, Eiko and Zidane talked I was with Vivi, looking around the village and helping the Moogles look for any clues. Vivi seemed to be more focused on calming the Moogles down. I was actually wondering where Lucifer ran off to. He seemed to have just disappeared. I thought he was behind us when we went to Eiko's house but obviously not. I couldn't even contact Malakai. The Beyond must still be placing him under restraint.

Something was becoming strange about me. I felt... odd. Like a dizzy oddness. Like I was going to be sick, like I'd burst out crying. Maybe everything was getting to me? Maybe... maybe...

Wiping my eyes I saw Shade sitting on the ruins, one leg over the other and looking around the area casually. I approached the illusion of the woman, knowing the topic she'd bring up.

"... I don't want to harm him, can't you understand that?" I asked. The woman didn't take notice of me, or at least acted like she didn't. "Shade please listen to me..."

"_They're coming... I can sense it," _How could she sense it? She was dead... sense what? _"They're going to be here soon... the ones who slung the noose around my neck... there we will begin our revenge."_

"Revenge?" I asked in anger. She must have meant she and Kuja's revenge. "No! You can't! Not now!"

"_We have waited ten years for this, for revenge against Alexandria, against Brahne," _Shade snarled, turning to me. _"Tomorrow Kuja will kill Brahne. I have foreseen it. There is nothing that can be done to prevent it."_

"Why does the Princess not remember?" I asked her seriously. Shade turned her head away and began to ignore me. "Why does no one remember Kuja's existence? That he was in that trial? That he took the blame for you?"

"_Learn on your own, Le Fay!" _Shade snapped, clearly enraged by the questions. Her image vanished into dust and I stood there in a daze. I held my hand to my stomach, feeling sore for some reason. I had been making a habit of this...

"Lilith!" Vivi yelled. I turned to the Black Mage as he tugged on my arm and pulled me down to the Eidolon Wall. "Eiko's been captured by that bounty hunter, we have to do something!" The Moogles were crowding around the entrance of the Eidolon Wall. Dagger and Zidane arrived shortly after us and we watched as Lani paced about, Eiko unconscious and on the ground.

"Dagger, give me your pendant," Zidane said, not taking his eyes off the bounty hunter. He stuffed the stone into his pocket and crouched down. "We need to get Eiko out of there. I just don't know how..." I picked up a rock and tossed it in, hitting Lani in the shoulder. Picking up another rock I ran in. "Lily wait!" They ran in after me as I used Magic to slow Lani down and throw the second rock at her, skidding across the ground to Eiko. The spell only lasted a short time and I didn't get away with Eiko.

"You little brat!" She snarled at me, her axe at my throat. I looked at Zidane and the others. I didn't want to move in case she killed us on the spot. "I'm glad I came all the way out here. Now I can get what I wanted," She looked over to Zidane, who held Dagger's stone in his hand. "No. Get the Black Mage to do it if you value the lives of these brats!"

Within a few seconds a flash of green and red knocked Lani down and across the area. I quickly picked up Eiko and ran back to the others.

"What the? We're a team you traitor!" Lani yelled at the red haired man. He only scoffed at the woman he was supposedly working with.

"I'm not a traitor, I'm making it fair," He commented coldly. "Besides, I refuse to work with hostage-taking scumbags like you. Leave the stone and leave here now." Lani was chilled by him and did as he asked but not happily.

"Mark my words, Red, I'll get the bounty on _your_ head one day!" Lani ran off shortly after that.

"Hey thanks there for that," Zidane's gratitude was cut short by the man towering above him and giving him a look that looked deadly.

"Now fight me," We remained in silence at the demand. The thief rolled his shoulders back and took a hold of his daggers.

"Fair enough then."

"Zidane!" Dagger scolded. Zidane just gave his usually grin and backed up a few steps.

"It's alright; gives me a reason to impress you more."

* * *

"Hey Princess," I turned around with a jump because of Lucifer's sudden reappearance. I then narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where were you?" I asked. "... And don't call me Princess, that's Dagger's title."

"Well you're the sole heir to Camelot which is a Kingdom that was ruled by King Arthur who is you uncle through ancestory so yes you are technically a Princess," Lucifer countered. He did have I point but I don't see myself as a Princess. "And to answer your question... places."

"Very detailed," I remarked, leaning forward as we both looked out at the sunset. "Lucifer, if I'm a blood relative of King Arthur... does that mean I can wield Excalibur?" The man gave out a loud laugh in surprise, grinning lopsidedly.

"Do you want to?"

"Only curious," I sighed, shaking my head. "Probably wouldn't be able to lift the damn thing anyway." Lucifer chuckled hollowly, leaning backwards.

"Well, no one really knows what happened to Excalibur after Arthur died," He explained. "Usually it's assumed that Bedivere returned it to the Lady of the Lake but that's not certain, I mean he could have gave it to Morgan and she could have either hid it or put it in Arthur's boat as his body was sent to Avalon... who knows."

"Could even have been destroyed," I suggested.

"I doubt that, but it's always a possibility," Lying on his back Lucifer went to ponder. "Hmm, I wonder how the Mages are doing? You think Balthazar's keeping them calm?"

"Maybe... what about Elijah? You think he'll wake up?" I turned to Lucifer, his eyes were closed in thought as he wondered. He gave a shrug at the question and yawned. "You don't seem to worried about... any of this."

"Well worrying doesn't make any progress," He commented. "Besides, you should be focusing on tomorrow. You need to think about what you're wanting to say to Kuja, and get Ghost back if she's there. Oh and not to mention what could happen if Brahne and War are there! Oh I'm interested now." He didn't look it, he didn't even get up while he talked. I didn't say anything. I just looked at the sunset.

Shade said that tomorrow Kuja would kill Brahne. That revenge they've been waiting for for ten years will finally be fulfilled.


	60. Act 2, Scene 30

"Oh come on you must have something to say, or some ulterior motive otherwise you wouldn't be following us about," Lucifer said to the tall red haired man who attacked Zidane yesterday. Amarant was a very stoic and silent character who was incredibly grumpy. And somewhat violent. He ignored all of Lucifer's questions as we headed towards the Iifa Tree again. So that was quite a treck but as long as we got there before Brahne and Kuja did then we'll be fine,

"Let's face it, he won't answer," Eiko commented, walking alongside the tall blonde man. She had also attempted to talk to Amarant but had given up long before we had came within visual distance of the Iifa Tree.

I kept looking upwards. I was trying to find any dragons flying overheard. None. No dragons, no Ghost, no Kuja. Sighing I continued to walk along to the Iifa Tree. Maybe they were already at the tree and inside it? Maybe? It's a possibility.

"Where is the Mist?" Amarant asked. He must have seen the Mist from the Iifa Tree previously.

"We cut off the supply," Zidane answered. "Still some lingering about but that's to be expected. Now all we do is wait for Kuja to arrive." Amarant didn't respond, insteading leaning against the rocks and ignored us.

I twisted my ring as we looked at the skies. Where is that dragon? I've tried to think about what to say but there is nothing I can think of. What about Ghost? What could we possibly say to her? Maybe if Zidane talked to her... wait he doesn't know how she's changed. How would her change effect him? They're family.

"What's that?" Dagger exclaimed, pointing to the sky. At last there was the silver dragon that Kuja rode as he left Burmecia... the look on his face when I got his attention. Maybe on some level he knew I was a Le Fay.

"That's Kuja, I'm sure of it!" I replied loudly, heading off down the roots of the Iifa Tree. The dragon was flying much faster than I could run. I soon realised that I couldn't get to Kuja without some sort of help. These roots were small and if I made one wrong step I could be going down to an early grave.

I tried to find another way up to where I could see the dragon but it kept moving so I kept my eye on it until it settled.

"Lily wait up, we have to face Kuja toget-..." Zidane's words fell short when he could see his Tantalus sister get off the dragon with Kuja. Ghost's face was stoic as far as I could see. I wasn't even sure if she had noticed us or not. Or if Kuja did. "... Ghost is with him..."

"... I'm sorry," I bit my lip and avoided eye contact. He doesn't know what she's become. He only thinks she's a hostage. "How do you think we can get up?"

* * *

_Ghost's POV_

"You don't care about the Mist?" I asked as I gazed down at the Iifa Tree we were unable to access completely a few days ago. Kuja was more intent on his own plans. I was sure we'd part ways after this. He spared my life and ever since I have worked for him. In a sense. He taught me how to embrace malice.

"It doesn't matter," Kuja responded coldly. "Without Mist Brahne can't manufacture more Black Mages, effectively draining her army, therefore I have become expendable and no longer suited to be in her employ as I can produce no more weapons for her use," He gave a low chuckle. I didn't see his expression but his tone gave plenty away. "Besides, her desire for supreme rule has now brought us to this stage, where I will finally enact the revenge I have longed for. Ten years I have waited for this... you will finally get what you deserve, Your Majesty."

His plot didn't bring any interest to my expression. I didn't care if he wanted to kill the Queen. She was meant to die today and if he couldn't kill her I would.

We descended down to one of the highest points of the Iifa Tree. I jumped off the dragon without assistance and looked out to the oceans, waiting for the Alexandrian fleet to arrive. Willow would certainly be there. She would be, why wouldn't she be? She's the one causing all of this bloodshed. Damn War.

Kuja dismounted from the dragon more gracefully than I had, standing beside me to look and wait for his time for revenge. The death of Queen Brahne at his hand.

"She still has the Eidolons," I remarked blankly. "But even you're not ignorant enough to overlook that."

"Even with them she is still weak," He countered. "And the weak lose their freedom to the strong, it is only providence that the strong survive. Which is why we needed strength; why the elephant needed strength. We already had strength to overcome her and she fears this, so she wants more power to kill us."

"And she turned to Willow and you for that strength," I continued. "Neither of you are stupid enough to give her complete knowledge. Her own greed will lead to her downfall." Kuja gave a smirk and suppressed a chuckle. He was enjoying himself.

"Ah the suspense is terrible," He mused, his smirk growing with time. "But I have waited ten years for this... I can wait for a little longer." I spotted something from the corner of my eye. A group of people. The man from the wanted posters all over Treno, the Flaming Amarant, Vivi, a little girl with a horn, Dagger, the man who performed around Lindblum, Lilith and Zidane, the man I considered to be a brother figure. He didn't have any idea of my... change. I doubt Lilith would have said anything. I dared her to go against me and it looks like she called me on it. Brave little Mage.

"We have company," I said to Kuja, nodding down to the group advancing to us. No doubt Dagger, Lilith and Zidane had some things they wanted to say to me. I wonder if they even knew I was in Kuja's company this whole time? Regardless the man looked and only chuckled.

"Then we shall amuse ourselves until Brahne arrives," He said calmly, his fingers under his chin in thought. I ignored the noise as it grew louder and nearer.

"Ghost!" Was Zidane's initial call. The were on the branch beneath us but closest to our location. I ignored him as did Kuja. As if he weren't there. But the shout... it's been so long since we've seen one another. I could feel Zidane's anger raising. "What did you do to my sister?" He yelled out. His sister... I was his sister...

"_No I'm dead, tell him that!"_

Why do I want to separate myself from my brothers?

"He's done nothing," I spoke out coldly, not even turning to see the look on his face. It was fairly obvious, though, that he wanted to speak but held back.

"You are Kuja, correct?" Dagger asked in her formal regal tone. "You know who I am, I am Princess Garnet til Alexandros VII. I wish to ask you something: are you the one who persuaded my mother to-"

"To start the war that plunged the Mist Continent into chaos?" He finished, slyly looking at the group. All was silent for a moment. "No, I persuaded her to do nothing, Princess. I did not go to your mother to educate her in the ways of war. She came to me," I looked at Dagger's expression. Horror and disbelief. She could believe what she wanted to it wasn't my problem. "I deal in weapons, and your mother employed me and so I gave a little recipe: A little broth of Mist, fermented souls and bring to the boil before adding the pure essence of Black Magic to the mixing bowl and heating to-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Vivi yelled. "You made all of the Black Mages into instruments of war!"

"My what a bloodthirsty little puppet you have, Princess," Kuja taunted calmly, not changing his tone once. "Besides, I thought you'd be curious to learn how you were created out the dregs of souls."

"Wait... dregs of souls? You mean Mist?" Zidane asked, making Kuja scoff and cross his arms.

"First you don't want to listen but then proceed to ask questions," He shook his head. "How rude of you," He then chuckled, shaking his head more. "Oh brother... how ignorant." Brother? I shook my head. Enough with the brother nonsense.

"But you... you've killed so many people!" Dagger cried out in pain. "How do you not feel anything?"

"Spare the lecture, I don't see the problem. Lives come and go all the time," He look off, seeing something. As did I. "Oh and speaking of murderous warmongers, it seems that your mother has arrived," He chuckled and turned back to the group as I kept my eyes on the ships drawing nearer. "Don't blame me for the war, Princess. Your mother wanted it and all I did was give her a little... push." I could see him imitate the action of pushing someone for emphasis and to goad the others.

"No! You changed her! My mother was sweet and kind!" Dagger argued in denial.

"Sweet and kind?" Kuja didn't hold back. He let out a laugh as though he had heard the funniest joke in existence. "Oh if only you were right; if only she showed her compassion to all of the inhabitants of her kingdom."

"If only she showed compassion to Mages, you mean," All eyes, including my own, were on Lilith when she spoke up, she looked determined but calm and gentle, as though she was trying to sympathise with Kuja.. I looked at his face, which was a little stunned. She managed to knock him off his stride by a nudge. "Like when she placed you and Shade on trial ten years ago. If she did that you wouldn't be craving revenge, right?" Shade _and_ Kuja? What was she on about?

"Kuja what's she on about?" I asked.

"Lilith only Shade tried to destroy Alexandria," Dagger argued quietly. That's right... just Shade. Only Shade King was tried and hung for crimes against Alexandria. The group seemed to want Lilith to stop digging a hole for herself except that Lindblum bard, who seemed to be silently cheering her own with a subtle smile.

"What happened that no one else knows the truth?" Lilith pressed, only focusing on Kuja. I noticed her hand on her stomach as she spoke. Kuja looked so intrigued by her. Surely he should be as confused as the rest of us? "In the trial you said 'Le Fay lives'... she does... and I need your help. Please... if you have any faith in Le Fay then you'll help me." Le Fay? Lilith was... Le Fay?

Kuja scanned her, her face didn't falter or avert his gaze. She remained strong under his scrutiny. Then he spotted something that confirmed his suspicions.

"They're getting closer!" I exclaimed suddenly, seeing how close the ships had gotten. Kuja turned to watch the waters with a smirk.

"And this is where the curtain will fall for your mother, Princess," He told her darkly. "Your mother isn't satisfied with just one continent. Her greed and arrogance is truly something to weep for." We both got up to get on the dragon again and to leave them stuck here.

"We won't let you get away!" Zidane yelled.

"Oh is that so?" Kuja snickered. "Well the Mist may be gone for the most part, but I can still create them with Magic." He snapped his fingers and from nowhere massive Mist monster rose up and struck at the party. The bard pulled a sword from his cane and began attacking it. While they were distracted Kuja and I prepared to leave.

"Kuja! Ghost!" Lilith cried out. We both ignored her but Kuja did spare her a glance before commanding the dragon to fly from the Iifa Tree and into the frey.


	61. Act 2, Scene 31

Kuja and I stood with the dragon at the cliff edge of the land, cannon fire doing nothing to harm or even reach us. We both stood, waiting for Brahne to strike at us with the Eidolons. Kuja looked incredibly pensive as we waited.

"Why is she waiting? She knows there's only one road she can take," He frowned. I twitched obviously and my fingers sparked. Her time was nearly up and she was procrastinating. A storm was brewing over the ships and I threatened to sink a few with lightning bolts. Eventually I just did, to move along the process of Brahne's demise. My eyes were narrowed as I focused on the ship Brahne and Willow were on.

"Force her... force her to use Bahamut..." I growled to Willow. It was stupid, she wouldn't hear me. She would ignore me if she had. She doesn't listen to those she sees are beneath her.

Eventually it happened. The massive enraged dragon lord burst from the sea from a orange, lava-like circle and swooped towards us. The dragon with us became restless and started to roar at Bahamut, feeling threatened by its presence. Kuja hushed it with a single gesture and his mouth curved into a sinister grin.

"That's right Brahne... you've walked right into my trap," He said. Bahamut began to charge its Mega Flare while we stood our ground. If it was a direct hit I don't think we'd make it out in the best shape. "You'll take care of Le Fay, won't you?"

"I will... she's my friend," I replied coldly. We'd part ways after this blast. I twitched, my hands and forearms sparking when Bahamut fired at us. I set up a electric field that guarded me when a blast almost hit me. I was pushed back an inch but my field went down.

When the smoke settled I looked to see Kuja flying away on the dragon but he had left something behind. Blood. His blood. Bahamut had drawn blood from him. The blast had also cleared my mind.

I took a look around the area, feeling it tilt in a dazed state. It seemed like I had woken up from a dream. Everything was surreal and bizarre and I... I had no clue where I was.

A terrible blast tore apart Brahne's ship and the sea. Willow had vanished from the ship and was nowhere to be spotted. I could see small boats attempting escape but they were thrown to the shore by horrible waves. I tried to sense any life... barely any slivers...

I decided to head down to the beaches. Maybe I could do something down there.

* * *

_Lilith's POV_

"So we want to stop Brahne being power-hungry and evil and conquering everything but we don't want Kuja to kill her yet we don't want Kuja to die because we need him to support Miss Le fay here... wait whose side are we on?" Lucifer asked at the statue of the Eidolon Leviathan. We could do nothing but watch the events unfold.

We had survived Bahamut's blast but that was the least of our problems...

In the distance I could see the silver dragon fly away, but Ghost was still standing on the cliff. I didn't pay attention to what Kuja was doing. He was too far in the distance to make out his actions, but he called forth a bright light in the sky, a red light that emitted an aurora that engulfed Bahamut, the ships and Kuja and his dragon.

"No one bothering to answer my question?" Lucifer asked. I hit him in the arm, biting my lip.

"We can't do anything, you know that," I whispered harshly. When the light faded Bahamut had made his way to the ships.

And destroyed them in a single blast.

"Mother! No!" Dagger yelled, running down to the waters as Bahamut disappeared. We stood stunned at the murder before us. How did... did that light manipulate Bahamut?

"Why would an Eidolon turn on its Summoner?" Eiko asked in fear. She had a right to be, what if her own Eidolons turned on her? She decided to run after Dagger, while Zidane stood shocked.

He didn't say anything like he normally did. He just followed the Summoners. As did Vivi and Amarant as well and myself and Lucifer.

We arrived on the beach underneath the cliffs that held so many dead bodies and ship wreckage. I could hear Dagger calling out for her mother repeatedly. Zidane, however, was shouting for Ghost. I ended up just standing and watching... death. Pure murder. All of these people were killed by one man. Or rather a dragon.

"War isn't here," Lucifer remarked. "She must have escaped before the blast, or during it."

"Shouldn't she have been fatally injured?" I asked in a stunned, bare tone.

"Not really, she'll be in need of repair at the most," Lucifer shrugged. I decided to follow Zidane in his search for Ghost.

We found her on the far end of the beach. She stood staring at the ocean, black blood dripping from her forearms and shaking in anger. As Zidane approached lightning appeared on her arms and she threateningly aimed at us.

"Get back!" She yelled.

"Twitch what is going on with you?" Zidane yelled back. "What did Kuja do to you?"

"Nothing! I told you he did nothing!" She retorted. I heard thunder above us and the sky blackened. I thought it would start raining. "You knew this would happen eventually! I snapped and you knew I'd snap!"

"Twitch stop being so stubborn and let me help!" Zidane yelled louder. The lightning sparked away from her arms and she breathed heavily, twitching more frequently. "Twitch, just breathe and talk to me." She kept silent, looking away, shaking.

"Ghost please just talk to us," I added gently. Ghost refused to talk to us so Zidane took her by the arm gently and we walked back to the others. Where Dagger was weeping over her mother's dying body.

"Ghost you're still my sister, okay?" I heard Zidane say.

"No... your sister's dead Omen..." That moment showed me how unstable Ghost really was. Oblivion wasn't lying when he told me that in Lindblum. Ghost was turning into an unstable mess and... I don't know if it would be good or bad. I mean what if she turned on us again?

_**End of Act 2...**_


	62. Second Intermission

I couldn't help but be curious as I rowed the boat towards Alexandria. We had to make do with the escape boat that Brahne used to escape. Thankfully it was big enough to fit us all in. Well Alexandria did have a big army. An army that was now floating in the sea of the Outer Continent.

Dagger sat in silence, well apart from the fact that she was sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of her mother. The corpse was with us at the back of the boat. Hm I'm surprised Lord Oblivion didn't pop up to take the souls away. Perhaps that's what Miss Ghost was doing on the beach... I can only guess. Zidane's expression was blank and from what I could see he was crumbling on the inside. I could see that in anyone from any distance. Miss Ghost sat like Zidane did: head down with a blank expression. Vivi and Eiko were both quiet and awkward. They seemed to have understood what had just happened to Dagger but it didn't make the situation any better for them. Amarant said nothing and remained stoic and detached throughout the whole trip. As for Lilith she was sitting with a hand on her stomach, staring at the Iifa Tree longingly as it grew further and further away. I could tell our opposer was on her mind. She seemed to think about him a lot ever since that premonition. Sympathy perhaps? I can only have my speculations.

My curiosity stemmed from the death of Dagger's mother. Well I suppose after her coronation she will be Her Royal Majesty Queen Garnet til Alexandros VII of Alexandria. Zidane seemed particularly crushed as they had became close since we rescued her from the castle. I said nothing about the situation lest I wanted to make everyone feel worse. Well Dagger would opt to take the mantle as the new Queen of Alexandria in order to rectify the damage done by the late Queen Brahne. Well I suppose that this the end of the romance that... well never came to be. Both of them were either stubborn or foolish.

Well I was hoping that should we decide to go to Lindblum I could take Lilith to settle the Avalon War once and for all. No doubt William has been building up an army to take on Lilith while we were away trying to save the world. What I wasn't comfortable with was the fact that... well she was still far from ready. She had so little time to prepare. I didn't want her to be in another war when we've just stopped one and we're on the edge of another against Kuja. If she doesn't get her act together it could mean her being the Queen of Camelot or her dying and her name, and everything the Le Fay stood for, tarnished and dragged in mud.

I wonder where War had went. She probably fled when Bahamut attacked. She can't be dead, there's only one method that can be used to kill her. Still I can only wonder where she went off to. There's no way she'd return to Alexandria after all of this. Dagger wouldn't allow it and she's smarter than that. She's now going to work on her real objective now. I still wonder if the other Horsemen are busy? Probably doing other things that will lead to the same goal. Whereas I'm in the way of stopping their goal.

The silence was becoming more suitable as the night settled in. I kept rowing and rowing, not opting to change places with anyone. I'm sure everyone was asleep when it was pitch black, the stars and twin moons reflecting off the water. My arms were numb from the repetitive action but I continued anyway. We wouldn't get anywhere if I didn't.

"So, Miss Ghost, what enticed you?" I asked the albino woman, who feigned sleep. I hadn't been probably introduced to her but I knew full well who she was. "Now, it's rude to pretend you're sleeping, unless it's for giggles with a partner."

"Why should I tell you?" She grumbled, eyes still closed. I continued rowing in silence to her question.

"Because you won't tell anyone else," I said. Ghost sat up and opened her eyes. She was a curious being with her manic eyes and wild appearance. She definitely had her reasons for taking War's interests.

"I barely know you," She snarled quietly to avoid waking anyone. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I know you are the only surviving victim who was kidnapped the night Vatica burnt to the ground," I began seriously. "And I'm the one who constantly had to prevent your brother from killing himself trying to get into those labs to save you."

"I'm not his sister anymore!" She continued snarling. She couldn't fool me I was a lot older than her.

"Really? Well he looked an awful lot like you and kept yelling at me to let him find his sister," I argued. "Face it, you may want to be dead but you're alive. You're dead in the way that you don't want to be." She looked at me stunned but it turned into a glare.

"No... I'm not."

"Then why has a Horseman been assigned to capture you?" She didn't reply to that. She was in denial. Shame, she would be more use to us if she'd accept the truth. "I've been alive long enough to see the bigger picture. And I know what your bloody Grim Reaper made Lilith and those other kids."

"How do you know?" She asked angrily. It was a secret.

"Don't play dumb with me," I frowned. "I know what he wants to do. He wants to be like the Morning Star, he wants to kill God and he's made an army out of teenagers and you Guardians. I've been more of a Guardian to Lilith than you have. You know what's going to happen and whether you like it or not this war will happen." I didn't say anything after that. I went on rowing the boat.

"What do you want? Really what is it that you're after?" She asked to break the long silence. I smiled, my halo glowing softly around my neck before turning brassy.

"The impossible," I told her. I did want a lot of things that seemed impossible to obtain but I knew I could reach them. If I tried hard enough I could reach them. "The one I want most... well, promise not to tell?" I got her nod, swearing her to secrecy. Well until I reveal it myself. "Well, since you won't tell," I felt blood trickle down my face, remembering that day. The blood dripped down my face and from my hands.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want Heaven."


	63. Act 3, Scene 1

Returning to Alexandria felt strange to me. Especially since the last time I was here. I wasn't in the castle for once, rather in one of the pubs nearby. Zidane moped about at the table while I drank ale. My eye twitched for a moment and I yawned. Not been having great sleep patterns lately.

"Bet you're all cosy on your throne, aren't you Dagger?" He yelled in self-pity. He groaned while I continued drinking my ale. "No, no no no I can't start my day without Dagger. He face, her smile, her eyes, her voice. Her voice makes me soar high into the sky." I hit my glass hard against the table and groaned, shaking my head.

"Zidane you're sixteen, you'll meet loads of girls, you've been dating since you were fourteen, Dagger isn't the be all and end all," I told him straight, leaning back in my chair. "Alice Marie you're embarrassing when you're dumped..."

"You didn't see how close we got," Zidane snapped. "You don't understand how I feel! Dagger was so amazing, we got so close... and now she's just off to be Queen!"

"Well she can't abandon her duty and did you too fuck or something?" I asked. No response there. I looked to the doors opening. The old Tantalus Troupe all hurrying inside. Zidane didn't hesitate to head straight for Baku.

"Baku, you gotta let me join Tantalus again!" He exclaimed with a burst of confidence and subtle desperation. "We can steal treasure like we used to!" Baku just laughed like he always did. Had it been that long since we left? It felt like such a long time.

"You ain't got what it takes to be in Tantalus anymore," Baku told him. "You can't even catch a canary."

"Please can we refrain from the Lord Avon references?" I groaned. I spent enough time with Kuja to learn half the plays by heart. "How about we just go see Dagger then? How about you grow some balls and tell her how you feel."

"Twitch is right," Blank remarked. Vivi found his way into the pub and approached Zidane, adjusting his hat.

"Zidane can we go see Dagger? Please?" He asked meekly. However he seemed more confident than when we first met him. How much have I missed? I finished my drink and set some gil on the table.

"See, why can't you be more like this little fella?" Baku asked, laughing loudly. I went for the door, waving at everyone.

"I'll get Lilith and Lucifer," I told them, hearing the call of Tantalus for me to come back and tell them what happened to me after Treno.

* * *

Within the centre of the town, just before the gates to the castle were reached, I found them in the middle of a gathering crowd. I had to push my way past people to get to the front to see them. Lucifer had a guitar in his hands, playing it effortlessly while singing and Lilith joined in, singing her heart out along with him. I wasn't sure what they were singing, definitely not from this world.

They were able to sing in such perfect harmony, as though this had been rehearsed. Considering the length of time we've been here I doubt that was the case. It was a strange chemistry they shared in the theatrical sense. It was definitely a side of Lilith I'd rarely seen. She was dancing freely as they both sang, getting people to join in even with just clapping. Her stage presence was astounding and it changed her. The heavy eyes that I had witnessed in Lindblum and at the Iifa Tree were gone. They were bright and full of passion for her performance. Lucifer was also playing up to act, copying Lilith while juggling with providing music, not that he stumbled at all. He brought more charisma to the performance due to his experience.

Zidane and Vivi arrived when they were finishing. Lucifer scooped up gil that was tossed their way and Lilith waved goodbye to the younger children like a mother would wave to her child as they left for school. She smiled and had a skip in her step approaching us.

"That was amazing! I saw you at the front but I couldn't stop to say hi, so hi," She beamed, her mood completely lifted from the Iifa Tree. "We did that to honour Her Majesty's coronation, we'll be doing another for the festivities. Can you believe it? Three days and there will be a new queen."

"Yeah it's great," Zid mumbled. Lilith furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"Zidane, you should be proud of her," She told him off playfully. "Besides, I'm sure that she's missing you as much as you're missing her."

"Yeah we're on our way to see her, I asked if any of her staff or members of the court needed a tailor," Lucifer added just as brightly. "So let's all go on the boat, hopefully I won't need to row this time; arms are still killing me." The two went off with Vivi, leaving Zidane and I to brood behind them as to not rain on their parade.

Not surprisingly we gained an even larger brooding troop. The man from the Iifa Tree, Amarant, and Freya joined us after we split them up from fighting one another. Wasn't entirely sure of the reason but they way they were acting I could have seriously knocked them out. After crossing the waters we we were with Steiner and Eiko, the latter being thrown out of the castle.

* * *

We were allowed to see Dagger for a while. Wearing a gown not dissimilar from the one she wore at her birthday party. I scarcely paid attention to them all. Dagger did look beautiful but other than that I said nothing. She was going to be Queen now, I had no business with her. Perhaps there was also the guilt of aiding in her Mother's death that lead me to say nothing. I did keep Brahne alive long enough for her to say goodbye. Still that doesn't take away guilt. Lilith and Lucifer done a lot of talking to the soon-to-be Queen. I just remained quiet and separate from the meeting. Zidane did the same, yet he stood involved.

Now we were all back in the pub, bar Zidane. Lilith drank politely from a glass of water, gleefully willing to pay for our food and drinks with her half of the busking money. It wasn't all she bought. She had a new, more sturdy travelling bag which was larger and certainly more reliable than the previous one which was falling apart.

"So what should we do until the coronation?" She asked everyone, her voice quiet yet bright. Maybe we should go down to Ruby's Theatre tonight? I think I'll get a job down there after the coronation," I looked at the blonde. She was acting as though she was concealing something. Did she have a premonition earlier? "What? You know I can act and sing. Just keep me away from dancing I have two left feet." Her laugh was light and airy. I only just remembered that Eiko was sitting in a huff on the stairs as Doctor Tot entered the pub and went over to her.

"Oh hey Doctor!" Eiko's face immediately brightened and she jumped down the stairs to face the Doctor.

"Oh you're a bright and energetic as ever," He chuckled heartily. Eiko nodded but under her breath her mumbled something. "Oh, I wanted to ask about... where was it you said you lived?"

"Madain Sari," Eiko answered.

"Ah yes of course," Tot nodded. "Well I was wondering if you would like to come to Treno with me? I'd like to ask you a few questions about your home."

"Of course! I'll be glad to help," Eiko smiled. "I'm really interested in sightseeing, Treno sounds really cool."

"Then I'm going with you," Zidane announced from the entrance. "There's a card tournament that I want to take part in there."

"That's sounds fun, I wanna go too," Vivi said as well happily. Lucifer sat up from his seat and smiled.

"Haven't been there in years," He said. "I think I'll pop by the Auction House. You should come Lilith, there's loads of stuff you'll like."

"Sounds like a plan," She smiled. I shrugged and decided to come along as did Amarant and Freya. I did wonder if we would see Kuja again in Treno, like when Dagger and I saw him in the Auction House.


	64. Act 3, Scene 2

"And this is the old tailor's shop," Lucifer pointed to a run down building before pulling out a key and setting out to unlock the door. Above the aforementioned door was a sign saying 'Rook's Tailor Shop'.

"Why Rook?" I asked as he opened the door, removing the key.

"King, Queen, Knight, Bishop... Rook seemed appropriate," He smiled, going inside with me following.

The front room dimly lit as Lucifer ignited a few candles. The place was dusty and uncared for. Mannequins wore once boldly coloured dresses that had gathered dust; their colours were barely recognisable now. There were head mannequins with hats in the same condition. Large floppy ones with feathers and jewels and lace, smaller and more modest ones on a higher shelf. There were less elaborate headpieces and hair clips lined up neatly nearby. There was a stool and a large mirror showing a person from three angles. Cloth, scissors, needles and pins were on a counter nearby. Another part held brooches and clothing decorations, some simply costume jewellery, some incredibly expensive pieces.

Lucifer made his way into the back room. I could hear him rummaging about.

"Sorry if you have a dust allergy," He called. "If you want anything take it, this is my shop after all."

"Why did you close it?" I asked, looking at the hair pieces. There was a red rose hairpiece that was horribly dusty and it would probably need to be washed before being of any use.

"Other things, I moved to Lindblum," He explained. "Used to be really famous, shut down around the same time the King's Auction Theatre did. Used to dress all of the nobles here until then. Dressed Shade King before she got herself killed."

"Yeah," I responded half-heartedly. I tried to clean off dust from a mirror but it was stuck fast, it would take forever to get this place clean. "Lucifer, I've got a bad feeling..."

"Premonition?" He asked, coming out of the back with a load of cloth, but the cloth was concealing and shielding them from dust and age. I furrowed my brow at the articles of clothing. "For the Auction House. They're doing no good here."

"What about the ones on display?" I inquired.

"Not worth much now, are they?" Good point. "Besides I don't have time to clean them. These ones I spent months making and they much be worth something."

"Why do I have the feeling that's not the only reason we're going there?" I was getting better at picking out his plans, even if he was willing to improvise, not informing people of the plan until they were needed. The man grinned lopsidedly and lay the covered dresses on the table.

"Well, while I'm distracting the auctioneer with the dresses, maybe you could sneak in and kind Kuja," I blinked in confusion. He wanted to to confront Kuja? Seriously? How does he even know he's there? "Oh come on, shouldn't be too hard. If he is a Le Fay supporter then he won't hurt you."

"He runs the Auction House?" I asked. Lucifer nodded. How did he know? Maybe he travels out of Lindblum every so often.

"Well I heard someone had renovated the Auction House, turned out to be a charming young man named Kuja," He explained. "Never met him in person, but I was called to Treno because of my tailoring services. He was requesting some of my dresses to start off the auctions," Strange. Well he was good at what he did. "I donated some hats, dresses, suits and the like, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to repeat the request."

"Only with me asking for Kuja assistance in fighting William?" I finished with Lucifer nodding in reply. I knew this was a good idea. Stupid, but it could be my only chance at getting Kuja's help. "Right, but if the guards find me I'm holding you responsible."

"Or use Magic," Was the deadpan reply.

* * *

It took a few minutes for me to get away from the auctions and I slipped upstairs to try and find Kuja. There were so many rooms though I did know where to go incase I ended up in a room full of guards. I had absolutely no idea where I was meant to go; I was hoping that I would hear his voice and that would be that.

Sadly no such luck. I wanted to yell in frustration but bit my tongue. I took a quick look about and held my ring. Breathing in deeply I tried to recall something. A couple of days ago even. What happened? I tried to use magic to recall events I never seen and... I felt as though a ghost had walked through me. Gasping I witnessed a transparent Kuja walk down the halls and head to a door, scowling as he opened it then shut the door loudly. I followed him to that door after, opening it and slipping inside.

It was a large office. It was immaculate in its cleanliness. On the desk the papers were piled up neatly, not one out of place, the curtains were held back allowing the light from outside to fill the room. I managed to find matches and light a few candles to get a better view of the room. I continued to look around even though Kuja wasn't here.

A portrait stunned me, it was like a centrepiece, a fine work of art. The picture was of a woman sitting on a very regal gold and oak chair with red velvet cushioning. Her beautiful brunette hair was neatly styled in a bun, strands falling and framing her face and wide, proud dark eyes staring onwards. Eyes that could have been mistake to be black. Her dress was elegant and purple with gold trimmings and she smiled immortally. Behind her, standing tall with one hand on the back of the chair, was a young, beautiful man. His soft purple eyes glimmered and his silvery hair flowed down the back of him. He wore noble clothing, white shirt under a dark purple waistcoat and a long, black dinner jacket along with black trousers and boots with gold buckles and lining. There was a plaque underneath; when I inspected it it read: "My Wonderful Children, Shade and Kuja King".

"So this is how you got the Auction House," I said to myself. Kuja was part of the King family, as proved by the portrait. He was Shade's brother. But that made no sense... was he adopted into the family?

My suspicions were proved when I looked in the drawers, finding so many papers. Papers that revolved around the King family. Kuja's birth certificate, his adoption papers. He was adopted at the age of six by Lord Charles King and Lady Miranda King, Shade's parents. The birth certificate showed that his birth parents were unknown, as was his birthplace. There was also another few papers. One was Lord King's will. One particular part had something that piqued my interest:

_In the event of my own demise and the death of my wife, the King's estate and surrounding grounds and all property will go to my daughter of blood, Lady Shade King. Should she refuse the deed aforementioned items will go to my son, Sir Kuja King._

There was another will beside that. But it was Shade's will:

_In the event of my death, the King's estate, grounds and all property in my name shall be given to his Lordship Kuja of Terra. No living relative will receive an ounce of inheritance. Should there be resistance to my last wishes then Lord Kuja will arrange a settlement to avoid further family rifts._

It made no sense. Her father referred to him as his son yet Shade acts as though they're of no relation at all. Did it have something to do with the attack on Alexandria? If only she could appear and explain it to me...

Underneath was one amazing letter addressed to both Shade and Kuja:

_To Their Lord and Ladyship Kuja and Shade King,_

_In light of our conversation three nights previous I am still uncertain of your plight to bring the battle to Alexandria. While I will not deny that either of you are underpowered in your magic I do believe that should war be waged that it will cause our faction to be crippled and we will receive more prejudice than ever before. My personal opinion is to seek out the Treno Mage Faction and give them support as I will no longer be able to, due to my services being needed in Lindblum. I apologise sincerely for this inconvenience but should either of you need my aid in any way I will respond to any letter you send me._

_However should you decide to ignore my suggestions I will not stop you, as it is your own choice in the end. However should you take the fight to Alexandria I advise that you tell them that Le Fay lives. That will give hope to any Mages who hear you._

_Best of luck in whatever you choose,_

_Lucifer Solomon_

Lucifer didn't tell me he met them before. He said he never met Kuja before. There was something not right about this...

_Alexandria was burning, Bahamut is destroying the castle and fighting a winged creature. An eye controlling him and attempting to attack the winged being. Kuja is watching from a distance, as though he is slowly realising something..._

I gasped at the premonition, the feeling of its arrival drawing near. I could hear guards outside so I opened the windows and leapt out the window, floating down and then running towards Doctor Tot's home.

"Lily where are you going?" Ghost yelled as I passed her and Zidane at the card tournament. Reaching the Doctor's house he looked at me with a jump at my sudden appearance. I breathed deeply, surprised at how fast I ran. How fast did I run?

"Oh Miss Lilith, are you alright?" He asked. I couldn't get my breath back for a while so it took a little minute to answer him.

"I... I need the Gargant... I need to... get to Alexandria..." I panted. Realising I was wasting time I ran up to the passage and headed for the Gargant. To be honest I didn't know what I was doing, going on my own. I could have asked for help from the others. Maybe... I don't know... I think it was better to do this on my own.


	65. Act 3, Scene 3

Alexandria was in shambles. The buildings were burning and people were crying and screaming and trying to escape from the wreckage. Just like in my premonition... it was horrible.

I had gotten out of the castle in time before a magic barrier encased it. I had a feeling that the winged being would appear soon. I could see Bahamut in the distance, breathing fire at certain points of the city. I could only bite my lip in fear, hoping it wouldn't see me or attack the area I was in.

No, I had to clear my head. I had to find Kuja.

I was running alongside other people trying to escape. They were in tears and some children were being carried by their parents or older siblings. They wanted to go back home but they couldn't; it was gone. They ended up being ambushed by large, strange monsters. The same monsters from the Iifa Tree. It proved that Kuja was here. The screams of fear rung in my head. I couldn't just stand there and watch.

"Get back!" I yelled, throwing a purple light at the beasts. They screeched and reeled backwards, recovering and lunging at me. I quickly dodged and blasted them with a rift that weakened them. I managed to pick up a shard of glass and pierce the tough hide with all the force in my body. The second one knocked me back into the synthesis shop. It crept towards me, intent to kill. Taking a glance to the side I saw the forge, a hot poker sticking out of it. In impulse I grabbed it as the monster lunged for me and impaled it, killing the thing.

Pulling the hot poker out I noticed the family staring at me. Because I'm a Mage. I didn't have time to be scrutinised for my heritage.

"Get out of Alexandria!" I told them. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"Stay away from my family, Mage!" The man yelled. I groaned but kept my distance.

"Your home is being destroyed and all you can think about is prejudice?" I yelled. Behind them I noticed flames and an ear piercing roar. It wasn't Bahamut. I shuddered at the thought of who it could possibly be. "Get out of Alexandria now! It's not safe!" More monsters appeared and they ran off. I stood in front of the monster, hot poker still in my hand. I held it tightly, running and ramming the pole into its body, pulling back and then darting through alleys. The last thing I wanted to do is be seen by her but I had a horrible feeling that compelled me to go.

* * *

Willow was there. In her horrific draconian hybrid form, robotics shown over her body where skin was removed. She stood hunched over with her broken sword, growling at the opposition. A man with six bronze angel wings on his back. They weren't very large but they looked able to support his weight in flight. His canine teeth were thin and sharp, much like snake's fangs. Lucifer hissed like a cobra at War in defence, he wasn't in the best shape either but certainly better than War herself.

"You will die here Devil!" She snapped while Lucifer only stared unblinkingly at the woman.

"Now if you're going to oppose me be polite at it," He told her calmly. He dodged her as she leapt at him, breathing fire. Lucifer laughed her her as she did so. "Fighting fire with fire isn't clever, War," He stated. "I've been playing with fire far longer than you."

"And that time will run out, Solomon," War snapped, pointing her sword at him. "The Superiors will have what they desire: You will die!" Lucifer could only laugh mockingly at her, as though it was a joke. Slowly I got closer and hid behind crates.

"They want me dead?" He laughed. "I _made_ them! And they think they can kill me? That _you_ can kill me?" He continued laughing. "You forget who I am! I am the Morning Star! I am beyond life and death!" … The Morning Star? I only knew one Morning Star from my youth and that was... that was...

"Anything can die, even Satan," War snarled. Lucifer... Satan? Lucifer is Satan? I wanted to be horrified at the revelation; to gasp and scream and be afraid. I couldn't be. I couldn't draw attention to myself. Lucifer began to bleed but merely smirked, sheathing his sword-stick and extending his arms to the sides, as though he was mimicking a crucifix.

"Fine. Kill me then," He challenged. "You can tell your Superiors this: Le Fay lives. The Threat will kill them. I will never die. Oblivion's Connections will destroy them," War advanced to him, readying herself for the kill. "Oh and tell Atrum Unus that he should be proud that he's just like his daddy." In rage War thrust her sword into his side, blood spilling out as he kept an unblinking stare on her. As she pulled back he dropped to his knees, keeping the stare, not faltering once. In anger Willow slammed her blade into Lucifer's face, knocking him down and killing him.

No... no Lucifer can't be dead... no no no...

Immediately after he died the angelic winged being protected the castle.

* * *

I had fled from War before she noticed me. I couldn't run to save Lucifer's body there was no possible way to. But right now I couldn't think straight. Nothing was processing in my head. I gripped it tightly, unsure of what to do. It was too much, I just watched my friend die! Why didn't he tell me he was Satan? I couldn't handle it, I screamed out to the sky, holding back tears.

"_Stop_!" I yelled, a shockwave emitting from where I stood. Everyone and everything froze around me while I remained animated, breaking down and weeping.

"_Lilith, calm yourself!"_ I heard Malakai's voice echo in my head. I tried to stop crying but only succeeded a little, choking on sobs.

"He's dead! What am I supposed to do?" I yelled at the unseen figure. "What was he talking about? What is a Connection? What's the Threat?" There was no response, but I pressed the questions. "Tell me Malakai!"

"_... The reason you can see Shade is because you are a Connection yourself," _Malakai admitted. It didn't process through my head. _"Shade's soul is tied to your own, making you inseparable from her. In order to destroy the Superiors, Oblivion needed to tie loose ends of the past; push people towards their destiny," _I didn't understand. What was he saying? I was a tool? What that all I was? A tool? _"Tying those loose ends would create an unstoppable army that the Superiors would not dream of defeating."_

"So I'm just a soldier?" I yelled in anger, rising to my feet. "What about my duty as a Le Fay? Am I just to ignore that to be a tool?"

"_Lilith calm down please-"_

"No!" I yelled, pulling out the Looking Glass compact. Glaring at it I raised my hand. "No I won't be a tool!" The mirror shattered within the golden casing, severing my tie with Malakai. I stared at the broken Looking Glass, hoping I wouldn't have seven years bad luck for this... Breathing in I tried to concentrate. "Find Kuja, Lily... find Kuja..." I walked down to the entrance gates of Alexandria, which weren't far.

Soon I could see the man I was searching for, frozen in time, staring upwards at the eye he controlled. But he looked confused, startled and slightly fearful. Slowly time reverted back to its regular flow and screams filled my ears again. Kuja stared at the eye as it manipulated the winged being.

"No... Garland why are you here?" He asked himself, slowly changing his surprise into anger, his eyes narrowing. "I see... so you're afraid that I'll capture Alexander?"

"Kuja!" I suddenly yelled out, grabbing his attention. I ran towards him and grabbed his arms, taking him off guard. "Please we've got to get out of here or we'll die!"

"Weren't you opposing me before?" He inquired, trying to remain in control of the situation. Angrily I shook him which made him grab my wrists.

"Listen, you know who I am and I need your help!" I snapped. "And I can't get your help if you're dead!" He turned his head to the castle and the sky, which blasted down a large, explosive laser and decimated the city, nearing us.

Without warning Kuja held me close to him and held up a magic barrier that protected us from the destruction, but only just. The blast cracked the shield and we were both severely injured. We both fell to the ground but Kuja managed to be stronger, remaining more conscious than I. He picked me up and made sure I was safe as I felt us leaving the ground, an Airship above us. I couldn't stay awake though; I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off.


	66. Act 3, Scene 4

"_Dagger! Dagger!" Zidane had yelled as we ran up the stairs to find Eiko and Dagger. What was that girl thinking? Jumping off the Airship like that was suicide! She was mad but somehow she had survived, both she and Dagger Summoning the legendary Eidolon Alexander. It was so... beautiful. It was such a beautiful Eidolon. I was so astounded by it._

"_Lilith are you here?" I called out. She had ran to Doctor Tot's home I thought she would be here. Maybe she escaped into town? The only reason I could think of her being here was that she had a premonition. But on her own? We couldn't even find Lucifer._

"_Guys, it's too dangerous for us all to go," Zidane told us as we reached outside. "I'll get Dagger and Eiko."_

"_Are you mad?" I ironically asked, twitching._

"_Twitch I've got to do this for her," He said. "Besides Kuja might destroy Alexandria any second, I can't risk you all getting hurt."_

"_You better not even think of facing him now," Freya warned. "As soon as you find them, leave."_

"_Hey, I'm not an idiot," Zidane grinned. "I'll be fine, just go." Amarant and Freya complied. I turned to Vivi and nudged him. "Vivi, you gotta understand I have to do this on my own. One day you might do the same for someone you really care about; Dagger is more important to me than anything," I still remember the way he said it. He was so convinced of it. "I've got to go with my instincts on this one, sorry Vivi."_

_That was the last we saw of him after the city was destroyed until the following morning. We found Zidane, Dagger and Eiko and we took a ship to Lindblum, the Hilda Garde 2 being destroyed in the blast. Zidane was unconscious though, and Dagger didn't say a word._

* * *

"I can't face them," I simply told Balthazar. Why were we in Elijah's office? His comatose body was in the neighbouring room. The man frowned and went over to the window. "Lindblum hate me, if I wasn't wanted before I'm certainly on the bounty list now."

"The Mages need someone, some sort of support they trust in," He reasoned.

"You mean they need Lilith or Lucifer," I corrected. I had no affiliation to the Mages so why would they need me? "Why aren't you enough?"

"This morning I was told that Lucifer was dead," He told me. I raised my eyebrow curiously. "They're mourning right now but I fear afterwards it may cause bedlum."

"How could he die?" I asked. It was no secret between us. Balthazar and I are Utopians; we knew exactly who Lucifer Solomon was. However until recently I have received a face to the name. His desire for Heaven confirmed my suspicions. "I thought he couldn't die."

"Everything can die, Ghost," Balthazar remarked. I stood up and sat on the window ledge, staring out the Lindblum's reconstruction.

"I couldn't sense it," I told him. As a Phantom I should be able to sense lifespans. He had none. "Lucifer had no limit. While everyone around him had their limits he... had nothing." We stayed silent for a while. I knew Lucifer couldn't be dead. I was so certain. Sighing I looked out the window again. "I honestly don't know what to do. I've let myself become hated, I'm can't do anything heroic or think of any bright ideas."

"Omen was the dreamer," He commented off-handedly. I didn't say anything to that. "We should go to the Regent; he intends to have a meeting soon." I walked with him to the conference room, nothing really saying anything.

Even the halls of the castle were silent, as though death was surrounding us and haunting us at every corner. In sense, in my own beliefs, he was haunting me. A life I abandoned that I can't leave to rest. It won't leave me be.

"The nightmares haunt us all," Balthazar informed me. "It won't cease until we're pushed over the edge. All of us."

"I've already been pushed..." I mumbled. "Maybe that's a sign..." A sign of what? I didn't want to know. I tried to change the subject. "Is Elijah recovering?"

"Slowly, but surely," He answered. "He would never admit it, but your warning saved his life and many others. You may keep saying you're no longer good but you're certainly not against us." Then where was I?

When we arrived I sat quietly at the end of the table. We waited for the Minister, the Regent and Zidane to arrive, which didn't take long. Doctor Tot was also with us but I didn't say anything to anyone. Eventually all missing members arrived, then Eiko disappeared to find Dagger, who wasn't there.

"Why does Dagger need to be here? She's been through enough," I commented before we started.

"She rules a nation now; she must act for her people," Steiner remarked. I wanted to shout that trauma changes people. She needed time to collect herself. First her mother dies then she loses her home. I kept my mouth shut and resorted to a glare. Eventually we got the meeting started.

"Well we can safely say that Kuja has accomplished in decimating the four nations," Balthazar frowned, his staff on his lap. "But all that provides us with is that he desires destruction."

"At the Iifa Tree Lilith said that Kuja allied with Shade in attacking Alexandria ten years ago," I brought up. "If that's true the attack could have been revenge. It doesn't explain his reasons for attacking the other nations though."

"What does it matter? Let's just get him!" Zidane piped in with anger.

"That's stupid, he's stronger than us my miles," Amarant commented. "So how do you suggest we get him?" There was no answer. Cid piped up with a loud gwok.

"He is a man of many mysteries indeed _gwok_," He said. "I still can't believe what I witnessed while we evacuated Alexandria." The way he said made me shift uncomfortably. We all felt the ominous atmosphere looming over our heads.

"What did you see?" Zidane asked slowly.

"Well, _gwok_, I saw my Airship, the Hilde Garde 1," He told us. "And Kuja was in it, with Black Mages. And they weren't any Black Mages I've seen before, they were talking!"

"NO!" Vivi suddenly yelled in dismay. He was sobbing loudly after the announcement.

"There was someone else too, _gwok_," Cid continued. I had a horrible feeling in my gut. "It was Lilith. She was being carried by Kuja."

"What?" Zidane and I yelled. She was with Kuja? He kidnapped her?

"How did he take your Airship?" Freya asked. We were given the full story: Cid basically is a lech and his wife, rightfully so, turned him into an Oglop for revenge and went off. I never knew Hilda could use magic though. Still good on her to use it like that.

"So basically your wife got pissed off at you?" Zidane concluded.

"Sad story, isn't it?" Cid asked. "My own lecherous character led to my undoing."

"Well it's you own fault for being one in the first place," I deadpanned. The Oglop glared at me and I shrugged. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Whatever the case is we cannot deter from stopping Kuja," Balthazar said, saving us from arguments. "Doctor Tot, I hope you can help us with the Regent's condition."

That was changed when Eiko revealed to us distressing news.

* * *

When Zidane returned from his escapades through Lindblum my bitter mood was raised significantly as I burst into laughter at the Regent being turned from an Oglop into a frog. The Regent, Tot, Artania and Balthazar all looked at me with no amusement as both Zidane and I laughed.

"This isn't funny! _Ribbit_," Cid yelled. I cleared my throat and stood straight, still smiling widely.

"It is to me," I told him.

"That's it! No more potions! No more medicine!" He continued yelled angrily. "We're finding Hilda! Get everyone in the conference room at once!"

Our situation was horrible: Dagger lost her voice, all we had to travel around in was a ship, Cid was a frog, Lucifer is supposedly dead, the Black Mages were still in Kuja's control and Lilith was now his prisoner. We were screwed, completely screwed. Hopefully things would get better.


	67. Act 3, Scene 5

The Black Mage Village was silent as we entered. During the boat trip I was told the entire story. From when I left to now. What had happened to everyone, the people they met, the things they had seen, the discoveries they made. Everything. I was wondering why a Qu was there and was so fondly attached to Zidane. He tried to ask me what had happened to me, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him what had happened. I told Kuja made me witness everything the late Queen had done as well as help further his own plans. I said I only did it to make sure he wouldn't hurt everyone; it distracted him.

I said nothing about Oblivion or his words though. I was doing my best to keep him from my mind. I hated him right now; Oblivion just made me so angry. Those words in Bevelle. The bastard. The stupid ginger bastard! Making me be his little servant! Okay, calm down... he hasn't shown his face since then... what's happened?

No, I don't care. I really don't care. He's the past now. Just the past.

Vivi and Zidane went into the town while most of us remained on the outskirts of town. I climbed on top of a roof and sat, sitting by myself and frowning in thought. I didn't realise Lilith was a Le Fay. Did Oblivion know? What did it matter? I knew now so it was out in the open, we could deal with it.

I felt as though I'd vomit all of a sudden. Something was making my stomach clench up in disgust, the images appearing in my head again. The needles. The scalpels. The harsh light. His face...

"He's gone now Ghost... he's gone..." I whispered, knowing it was lies. He had Willow after me, wanting me for himself. He wanted his favourite little pet back. I could feel my mind physically pulse at the memories. It was sickening. I tried not to be sick from it. Breathing In deeply I walked across the roofs in thought.

Why did Lilith get captured by Kuja? How did she get to him to begin with? Why would she risk going to him? She knew he was dangerous yet she's trying to get his help. Would he even help her? There was always the possibility he'd use her to his own ends. I never trusted him when I was with him; I don't trust him now. He was a vile being. He actually disgusted me with his superior attitude, believing himself to be greater than anyone on this planet. He was a horrible person; his actions made him dislikeable regardless of his appearance.

"Lilith we'll get you," I said to myself. As soon as we free Lilith we'd kill Kuja. I would kill him myself if I had to. I frowned, sitting down again, rubbing my eyes. My mark felt sore as I noticed the sun getting lower in the sky. It was late afternoon but there was time before night arrived. Everything was sore these days. Even use of my powers made me feel pain. I blamed the Phantom Stone; it amplified my powers. I had no feeling towards the expanding strength of my powers, not even pride or excitement.

"Twitch," I looked at Zidane as he sat by me. "Kuja's hideout is on the eastern part of the continent, under the quicksand." I know... and I said nothing. Well if they didn't find out anything I would have said something I suppose. "We're going, come on."

"Zidane," I said, not getting up to follow him. "How much have I changed?" I waited for his answer, staring pensively at a few branches. I suspected the answer he'd give before he even spoke.

"Well people change. Dagger's changed, Vivi's changed Hell even I've changed," He started. I suppressed a sigh. "Rusty's gotten less edgy too, and Lily's gotten stronger since we left the Mist Continent. What does it matter if you've changed? You're still my family no matter what... but you're still a massive idiot," I turned my head and gave him a glare to which he shrugged. "C'mon you're my sister and you're just being a dick denying it."

"Fuck off you plank," I said. Zidane and I then both ended up laughing at the insults. Standing I leapt at him and put him in a headlock that he struggled to get out of. "I'm still the stronger one."

"Yeah and you're also a relic," He retorted, escaping my clutches. "Let's go give Kuja a beating."

* * *

The desert of the Eastern area was massive. We had a few encounters were Antlions in the quicksand pits but nothing too dangerous or deadly. However at one particular pit we were hit with a spell that knocked us all unconscious. The next thing I knew when I woke up was that I was in a prison cell with Zidane and Cid. The three of us were awake now, waiting for something to happen.

"I hope the others are alright," Zidane mumbled.

"_Ribbit_ I'm sure they'll be fine," Cid reassured him. I held back a laugh because of his croak. It was still funny when I heard it.

"_Ah so it seems that everyone is awake," _That was Kuja's voice! Zidane and I stood and stared at the ceiling as though he was looking down at us. Chances were he probably was.

"You bastard! What have you done? Where are our friends?" Zidane demanded. As if Kuja would tell him.

"_Why aren't you feisty today?" _Kuja mocked. _"There is no need to worry about them. They are all safe and cosy in rooms not dissimilar from your own. Well I should be a gracious host and inform you of the current situation..." _When the floor opened up below us we all immediately slammed ourselves against the walls. In defence sparks flew off my body in shock. Lava! No wonder the damn room was boiling! _"I won't insult your intelligence. You should know what would happen should the entire floor gave way." _The man didn't make any effort to suppress a chuckle. What a dick!

"Kuja I'll fucking kill you!" Zidane growled. The floor opened up an inch more, shocking us all back.

"_Now now, no need to be rude to your host," _The monster remarked. I was so tempted to snap back at him but I wasn't risking the others. _"Well since I'm so kind, I will spare the lives of you and your friend's lives should you do a favour for me." _I looked to Zidane, who's face was riddled in conflict.

"Zid he's not asking," I said quietly. "He's demanding this."

"_You're companion is right, Zidane," _Kuja added, which made Zidane groan in defeat.

"...Fine..." He frowned.

"_Excellent, now your door is now open. Both of you exit and stand between the two Black Mages outside," _Kuja's voice went silent as the three of us left the room.

"Cid look after the others while we're gone," He told the Regent.

"Of course, _ribbit_," He agreed. "Both of you be careful." We nodded and headed to stand between the two Black Mages, who then teleported us to a different part of the palace.

* * *

And there he was. In all of his pompous, egotistical glory. Kuja. He smiled serenely and , bowing to us in greeting.

"Welcome to my humble abode," He smiled. That smile hid so much malice and disgust and contempt for us.

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?" Zidane snapped, glaring at the man before us.

"Firstly speak as you would desire to be spoken to," Kuja snapped back, pacing the room slowly, keeping his eyes on us. "What I want is for you to retrieve a little something for me. A little errand. No more, no less."

"Just tell us already you demon!" Zidane yelled. I could tell Kuja was ready to blast him with magic and was holding back.

"You're forgetting that I hold your friend's lives in my hands, Zidane," He told my brother calmly. That's why I was biting my tongue. I didn't want them to die. "As for your errand: I am sending you to a place called Oeilvert. It's located in the south of the Seaways Canyon on the Forgotten Continent. I would go myself but... it isn't my ideal place for a day trip."

"How come?" Zidane asked, not bothering to hold back the acid in his voice.

"There's an anti-magic barrier surrounding the place," He answered bluntly. "You're too stupid to use that sort of power so thus I'm sending you and your little friend here. I'll even give you the privilege of going on my luxury cruise ship," He paused, a finger on his chin in thought. "Hmm, I doubt that will be enough. As an extra gift I'll even send a few of your friends along with you. Simply speak their names when you've decided but make it quick; I'm not amused by procrastination," We looked at one another, unsure of what to do. Was he pulling our leg? It would mean some of our friends would be safe but the other half... the magic users... he still had Lilith too. They would be stuck here. "It's either you choose now or I send you two on your own. I could let your friends take the plunge if you take any longer."

"You sick little fuck!" I snapped. Kuja narrowed his eyes and a glowing light appeared on his hands.

"You two have astoundingly short memories," He said dangerously. "I could kill you and your friends right now if I didn't need you. Hmph, while I can't kill you I can certainly damage you."

"Kuja!" The owner of the voice, wearing a knee length strapless white dress with a green shimmer and light green flat ballerina shoes, rushed in through the doors, glaring angrily at the man she called to. "You promised you wouldn't hurt them."

"Lilith if I had hurt them their crippled bodies would be against the wall," Kuja replied calmly. Suffice to say Zidane and I were confused.

"Since when were you two on a first name basis?" I asked, looking at Lilith with anger.

"Miss Le Fay sounds strange to me," She responded. "Guys please just do this for the others."

"What about you? We're getting you out of here," Zidane said.

"I'm a Mage," The blonde argued. "And I can't even wield a knife, I'd die in Oeilvert. I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing."

"May you please choose who will accompany you?" Kuja interjected. Zidane sighed and gave the choice.

"Steiner, Freya and Quina," He said. Lilith clasped her hands together and looked to the ground as Kuja summoned the others.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," She told us. "But Kuja's kept me safe. I've not been harmed in any way I swear."

"Lilith, Lucifer's dead," I told her. She didn't give any sign of shock, instead looking at me with her bright green eyes. That was when I noticed the change in her eyes. Her right pupil was no longer a circle. It was the symbol of Infinity. Her ears were also pointed but hadn't grown in size, the points only peeping out through her hair.

"I know. I saw War kill him," She replied with a stony voice. The others were conjured beside us.

"Now please spare me the emotional reunion," Kuja frowned. Zidane and I glared at him before he was about to send us off.

"You better take care of the others," Zidane growled. "And take care of her. Otherwise I'll kill you. And I mean it." Kuja's expression may not have changed, but I noticed something in his eyes glimmer. It was something... different.

"You have my word," Was his reply before we were teleported to the Hilda Garde 1.


	68. Act 3, Scene 6

It was oddly comfy when I woke up. I was sore though and incredibly messed up from the attack on Alexandria. With a groan I sat up in the... bed? Since when was I in a bed? Alright Lilith don't complain it's a proper bed and not an inn bed where you're afraid a spring will hit you in the back.

The room was very eloquent in its design. Filled with beautiful architecture, paintings and a balcony which allowed sunlight to enter the room. The curtains were held back by golden tassels. There was a huge wardrobe and draped in front of it was a beautiful strapless white dress, knee length and the sun gave it a lovely green shine to it. There were cute little green ballerina shoes, hopefully just in style and not real ballet shoes. Probably was.

I got out of the bed reluctantly, feeling bad for the soot and charred cloth remaining there in my stead. I was even sleeping in my boots and that made me feel bad too. I tread the floor slowly, approaching the dress. On the vanity beside it there was a beautiful hand written note addressed to me:

_Lady Le Fay,_

_I do apologise for my current absence, I have an important issue to deal with at the moment. In case you were wondering you've only been asleep for a night (which I hope you got enough rest from). Before I departed your company a bath was drawn for you. I've ensured it remains warm for you waking, the bathroom is in the room next to my bedroom as you leave it, on the left. Use what you desire, I will return as soon as possible._

_Kuja_

_P.S: I do not mind the soiled bed; it will be cleaned today. I also hope you like dress._

Okay... That's weird. Kuja being nice to me? Where has this side been? Well he did seem to give me sympathy in Burmecia but that could have been out of pity since I was "an unstable Mage" to put it in his words.

I put the note down and headed out the door, entering the first door on the left. There was a huge marble bath filled with steaming water as promised. I removed my clothes nervously after closing the door, worried in case someone would appear from no where.

Being completely certain that I was alone I dropped into the bath, smiling happily at the heat. I can't remember when we had time to bathe last. It must have been forever ago. Oh it was so nice I could have stayed in there forever.

Reaching to a few oils I took them and smelled each of them. The roses smelled nice but there was orange, strawberry, lemon, lime, apple, pear... I felt like I was in a fruit shop. There was also forest berries and I ended up picking the lemon and lime, mixing it together. All the different scents were in shampoo and conditioners. They were thick and creamy and smelled absolutely delightful. I just spent an hour or so taking time to bathe myself and enjoying the bath.

I didn't think about the urgent things. It was like time had stood still while I was in there. I just relaxed there, smiling as I just let the time whittle by. I did wonder where Kuja had went to. I wonder what he'll do when he comes back? Well he's been pleasant... despite not being here.

When I finished I wrapped a huge towel around myself and darted into the bedroom again. I suddenly felt exposed knowing this was his room. He slept in here. Wait did we sleep in the same bed? My face heated up with that question. Oh please tell me we didn't share a bed.

I distracted myself by getting dressed, blushing as there were also... undergarments provided for me. This was all too weird. Once I was dressed I sat on the bed, staring at the roses that filled his room. The entire place smelled of roses. It was pleasant and certainly calming. I couldn't help but think Kuja must go through a lot of stress if his room is filled with a calming scent.

* * *

Eventually I became bored in the room and decided, with much internal negotiation, to take a wander around the palace. Like his room it was stunning, filled with stained glass windows, paintings and sculptures. I felt like I was in a fairytale palace. The place was so majestic and took my breath away.

I passed a beautiful room that I could have lived in forever. It was a music room. There were so many instruments and books filled with music. The grand piano worked as the centre piece of the room, a harp on the other end of the room. There was also a flute and other wind instruments. In fact I think almost every instrument known to Gaia was here.

Feeling comfortable in this room I decided to go in. It was too warm to close the door so I left it open and opened the large windows to get some air in before picking up a guitar. It was beautiful in its craft and it was tuned perfectly. I sat on a marble bench, crossing on leg over the other and rested the instrument on my lap, practising after a lifetime of being unable to play. I missed my guitar. If Lucifer wasn't left handed I would have played his.

"When the streetlights, come on the pooling night. Is levied aside, and pressed in twilight against our two rooms, I'll see you tonight," I sang to myself, starting to miss Dante again. This was his favourite song. "The pavement is aching. Cicadas are crying. The wine coloured air breathing thoughts through your hair, breezing to me, leading me there... I come alive as the shadows parade. My hot summer blood comes in floods and in waves. Curbside confessions no longer afraid of what you'll say..." My voice trailed off when I heard someone at the door. I kept quiet and motionless whilst staring at Kuja. He didn't look or act hostile. He entered the room and sat by the piano, his hands on his lap and focusing me as though he was attending a high class performance.

"You did not have to stop playing simply because I entered the room," He told me calmly, sending chills down my spine. The formal tone was disturbing me. He noticed my unsettled silence and tried to break it. "Do you like the dress?"

"Um... yeah," I avoided his gaze but at the same time I was worried he'd made physical contact to get my attention.

"Miss Le Fay?" He asked.

"Um you can call me Lilith," I told him, looking at his chest. I felt nervous to look at his face. He wasn't being villainous though. But he was so powerful it made me scared. I noticed him blink though at my words.

"Lilith, then," He complied. "Are you sure you are okay? You seem pale."

"You don't need to be formal," I told him again, still filled with nerves. Kuja's lips curled into a soft smile, amused at the way I acted.

"I apologise, it's simply my upbringing," He informed me. "But if it will make you comfortable I will do my best. I can understand how noble's tones can be... condescending."

"I'm just not used to it," I admitted, calming myself by taking deep breaths. "I'm not a noble myself... where I come from. I may be descended from Morgan Le Fay but I've lost my nobility," I explained to him before he had the chance to ask.

"Well to us you're our saviour."

"Sorceress Messiah and all that," I nodded, still not looking him in the eye. "Um, I know we know one another..." Kuja extended his hand gracefully while I, full of nerves, took it.

"I am Kuja King," He introduced politely. "Owner of the King's Auction Theatre and faithful supporter of your cause, Miss Le Fay." I wanted to laugh at being called 'Miss Le Fay'. It sounded so strange.

"My name is Lilith Amadeus Le Fay," I smiled, getting enough guts to look at his face while I talked. Again no hostility in him. "Um... a very useless Mage."

"Surely you can't consider yourself that," He commented with a furrowed brow.

"I can't even use my own powers, I've been making it up as I go," I explained. Well it was the truth. I've got no formal training in magic. His brow remained furrowed. "Can only blow things up."

"It's a start," He told me. "Believe or not I was once only capable of... blowing things up," I couldn't help smiling at him after that. I took it upon myself to look about the room, carefully setting aside the guitar so it wouldn't fall and break. I made my way over to the harp, fingering the strings gently as though they were fragile. "Are you classically trained?"

"Not really, tried to play flute when I was younger," I answered, focusing on the beautiful golden instrument. I thought of that song that played in the Iifa Tree. I wonder if Kuja knew it? "Never really liked it though, I preferred guitar or is that more of a commoner's instrument?" Kuja laughed lightly at my remark.

"I wouldn't say they're common," He explained. "Anything can be made noble with the right tools and methods."

"Like you?" I turned face him. His eyebrow was raised eloquently and his expression was unamused. "I know you aren't a King by blood; no family resemblance for one. That and I saw your adoption papers."

"Ah, those old antiques," Kuja nodded. "Well you are correct: I am no King by blood. I was only adopted into their family when I was abandoned in Treno."

"Abandoned?" I inquired. I wanted to press for more but his expression made it obvious he wouldn't allow that. My mind felt strange though... at times logic would take over and tell me it's all a game, you know the story, you know these characters and you're just an extra in their play. At other times I'd just... forget. I'd forget the game, forget the story. I'd allow myself to learn these people personally. Whether this was Time Magic at work or merely a delusion of mine I couldn't tell. I stood straight and coughed a little.

"Your voice is charming," Kuja said after a long silence. I felt my cheeks heat up and I sat by the harp.

"Not really," Was my automatic answer.

"How modest of you," He remarked. "If your Magic was as good as your voice we wouldn't have to be concerned about our saviour."

"Even though I'm a Le Fay I'm not above insults, am I?" I said with a furrowed brow and a low tone.

"I didn't mean offence. I apologise," Kuja seemed caught off guard at my 'upset'. It turned into a soft laugh.

"I'm kidding," I assured, approaching him before stopping in my tracks. Suddenly everything caught up on me. He destroyed all the great nations, took Ghost and... turned her, killed Dagger's mother... he was evil. He was evil and the enemy.

I felt hot tears spill from my eyes. I wasn't sure of the reason why. Honestly I still don't know. I heard the music from the Iifa Tree in my head again. Without looking back I ran from the room, leaving him confused and his question unanswered. He was genuinely concerned...


	69. Act 3, Scene 7

I kept myself alone within the room, Kuja's room, for the remainder of the day and over half of the following day. I locked the door rather rudely to avoid seeing him. Every now and again I would get slips of paper passed through the door, asking if I needed anything. A bath, a change of clothes, food, anything I wanted or needed. I'd reply curtly and messily with the ink supplied by a quill on his desk. As soon as my request was noted a reply would come, giving the specific remainder of time before I could receive my request. I'd open the door for the familiar Black Mages, initially asking why they were here. They were the Mages from the village, I knew that, yet I got no response.

I spent my second day in the palace staring out on the balcony, longing for the others to come for me. I wasn't even sure if they knew where I was, or if they were okay. The attack on Alexandria really could have damaged them... if they even knew about it. I had the distinct feeling that they knew somehow. I still wish they would find me. A chill ran down my spine, knowing I may be in grave danger should I get on Kuja's wrong side. He may support me now but I'm a Le Fay... maybe that will spare my life for so long.

To be honest I paid little attention to the surroundings. It was desert. Hot, cloudless desert. Sand was everywhere and a thin horizon of blue formed a pretty little outline to polish the whole thing off. Going back inside I poured myself a glass of water from the decanter provided for me a while ago. It was ice cold and chilled my bones but it was what I needed. However I'd soon be met with what I was procrastinating.

Around noon, while I was lying in the bed due to the heat of the day restricting me to little else, the door was knocked on. I sat up, waiting for the slip of paper to come through. It must have been a long minute of silence.

"Lilith, may I enter my own room?" I froze at the voice. He knew I was in here, I scarcely left so there was no hope of trying to fool him. There was a long pause. I knew he would eventually just enter the room at his own accord. Thing was I didn't know what to say to him, if there was anything to say at all.

Eventually giving up the pause I unlocked the door, not bothering to open it, and headed back to the water filled decanter. I'd need more soon the rate I was drinking it. Kuja entered gracefully like an actor on their cue and stood at the bottom of the bed. I turned to him and drank the water, setting glass down as his eyes bore into me. There was something about the lack of blinking that unsettled me. Then again people not blinking freaks me out something awful.

"What do you want?" I asked neutrally. Inside I was nervous, holding back trembling hands. They were behind my back so he wouldn't see how scared I was.

"I must depart the palace for a few days. Three at most," Kuja told me, his face calm yet stoic. "I would like you to accompany me but considering your disposition I doubt you would enjoy it."

"So I'm to be left on my own?" Pretending he's beside me. I held back a smile at my very back joke. If it could be called that. Kuja nodded, his eyes betraying his face. He looked almost guilty to leave me here.

"I do apologise. Hopefully you'll be allowed to have breathing space while I'm gone," He cracked a very tiny smile to try and amuse me. I wasn't sure how to take him. He was so different from what I expected of him. I thought I'd be tortured in the dungeons or be in a cage of sorts. Not allowed to roam freely around the palace while he was gone. "The Black Mages will assist you if you're lost or needing anything," We stood in silence. I didn't know what to say. Eventually I didn't need to; he sighed and went for the door. "I must leave now. Once again I apologise, Lilith. I bid you farewell." He was going to shut the door completely when my voice cracked a little.

"Goodbye," Damn impulsive politeness. I allowed myself to breathe again and sat on the bed, wondering what I could possibly do with three days of being a free prisoner. It was too strange. I only wished that while he was gone I'd be rescued by the others and we'd beat up Kuja. Then again he looked so guilty about this, as though something bad would happen while I was alone. Dammit! Why wasn't I thinking straight?

* * *

Later in the day, when the sun was lower in the sky, I returned to the music room and played the guitar again, brushing up on my playing ability. I didn't sing, I didn't feel like it and my throat felt scratchy. It was a lot cooler though, so I didn't have to worry about passing out from the heat.

However the weather seemed to be the least of my problems. I kept hearing noises as I played. I stopped several times to try hear for the noise but I couldn't hear anything. After hearing it interrupt me for another time I returned the guitar to its proper place and wandered around the room to locate the source of the noise.

I then heard a "psst" that was muffled and hushed.

"Oi, Lily," The voice whispered. I turned to the window, only seeing a withered desert tree sway weakly in the breeze.

"Who's there?" I asked carefully. I thought maybe it was another apparition, like Shade or Malakai.

"It's the tree," The voice continued to whisper hurriedly in all seriousness. "Open the window will you?" Wary, and ready to use magic at any moment, I opened the window quickly and backed off. Nothing prepared me for the next occurrence.

Raggedy, clothes ripped and torn, hair in a mopped mess and looking as though he walked through a mine field was a very familiar blonde man. Blood was dried onto his face and his shirt. He had lost his coat somewhere along the journey here and his shirt was torn up badly. However he still had his wondrously undamaged cane on him.

"Thank you _so_ much," Lucifer grinned, trotting about the room. "I knew you'd be here. Would have got here sooner but I had to lie about for a while. Well that and I was stuck under the remains of someone's house," I didn't know what to say. Impulsively I grabbed a flute case a raised it in defence, making him turn to me and raise his eyebrow. "Oh come on now Lily if you were going to attack me with something at least use a guitar or something heavier than a bleeding flute."

"You... you..." I dropped the flute case as I stammered. I could feel the colour drain from me as he stood there... alive. _Alive_! My whole body just went numb. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and all I felt was my body thumping to the floor before blacking out.


	70. Act 3, Scene 8

I kept the water in the kettle nice and hot as I poured some for myself, waiting for Lilith to wake up. I don't understand why she was so shocked. I just put her back to bed and got some food for her. Ah perhaps she was just exhausted or needed food maybe. No it couldn't be that, she seemed shocked at _me_. What have I done to shock her? Could have been my appearance. Didn't look to respectable. Luckily I could remedy that soon.

The girl was stirring and her eyes were half open as she held her head in her hand and propped herself up in the bed, moaning to herself thinking she was alone. I poured a cup of tea for her. Her head jolted up and she stared at me. I smiled at her charmingly while her eyes bugged.

"Hello sunshine, it's dark outside," I told her, pointing to the window. The stars were twinkling prettily outside. She just kept staring at me. "What do you take in your tea? Sugar? Milk?" No response. She's being a bit rude isn't she? "I'll give you two sugars and milk, that seems to be the standard way to take tea," I placed the cup by the bedside table, firmly holding her shoulders as her eyes rolled into the back of her head again. "Now now, you're not fainting on me again. You want any food? The apples here are fantastic. Who knew desert fruit could be so nice?" Her eyes remained bugged until she regained her senses and finally found her voice again.

"You're dead!" Was the exclamation. I blinked calmly, making it seem as though I wasn't confused by her remark. Alas she continued to shout in panic. "You died! You died in Alexandria! I saw War kill you! She killed you! I saw it she killed you!" There was a thick silence as I assessed her face. She was definitely in shock yes. Ah she saw that then. Surprised I didn't see her. She's getting clever at hiding.

"Well she clearly didn't do a good job of that," I commented nonchalantly. I stood up and advanced towards her. "As you can see, I'm not dead."

"You're also the Devil!" She snapped in panic, shuffling away. My brows knitted together and I crossed my arms.

"I believe the correct term is 'Satan'. I am Satan, not the Devil," I told her calmly, feeling offended. "Calling someone the Devil is a very serious insult where I come from."

"And Satan isn't?" She countered.

"It means 'opposer'," I explained. She didn't relax at all. I answered her silence. "Would you have trusted me if I told you I felled a God and was a fugitive in my own home-world? That's not even the half of it." Lilith groaned and face-palmed herself lightly, her head thrown back dramatically.

"Lucifer, Lucifer the Morning Star," Well she's certainly getting grips on the situation. "Why didn't I see it sooner? Lucifer Solomon is Satan! I'm so blind!" Ah perhaps not then. She's clearly panicked and upset. She immediately glared at me after she spoke. "You expect me to accept this? You're Satan!" Part of me was tempted to ask of her religion, but that would have been pushing it. "I can't believe you! You tricked me!"

"Actually I did not and you never asked," I responded, keeping cool in contrast to her outburst. "Lily will you calm down? It's not like I'm going to make you sell your soul or drag you to the Ninth Circle of Hell."

"I can never tell with you."

"That's harsh, is it not?" I frowned, although I wasn't offended. I saw on the bed and faced her. "Lilith trust me, you've trusted me so far haven't you?"

"You're Satan, this changes a lot."

"It changes nothing," I argued, remaining calm. "I've always been Satan, and I've always helped you. The only thing that's changed is that now you know what I call myself. The Gods branded me the 'Twisted Angel'." She remained silent for a while, as did I. Well I was waiting for her to talk the last thing I wanted to do was go into a diatribe.

"... What do you want me to say?" She asked. "That I'm fine with this? I honestly don't know what to tell you."

"Well I don't want to be told what you think I want to hear," I remarked.

"Then I've got nothing to say," She turned away from me quietly. I got off the bed and drank my tea, just waiting. Waiting always worked when trying to get through to people.

Then again, prompting responses also helps.

"Remember when I said I'd get God for destroying Lindblum?" I asked rhetorically. No answer. Fantastic. "Well that's what I plan to do. I've been wronged by them."

"So it's all about revenge then?"

"Actually that is not so," I answered, setting down the cup. "I've already exacted my revenge. It's now a matter of ensuring the whole Universe doesn't go tits up, for lack of a better term," I approached her again, sitting on the bed again. "It's difficult to tell the story, mostly because you may not understand. That and it's long."

"... Fine, you're a story teller," She gave in. "I've got time, you tell me what happened to make you who you are." Points to me, now I just have to make her incredibly interested.

"Well, let us start," I grinned. "My home is really far away, yet incredibly close. It is within the centre of the very Universe... well not really, about ninety-three million miles off and our sun is in the direct centre of the Universe. Anyway the planet is called Utopia and it is such a beautiful place, you'd like it, there's a gorgeous Royal Concert Hall that my mother used to perform in, she was a violinist. As I was saying, I was born a nobleman. My father was the High Seraph of Utopia, naturally making me the heir. Being High Seraph meant you were one of the most important political heads of the entirety of Utopia and you were the ruler's personal advisor.

Now what happened in Utopia to me was... well traumatising to me. My mother was having an affair with my best friend's father, then the ruler of Utopia, Noir Unus. My father was an alcoholic as well, right arse we was, total prat at times. A lot of people said we looked alike though. But my mother was having an affair, right? And this was incredibly secret for millennia until my father found out, thus the alcoholism. In fact they nearly divorced over it but my mother stopped the affair. Well she thought she did because she just avoided Noir until he confronted her about it. I should have mentioned that between these two periods of time I took the position of High Seraph because I insisted my father resign; his drinking was getting in the way but of course I was more pleasant in the way I said it. It was my father I was speaking to after all.

As I was saying, Noir confronted my mother. She insisted it was over but he refused that was the case. He didn't realise I was in the Meridian Palace at the time as well. He raped and beat my mother before killing her and throwing her corpse out of the window, claiming it to be suicide. The horrible thing? The world believed it.

I was in a state of shock after witnessing my mother's death and it wasn't until years and years after I admitted the horror to my drunken father. Unfortunately I brought his demise as well: He confronted Noir about the rape and death of his wife and in turn was murdered, also thrown from the window. I can still remember the blood getting on my face. I was a witness to that as well. I witnessed my parents dying and myself becoming orphaned.

I had tried to tell someone else, someone who I considered my best friend. He is called Atrum Unus and he is current Lord of Utopia with his merry band of Superiors. He called me a liar for branding his father a lecherous monster. We drifted after that, but I remained the High Seraph... until I decided to take revenge. I killed Noir in cold blood and vengeance. Ironically Atrum was there to witness the death of his beloved father, but unlike I, he emerged from the shadows to confront me about the murder. I could already see what I had done: I had paved the way for my friend to become the same as his father. I told him, I _swore, _that I would tear down Utopia to prevent monsters like he and his father from ruling. The Prophecy would come true and I would bring more fear than the Threat itself." I let my story sink in. Lilith sat there fascinated at my brief version of the tale. It had actually taken longer to explain certain details, such as Utopia, the Palace, my parents, my former friend.

"... You missed out something," She eventually said. "You never told me how you became Satan, or the Twisted Angel." Ah, _that_ old tale. I sat more comfortably on the bed, complying with her request.

"After my father died, I was slowly going mad. I had always been eccentric compared to other nobles in Utopia. I was out of place to be honest and I didn't give a damn because that was who I was and people had to accept that I would be a High Seraph. I was perfectly capable of being one, after all," I went on calmly. "But this was different madness. A part of me knew that, yet I denied it for so long, just as I had denied talking about my trauma. I never went to therapy despite the rumours of my increasing insanity. Most dismissed it as me being myself but I knew it was different. My madness was sorrowful and bitter. I eventually concluded that I needed to redeem myself. Now normally there would be going to confessionals and renewing broken bonds but I was thinking something a little more practical. I'm talking about Falling From Grace..."


	71. Act 3, Scene 9

It was years after my parents were dead. I was a fully ordained member of the Meridian State Government, basically meaning that since my father was dead I now officially took his seat as High Seraph. Sure enough I had been one for years but one can only succeed a parent's role after their demise, much like the ways with Death.

As I said before, I was deteriorating in my sanity. I was frequently ill after my mother's death and the murder of my father only made it worse. Thankfully I did not turn to drink as he did, a trait all nobility were grateful for as it seemed to balance out my eccentricity in their eyes. Either way I was considered an embarrassment to the nobles.

Now, it had passed my birthday. I was still young and eligible for marriage. Regardless of my high status no one would take me as their husband. I was not all too bothered. I was in no place to be married, and I'm still not.

The Meridian Cathedral is the one of the most beautiful sights in all of Utopia. The view from the top is absolutely stunning. For me it was fatal. That was were I jumped, but I'll get to that in a moment.

The Cathedral is stunning though. It's one of the oldest buildings that is still standing. Fair enough there's restoration here and there, more mechanical now too. Was mechanical beforehand as well but not as much then as it is now. Funny how both science and faith can be so harmonious together. Well... not really, with the condition Utopia is in at the moment.

I was in a complete mess when I went there. It was a lovely day. Summery; warm, pleasant. Not in the least foreboding. Wasn't long after my birthday too. Anyway I had rushed out of some big political attendance. Atrum was glaring at me something awful the whole time. I looked presentable. I had even wore my glasses even though they make me look like my dad; which is something I wouldn't wish upon anybody!

Oh but the debate we had. All of those politicians were arguing over the integration of other races into the State, to make it more accessible to the public. Noir had drifted off a lot in the meeting. I exploited my radical behaviour there and then. I was known for it, got away with things due to it, I was thinking "Let's see how far I can go". That wasn't my limit. Not even.

I challenged Noir's conscience, subtly accusing him of horrid deeds. Deeds his son, my former best friend, knew about as I had confessed to him. He believed none of it, he has a case of hero worship towards his father; believes he can do no wrong even to this day. He was at my throat when I challenged his father. He almost knocked the nose off my face too.

The meeting was postponed due to the scuffle. It didn't end there we kept arguing even afterwards.

"You're delusions are becoming a serious problem, Lucifer," I recall Atrum snarling at me as we walked through the Meridian Palace halls. Well, I walked; he stalked. "These accusations against my Father _will_ cease!"

"You believe my accusations are baseless?" I countered calmly. In my younger days my calm wasn't as long. I was seething and my emotional state would change in the blink of an eye, which was understandable since I was an orphan now. "I've never lied before to you, what would I gain from lying now? If anything you have the baseless accusations." He grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall. Angrily I had twisted his hand off me and around to his back, pushing him away.

"Lucifer you stinking Devil!" Was Atrum's insult. I cringed a little at the sting. It was still hurtful that my own friend, once loyal and trustworthy, despised me for trying to reveal the truth. I understand it is difficult to turn against flesh and blood but to not see their flaws is foolish beyond reason. "Drop these allegations against my Father! He's done nothing wrong!"

"Raping and murdering a woman because she denied him an affair then proceeding to murder her husband when confronted needs to receive justice, Atrum," I told him, gripping my cane. "Not even Gods are free from the Law."

"Get out you sick bastard," Atrum hissed.

"I intend to," I nearly growled. "You may inform that I've retired to my Estate for the remainder of the day. Grief, insanity, pick your poison," Before I had turned and left, I give him foreboding words. "I have chosen mine."

* * *

I went to the Cathedral the same day. It was my destination. I only had a vague idea what I was doing. I was merely letting my feet carry me somewhere. They carried me to the top of the Cathedral. Well they would have, but I tripped over my own feet. Thankfully I was alone so no one was there to witness my embarrassing fall up a flight of stairs. I would have laughed then if I was in the mood. I can look back on it now and still have at the least a small chuckle about it. Falling over is universally funny.

My contemplation of my life was on those stairs. I just lay there, deciding what to do. I could have went back and faced them but that felt too wrong. I wanted justice and I was thinking of drastic measures now. Severe and irreversible measures.

After getting up and on my feet I clambered out of the window, hugging the wall and reaching a nice little place to rest. I remember perching pensively on a Gargoyle. I think that was the only time I have ever been pensive. It doesn't suit me at all. I must have been there for ages, but the day was still bright when I decided what to do. I had a pen and some paper in my pocket, causing me to scribble a confession on it.

After that I had courage to do what I had to do: I jumped. Right off the building.

You may have thought I died there and then, Lilith. A leap like that would have killed anyone. I was expecting to die honestly.

I didn't. I woke up with raining pouring down on me. It was silent, no one was there and it was night. Pitch black. I couldn't see the stars nor the sky. I stared into a black void. Complete emptiness.

There was one thing that broke the emptiness; broke the silence... I laughed. It was like I was laughing for some recognition for my existence. I can still hear my laugh echo in my ears to this day. I can still feel the blood on my hands... the blood seeping from an invisible wound on my head.

Again, I lay there for a while. I let everything catch up with me. I needed a moment to breathe. Just one moment.

Then I rose. I made sure my letter was on my person as I grinned. I knew what to do and I had the ability to do it.

* * *

The very same night I paid Noir a visit. It was customary. I had to give him my letter of resignation, after all. I remained in the shadows of his throne room as he growled and paced. The first clash of thunder and lightning was my cue. I remained silent as he became aware of my presence. I was at the window, staring out into the foreshadowing rain. The pathetic fallacy of someone else.

"Lucifer, I did not see you," He began as he found me. I kept silent, my letter in my hand, staring endlessly. "Atrum informed us you had returned home. We assumed you had fallen ill."

"I thought I'd apologise," I lied, not looking at him. I spoke with such sincerity, however. So much so... he believed my every word. "I could not sleep without apologising for my absence... that would be rude."

"Well you are forgiven," He told me abruptly. "You may leave."

"Actually, I have to deliver you something," I continued. I walked around him slowly, placing the letter down on the arm of his throne. I kept eye contact with him as I stood in the centre of the room. "It is for you, Noir." I had a subtle tone of malice. He slowly took the letter and read the words slowly. His eyes grew fearful and his stoic face became afraid.

"Lucifer..." He said nothing else. My sword was drawn and I impaled him onto it. I never blinked once in this whole encounter. I stared him right in the eyes as he died. I was stoic but I felt the rage in my eyes.

"I know," I snarled. He realised what I was speaking of as he died. "I _know_..." No more words were needed. I pulled the blade from him and circled him, standing at his back. He fell to his knees, his chest seeping blood.

"You will... pay for what you've done..." He muttered. No words were needed. I didn't want him to condemn me or redeem himself. I wanted him dead.

"I am correcting injustice."

"This is _revenge_!" He choked out, not looking at me. I could feel my eyes narrow as I stared down at him.

"Two sides of the same coin," I told him with an eerie calm. "A villain kills my father and mother and I, their sole son, exact their revenge." He heaved and growled like a wild dog, trying to survive.

"You... will be in Hell for this..." Were his last words. I grimaced in disgust and contempt for him.

"Then be sure to await my arrival," I raised my sword and struck his back, knocking him onto his front and killing him for good. In the silence I took out a cloth and cleaned my sword, sheathing it and taking a seat on the throne, staring endlessly at the now dead murderer.

I should have been angry, in a blind fit of rage as I murdered him. I should have went for overkill. I had felt so angry before and now that the deed was done... I had felt so calm. It was as though I felt nothing. All rage had been washed away with that rain. Nothing but calm.

At this point, a witness made themselves known. I had felt the irony within the walls of the room. Atrum raced towards his father, glaring at me as I sat in his father's throne.

"What have you done?" He yelled at me, feeling nothing but hate for me.

"I killed your father for raping and murdering my mother then proceeding to kill my father, making both deaths seem like suicide," I informed him stoically. He grit his teeth and hovered over the corpse as I rose, walking around him. "I told you so many times and not once did you listen because of hero worship."

"My Father would never do those things!" Was the predicted response. I knew it so well I spoke the words alongside him.

"He did, Atrum, and not even a God can escape justice," He found the note and read it, staring up at me with deeper hatred than was ever fathomed.

"You Fell From Grace?" He yelled again, standing to contend with me. I showed no shame. I felt no shame. "You have no idea what you've done! You've damned Utopia!"

"I know what I've done," I glared. "Speaking of damning Utopia, watch where your hatred takes you. It would be a shame for you to end up a monster like your father."

"My Father was a good man!" He was about to raise his fists at me but went against it. He continued to scream at me in sheer contempt. "I swear Lucifer I will hunt you down and kill you!" I stared at him without blinking. I challenged him.

"Your father's murder is standing before you," I spoke. "You can take your revenge right now. I have not run or denied what I have done." Without a second wasted he took his own sword and pierced my heart. I could feel the blood on my hands and on my forehead once more. He shoved me off the blade and I thudded down harshly on my back. What was most curious is that was a move that would kill instantaneously. Yet I felt no claim of death over me.

While his back was turned I stood, brushing myself off and opening my shirt. There was no wound. It was gone. My dark chuckle grabbed his attention and he seemed more surprised now than filled with hate.

"It seems as though I am not to die yet," I grinned maliciously. There were no Phantoms around to save me and both of us knew it. Something else was keeping me alive. "I suppose this means that you have an Opposer for your reign," I walked past him, holding my gaze.

"I will destroy you, Lucifer Solomon," He snarled. I didn't sigh at his ignorance. I kept my face cold.

"One day the incarnation of the First God will destroy a twisted God and his Superiors," I recited. "His injustice towards his people will be his downfall. The Opposer will be the start of it all," I let a small smirk appear on my face. "I suppose you will have to choose the new High Seraph line. It would be ridiculous for you to keep the Solomon as your right-hand... I will enjoy being Satan, Atrum."


	72. Act 3, Scene 10

"I didn't leave Utopia until after Atrum's coronation and first speech as new God," I polished off the story with. "He knew I was there but didn't make my presence known. He did, however, announce that I was a traitor to Utopia and I was the one who murdered his father. After that my family name was desecrated, and the Rhapsodos family line became the new line of High Seraphs." Lilith stared at me with exhausted eyes, absorbing my story.

"That letter... what did it say?" She asked. The one detail I didn't mention.

"It said 'I serve you no longer God'," I told her, leaning forward as I answered the question. "It's the one thing that must occur when Falling From Grace. You must declare your defection from God. I chose to write it down. God must acknowledge it, and there is no stopping a Fall From Grace once you make those words heard." Lilith's eyes grew heavy and she brought the covers over herself, lying in bed.

"I can't take any more of your crazy..." She mumbled. "You talked all night..." Indeed the sun was rising. I hardly noticed. "Just let me sleep; I feel sick..." Nodding I got up and left the room, closing the door lightly and strolling off to a nearby room; a guest room with a wardrobe filled with lovely clothes.

Opening the said wardrobe I removed my filthy, wrecked clothing and choosing new clothes. Before putting them on I had a quick bath to get rid of dried blood and dirt from my person. Could never stand being filthy, made me feel horrid. Afterwards I redressed myself in a ruffled white shirt, loose black trousers and tall boots with metal plating. How I wished my coat survived. I did love it dearly. Ah well, no point of grieving.

I allowed myself to return to the room Lilith was in. She wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were open and bloodshot and clouded over. Her skin was paler than normal, almost like Death was claiming her. She noticed me as I pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Hmm, you're sweating like a glass blower's arse," I remarked. Her eyes were too weak to glare.

"That's a disgusting comparison..."

"I've got worse," I told her. "Don't move I'll be back in a moment." I left her and returned with a bowl of ice water and a icy, damp cloth which I placed on her forehead. She looked as though she'd vomit at any time, so an empty bowl was at the bedside.

"... You never told me about Elina..." She whined through her sickness. I nodded and pressed the cloth to her forehead.

"Elina was a lot like you," I told her. "She was my latest fiancée. She died trying to protect me from the Superior's assassinating me. She was a Whisperer, able to harness psychic abilities at the cost of speech. Met a half Whisperer once on a different Planet. She's in for a lot of trouble I can tell."

"Fiancée?"

"Yes. I wanted to marry her," I said. "This was thousands of years ago. I moved on, as I did with every woman I loved at some point. I suppose your personality reminds me of her a little too much. I wouldn't say I still have feelings for her but I have her memory. There's a place for her in my mind and memory."

"But not your heart," She observed well.

"I have yet to meet someone who is special enough for there," I answered. Her eyes drooped and he coughed hoarsely. I realised soon enough what the problem was. I stood and headed for the desk, scribbling down a letter hastily and then going to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lilith asked dryly. I didn't want to worry her more so I left without answering her.

* * *

Kuja returned to his palace in the late evening. I concealed myself on the balcony as he approached Lilith, a red glittering orb in his hand. I spied on them both. Lilith stared up at the man, possibly with confusion. I could only see the back of her head.

"Don't fret," I heard Kuja's voice say. He took the gem to her face and it began to shine brightly causing Lilith to squirm and whine at the intensity of the light. However after a few moments she sat up and looked around, possibly for me. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy... confused..." She pinched the bridge of her nose and Kuja brought her a glass of water, sitting on the bed and offering it to her and taking it once she had drank its contents. "I thought you left..."

"I received a letter from the palace," Kuja explained. "It told me you had Desert Fever and I returned as swiftly as possible."

"Desert Fever?"

"The name is self-explanatory," Kuja remarked off-handedly. "But it can be fatal if not treated. There are plenty of Antlions in the area and so I have a storage of Sand Pearls." I could see Lilith's brow furrow as she thought. She was probably thinking what to do or say as this was her enemy yet he saved her life. That's enough to confuse anyone.

"I suppose... thank you..." She mumbled a little reluctantly. She didn't make eye contact with Kuja. He nodded, standing above her.

"I will remain in the palace should you need me," He told her before leaving her in peace. Well almost. She looked at the door in a longing manner before lowering her head and frowning.

"So looks like this is your chance to ask for that army you wanted," I said from the doorway to the balcony, leaning against it casually as she stared at me, jumping at the sound of my voice.

"You brought him back here?" She asked in a hissing whisper.

"I don't know where he keeps the Sand Pearls," I answered. "Besides you needed help and he gave you it. Why be so stubborn?"

"He's an enemy I can't befriend him."

"I thought my story told you that can be the case sometimes?"

"You and Atrum were friends _before_ you became a psychopath."

"Your words are like daggers in mine ears," I held my hand to my heart dramatically. She narrowed her eyes and groaned at me. "Well I can already see he's charmed by you. Work your way around that."

"I can't toy with people."

"All great politicians do!" I exclaimed. "You'll never be Queen at this rate!"

"You just stay out of this!" She hissed. "I'll do this on my own so get lost!" I sighed at her arrogance.

"I'll be floating about if you need me," I informed her. I wasn't leaving her alone. Someone had to keep an eye on her. Honestly teenagers think they know everything.


	73. Act 3, Scene 11

I recovered completely from the Desert Fever the day after being cured by the Sand Pearl. Kuja came in often with food and water, informing me that I needed bed-rest otherwise I may have relapsed. I felt so embarrassed being cared like this, especially by him.

I had asked why he was being so out of character, which offended him, saying that he wasn't a mindless killer and that he actually held compassion, no matter how small a piece it was. He never visited me the rest of the evening. This morning I'd find him and apologise.

After bathing and dressing I found Kuja in the library. His palace was like a maze to me. There were so many twists and turns that I felt as though as I was going in circles. I was sometimes.

He was reading and pacing across the room when I found him. He was very focused on the book he was reading. I didn't know what he was reading and to be honest I forgot to ask. I chapped in the lightly and he looked up. He was scowling slightly at me, possibly due to lingering bitterness. I felt like it was a couple after a fight...

"I came to say sorry," I began quietly, too worried to approach him. I remained in the doorway. His eyes studied me. I couldn't read his mind but at the moment I wish I could. "I was... really stupid. I didn't mean to offend you it's just... I had already built up an image of you and I... based you from that."

"And I imagined a Le Fay to be a strong willed leader, not a bumbling clumsy child," Was Kuja's insult. I narrowed by eyes but kept still.

"I am not a child."

"And now you understand how offended I was yesterday," I calmed down a little when he said that. Still hurt. "I'm impressed that you apologised. Most would be arrogant that they had done no wrong."

"What can I say, I get guilty," I shrugged, looking at the ground. I felt myself blush a little and I tired to calm myself. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Of course," Kuja nodded, moving to the bookcase and returning the book to its original place. He turned to me when I began to speak.

"Can you teach me Magic?" I felt so stupid. But I didn't know any other way to say it. I was fed up with being the useless Mage. If I have Magic I'd better make use of it. I looked up at him. He had his eyebrow raised slightly. "You know I'm useless."

"Not useless," He argued, although his tone wasn't angry. I suppose it was to stop me from belittling myself. "Since you asked, I will help you. But first..." I furrowed my brow as Kuja approached me. "Your companions my be looking for you. I ask of you to allow them to keep you here." I froze a little. So I was technically a hostage? But... oh no was he playing mind games?

"Just... promise you won't hurt them..." I sighed after a moment. I couldn't stop him... whatever it was he would do...

"I won't. You have my word, Lilith," He swore, nodding at me gracefully. "I only wish to ask them to retrieve something from Oielvert for us. As we are Mages we cannot enter the place lest we desire to lose our heads." I didn't argue, but I nodded. I took my cue to leave him in peace. Something about him... he looked uncomfortable.

* * *

I didn't see Kuja after that morning. I didn't want to go to the lower portion of the castle because I had that horrible feeling that they would be there. I couldn't see them. I couldn't bare to see them right now. I should have went down and got them out in a heartbeat but something held me back. No Magic was involved but...

"They're fine," I jumped and turned to the window. The moon was incredibly bright and its light poured into the music room. Lucifer draped himself on the windowsill, staring at the sky. That glowing necklace was brightening his face, although his expression seemed dark. "They're in the prison cells. I suppose visiting hours are over though."

"They don't know I'm here... do they?" I asked nervously. Lucifer didn't look at me for a while, until his head tilted and dropped on his shoulder as though he was dead. His green eyes stared at me blankly, but they didn't blink. What was wrong with him?

"They suspect it..." His tone... he had no tone... his words were empty. This wasn't Lucifer. This was a hollow shell of him. "My question is what you will do when they want to take you from here? Will you follow or remain here? Here, where the lovely master of the house will make you his little tool of war. How poetic that the lily would bring destruction." There was thick silence. He... was being strange... that was putting it mildly.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, genuinely scared by his... the way he acted. "Are you mad?" He gave a small smile before staring out the window again.

"Dear I will have you know that I am incredibly insane," He answered bluntly. I suddenly became incredibly wary of him, even more so. My eyes darted around for something to hit him on the head with in case he became dangerous. "Lilith if I was to attack you I would have done so already. Right now..." He heaved a sigh, staring endlessly at the dark sky. "I'm feeling a little hollow. This happens when I talk about the past. I remember how hollow I felt. I remember it so vividly I relieve it. The emptiness inside me, waiting to be filled by something. It was the emptiness that turns people to drink, drugs... to destruction. I already gave in to that destruction when I threw myself from that building. Yet the aftermath... still empty. Still nothing. What could I have done to fill that void? What have I done to fill that void?" I didn't answer. I actually wanted to leave him in his mad ramblings.

"Do you condemn me for wanting to stay and learn Magic?" I asked slowly. "_You're _the one who suggested I do it."

"I suggested an army, not training," He corrected. "Although... to lead an army one must be a strong leader... you're no good to Mages the way you are now... weak and useless..." The words were almost hissed, insulting. "I am only concerned for your emotions. While I encourage spontaneous and impulsive actions, I am wary of the affects it may have on one's heart." I didn't understand him. More ramblings.

"What are you... are you..." I couldn't get my head around it. "I don't have feelings."

"You are a sixteen year old woman, you're hormones are everywhere," He continued. "You will be with a highly powerful, confident and attractive young man for you don't know long. I've been there, obviously not in that sense although I did go to a gay bar once... mostly experimentation... kissed a few then thought 'Nah not for me'..."

"Point, diverting from it..." I frowned. He looked at me again, his face deathly pale in the moonlight.

"You may experience romantic feelings for this man," He stated outright. I remained quiet as he went on. "Now I am in no place to tell you not to do that, that's your choice but you must be wary of how your emotions will effect your actions... this is war you've stepped into... it will be difficult to pursue those feelings, especially since Kuja is the enemy-"

"I do _not_ have feelings for Kuja," I had my eyes narrowed and I stepped forward towards the madman. He did not flinch or react to me at all. "I just want to learn Magic, I want to be a better Sorceress and I need his help-"

"They way you look at him. The way you act around one another," He continued as though I hadn't spoke. "Both of you are dancing around the issue and both of you are right there. Both of you are too concerned to bring the subject forward."

"I do _not_ have feelings for Kuja," I repeated. Lucifer chuckled and looked out the window once more.

"The Lady doth protest too much..." Was the reply. "I am sure you have to reunite with them soon enough... better than listening to the ramblings of an old fool." I may have insulted him by leaving, but I'm not sure if he understood insults any more.

* * *

The following morning I checked the music room to see if Lucifer stayed there the whole night. There was no sign of him, no trace that he had even been there. I then decided to look for Kuja. I had to ask him about my friends if Lucifer was telling the truth... If? It's Lucifer... he's always told the truth.

I found my way to a smaller, tower like structure. I could hear voices, familiar ones. I knew the voices all too well...

"You sick little fuck!" The female voice snapped. It was Ghost. It had been so long since I had seen her.

"You two have astoundingly short memories," Kuja's voice replied threateningly."I could kill you and your friends right now if I didn't need you. Hmph, while I can't kill you I can certainly damage you." I grew fearful and enraged, throwing the doors open and making a beeline for the Mage.

"Kuja!" I snapped, not looking at either Zidane or Ghost. Kuja didn't flinch or seem surprised at my arrival, or seem annoyed that my eyes were burning holes into him. "You promised you wouldn't hurt them."

"Lilith if I had hurt them their crippled bodies would be against the wall," Kuja replied with his silky calm. The image made me flinch though. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ghost glaring at me.

"Since when were you two on a first name basis?" She asked, clearly irritated. There was always something that irritated her though.

"Miss Le Fay sounds strange to me," I answered, not turning to look at her. "Guys please just do this for the others."

"What about you? We're getting you out of here," Zidane piped in. I finall turned to them both and shook my head.

"I'm a Mage," Was my argument. "And I can't even wield a knife, I'd die in Oeilvert. I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing."

"May you please choose who will accompany you?" Kuja interjected, eager to press things along. Zidane heaved a sigh at his impatience.

"Steiner, Freya and Quina," He said. My gaze fell to the floor and I wrung my hands nervously. I could tell both of them were so angry at me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," I told them quietly; I felt like a beast. "But Kuja's kept me safe. I've not been harmed in any way I swear."

"Lilith, Lucifer's dead," Ghost blurted out. I paused at the comment. He wasn't dead... just offstage. I lifted my head and stared at her. I wanted to tell her it wasn't true but... I went against that feeling.

"I know. I saw War kill him," My tone was unintentionally cold. I hadn't meant to be that vicious. I turned away as the others were conjured alongside the two thieves.

"Now please spare me the emotional reunion," Kuja sighed, annoyed with their presence. He was about to send them off when Zidane faced him.

"You better take care of the others," He growled before his gaze was directed at me. "And take care of her. Otherwise I'll kill you. And I mean it." I looked to Kuja. His expression was calm and collected but... his eyes told differently. To the untrained eye he would have seemed like an emotionless beast but... something in his eyes betrayed that.

"You have my word," When he teleported them away, we were left alone. My gaze fell from him and I looked away, unintentionally sighed loud enough for him to hear.

"Lilith would you believe me if I said I was not going to harm them?" He asked, suddenly in front of me. I still didn't look at him. I was too confused... I could have gotten away...

"... You promised..." I mumbled. I was talking without thinking once again. "And... I don't know..."

"I'd be a horrible host if I went against a request of yours," Because I'm Le Fay... is that all he sees? "I wouldn't want to betray your trust," I couldn't look at him. I felt dizzy and confused and I had no idea what to do. "Lilith?" His fingers gently grasped at my cheek and he lead my gaze to his. He was looking for any illness. I didn't understand him. He could be so cruel and... such an angel at the same time.

I couldn't stop myself from throwing myself into his arms and completely breaking down. I burst into tears of frustration and confusion. I wish I knew what I was doing but I had no idea. Maybe Lucifer was right but I hope he wasn't I hope... this is complicated enough without my emotions going everywhere...


	74. Act 3, Scene 12

"Should we really trust Kuja?" Zidane asked. We were sat on the deck of the Hilda Garde 1, observing the sights below us while we travelled to that damned Oeilvert or whatever it was.

"No we can't," I replied bitterly, staring down at the ocean. "He held me hostage too, he'll just use her as a pawn so we do his bidding." Zidane stared at me, his legs swinging and lightly hitting against the wooden crate he sat on.

"Twitch calm down, we'll get Lily back," He assured me. "You heard her at the Iifa tree. She's a Le Fay and Kuja seems to respect that."

"How long before he harms her though?" I almost spat. Zidane sighed and shook her head.

"I doubt that," He replied honestly. "Look Lily may doubt it but I've seen her fight. She's got some drive when she wants it," I scoffed and looked out at the water once again, my leg dangling off the edge of the Airship. "Hey what's with you? You jealous or something?"

"No." Was my short reply.

"I know that tone, Ghost," Zidane sighed.

"I'm not jealous I'm angry," I said shortly. "What if something happens that can't un-happen?"

"Like what?" Was the challenge.

"Like she could end up a thrall to him like the Black Mages?" I said. Why was I trying to beat up an argument. There was no point in it but I went on anyway. Zidane groaned and shook his head again.

"You're so difficult, Twitch..." He grumbled. "I trust Kuja as much as you do, but I trust Lily is capable of not doing anything stupid. You haven't seen how much she's grown. She's strong; she knows what she's doing," We left it there. The silence was thick and suffocating. I didn't want to talk to the others, who were resting in the cabins. I couldn't rest; I wasn't tired. "Hey how long will this journey take?"

The Black Mages gave no answer. They were supposedly the Mages from the Black Mage Village. They did seem different from the other Mages we've encountered. They were like Vivi. Yet they acted like mindless dolls...

"Give an answer, they will not," Spoke one of the Jesters. I growled at their annoying presence. Garnet banished them from Alexandria when we returned and now they've decided to work for Kuja.

"They will only respond to our orders," The other said.

"A question is hardly an order," I scoffed, looking at the skies. The two Jesters ignored me and went on to argue with Zidane about pawns and so forth.

I couldn't get my head around what Lilith was doing. She was almost... she was _willingly_ staying. She wanted to stay and I couldn't understand that! She wanted to stay with that beast? Call me a hypocrite; I stayed with him but it was either him taking me away from War and the late Queen. I just wanted to get away but everywhere I go I seem to give off the impression that I am so willing to help everyone especially that blasted ginger git.

Even so, Lilith willing to stay with him? Why Lilith? Why lock yourself away so he can control you? Why do this to yourself?

It was sunset when we left the Airship. We had to make our way to Oeilvert on foot. We spotted our destination from the air and Zidane determined it would take about half a day to reach there and we could possibly arrive by morning if we did an all nighter. We had no time to waste so we got our supplies and began walking.

Freya and Steiner walked ahead, planning the route and determining our rest points. I didn't feel too tired but my legs were up for an argument. The further we walked the weaker they became. They felt numb three hours into the trek. I ignored it and kept going. The sooner we got this damn thing the better. I wasn't going to let Kuja get the advantage.

When we did rest I was restless to say the least. I sat but I was on edge, I wanted to get moving again. The others tried to assure me it would be fine but I wouldn't listen. Eventually they left me to stir in my own frustrations.

* * *

Dawn was almost over when he finally reached the end of the canyons and the huge structure. It looked like ruins.

"That's Oeilvert," Freya stated.

"Let's hope that thing's still in there," I mumbled, walking ahead. We stopped, hearing something from the entrance. The doors were thrown open and a raggedy man stumbled out backwards, gripping his scythe as though he had been battling. His was covered in dirt and his hair was a mess.

He pulled out a cloth and wiped the dirt from his face, muttering under his breath. I clenched my fists and approached him angrily. He noticed me before I could grab him and side stepped out of the way. I snarled and we both circled one another. He remained calm while I acted like a wild dog, snarling and growling at him.

"You can't just leave me alone can you?" I barked. "You stupid ginger git!"

"I can't have you slip into madness like this," Oblivion countered coldly, continuing to form circles alongside me. "Both you and your brother are unbelievably stubborn. You hate to admit it but you two are more alike than you wish to believe." I growled. Stop bringing up Omen you fucking twat.

"Twitch what's going on?" Zidane asked, the four of them standing at the sidelines in confusion. Oblivion relaxed and stood straight.

"We've never met, I am Sir Oblivion Thorium Furanio," He introduced. "I am... an acquaintance of Ghost's. In truth we used to be on friendlier terms."

"And now you stalk me," I snapped bitterly.

"I protect you," He corrected. "Surely even you have all seen that she's bleeding mad. She is the main ingredient in a stew of insanity..." He gave me a sideways glance. "Well... I would mention Lucifer but he is a completely different recipe of madness."

"Well Twitch is a bit off her head yeah..." Zidane shrugged.

"You are a master of the understatement, Zidane," Steiner remarked. "Your sister is off her head." Both Freya and Quina agreed with this. Thank you for being so confident in me.

"You are aware it is a dangerous form of insanity?" Oblivion inquired. I glared at him and twitched. He frowned and "Ghost even you understand how twisted your mind is. You may think you can control it but you're becoming a slave to it."

"Is that why you're here? To watch me?" I snarled. Oblivion kept his frown and looked to the building.

"This place disrupts even my Magic," He explained. "It is the perfect place to determine how dangerous you've become. Regardless of that I will depart once we have left this place, but depending on how unstable you are I will have to deal with it."

"Look pal you're not touching my sister," Zidane defended, standing between us.

"I would never kill Ghost," He stared at me. He wanted to mention Omen but held his tongue. "But if the situation calls for it I will have to do damage control. Nothing harmful I assure you. It's better than leaving Ghost to become even worse. Insanity is a terrifying illness."

"I'm not insane enough that I need to be confined," I warned, walking into the ruins with my head held high. That bastard, just what does he intend to do if he thinks I'm too dangerous? I'd like to see him try anything.


	75. Act 3, Scene 13

"You are not focused enough!" Kuja snapped at me. I was trying to hit targets from across the room. My eyes were red from my outburst that morning and now I had spent the rest of the day practising Magic. Or rather failing to shoot targets. I just couldn't hit them. "Look at the target and _then_ cast the spell. Not the other way around."

I threw another small ball of purple light, only scratching the target's side. Kuja was allowing me to practice in a ball room he claimed he used to practice himself. I was simply growing more and more frustrated with each miss and each remark that passed Kuja's lips. I tried again. Missed. Again. Missed.

Gritting my teeth and pressed my fists to my temples. I can't do this I can't do this damn it all! Were all my hits up until now just lucky? I could feel that I controlled my powers one moment and the next I have become completely hopeless!

"Lilith _look_," Kuja continued, pacing slowly behind me. "You're not _looking_ at the target. You're firing blindly."

"I am _trying_ to hit them!" I snapped. I didn't know how frustrated I was until now. Kuja sighed and walked past me, standing between myself and the target.

"Stop trying and actually do it then," He ordered. "Shoot at me. Go on," I froze. I... he can't ask me to hit him... I can't hit people. "If you are hesitant you will die. You can't go on thinking you'll be a pacifist in a war," I still couldn't move. I remembered my battle with Lani. I froze then. I can't kill.

I shrieked and froze the bolt of lightning he threw at me, stepping out of the way and staring at him in horror. His expression was calm and determined, as though we were battling.

"You've never had to kill until now," He concluded. The bolt of lightning unfroze and shot across the room, scarring the wall. I gasped as he approached me, anxiety overwhelming me. "You understand that while you may not kill, others will take the chance to kill you." I turned away, feeling bad as he made me feel useless.

"I know..." I mumbled. "I can't fight, I can't kill, what use am I as a Messiah?"

"Do _not_ start with the self-pity," Kuja hissed quietly. I shrunk back a little, twisting my Le Fay signet ring on and off my finger. I noticed his gaze soften and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Here. I'll show you."

My face burned red as he stood behind me, placing my hands at my side. I faced away from the targets, looking ahead.

"Are you right of left handed?" He asked me. It felt like a whisper in my ear. I swallowed a lump in my throat as my eyes remained wide.

"... R-right handed," I eventually blurted out. Turned us the other way, his hand snaking down my right arm and holding my wrist firmly, but not tightly. He lifted my arm so it was straight, my hand pointed to the target.

"Look at what you are trying to hit," He told me quietly. Slowly my head turned. I could feel the tip of his nose of my cheek but I felt too embarrassed to make eye contact. "Focus on that. If you can focus, then the rest is simple and straight-forward," I nodded quietly, my eyes on the target. "You're not breathing. Take a deep breath," I didn't realise I was holding my breath. Slowly and shakily I took a breath inwards. "Now cast a spell."

I did. I hit it. Straight on the mark.

"I did it..." I gasped. I thought it was a fluke so I tried again, hitting three more targets. I grinned widely and giggled, proud of myself. I felt so proud of myself.

"Well done," Kuja's voice frightened me and I spun around to face him, finding myself incredibly close to his body. We stared at one another. My face was burning red as I looked at his features. He was so... beautiful it was surreal. I was still nervous to make eye contact. My face became as red as a tomato when he pressed his hand to my cheek, then to my forehead. "Are you sure you're not ill? It's... your face is red."

"I'm fine," I replied hastily. I turned away from him out of embarrassment and walked a few steps from him to calm my nerves. I honestly wanted to curl up in bed I felt so embarrassed. "We should... get back to training..."

* * *

I was exhausted. I felt as though all my energy was drained. I had grown significantly stronger with the continuous training from today. Well more focused certainly. Still wanted to just sleep. I just went to bed without eating. Wish I hadn't done that though. I'm starving.

I had changed into a short, white satin night dress that felt so luxurious to wear. I lay on the bed and on my back, staring at the ceiling. The smell of the roses soothed me as I lay there. I wanted to sleep but couldn't. It was like I was expecting something. I did jump at the knock on the door.

"It's open," I called, sitting up and propping the pillows up and keeping the covers over me. I blushed brightly as Kuja entered the room. He was not wearing his usual attire. He wore nothing but long satin trousers. Obviously what he slept in. "Um, hello..." I blushed more, trying to to stare. I had never realised how... no stop thinking like that.

"Hello Lilith," Kuja sat on the bed as I curled up, trying to form space between us. I also noticed he had nothing with him. Was he here to... to talk? "We'll continue with the training tomorrow," I nodded, stifling a yawn. "You're not hungry, are you? You haven't eaten much during your stay."

"I'll be fine, I'm just so tired," I told him, yawning. He nodded and stood, heading for the door to let me rest. "Kuja?" He paused, turned his head and remained silent. I still avoided eye contact. "Can you... tell me about your family? About the Kings?" He walked back to the bed without question and sat back down. "How did you... become one of them?"

"I was abandoned in Treno," Kuja began. "It was Shade who found me. I was lost, I knew nothing of Gaia and was attacked by street thugs. I used my Magic to get them away but they had beaten me terribly," I nodded, biting my lip a little. I didn't ask questions and let him go on. "Her family took me in and healed me. Shade's father was very generous, he brought me in to the family. Mother... she wasn't as pleased."

"How come?" I asked softly.

"It was the Magic," He explained. "Her family had Magic in their veins and that had passed to Shade. Mother hated her Magic and bringing more into the family was out of the question for her. Father brought her round, eventually, and I was adopted."

"I guess the Magic was hidden?"

"Of course it was," Kuja nodded. "I could never understand why Mother hated Magic, yet would wield it, while Father was so accepting and he couldn't use any of it. We were given proper training, Shade and I. She was mad as a child, wild and careless and very tactical and manipulative. At heart she was meant to be a leader," He breathed in, taking a moment to recall something. "She killed Mother. It was in self defence but since Magic was involved... it was not considered as such."

"She... why?" I asked, feeling shock at those words. Shade killed her own mother?

"Mother went insane after Father's death," Kuja went on, moving back to sit completely on the bed, becoming more comfortable as he told his stories. "Father gave everything to Shade, and Mother rambled about how 'The Kings would not be corrupted by Magic'," His eyes looked quite sad. He must have been close to his Mother. "She tried to kill Shade while she slept. I can remember following Mother and watching the struggle. Shade burned Mother's face and she gained cuts on hers. Mother died soon after..."

"How did Shade's... your father die?" I asked. Kuja frowned and looked away. I think he was closer to his father than his mother... he was closest to Shade out of them all...

"He was sick. He had been ill for a long time," Was his answer. "We couldn't heal it, no matter how much Shade and I used our Magic to slow the process. Until one day he... he hadn't spoke for weeks... I was trying to cure him and... he just told me... 'I'm ready to die. I love you, my son'... I could have let him live for a little longer so Shade could say goodbye. He was suffering, I let him die in peace... I never told Shade that." I compulsively reached out and touched his hand. Without looking at me he squeezed at my hand for his own comfort.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. Kuja only took a breath in and went on.

"Shade loved her parents. While the whole world believed she was a heartless bitch it broke her heart to kill her Mother. She didn't even mean to," He said. "We cremated them both that night, in the family crypt. It broke Shade though..."

"Is that when you went to Lucifer?" I asked. My voice was so quiet. He finally looked at me when I asked that.

"We had been in correspondence for some time," He replied. "But Shade went to him, something had possessed her. I didn't understand why she wanted to tear down Alexandria, back then, now I do," His voice was solemn. I couldn't imagine seeing a sibling go mad. I had none. "Mother was from Alexandria, hatred of Magic was ingrained into her veins, she wanted to kill us solely for that reason... Shade wanted that to change. She saw that the only way to change that was to wipe the slate clean. She planned to wave the Le Fay banner, your banner, into Alexandria and break it down piece by piece with an army... I suppose you know the rest..."

"I... have had premonitions," I admitted. "But I won't ask you to tell me the rest," We stayed quiet. I barely remembered that we were still holding each other's hands. "... What about growing up with your family? Surely it couldn't have all been doom and gloom."

The rest of the night Kuja told me several anecdotes of his life with the King family, his family. He brightened up a lot after recalling a few. I knew so little about him until now. The King family shaped him, made him who he was now. The taught him sophistication, elegance and Magic. Before he was a confused and lost little boy. I thought he was just... born like this. He wasn't. The Kings took an empty canvas and made him a work of art. He loved the attention as well. He loved how I was so enthralled in his stories. I honestly was. He could tell stories well...


	76. Act 3, Scene 14

Ghost was on edge, knowing I was watching her every move, every action, every twitch, every word. She was subtle and it was her subtlety that I had to watch most of all. She would not make eye contact with me but that was out of anger. She was angry I was observing her. I had yet to bring up the subject of Omen.

Making our way through the puzzling rooms filled with knowledge of an ancient race in an ancient language. Zidane seemed to be able to understand what it said, a curious thing that. How he was able to was left unanswered as he did not understand himself.

As we went on, Ghost was on constant watch for nothing. It was not noticeable to the others but I could tell in her eyes she was on edge, or over it. There was a deep set paranoia in her that she kept well concealed but it was fairly obvious how much she had changed. The only reason she could keep it well hidden was because none of these people knew who she was before she was taken. No one could save her from that fate.

I've known for years, I knew her before she was changed. That unsettled her; she knew I could dissect every little trait of hers and determine just how bloody mad she's become.

"This place... there is something strange about it," Freya commented. "It's not natural. This doesn't even seem to be history on Gaia." We had experienced the walls speaking to us about the history of a world called Terra. How it had decayed and all of their records were preserved here so that their existence was not lost forever.

"It's like a memorial," Ghost remarked as we made our way to a large hall on the opposite side of the building. She walked a distance from the others; away from me. "A dying civilization buries away everything significant to it, leaving it an ample treasure hunting area... in an abandoned continent."

"Why is it so important to this Kuja?" I inquired. They had told me a man named Kuja wanted something here, and Zorn and Thorn informed them that they were to retrieve something called the Gulug Stone. So far the search was fruitless.

"Not sure, but if it means he won't hurt our friends then we have to get it," Zidane mumbled. He must have felt helpless, having to do exactly what his enemy told him to.

The Gulug Stone was protected by an old Terrian weapon. The battle was simple enough but it was then I could see Ghost's corruption first hand. She was exceptionally powerful. It was unnatural. The fact that her power was spilling from her and she wasn't bleeding at all was what concerned me the greatest.

* * *

We took the Stone and left the ruins. Oddly enough the place felt as though it was in a different wheel of time. We could not determine how long we had been in there for. What seemed like a few hours to us must have been a few days here.

Ghost let out a piercing war cry and tackled me to the ground. I threw her off but we ended up wrestling for my scythe. I let her have it as she pointed it at my throat.

"Hey what is wrong with you?" Zidane exclaimed. "He helped us and now you're gonna kill him?"

"Listen you bastard, what do you want from me?" Ghost yelled, ignoring him and glaring daggers at me. "Have you been following me this whole time? Have you told Omen I'm dead?" She had lost it. I stared back at her, calm and she did not know I was in control of the situation. "Answer me!"

"You've went mad, just as I suspected," I told her, staying on the ground. Any sudden moment could make her snap. "What they did to you... they've made you lose your mind-"

"Shut up! Stop talking about that!" Her voice echoed throughout the canyons. Thunder roared in the sky above us. "What do you want?"

"I still consider you as my friend, Ghost," I told her steadily. "I'm concerned for you. I had to know how badly those experiments broke you. Now I know," She snarled at me as I stood up. We stared at one another. I leapt to her side and elbowed her in the back, grabbing my scythe from her. "I'm giving you one more chance: Talk to Omen."

"I. Am. Dead." Her lips were curled into a snarl, twitching. I frowned at her stubbornness. It was on the verge of ridiculous. The woman needed help but it could not be given to her.

"Fine. Have it your way," I told her. "War is still after you. She won't stop until she's got what they need." On some level, I believe Ghost knew. She knew what she was. What they wanted from her. Her one defence right now was her insanity; once she let loose she could be unstoppable.

"We're wasting time," Ghost remarked. "We have to get back to the others."

I did not go with them. They did not need me after that. It was the last time I would see Ghost for years. She was a complete worry. Nothing more could be said about it. I could not help her, even if she was a friend. The best thing I could do for her is give her her freedom. I would not ask her any more favours as a Phantom. All she had to do was see this through... then she would be a free woman.

However, I had to think about how Omen would take it. He was devoted to his sister. He would drive himself to insanity to find her. I suppose the twins will forever be alike. She hates to admit it but is far more similar to Omen than she would like to believe. One thing she was that he wasn't was selfish. Although I could only guess that she was, in her own way, trying to protect her brother by not revealing what she is. He doesn't even know what she is though.


	77. Act 3, Scene 15

On that morning I woke up next to Kuja. He was sat beside me as I lay in the bed, his fingers laced in my hair. I didn't remember falling asleep but I must have after a few of his stories.

It was early morning when I had woke up. He was still sleeping when I had realised what Kuja was doing. My face burned red but I didn't move. It was oddly... comfortable. It wasn't a threatening situation; it wasn't scary or unnerving. I liked it. It felt nice. I lay beside him for a while, relaxing and waiting for him to wake up.

That day, during the training, I learned stronger Magic. Kuja showed me how powerful I was with and without my Le Fay ring. It amplified my powers by tenfold and Kuja told me that I have to get just as strong without my ring to power me, so with it on I could be a challenge.

I learned to cast bigger rifts and control the gravity around me, slowing down movement and speeding up my own. As expected Kuja didn't soften on his training. As a result I was getting stronger faster. It was different to what Lucifer said he'd do, so long ago in Lindblum he said he'd train me. I wonder if he ever did. Maybe in his own weird way he thought he was training me. He did give me that mirror... which I broke. He probably knew about that.

Kuja and I repeated the night before, only this time I talked about my family. I told him about my grandmother and what she taught me about Magic. Although I had never talked about it to anyone else I told him about the day she died. I felt comfortable.

I wasn't sure if I could call it trust, but there was something there. It may have been dependence as he was the reason I as alive and not dead in Alexandria. I felt a trust between us but I felt incredibly uneasy when I found myself thinking that I was comfortable and had my guard lowered around him. Yet the more I thought about it... the more I didn't mind. Then it went into the vicious cycle of thinking. I tried my best to avoid it.

Kuja was a different person than I had anticipated. He was soft underneath that cruel exterior. He was very caring and compassionate. I think I loved his stories the most. He could tell them so poetically. I felt so enthralled listening to him. The way he put in so much detail was stunning.

When it got late that night, after we shared so many stories, I started to feel the sleep hit me. I lay down in bed and closed my eyes. I didn't expect Kuja to repeat his actions, knowing I was awake. He sat beside me, running his fingers through my hair for a few minutes. What I really didn't expect was when he was about to leave, I sat up in bed, staring at him.

It was the first time I gave him proper eye contact. The first time I looked at his stunning eyes. I felt embarrassed. We stared at each other for I don't know how long. I didn't think of anything, neither of us moved. I felt a chill in my spine and instinctively placed my hand on my stomach. My heart pretty much stopped as I failed to stop my mouth from talking.

"Stay..."

He did. Without question.

* * *

I told Kuja to wait for me in the music room, as he had asked if he could hear me singing again. I leaned against the balcony, feeling the warm sun relaxing me. I enjoyed the little break, hoping my friends were alright.

"You were certainly comfortable last night," I didn't feel any fright from Lucifer's voice. I smiled warmly as the cool breeze drifted past me.

"I was," I answered honestly. "I still feel embarrassed around him, but I was comfortable."

"The Lady doth protest less," He remarked. He walked towards me, leaning on the stone and staring out at the desert. "I warned you about this. Are you sure you want to go through with it? With Kuja?" The breeze got a little stronger. I tilted my head and continued smiling.

"Perhaps it's only flirting," I suggested softly. "But... the option is nice..." Lucifer chuckled, smiling as he looked at the sky.

"It's your heart I'm worried about," I know Lucifer. "You're young, and that it is a prime time to be foolish. Foolishness shapes us, yes... but I can see this path," He sat on the stone balcony, looking at me as I looked out to the world calmly, happily. "Can you look me in the eye and say that you want to continue on this road? Despite everything. The war, him being your enemy, the future that will shape before you." I looked at him, considering his concern. I could only smile at him though.

"It's a nice thought," I mused, looking towards the horizon. Lucifer laughed loudly, his head thrown back and a wide grin on his face.

"Oh how it must feel, to be so carefree in youth," He said. I clasped my hands behind my back and continued to smile. "Give it an hour. You'll sink back to reality soon enough."

He was right. I sang to Kuja and afterwards I was nervous and awkward. He thought it was about last night. Even if Lucifer hadn't said anything it would have probably ended up like this. I was probably sending a million different signals. But last night... nothing happened, all he did was hold me as I slept. I felt happy when I woke up. Even though my friends were against him I couldn't help but feel something...

I wasn't sure if I wanted to hate it or not...

* * *

Two nights later, when the sun was setting and I had finished bathing when I found a new dress set out for me. It was long and ivory coloured with a split up to the knee at the side. There was a small translucent jacket with long, flared sleeves that was also ivory. To complete it were heeled ivory shoes with small cream roses at the front.

_Meet me in the ballroom._

_Kuja_

I slipped the outfit on and sat at the vanity to fix my hair. I wish I had make-up; it would have made me look so much prettier. I brushed my hair slowly, watching the mirror in case Lucifer would appear. He didn't so I set the brush down and became suddenly curious. There was a jewellery box on the vanity. I spotted a sterling silver ring with a silver stargazer lily adorned on the top. It was quite small but it was so pretty. I held it for a while, staring at my reflection. I had to figure out what I wanted. I could either stay with him or go against him... it felt like such an ultimatum.

When I arrived in the ballroom it wasn't for training. I could faintly hear music as I walked towards Kuja. He wore an elaborate gold and purple outfit that looked incredibly expensive. It was in his usual style and did echo his usual attire but this... it must have been something he would have worn in Treno.

"You look beautiful, Lilith," He complimented. I had my brow furrowed and looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked. He smiled softly at me, bowing to me and offering his hand.

"You have been stressed the past few days," He explained. "I thought this would relax you." I couldn't help but furrow my brow more.

"Dinner and dancing?" I asked. Well it was more just dancing as we hadn't eaten yet. Kuja chuckled softly, not feeling embarrassed at all, unlike myself.

"Would you rather something else?" I blushed at his slightly suggestive comment. Shaking it off I took his hand and he slid his free arm around my waist. I really needed to learn to be in more control.

We danced quite slowly since it fit the music. I let him lead I just wasn't able to dance well. He made sure I didn't trip up or stand on his feet. I remembered when Lucifer asked me to dance. He was just as graceful but he was more wild, even in gentle dances like the waltz we did. Lucifer was wild and rough and Kuja was tame and gentle. There was also the fact that Lucifer offered a friendly dance and I knew, deep down, this was something more to Kuja and I.

I moved a little closer to him, staring at him as both my hands rested on his shoulders. I didn't want to do anything stupid in case it... ruined this. Then Lucifer's words rang in my head: It was fine to act on impulse. Then there was his other words: Acting on impulse can hurt you. Then there was the whole thing about doing what I want if I wanted it... then there was something about the Jesters of Scene Twenty-Four then I remembered when he ran into the invisible wall at the Iifa Tree. Stop thinking about Lucifer he's a Mad Hatter.

Although he did have a point, even in his stranger ramblings. Kuja kind of read my mind and let his hand rest in my hair, drawing me forward.

To clarify: Yes I've been kissed once or twice by other boys but nothing like the way he was kissing me. Dear bloody God wait he was kissing me? _Kuja_ kissing _me_? Not real, not happening no way. Lilith calm down with the internal monologue. But I really need to try catch up with what is happening. For the love of God it's a kiss you know what they're like! Lilith _calm down_!

… I did kiss back. I wanted to kiss back. I liked the kiss, was that so wrong? I wish this was easier but no I can't make anything simple for myself.

It was cut short though when Kuja pulled away, brushing hair from my face. I smiled a little but he frowned. His eyes were sad. I became worried.

"I'm sorry," He told me. My heart started banging and I wanted to run. My instincts were telling me to run _now_. I tried to get away but his grip around me was too strong.

"Kuja what are you doing?" I panicked, even as he hushed me and stroked my cheek. My breathing slowed, my eyes into the back of my head and I... just lost conscious...


	78. Act 3, Scene 16

"_It's been a while since we've spoke," _I opened my eyes, listening to Kuja as I lazed about on the windowsill of the music room. _"If you are worried about that moronic leader of yours not to fret; he and a few of your other companions are going on a little trip for me in exchange for your safety," _Wow this was amazingly forced. Lilith must be drugged or something to let him get away with this. _"However, our little mutiny has come to an end, so I must regretfully dispose of you all. Out of the goodness of my heart, however, the deaths shall be quick and painless." _Frowning I stood up and left the room through the window, scaling the outside of the building and kicking open a smaller window after a few minutes of climbing. I went through it and found myself in the lower part of the castle.

"Bloody death traps," I headed towards the cells and tried to crack one open. No luck. Maybe I should look for Lilith?

"_Ribbit_! Lucifer that's not you is it?" I stared down at the frog at my feet. The moustache was very familiar. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oglop not suiting you, Majesty?" I asked. The frog narrowed his eyes and hopped in frustration.

"Now is _not_ the time to make jokes, _ribbit_!" Cid exclaimed. "We have to stop whatever contraption Kuja's using to kill the others. There's an hourglass in the room over there but I can't get to it, _ribbit._" I nodded and made my way over to that room. True enough there was an hourglass and the sand was running out quickly. I tried to flip it round but a key was needed.

A key on a cage below me had that key. One of those strange Hedgehog Pie things was trying to bite at me hands so I set it on fire and killed it.

"Annoying blighter..." I mumbled, successfully halting the hourglass whilst also unlocking the doors because of it. Cid and I returned to the holding cells. Amarant, Eiko, Dagger and Vivi were the only ones to emerge.

"Hey, we thought you were toast!" Eiko immediately spoke in reference to my presence. I couldn't help but laugh and grin.

"Oh Mi'lady it will take far more to sweep me from the picture," I told her. "Regardless I have a horrid feeling that Kuja's done something to our dear Lilith. As for the others, I can't say, they've not come back yet but we'd better get Kuja cornered before he can do anything damaging."

We wandered the lower levels of the palace. It was empty and hardly ventured in. Seemed more to be riddled with traps than anything else. Well that and eerie statues. Last time I was here, just as they had been captured, I wandered through this scenic route. When I realised there was little but dead ends I backtracked and scaled the building again.

After going so far we had to do guesswork. It wasn't particularly hard, I suppose Kuja didn't want to deal with frustrating puzzles in his own home. The place was more tedious than anything.

Something nagged in the back of my head. What about Lilith? Was she okay?

I told the others to go ahead while I went back to scale the walls and vault over the balcony and entered Kuja's room. She wasn't in there nor was she in the music room. The ballroom was a no go too. I searched so much for the girl. Lilith please be safe. You had better be safe. What has Kuja done to you?

Then I found her. I had seen this room before. The room where Lilith finally reunited with Ghost and Zidane. Kuja was there, with her unconscious body draped on a couch. He was also there, stroking her cheek as he gazed at her face. He looked remorseful but I wanted answers.

"What have you done, Kuja?" I asked, my voice low. The man turned to me, surprise crossing his face.

"Lucifer Solomon, what are you doing here?" He asked. I glowered, narrowing my eyes.

"What have you done to Lilith, Kuja?" I asked again, getting closer. Kuja stood in front of the couch as though she was protecting her from me. I stopped, not once taking my gaze from the man. "If you have hurt her..."

"She is sleeping," Kuja sneered. I stepped forward, he stepped back. He believed he was protecting her. I kept my eyes narrowed. "I would never harm her."

"Of course you wouldn't," I remarked. "She _is _Le Fay, after all." I wanted his response. I had to know his response.

"She is more than that," He snapped. "I can't have her return to them. She will learn nothing from those fools."

"So you plan to kill them?" I argued calmly. "Now that isn't going to gain Lily's support now is it?" I went closer and he continued to stand protectively in front of her body. "What are you planning, Kuja? What's really going on in your head? Is this really for her, or for you?" He didn't answer. Our eyes were locked in an unblinking battle to see who would falter first. "She needs you. She needs your help and you'd deny her that."

There was silence. A common thing for me these days. It meant I had them though. Kuja's glare didn't falter in the slightest, but his gaze did shift. That's what I wanted.

"Leave," He hissed. I wanted to laugh but held back. I backed away. As I did he seemed to relax but kept close to Lilith.

"I wonder what Shade would say," I left, closing the doors and decided to get to the foyer. I knew Lilith would come to no harm, but she needed someone to wake her up. While I could get through to her, she needed reassurance from the others.

Waiting for the others to arrive I faintly heard the sound of an Airship. The others were back. Good I needed to warn them. Standing at the top of the stairs I watched them arrive from a teleporter and they stood at the foot of the stairs, stunned at my appearance. Well some were, Ghost had her usual angry face.

"I knew you didn't die," She said grimly.

"You thought I would? Madam, I'm insulted," I replied in mock hurt. "Well, what matters is that I am alive, you are all alive, your friends are alive and so forth." As I spoke they all came up the stairs, Ghost looked more anxious and jumpy than usual. Something happened during that little trip.

"_I see all of you have returned," _Oh Kuja please do us all a favour and stop forcing this out, it's painful to listen to. _"Zidane, come with the Gulug Stone. Alone." _We looked at our blonde hero, who held the Stone in his hand.

"He's till got Lilith and the others," I reminded them. "We'd best be careful. Zidane, do as he says, we'll wait here."

"I hate being his stupid slave," He mumbled before walking off to the room.

Not long after he had done so, did the remaining half of our group arrive, Eiko leading the way.

"Guys!" She called out. "Kuja was going to kill us, and I think he's gonna do the same to you and to Lilith!"

"Wouldn't be so sure about the last part," I mumbled under my breath.

"Wait where's Zidane?" Eiko asked after the quiet became too long. Ghost snarled and drew one of her sai knives.

"That bastard!" She yelled, crashing into the room with us all in tow. There we saw Kuja and... Lilith was standing? Awake? Ghost had seen this but her rage didn't subside. "What have you done?"

"What a shame," Kuja frowned. "It seems as though my ploy has failed," He scoffed and flicked some of her hair back behind his shoulder. "Fine. The prisoners there are illusions, but it does not matter, I have what I want and who I want." He flicked his wrist, taking the Gulug Stone from Zidane's hands. Ghost shot lightning at him, which just missed in her anger.

"Give Lilith back," She ordered.

"She's with me willingly," Kuja remarked. With that Lilith stared at us, her eyes open but blank. She was still under that spell's influence. "And now we must take our leave, with the brat if you don't mind." Brat? No not Eiko...

"Get off me you freaks?" She yelled. A frog was thrown back, barely conscious as the Jesters from Scene Twenty-Four dragged her away. In all the commotion Kuja and Lilith got away.

"Quick! We've got to get to the Airship!" Zidane yelled. He lead us back to the teleporter which he and the others arrived from.

When we arrived though it was too late. The Airship was gone and flying off into the distance. On the cliff protruding from the docks we watched helplessly.

"If he hurts either of them..." Zidane growled. "How are we supposed to follow him now?"

"_Ribbit_, have you forgotten that we have our ship? We can follow by sea!" Cid answered.

"Even with a ship we could lose them easily," Steiner reasoned. I thought hard. Gulug Stone... ah-ha!

"Gulug Stone," I began. "On the Lost Continent, there's a mountain called Mount Gulug. He _must_ be heading there."

"And you happen to know how to get there?" Ghost asked pensively.

"I'll lead the way, we have to go now otherwise who knows what he'll do to Lilith and Eiko."


	79. Act 3, Scene 17

"Lucifer," I looked down at Ghost, who was climbing up to the crow's nest where I was, trying to find the coast line of the Lost Continent. She wasn't happy, I could tell by her tone. I wonder if she was ever happy? "You could have saved Lilith and you let him take her."

"She seemed perfectly comfortable with him prior to it," I informed her. "He won't harm her, I know that."

"So you just let her be his prisoner?" She still wasn't happy. No pleasing some people. "We need to get her back, she can't be his thrall!"

"Then get through to her," I shrugged, seeing an icy mountain ahead. "Blank! Keep going forward we're almost there!" I squinted a little before taking a pair of gold rimmed, rectangular glasses and put them on. "Hmm, maybe an hour and a half's worth of sailing! Keep going good sailor!" I'm pretty sure there was mumbling, ah well best to be ignorant for bliss. I took my glasses off and handed them to Ghost, who raised her eyebrow with no amusement. "Thought you'd need them. What with your albinism."

"I've not needed glasses since..." She trailed off, twitching as she did so. I put my glasses in my pocket, leaning against the mast. "I just don't need them."

"Cole did a lot to you," I stated. "A lot to everyone there, even his own son."

"You weren't there. Don't dare try to sympathise!" Ghost hissed. I frowned a little, by brows knitted together as I faced her.

"I met someone like you once," I said. "Though he was shorter. You had the same eyes though, he had glasses, half moon ones if I remember correctly," She knew who I meant but she said nothing. "I had to drag him away from the labs so many times I lost count. Most of the time he was near death. He kept screaming that he needed to get his sister back..." She knew. She turned away.

"... He's been..." She paused, shaking her head. "It's been a long time since I've seen my brother... I don't know how he would react if he saw me now..." This was new. She became vulnerable. She must have hated talking about her brother. Not out of hatred for him but out of shame for herself.

"If he's your brother then you would know how he would react," I answered, looking out to the ocean, feeling the salty breeze sifting through my hair. "Then again... you can never tell what shocks people," I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets. "I don't have family, not any more. Only child and what have you, no cousins to speak of either. I don't know how to react with blood but... when you have a friend who you considered a brother... then it's the same sort of feeling."

"Don't compare me to yourself," She snarled, still not looking at me. "I didn't kill a God, I didn't destroy my family's name and honour for..."

"For what?" She was Utopian. She would have only been told the fictional version of my Fall From Grace. The false reasons. "I killed Noir because he raped my mother and murdered both my parents. There was no envy, no desire for ultimate rule. It was revenge, it was justice, it was the right thing to do," I breathed in, realising I had been holding my breath for some time. "I did not expect my friend to become the same as his father... but I suppose I cannot blame him for revenge. That's what drove me over the edge, as it has done with him."

"... You considered Atrum Unus as your brother yet you killed his father and now want Heaven in order to destroy the Superior reign," Ghost remarked. I laughed, staring up at the sky. It was lovely and clear and blue.

"As we have digressed from the original point," I said. "My whole point was that you're running while your brother wants his sister and to know she is okay. I have no right to tell you what to do, but if you wish to run then run. Run as far as your legs can carry you, as fast as you can go, run and never look back... only if you have no regrets. Only then can you run." He turned to me, her eyes slightly confused but anger was still there.

"What about you?" She asked. "Are you running?" I nodded without hesitation. Of course I was.

"I've been running ever since I killed Noir," I told her. "And I have ran; I have no regrets so I can run as far as I wish to. Running isn't cowardice, Ghost: it's freedom. Only the free can choose where they want to run." Ghost didn't stay, she went down to the deck and joined the others, thinking about what I had said. I doubted she would find her brother, but I knew the most she would do was wait for Omen to find her.

* * *

"Shut up the pair of you!" Kuja yelled. We had followed him to the deepest parts of Mount Gulug, where he was belitting the Jesters from Scene Twenty-Four. Zidane, Ghost, Garnet, Cid, Vivi and I were all there. The others stayed behind to get supplies for the trip back to Lindblum. Well we were down to our last crate of oranges and we didn't want to get scurvy. "I need an Eidolon stronger than Alexander! I don't care what you do just get the Eidolons from the child now!" We could see Lilith, standing there and watching the ritual but not stopping it. She was still being controlled.

"That's it, I'm gutting him," Ghost snarled, vaulting over the edge and began to climb down.

"Twitch wait!" Zidane whispered to her. She looked up at him. "Look just... make sure neither of them get hurt."

"Try get down then, I could use the back-up," Ghost returned. While she climbed down we went down the spiralling tunnels to the bottom to get Lilith and Eiko safe.

Just as we had almost reached the bottom, the whole room had been engulfed with light and was now just fading as we were almost there. We could hear Kuja talking again.

"Your Moogle just went into Trance?" He asked, sounding surprised. "Of course! It all makes sense now! I don't need an Eidolon to destroy Garland, I just need a powerful soul. It doesn't matter if that soul is not my own."

"Lilith! Eiko!" Ghost's voice screamed. There was a gurgling noise and then some squishy sounds that did not sound pleasant in the slightest. There were roars as we arrived to see...

"By the Pits of Erebus!" I exclaimed, seeing what used to be the Jesters of Scene Twenty-Four. Ghost was fighting it as was Eiko, who was Summoning her Eidolons for protection. We all joined in to beat the thing faster. Honestly why do things have to be so disgusting? The thing was oozing slime and every time we sliced at it more slime seeped out and it was gooey and completely disturbing and, well, vile and vomit-inducing.

The thing went down easily enough, but Kuja was trying to escape with Lilith. That was when Ghost blocked their way.

"Lilith listen to me!" She yelled. "I know you can hear me! Please wake up! You're stronger than him!" Lilith didn't move, even Kuja was trying to pull her away but she wouldn't move.

"Don't listen to her, she left you for dead in Alexandria," He hissed.

"He's lying!" Ghost yelled. "I know what it's like to be controlled! Don't let him control you!" Lilith's eyes seemed to liven up as ghost spoke. "You're Lilith Le Fay! You are stronger than him! For the love of Alice Marie please wake up Lilith!"

Suddenly Lilith's arm threw Kuja's hands off her and she fell to the ground, clutching at her head. She then let out a huge gasp and almost fell face first into the ground but she had her hands to support her. She stumbled as she got to her feet and I saw an expression in her face that was rare: anger.

She went towards Kuja, her eyes not narrowed or glaring, but she had a beautiful aura of anger around her.

"I knew... I was aware the whole time," She said in a low, steady voice. "You were going to kill my friends and lie to me! I trusted you and you abused that!" Magic was sparking on her fingertips as she got madder and madder. "I can't believe you! I never want to see you again! Why did you do it? Do you have a reason why you did it?" We all remained silent. Kuja gave no answer. "... I hate you. I should have never trusted you."

As she walked away something happened. She choked, grabbed her throat and fell to the ground in sever pain. Something inside her morphed and took form.

When it passed Lilith stood. It was she knew what had happened and slowly turned to face a woman. A brown haired woman who was older than her, wearing a stunning blue dress and holding a knife in her hand.

"I warned you about hurting Kuja."


	80. Act 3, Scene 18

"I warned you about hurting Kuja," Shade hissed at me. I wasn't scared of her as she brandished a knife with the intent to kill me for what I had done. I focused on her as she approached me in anger. "Stupid little bitch."

I blasted her back with a spell in defence and she stumbled back. I ran towards her at lightning speed and grabbed the knife from her, nicking her cheek and pointing the blade at her as I backed off.

"Oh the Lily has her thorns," Shade snapped, blasting me backwards with her own Magic and I flew back, hitting the wall. I groaned as my back cracked but I shook it off, running to the right and Shade continued shooting Magic at me. I fought back, throwing rifts and balls of condensed Magic at her recklessly, parts of the tunnels breaking away.

She ripped open the ground and I floated, blasting her and then charging towards her with unbelievable speed and it knocked her back.

"You're going to kill me for upsetting your brother?" I shouted. "He tried to kill my friends!"

"My family comes before you and your friends!" Shade yelled back, blasting me with a dark blob of Magic that stuck me to the spot. She walked up to me and slapped me in the face, trying to wrench the knife from my hands. I struggled with her, knocking her back with a mental blast that made her stumble and I backhanded her. In the background I could hear a cheer from Lucifer. Not a good time...

Shade opened a rift and jumped through it, appearing behind me and elbowing me right in the back. I copied her and made a rift as I fell, appearing on a ruined pillar a distance away.

"I thought you were a Le Fay supporter!" I exclaimed, levitating and floating above the mad woman. "Doesn't this go against everything you've fought for?" I got hit by a dark blue Flare Star and sent me flying back into the wall. Seeing her come towards me I remembered I had the knife in my hands still and I got up, stumbling and ducking under her punch and stabbed her in the stomach and blasted her back with a bright Flare Star of my own. At least Kuja taught me something useful.

"I've told you: I will always put my family before you!" Shade bellowed, suddenly running at lightning fast speed and charging right into me. I opened another right and twisted round, grabbing the knife out of her side before she grabbed the blade and yanked it from my grasp, slicing my right arm down to the elbow. I couldn't stop myself from screaming from the pain.

No one did anything. They watched. Why couldn't Kuja stop his sister? Or Lucifer do something stupid and tackle her?

This was all for rejecting Kuja? Just now? Lilith you are stronger than this... you are stronger than this.

"Say goodnight, princess," Shade snarled. Great, sixteen and I'm going to die. Fantastic. She must have seen my pure fear spread across my face.

"Shade stop it!" Kuja's voice echoed throughout the cavern. The woman looked up and stared at Kuja, her face void of emotion. "I am warning you. Don't kill her."

"We don't need a Le Fay, we brought down Alexandria by ourselves!" Shade shouted back. "She's been planning to kill you for a long time. I've watched her and her friends plotting it."

"Kuja that's a lie!" I finally spoke, my voice cracking a little. "I never wanted to kill you! I wanted your help! I didn't want my friends to kill you!"

"Did you ever protest to it?" Shade hissed, almost digging the knife into my throat. "You never did anything to stop your little friends from planning to harm my brother. Where do your loyalties lie?" She was screaming like a banshee. She has lost her mind. "You'd better choose. It's either your people, or _them_..." My friends, my people... Lucifer was protecting my people... my people were my friends... then there was Kuja... "I see now... after everything we've done in your name."

"I didn't ask for it to happen!" I snapped. It was too late to negotiate though. She had made up her mind about my fate.

"Goodnight, My Queen."

There was a loud war cry, a sharp scream of one, before Shade was suddenly gone from above me. In a blink Ghost had ran into the fray and tackled Shade off me and leapt backwards, away from the crazed Mage. I spotted the knife beside me and picked it up, trying to get behind Shade as she was distracted by Ghost.

"Back off you mutated little freak!" Shade shrieked. Ghost's eyes darted to me and she gave a subtle nod, drawing her sais.

"If I had a gil for every time I heard that insult..." She remarked slowly, with a dark threat in her voice. She tossed one of her blades and Shade caught it in her bloody hand. It made Ghost laugh. "Ha! You missed!"

"What do you mean?" I took my chance and stabbed Shade in the back of her neck. Ghost grabbed her sai back as I pulled the knife out and Shade turned to me, blood spilling from her mouth.

She said nothing. She just... fell and... she couldn't die. She was already dead... she just... vanished...

The silence was thick and gave me a cold shiver in my back. I couldn't say I just killed. She was already dead. But she could feel. She could feel and she acted as though she died...

"What..." Kuja's voice was quiet. No one made a move to attack him. His voice then turned to a snarl. "What did you do?" I didn't answer. I couldn't even look at him. "You killed my sister!"

"Never mind she attacked me first," I said slowly, more to keep myself from breaking down than anything. I couldn't look at him, not after... all of this... "And she's been dead for a long time. You can't blame me for killing her."

"Then what was that?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, turning to him. His eyes... I didn't know what to feel towards him. He looked in so much pain. "I don't know what that was but it wasn't your sister back from the dead!" He stepped towards me and grabbed my wrist, holding up the knife.

"_This_ is Shade's!" He told me, shaking my wrist. I kept held of the blade. "If that wasn't Shade, _this_ would have gone with her!" I held back a whimper. I wouldn't lie; I was scared. "Why didn't you tell me she was with you?"

"I didn't know!" I shouted, fighting against Kuja's rising anger. I snatched my wrist away from his grasp and backed away. "Why did you have to subdue me? Why did you hurt my friends?" He didn't say anything. At least I could answer. "I thought..." I lowered my voice, worried the others would hear. This was embarrassing enough. "... I thought you cared about me..."

"... You are just a Le Fay," He answered coldly. "You are nothing more to me than that." No one stopped him as he left. The Black Mages were in a cavern further down from here. I stared at the floor, shaking but not letting go of the knife. I didn't want anyone to come near me. I felt so... numb.

"Lily?" Ghost asked quietly. I didn't look at her. "Do you want to go to the ship?" I just nodded. I couldn't speak. I... just wanted to be alone.


	81. Act 3, Scene 19

Lucifer had made another set of my usual clothes so I wouldn't have to wander around in a dress all the time. I stared at the dress for a long time before leaving the room and heading up to the observatory. I still felt like a complete idiot. How could I get lead on like that? I was angry at myself. I was so angry.

I just sat on the steps and kept quiet. I don't know why I still had the knife with me. I didn't want to have it with but there it was, strapped to my thigh from the strap Ghost had given me so long ago.

Knowing who was with me I didn't even have to turn around or look at them. She haunted me. She tried to kill me and she would continue to haunt me.

"You honestly have no idea what a Connection is, do you, my Lady?" Shade asked. From the corner of my eye I could see her sitting neatly on the stone wall. Her dress was torn and bloody, as was her body, from the fight we had previously at Mount Gulug.

The words rang familiar in my head. Connection. A Connection. The word Malakai used to describe me in Alexandria. I had no idea what it was other than that I was being used for some other purpose in someone else's destiny.

Shade sighed. I felt the cold breeze sift through my hair. It wasn't like the desert breeze... that was warm. It was so warm...

"A Connection is an individual who is possessing not one soul, but two," She explained. I didn't even feel shock. I was too numb. Too numb. "To tie loose ends... to complete the unfinished business," She paused. I didn't look to her. "I had a lot of issues in my life. I had... so many things I had yet to do for my family and for myself. When I died I was given that chance... in the Ethereal Realms I was spoken to by the voice of Death. I recognised him almost instantly. He took my parents from me when they died and I had accepted it. He called himself Oblivion. He offered me a chance to complete my mission to free the Mages at a price: My soul would be intertwined with the descendant of Morgan Le Fay."

"Much to your disappointment," I chimed in bitterly.

"For a while," Shade agreed. "You did gain my respect, eventually. You had so much power inside you and you learned to control it. It was when you started to get close to my brother I became extremely wary of you." No... don't go there...

"Shade stop," I told her coldly. "I don't want to speak about that. Not now." I got no answer. When I turned my head she wasn't there any more. Well she wasn't there physically. I... I just couldn't think any more.

This was one of the times when I hated being a teenager. Hormones were everywhere, I would fawn stupidly over guys and I'd have no direction for my life, except for me my life is protecting dammed Mages because I'm the dammed Sorceress Messiah!

No I'm sick of this! Ever since I got dropped on this stupid planet I've just been dropped into problem after problem after _problem_! None of which I've fully resolved if at all! Why was it up to a sixteen year old girl who only found out she was Morgan Le Fay's descendant a few weeks ago and found out she was the Sorceress Messiah a few months ago? Who on this freaky, insane planet thought that was a fantastic idea?

"Lily?" I didn't look at Ghost as she climbed up the stairs to reach me. I came here so I would be alone. "Dags has went missing. Zid and Tantalus went to look for her in Alexandria. We've got a few days until we're ready to make our next move."

"Okay..." I answered quietly. She jumped back a little and sat on the wall, one leg hugged close to her chest. We sat in silence for a while. I gave so many hints that I wanted to be left alone. She was ignoring them; she was too clever to miss them.

"It hurts badly," She stated after a while. "I know. Being separated from people you care about. I've been there."

"You seem to be very determined to keep it that way," I hissed a little.

"The bitter act is mine," Ghost replied. "This isn't like you at all Lily. Look listen to me, you know I'm a lot older than people think I am. Just listen to me."

"You changed a lot... from when we first met," I mumbled. "You were nice... now you're insane." Ghost paused, getting off the wall and walking towards the telescope.

"No... I changed long before then," She said. "It was... so long ago I can't even remember. In Utopia, my home-town was named Vatica... Old Vatica it is now. The Phantom Capital and birthplace of every Death God since the city was built. It was so beautiful. It was pristine, bright with lots of flowers. Roses, daises, violets. Our national flower was a calla lily. There were so many growing in the square. And my home was known as the greatest Utopian city... that was burned down in one night," Her voice was grim. I listened to her. "I was young when it happened. There was no reason for it to happen, we had not fought with the Demons. In fact there were many in the city as residents. Then... just one night, out of the blue... they just burned down my home. My brother... Omen tried to get me out as fast as he could..."

"You've hardly talked about your brother," I mumbled under my breath. I don't think she heard me, she just went on.

"I just remember fire... fire and blood," She continued, staring at her hands. "Omen and I fought our way out from the estates towards the square... I remember little after that other than being shot down with bullet that knocked me out cold. They shot my brother with an arrow, right through the neck," She breathed in, as though she was trying to remember the event even though I knew she could recall it vividly. "They meant to take both of us. The Demons tried to take my brother and I away. A friend of ours got him out in time. The last thing I can remember Omen screaming was... 'Ghost! Leave her alone! Leave her alone!'..." She kept her back to me, I realised, as I stood up and looked at her. "That was just the beginning of my nightmare..."

"The beginning?" I asked. I knew she would tell me. The secret had been held back for too long. I could tell that as she turned around, her eyes filled with horror, like she was in a bad dream. Maybe her nightmare hadn't stopped yet.

"Not all of the Demons are bad, I'll admit that now," Ghost told me. "But these ones... were beyond monstrous. They were psychotic. There is a country in Utopia called Dementia. You may know that as a disease but on Utopia it has the moniker of 'The City of Madness' because of their experimental laboratories. I was in those labs when I awoke, a prisoner along with so many other Phantoms from Old Vatica. That was when I knew my home had been torched to the ground and that my family may possibly be dead. I was too afraid to use my Sixth Sense, the Phantom ability to detect the Life-force of other beings; a diluted version of Oblivion's power. When I was brave enough I was glad that they were alive, but heart broken that I would never see them again. The place was a prison. Those labs haunt me even now. The things I experienced disfigured my body and my mind and those things are not easily forgotten. Especially the man who lead it all," She was shaking, leaning back on a pillar to calm herself. "His name is Professor Cole Dorin. He's a Dia Demon, highly respected, highly powerful and completely out of his mind. He's the top scientist and researcher of the Superiors, and the Phantoms trapped there were the first to realise the madness behind our leaders; they allowed us to be maimed, dissected, stitched up in ways that were unnatural... a friend of mine... I remember them dismembering her arm and reattaching... limbs... claws of another creature. I wasn't able to recognise them after a few months... some of their faces had been torn off and replaced with... I don't even know what...

"I was meant to be tortured and disfigured like the others. War was the one to prevent that," War? War was in Ghost's history? "She was Dorin's bodyguard and she insisted I was to be used for a... higher purpose," She paused, twitching and her teeth curling into a growl. "That turned out to be a fate much worse. I became his pet project and it became abundantly clear that he gives pet projects special attention," She traced a scar, faint and almost invisible on her white skin. "He would dissect me, split my body open as though for surgery... there was no anaesthetics, however. I can still feel the scalpel going through me, my ribs breaking so he could..." She gagged. The memories were so bad they made her physically sick. I was feeling sick at the descriptions she gave. When she recovered she went on. "I can remember him squeezing at my heart, moving my organs around to see what he could remove and replace to make me... less Phantom...

"He managed to succeed in that. As time went on I became numb to his dissections. The more he cut into me, the less I felt. I didn't even flinch at the scalpel, or the sound or feel of my ribs snapping apart. He hated it the most when he'd squeeze at my heart and my heartbeat just... remained the same. It kept the steady beat going. I wasn't afraid. It didn't break me any more. He hated that. Seven years of that and I still can't believe I managed to survive. Most would die from shock. Most had died from shock, in fact. By the eighth year of my imprisonment I was the only survivor of the kidnappings of Vatica, leaving all of his focus on me. It was then he began to change me...

"He would often say there were underlying genetics within my DNA. Special DNA that he wanted to bring out. He made me something, well in your terms inhuman. I'm not sure of my albinism had something to do with it or not but he... spliced my genetic code and put in some... extras... I became an artificial Demon: A Lunar Perigee Demon. A Demon who's power comes from the lunar rays. He was so proud of his success, but it wasn't enough. He went on to splice my eye and pupil into a pentagram, determined to bring this hidden DNA into light. Every night I remembering screaming, wild fits of rage and insanity taking over me. I would batter myself against the walls until I bled. I bled so badly he had to send medical doctors in to prevent me from killing myself. Phantom blood is different; it is black like oil and is cold like ice yet burns, not damaging however. When they touched mine, however... it burned their skin off. My blood was acid to their flesh. Even Dorin had to take measures to prevent his skin being stripped from his bones. I didn't feel Phantom any more... I couldn't feel any sense of identity.

"It had been thirty-four years in whole until I finally escaped. The cages were unlocked, a security drill sounded, almost deafening, and all of his projects escaped. Almost immediately they were shot down but when it came to me I slaughtered every one of them with a storm that tore apart the walls, almost the entire building. I knew I had to escape. There was another project, another pet project who had been there since birth. I'm not sure if they escaped. His most precious experiments were locked away in separate rooms. I found a lab that controlled portals. I had no time to be picky so I hammered in random co-ordinates and leapt into the portal, sealing it behind me. When I regained consciousness I found myself outside of Lindblum, lost and alone but safe..."

Ghost hardly breathed after that. I thought if once she had finished a weight would be lifted from her shoulders but she looked like she carried Atlas' weight doubled. She twitched again and I only had one question in my mind.

"What was the hidden DNA?" She paused, looked to the stone tiles before staring at me.

"I don't know," What her answer. "Other than that it is the reason I'm alive. Thirty-four years of torture and it allowed me to survive," She scoffed a little, looking away. "Maybe my albinism helped me in some bizarre way as well. Part of me thinks and believes that my disorder allowed me to survive the genetic disfigurements where it failed on others... maybe," She shook her head with another scoff. "It's been forty-three years since all of that happened."

"Why haven't you returned to your family?" I asked. She looked at me coldly before frowning.

"Because what would they think? Seeing me as I am. I'm not the Ghost they knew before. I changed, I'm not her any longer. I'm not ready to," She sighed. I held my fluer-de-lis. It had been a long time since I had used it for comfort. I hadn't thought of Dante for a long time. I missed him so much. "Oblivion is determined to change my mind on the matter. You see, before all of this Omen and I, along with Elijah and others Phantoms, belonged to an elite group known as the Sect," Elijah was a Phantom? What? "You probably don't remember the brooch he hissed at me about on your first trip here. That was the symbol of Sect Membership. You see, Oblivion made me Guardian to a Connection... it took me a while to realise it was you. I thought you knew of all of this, but you didn't."

"But you have protected me," I said. "You've been a good friend, Ghost," She laughed at that remark. She hasn't smiled in a while. "Elijah's a Phantom though? You never told me this. I mean I was told he was a bodyguard to Gods."

"A Seraphim... a bodyguard," She answered bitterly. "We were close in our youth. He cheated on me with one of the other Seraphim, stupid Nymph bitch," She sighed. "That's how we know one another. Other than I'd rather not go into it."

"Ladies," Lucifer appeared at the steps, leaning on his cane. "I've been scrounging for information and I've found out William is still hanging about for a fight. I have a good shing nilly as to where he is. Care to take your kingdom back?" I sighed. There was no point running. This was my fight.

"Then let's go find him."


	82. Act 3, Scene 20

"I wish I had gotten to know William more," I said as we walked to the halls where the Mages were last time we were here. They were still there as there wasn't any lodging made for them yet even with the hard work they put in.

"He wants to kill you, why bother?" Ghost asked.

"It would have just been nice... even if his father did kill my grandmother."

"How are you sure of that?" Ghost inquired as we turned left down a street.

"He looks like his father, and William is only a little older than me," I explained. "I may have been young but I know that William's father attacked my mother and killed my grandmother," I knew it. It made sense now. All of the questions I had fell into place. It made sense. "Still, to learn more about would have been nice."

"You're ready to kill?" Ghost asked me. "The first kill is never easy." I frowned, then stared forward as we neared our destination. I remembered my words to Lucifer a long time ago.

It wasn't in me to kill. I couldn't kill. I remembered claiming that. Now...

"I'm not ready. I may never be," I admitted, pushing the doors open. The people looked at me, all of them relieved to see their saviour. I had never felt so nervous in my life. Okay, just think of it as a play. Act confident.

I went on to the make-shift stage and breathed in, Ghost and Lucifer on either side of me. I breathed in and spoke to the people. My people.

"I am Lilith Amadeus Le Fay," I began. "I understand your plight. Your children suffer, you all suffer and for what? Being able to create fire with your hands? Being different? I understand that some of you feel pushed to go to drastic measures because of the judgement you face, just as Shade King did a decade ago. She only did what she thought was right for us. She gave them a message: Le Fay lives. I do live and I have been idle long enough. I _will_ be your Messiah and I _will_ protect you. The Mages will be free!"

"Under my rule, not yours Le Fay," William snarled, walking through the doors. I dropped off the stage and walked towards him, drawing my knife as I did so. He prepared his staff and we stood a fair distance from one another, the other Mages circling around us. I stared William right in his eyes. I was not scared of him.

"We end this now," I told him. Without replying he swung his staff at me and I ducked, rolling backwards and then floating in the air. I blasted a Flare Star at him that he barely blocked and I soared backwards, dodging his fireballs.

"Oh the little Le Fay got stronger?" He mocked. I opened a rift behind me and appeared behind me and I blasted him from behind, freezing time and speeding myself up for another shot in. However he broke through it and grabbed me by the throat, throwing me to the ground.

I got up and rolled away from him trying to impale me on his staff. Kuja's words rang in my head. I needed to focus. I needed to keep calm and focus.

He kicked me in the side hard, I felt my organs being bruised by it. I groaned and held my stomach before he kicked me again and blasted my stomach with ice. I stabbed his foot with my knife before pulling it out and stabbing his thigh and dropping into another rift and appearing at the far end of the room, dragging him with me and getting him on the floor.

I groaned as he raised his staff and got my own leg. I screamed out in pain and pulled away, limping away and shooting him with Magic that slowed him down and I threw the knife into his shoulder.

William broke free of my spell and threw a fireball at me and hit me with his staff. I grabbed my knife from his shoulder and got behind him, striking the back of his neck and reversing the cut on my leg. However William knocked me onto my back by whacking me on the chin with his staff. Shaking my head I looked up, blood trickling out of my mouth. I but my tongue pretty badly there.

"You'd risk all the safety of all these Mages just for a stupid Kingdom?" I asked, dragging myself away from him as he approached me.

"That only proves how ignorant you are," William snarled. An idea clicked in my head and I focused. "This is the end, Le Fay."

Before he struck me I rolled to the left, whole a recorded copy of my rolled to the right and struck his legs, opening a rift and dropping him from the roof and breaking his back. I breathed in and watched as my recorded self vanished and I stood over him, knife in my hand. I crouched down beside him and gently touched his cheek, hushing him as he was in pain. He just glared at me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"It will be fine," I told him, putting the knife to his throat. "You will be with your family in Avalon. I will make His Majesty proud. Camelot will be safe."

"Don't lie to me," He snarled. I didn't feel angry at him.

"Both sides wanted Camelot to be safe. I assure you there will be peace," I told him. Nothing else was said as I plunged the knife into his neck, killing him instantly.

I took the knife from his neck and stood, but not before closing his eyes and letting him be at peace. I stepped towards his followers, who stood their ground, expecting me to kill them along with their leader. Oddly enough I wasn't surprised when they bowed to me, recognising me as the heir to Camelot.

"Rise," I told them. I felt strange. Something changed when I killed William. I didn't feel like a monster, they way I thought I would when I realised that I must kill to survive. I felt like something had been lifted. A massive weight had been removed. "Protect the Mages here. I have business that must be attended to before any progress with freedom can be made."

"Of course, my Queen," One of them spoke. I was Queen of Camelot now. Well, technically. I had to receive a coronation to be Queen. If that was even possible; Camelot could be ruins.

I only nodded curtly, hands clasped in front of me, and walked slowly out of the halls. I noticed Ghost and Lucifer following me as I decided to return to Lindblum Castle.


	83. Act 3, Scene 21

Zidane and Dagger returned about four days after William died. In that times news spread that Le Fay had killed the son of Merlin. It caused a lot of unrest with the people and the city guard were trying to root out the Mages. More than once I went down to quell the fighting, stopping it and insisting peace. All I could was create a ceasefire. That was all we could hope for. My people would keep it, however I was worried that the other side may not be so willing.

I sat in my room on the Hilda Garde 3. Hilda thought it would be better if while we were travelling to our destination she would tell us about her time with Kuja. I was surprised I hadn't seen Her Majesty in his palace. She must have been in another wing as I had confined myself to the ballroom, music room and Kuja's room.

I thought about Kuja a lot lately. I couldn't get him out of my head. I needed to know where he was. I had no idea what I would say to him but I needed to see him. I couldn't though. There was too much to deal with now.

"Miss Le Fay, the meeting is about to begin," A crew member informed me. I turned my head and nodded to them. I toyed with my Le Fay ring as I was escorted to the deck, where everyone was meeting.

It was the first time I had seen Dagger since Mount Gulug. She seemed brighter and happier, like a weight had been lifted. Her hair was cut now, though, she looked so much better with it like that.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Ghost eventually asked. Hilda stood by Erin, the Airship pilot.

"Kuja had talked about a castle that acted as a lock, protecting the key to his home-world," She explained. "You see, whilst we call our world Gaia he called his world Terra."

"So he's an alien?" Zidane asked. "How is that possible?"

"It is possible though," I spoke. "Shade's will stated that he was Lord Kuja of Terra. She knew her brother was of a different world."

"Lilith we've went through this, Shade and Kuja were not family," Dagger insisted.

"Look I have seen the adoption papers Kuja was adopted by the King family and that is why he owns the Auction House."

"We don't have time to argue about that," Lucifer chimed in. "Even though Lilith is right."

"So what about this castle?" Zidane interrupted before an argument broke out.

"Well, it hold four plates which Kuja said would open the way to his world, which was what he needed to happen if he wished his plans to be complete," Hilda explained.

"So we go in there, nab the plates and bait Kuja with them?" Ghost asked, her arms folded over her chest. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Perhaps. He also mentioned a place called Shimmering Island that acted as the gateway to Terra," Hilda explained. "We must make haste though, if we are to stop Kuja from attaining unfathomable power."

* * *

"You think this castle has invisible walls? Or is an M.C Escher painting on the inside?" Lucifer asked as we approached an upside-down castle. "At the very least it has to defy some law of physics. It can't be upside-down then be completely normal. That's just not right."

"Do you ever shut up?" Amarant muttered to the man, who chose to acknowledge the bitterness.

"Did you ever find a way to remove that massive stick from your arse?" He countered, still in his pleasant mood which only made Amarant more bitter. Ignoring him now, Lucifer went on. "So who's all excited to going into the castle? I know I am."

"Well some of us should stay outside and guard the entrance," Zidane suggested. "In case Kuja does show up."

"The chances are slim, but even so it's a smart idea," I remarked. "I'll offer to keep guard."

"Right," Zidane nodded. "You, Freya, Quina, Dagger, Steiner and Amarant can take watch. The rest of us will take a look inside."

"You must be an idiot thinking I'll do that," Amarant scoffed. "I work alone; it gets things done quicker. Tell you what, to prove it to you we'll race. I'll show you that lugging around people is pointless." Without waiting for a response he left. Lucifer tutted and leant on his cane.

"Just when you think the stick can't go any deeper," He mused. "Well no sense in dilly-dallying. Who else has their competitive faces on?"

"Yeah, but remember we're here for the plates," Zidane took his team to the castle. I heard Lucifer's voice faintly once they had gone out of sight. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was definitely unique.

I climbed up on top on the banister and sat, looking out for anyone approaching or anyone leaving the castle. Most of the time was spent in silence while we waited.

An hour must have passed before an argument flared up.

"Lilith I still don't believe you," Dagger stated, turning to me as I got off the banister. "You say Kuja and Shade were family, that both of them attacked Alexandria. How could you make something like that up?"

"I'm not making it up," I defended calmly. "I've seen the adoption papers, the wills and heard it from Kuja's mouth. You heard it yourself in Mount Gulug. Shade and Kuja were family and they _did_ attack Alexandria. I'm sorry if you can't accept that but it's true."

"Then how come I don't remember? If it was ten years ago how come Beatrix, Steiner and myself don't remember?" Dagger continued.

"Shade was a Time Mage like myself. She must have cast a spell that made everyone forget Kuja existed," I answered. "Think about it, Dagger. It makes sense that way. Kuja was adopted by the King family when he was young, grew up with them and trained in Magic as Shade, her mother and himself were Mages. Then after the death of their parents they start to defend Mages in Treno before finally deciding to take the fight to your parents. Unfortunately that ends in disaster, they are put on trial and Kuja turns himself in to defend his sister. Before he is sentenced Shade twists his words and makes herself known as the villain and gets hung herself, but not before casting one last spell that would remove her brother from Gaia's memory."

"But Lilith that is absurd," Steiner chipped in. "If Kuja was in league with Shae then we would have known. I would remember both of them being on trial."

"That's because the spell Shade cast must have erased your memory of Kuja," I explained more. "The spell would give Kuja a second chance at life without putting his connections to the King family in jeopardy. Shade's will described him as 'Lord Kuja of Terra' so she must have planned ahead to ensure her brother's safety. After renovating the King's Estate he returned to Alexandria to get revenge of them killing his sister. The fact that you had Eidolons killed two birds with one stone: He could attain power while taking down an entire nation by making its Queen a warmonger."

"Don't speak about my mother like that!" Dagger shouted. I knew she was still sensitive on the matter but it had to be said.

"Look, I'm not defending him in any way but Willow was also to blame," I went on. "She had some sort of influence over your mother that just helped Kuja's plans. They weren't in league with one another but Willow was manipulating your mother," Dagger narrowed her eyes at me. I could only sigh. "Believe me if you want. I'm telling the truth."

"Then tell me this: If he had his revenge against my mother then why did he attack Alexandria with Bahamut? Was that for power or to add insult to injury?" I paused. It possibly was to attain power. He mentioned Alexander in Mount Gulug...

"Possibly to take Alexander," I answered. "He needed Summoners with the combined jewel fragments to summon that Eidolon. Only with the Alexandrite completed could Alexander be Summoned. The jewel was broken when the Eidolon was seen as too powerful. Alexandria had a piece, as did Cleyra and Lindblum with Eiko had the last part. I'm not sure why he wants power if he has had his revenge. But if I could talk to him-"

"You'll do what? They way you spoke to him in Mount Gulug concerned me," Dagger sounded regal again. That wasn't good. "It was like you had befriended him and he had betrayed you."

"Okay fine," I groaned, holding my hands up. "Yes I spoke to him as Hilda had done when she was held hostage. I foolishly have him a bit of my trust and he abused that," I felt my heart sting as I remembered that kiss. I tried my best not to show how I felt or reveal that intimacy. "But I don't need to explain myself. I made a mistake but I'm going to rectify it."

The group returned about half an hour later. Ghost and Zidane carried two large stone plates, each a different colour with something engraved on it. Lucifer was banging on about a Tonberry corpse that didn't have a knife which was apparently strange for some reason.

"Did stingy get out fine?" Lucifer asked. "He beat us to the top so has he just buggered off?" There was a silence.

"He never came out," Freya stated. Zidane turned heel and ran back inside, giving Lucifer the plates to hold.

"He'll probably complain that being alone is still better and Zidane should have just left him," Ghost deduced, sitting on the steps.

"Yeah but he needs to realise that Zidane is nice and helpful," Lucifer remarked, observing on of the plates. "Whereas he's just a dick."


	84. Act 3, Scene 22

"That monster said 'All is one and one is all'," Zidane explained to everyone as we each examined a plate. There were four. One red, blue, green and brown. "It must have meant that we need to place each plate on its shrine at the same time."

"That's all well and good but how would we do that?" Dagger asked.

"Well the best idea would be to split up," Zidane explained. "Three parties of three and then a party of two going to each shrine and placing the plate there."

"Now all we need to do is find the locations," I commented. "We've not got detailed clues: My power is protected by a tornado. My power is protected underwater, surrounded by earth. My power is protected high atop a firey mountain. My power is protected by the shaking ground."

"There was a map on the wall where the plates were, though," Vivi piped up. "That could have shown where they were." I thought hard. He was right. There was a map.

"Yeah... one wasn't far from the caste," Zidane realised.

"There was a mountain near Mount Gulug," Lucifer mused. "I remember seeing smoke spouting from it."

"Kuja told me about an place that wasn't far from his palace," Lilith mumbled, looking at the floor. "A place that shook and had constant earthquakes similar to Cleyra's constant sandstorm." That left one. I walked around the deck and stared out the window. I suppose we'll just have to fly around the world to find it.

* * *

"You guys going to be okay?" Zidane asked as we took Lilith, Dagger and Eiko to the Water Shrine.

"You suggested that we split up," Dagger remarked.

"We'll be fine. We've got White Magic, Time Magic and Eidolons," Lilith added.

"Or do you not trust us enough?" Eiko teased. "You probably just wanted to pair with Dagger."

"Well can't deny that, Eiko," Zidane laughed. "Just be careful, we'll head for the Fire Shrine next. I think Amarant, Freya and Lucifer can deal with that one. We'll see you when we get back."

The next Shrine was boiling! It felt like we were melting. Lucifer seemed to not mind, being a pyromancer he was right in his element.

"I think I could jump it from here," He shouted over the engine, which sounded like it would break down at any moment. "I mean we can't go any closer without melting the engine!"

"Will you guys be okay?" Zidane yelled as the three of them got ready to scale the side to a hole that led inside.

"We'll be fine, just go to the next Shrine," Freya answered. Once they had left Zidane and I went back to the deck to determine the next Shrine to go to.

"We know where the Earth Shrine is," Zidane thought aloud. "It's the Wind Shrine that we need to find."

"Well we know there aren't any tornadoes on the Mist Continent, Outer Continent or Lost Continent. That leaves the Forgotten Continent," I answered. There must have been more land to explore further from Oielvert. We went in that direction and heard the whistling of strong winds.

"Hey Twitch, you okay going down there with Vivi and Steiner?" Zidane asked me.

"That leaves you with Quina though," I shrugged.

"Ah I'll live."

"Let's hope."

* * *

I held on to the rails as we pushed past the strong gusts of winds. Vivi stayed behind Steiner as we made our way closer to the entrance. I turned around and shouted out to the others.

"I'll get a vine and swing it over!" I shouted. "You'll need to hold on and pull yourselves up!" I'm not sure if they answered or not because I didn't hear them. I balanced myself on the rail and leapt, pulling out my sais and stabbing them into a thick vine. Scaling upwards slowly and wrapping a vine around my leg. When I got to the top I had to wrap more vines around my wrists and pin it to the cave wall so I wouldn't fall. After throwing the vine I waited for them both to get to where I was.

"Are you okay?" Vivi asked over the wind. I did get a bit of a trashing during my climb.

"I've been through worse, believe me," I answered. "Let's hurry. We can't keep the others waiting.

The only obstacle seemed to be the winds from the core of the Shrine. Strangely they subsided as we got to the pedestal at the centre. I took the plate and made my way forward.

"Ghost! Watch out!" I looked up to see a three-headed dragon crashing down towards us. I leapt back with the plate as it roared at us, snarling and hovering.

"So, this is what Kuja warned us against?" It spoke. I placed the plate in my back and drew my weapons. "I had expected more."

"Life is full of disappointments," I shrugged.

"Ah, an attempt to conquer all of the Shrines at once," The dragon laughed. "Interesting. A shame that I, Tiamat, and the other Fiends will decimate you."

"We will vanquish you, you fiend!" Steiner drew his sword as I cut my hand, running up onto the dragon and pressing my hand onto its eye and burning it. I was thrown off and grabbed onto the edge, hauling myself up as Vivi cast fire Magic. Tiamat was fast and dodged most of the attacks. Steiner couldn't even get a hit in as the dragon kept flying to high. He flapped his wings and sent Vivi back through the tunnel, knocking Steiner on his back and throwing me on to the wall. I dug my sai into the wall and pushed off it, climbing on top of the Shrine pedestal and leaping on to Tiamat's back. I got a sai to the middle head's neck and sliced it, ripping it off and electrocuting his tail.

The tail coiled around me and slammed me into a pillar. I hit the back of my head and then threw up, feeling dizzy from the impact.

When I looked up I noticed the sky. The Shrine had an open roof. I looked to Vivi and Steiner as I stood up, hiding behind the pillar.

"Steiner hold him down for me!" I shouted. "Vivi cast thunder Magic when you've got a good shot!"

I swung around, climbing up the pillar and kicking off it, running over Tiamat as he went for Steiner and Vivi and ran across the wall, taking my sais and scrambling up to a high ledge on the wall.

Focusing I closed my eyes and the skies turned grey. Steiner had made Tiamat collapse by tearing apart one of his wings and Vivi fried the other. I breathed in and threw my blades at the dragon, pinning his two necks and firing a large, thick bolt of lightning into his body, burning it and killing him as he roared loudly in pain.

Leaping down I landed above the pedestal, dropping down and placing the plate where it belonged the moved to take out my sais from Tiamat.

"Are you alright?" Vivi asked. I nodded, breathing deeply.

"Yeah, just fine," I answered. "I think the winds have subsided. I'm going to see if the Airship's came back."

* * *

"Did anyone else fight a Kraken, by any chance?" Lilith asked on our way to Shimmering Island.

"No but we had to battle a dragon," Steiner answered.

"Me and Quina fought some weird Demon," Zidane answered.

"Crazy snake lady with multiple arms," Lucifer piped up. "But moving on, how will this gateway work? Are we jumping in it?"

"Probably. Seems like the only way," Zidane affirmed as we got closer to the Island. Lilith was talking to Lucifer and ushered me over.

"Look, I don't want anyone else to know this. Well, Dagger and Eiko know but no one else does. I made them swear not to tell in case it worried the others," She babbled.

"It's about Kuja isn't it?" Lucifer asked, leaning on his cane, his face serious. Well as serious as he could be. "You've got that face on. When it's something to do with him you have that face."

"... He told the Four Fiends that I wasn't to be harmed," She told us. "Well, not killed anyway. Why would he do that? I honestly don't think it's to do with the fact I'm Le Fay." Neither of us answered. I didn't know what to do and Lucifer did, he just wanted Lilith to admit it for herself.

I just suggested we go outside and wait to leap in to the portal the Shimmering Island had created.


	85. Act 3, Scene 23

Terra was beautiful. Beautiful in that strange, eerie sense of the word. There was a strange blue hue to the planet that made it seem unreal and stunning. The beautiful things are also the most dangerous and I was alone. I had no idea where anyone else was.

"Zidane?" I called out. "Ghost! Lucifer!" I continued, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Anyone there?"

The silence that answered me wasn't pleasing. I wrung my hands and walked down a path. The plants looked so strange and beautiful. When I touched them small, blue firefly like creatures fluttered away, illuminating the world before me.

"No one will hear you scream here," I pulled out my knife and turned around, only to be knocked down by War's spear. She pointed it at my throat and I remained still. "It's been a while, Le Fay."

War looked like a wreck. Her body was bloody and her skin was peeling off, revealing metal underneath her flesh. Her clothes were ripped and she had a look that could kill. I breathed rapidly but tried to control it. I knew it was pointless fighting her. I could buy myself time though.

"Am I to be bait then?" I asked, not moving and gripping tighter to my knife.

"If that little freak doesn't show up then I suppose you'll do for the Professor," She answered. "But for now I'll wait. You may be a Le Fay but the Connection part of you cancels out any heritage you have."

I said nothing. I couldn't combat this woman. She was twice as mad as Ghost. All I could do was sit and wait. She pulled me up to my feet and threw me against the wall, my forehead bleeding. I felt my head spinning when she threw me back to the ground, War holding her spear above me to impale me.

She was knocked back by a severely damaging lightning bolt that burned a hole in her chest. Taking my chance I rolled away and pulled myself up, running from War and Ghost.

"I am not his little plaything," She snarled. Electricity was spilling from her body, her twitch more prominent. She wasn't wielding her sais and looked ready to kill. "I was wondering when you'd show up for me, War."

"I've been wanting to kill you since the start," War snarled. I noticed Lucifer sneaking up behind me and pulling me behind a rock.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This will get messy. It's a Horsemen versus a crazy experiment or whatever Ghost is now," Lucifer answered, peering over the rocks. "But I can't pass up the opportunity to see a Horseman fight."

"You've fought War though."

"Yeah but this is different," I breathed in and yelped as a heavy storm of lightning struck, breaking the ground and creating huge craters. War was breathing fire that hardly scathed Ghost, who was basically exploding with electricity. I couldn't even watch half of the battle it was all fire, lightning and blood.

When I did look around Ghost would be drenched in War's blood as well as her own, War would be breathing fire and clawing at Ghost and both of them were not using their weapons. They were tearing each other apart with their bare hands.

"Both of them have been scientifically altered," Lucifer remarked, peering over the rocks. "War willingly allowed Professor Dorin to give her cybernetic implants. While Ghost was forced to become something more powerful than she could ever dream of."

"They'll kill each other if this goes on!" I screamed, ducking under fire.

"Not really. The only way to kill War is to cut off her head," The man answered, looking at the fight. "Ouch almost had Ghost's arm off then," I looked at him as if he was mad. Well he is that's not the point. "She's a Horseman, only one way to kill a Horseman. Well it's specific to each one except Death... no one's killed a Death Horseman. They just disappear."

"Please make a point that will make sense!" I yelped and curled up more as more of the area exploded. We couldn't stop the fight they would keep this up until one was dead.

"This may not help but it's worth knowing," Lucifer stated, jumped down a ledge and helping me down to safety as the rock we previously hid behind was decimated. "The Thorium family have been Death Gods since Death existed. Oblivion wields the Scythe currently and that Scythe is capable of killing Gods," I screeched at the roars and blood splattering near us. "The thing is, the Scythe is restricted to only a few people: Death himself and he can give permission to others to wield his Scythe but that's only under dire circumstances. The last person who can use it without permission is the Horseman of Death."

"That's useless!" I yelled.

"Then how about I tell you about the time I nearly had my head chopped off?" Lucifer countered. "I still have the scar, you know." The fighting suddenly ceased and all that was left was deathly silence. We both climbed back up to the battle field, seeing Ghost covered in blood, and War on the floor, blood spilling from her throat. She wasn't dead but she was unconscious.

Ghost stood unmoving. Lightning still sparked from her and her hands were black and red with her blood and War's. Neither of us went near her until she moved first.

When she did move she turned to us with wild eyes. Something was empty about her stare though. Like part of her had been ripped from her in that fight. Slowly Ghost was just falling apart, becoming something she was afraid to become. I didn't know what that was but if it happened I don't think Ghost would exist any more.

"... Let's go before she wakes up..." Ghost spoke monotonously. She walked away as if she was in a dream. Lucifer and I followed her towards the small town that lay in the distance, where the others seemed to have arrived.

No one, bar our own party, was surprised that Ghost was covered in blood.

"_Majesty... leave town. Head to the hills not far from here. You passed them only recently," _Shade suddenly spoke in my mind. _"There's something you must see." _I did as she asked and headed back, making sure no one saw me.


	86. Act 3, Scene 24

When I reached the top of the hills I could see the entire town. It wasn't big but it was full of people. People who looked like Zidane. It was strange seeing that but I didn't have time to think about that.

"_You need to see what happened ten years ago," _Shade insisted. _"You need to know how I died."_

"Why... I know you were hung," I asked, holding the stopwatch around my neck. It was always around my neck yet I forgot about it so easily. Yet it was a part of me. I would feel strange without it.

"_No... there was something else," _I popped the watch open and the hands were going haywire. I looked up and noticed the world change around me. Morphing until it turned into Alexandria at sunset.

There were so many angry crowds that were heading towards the town centre. I didn't follow, turning around and noticing Shade hiding behind a pillar. She waited until the crowds had gone until she ran out after them.

I followed. She took a long route and was faster than me. I had to use Haste to keep up. The sounds of the crowd were getting louder and louder as we eventually reached an alleyway. I waited with her and looked at the gallows. Steiner and Beatrix were there. Behind them was Queen Brahne and her husband.

And there, with a noose around his neck, was Kuja.

"_People of Alexandria! Today we are bearing witness to the death of the man who tried to destroy your homes, kill your children and slaughter your loved ones!" _Beatrix shouted, pacing across the gallows to rile the crowds, who were screaming insults and hated words to Kuja, who only stood with an expression that was cold and stony. _"Today we rid ourselves of one more villain!"_

"_I do not fear death," _Kuja spoke, earning himself a backhand from the General. There were rocks thrown at him while he only stood, not fearing his fate.

Although part of me believed he did. He was scared.

I actually walked forward. I was an illusion and passed through the people and stood on the gallows. I went to Kuja, whose eyes were cold and hard but there was something there. He didn't want to die like this.

I spotted Shade push through the crowds, screaming as loud as them but being unheard until she made her way to the front and rushing up on to the gallows herself.

"_Stop!" _She screamed. Everyone seemed to freeze at the sight of her. Even Kuja was surprised. _"I lied! I was not a thrall of Kuja! It was the other way around! I have been using him! You can't kill him he's innocent!"_

"_Shade what are you doing?" _Kuja hissed.

"_Saving you,"_ She hissed back before turning to Beatrix. _"Please I beg you. I'm turning myself in, in exchange for his freedom. He is completely innocent I will hang in his place."_

"_Shade no!" _Kuja yelled.

"_If this is not one of this man's tricks then prove it," _Shade looked to Kuja and stood in front of him, her eyes in great pain as she looked at her brother for what would be the last time.

"_I am so sorry..." _Were her last words to him before she took centre stage.

"_Shade don't do this!" _Kuja yelled, trying to break free of his shackles to stop her. Shade ignored him and took a breath in.

"_I did everything," _She admitted. _"You will notice a small mark on the back of Kuja's neck. It controls him. I will remove it," _She showed Beatrix the small mark that she created there and it then vanished. It was a small act, but it was believable. She looked at Beatrix and said the dreaded words Kuja hated. _"Hang me."_

"_Shade stop it! Stop it!" _Kuja was yelled louder but it went unheard. The guards took him from the gallows and removed his shackles and placed the noose around Shade's neck. _"Shade no! Don't you dare hurt my sister!"_

"_As the Witch has turned herself in, she will be hanged," _Beatrix announced. The crowds seemed happy that she was getting hung. She breathed in and I watched as tears streamed down her face.

"_Forgive me Kuja..." _She muttered, then spoke louder. _"But I swear Alexandria we will bring you to your knees! Le Fay lives and you will never remember the truth!"_

Then her neck broke. The spell was cast and she was dead.

"_Shade!"_

* * *

I blinked and appeared in the King's Estate. Kuja was hunched over a desk, sitting with his arms wrapped around himself. He stared at the will Shade left. No one knew who he was now. He felt alone. I could sense that.

"_It was all a matter of time," _He didn't look at the man in the room with him. An elderly man with battle armour. _"She sacrificed herself to help you ignite war."_

"_She sacrificed herself to save my life," _Kuja growled, not looking at him. _"Not for you or war or anything. She was selfless and saved my life."_

"_Do you really believe that?" _The man asked, approaching him.

"_Get away from me, Garland," _Kuja ordered. _"I swear... I will take you down. I don't care what I have to do I will tear you down."_

"_... Then I will see to it that you fail, Kuja," _Garland remarked. _"Your Messiah will not save you. Eventually you will succumb to your fate as Shade did."_

"_Le Fay will. I don't care if I have to build an army if it means you die then I will," _Kuja continued to growl.

* * *

The vision blurred and I was back on Terra again. I sat on a nearby rock and breathed slowly, taking the visions in. I still didn't understand what I had to see. I knew Shade had been hung but to see the details was disturbing and heartbreaking. But Garland...

"Shade... who is Garland?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"_In a sense... Garland is Kuja's father," _She answered. _"As well as your friend Zidane's father."_

"What?" Zidane and Kuja were brothers? How... no that couldn't be. They didn't look alike!

"_Majesty, ten years ago, before I was murdered, we took Zidane from this place," _Shade went on. _"It was Kuja's plan. I knew very little other than that we were taking his brother from here. I did not realise until after my death the real reason: Zidane was to replace Kuja as an Angel of Death. Garland plans to mould Gaia into Terra. But... he needs Kuja disposed of first." _Kuja... no... no Kuja can't die!

"Where is Garland now?" I asked in a panic

"_Pandemonium. There's an entrance to the dungeons not far from here. It would be better if you took your friends with you. Garland will do anything to stop you."_

Shade gave me the location of the dungeon entrance to Pandemonium. I managed to get everyone together apart from Zidane. Eiko said that a woman resembling him took him to Garland's castle. I knew we had to get there before something horrible would happen.

When we went to the entrance of the dungeons I turned, spying the woman watching us. She looked so much like Zidane. I decided to take the lead in to the dungeons, but beyond that I didn't know where to find Zidane or Garland or Kuja...


	87. Act 3, Scene 25

Zidane was in a terrible state when we found him. He was cold and empty and we didn't understand why. He acted like he wish he never met us, like we were nothing. Like he was nothing. It was heartbreaking to see him... well he wasn't himself.

I was so glad we managed to get through to him. He said he had to do this on his own but we each said our piece; that we all needed one another to get through this.

That was when Zidane told us Kuja was his brother. I wasn't surprised as I knew. He told us was Garland told him. He didn't want to be an Angel of Death. Ghost actually looked a little on edge at that information. Probably because she was a Phantom; an Angel of death in her own way.

Zidane told us we had to find Garland and kill him. I agreed silently, not wanting to let on what I knew. We travelled through Pandemonium, dodging monsters and solving puzzles as we progressed. I had silently vowed to kill Garland. A vow strange in itself.

I have only killed one person before: William. Killing changes people. I knew I couldn't return to my naïve, innocent self. But I knew if I was capable of killing, I could protect people. A strange way of seeing it. Lucifer's track of thought must be rubbing off on me.

Soon we found Garland himself. I knew little of the man, other than his connection to Kuja and Zidane as their, in a round-about way, father. He hadn't changed from when I had seen him in my vision. He wasn't a frail old man. He exerted power. He seemed controlling and dangerous.

"So it seems that you've gained the same agenda as your brother," Garland spoke without facing us. "You said you would be my Angel of Death, but think... isn't life a way of death itself? To kill other life-forms to survive. Even if it is to kill those whom you share blood with. To live is to give life meaning, yet one must kill others to survive. Terra learned of this paradox, thus they sleep to forget this nonsense," He turned to us, his eyes narrowing at us all. "Terra's people will live as beings who transcend life and death. Zidane, let me ask you one more time: Who are you?" Zidane stepped forward, his air of confidence had returned and he wasn't afraid.

"You are a sad man Garland," He began. "We may not be perfect, but we have friends who give our lives meaning and help us. We know more than you and that is what gives our lives meaning." The man scoffed, a red orb in his hand.

"Then let us see how correct that theory is when you are on the verge of death!" He shot it at Zidane, who jumped out the way and I froze it, grabbing it and throwing it back to Garland, who didn't seem harmed by it. Well my aim wasn't that great.

"Dance like you want to win, people!" Lucifer yelled out, blasting a stream of flames from his hands. Ghost added lightning bolts while Dagger gave us support Magic. I took out my knife and ran towards Garland, getting his arm before he knocked me against the wall. I defended against his Magic and used a Flare Star against him.

"Le Fay lives," I told him in a hissed whisper, hitting him with a stronger Flare Star. As he was distracted with me Zidane jumped on his back and impaled his neck. "Zidane! Get the glowing mechanism on his chest!"

"On it Lily!" Zidane replied before being tossed off by Garland. I threw my knife which he dodged, only to have Ghost catch it and toss it back. I managed to catch it and defend myself against his powers. I was stronger than he was. I could at least hold him off as the others fought him.

Then Zidane managed to crack the glowing red orb on Garland's chest, weakening him severely. He fell to the ground and heaved. As we all waited for him to breathe his last breath, a red light appeared above us. Floating down in front of us was Kuja.

I stared at him until I caught his eye. He stared at me, emotionless, then ignored me. It hurt me. It really did.

"Well, I expected no less of you, Zidane," He spoke. "To defeat own own father is a great feat. Of course I wish to give the fatal blow after all that has happened. No doubt you recall what happened to my beloved sister."

"Hey Shade's got nothing to do with this!" Zidane snapped. I was more than surprised. Especially for what happened next. "She may have been your sister but did she want you to go to these lengths?"

The vision Shade showed me... it affected all of my friends as well. They had seen it. They remembered the truth. She wasn't just showing me what had happened. She was showing everyone. Did that mean all of Gaia remembered too?

"Kuja... kill him and stop this," I found myself saying. "You said you'd raise an army to get revenge. Get your revenge and... please stop." He stared at me, emotionless again. I couldn't bear it.

"No! You're dying now Kuja! You'll answer for everything you've done!" Zidane yelled, running at Kuja with his daggers out.

I screamed as Kuja threw a Flare Star at Zidane, throwing him back and then sending lightning through Steiner but Ghost jumped in an absorbed the lightning strike, throwing it back to Kuja. He was thrown back but didn't fall, only a stumble.

"_Lilith what are you doing?" _Shade seethed. I was immobilised. I couldn't do a thing. _"Stop them from attacking brother!" _I couldn't move. They battled fiercely and I couldn't move. Kuja wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't stop...

Zidane struck him down. He yelled in pain, falling to his knees and breathing heavily. I wanted to run to him and help him but I couldn't. I couldn't move.

I was scared when he began glowing, a bright light engulfing him. His body turned white and red, his tail revealed during his transformation. We backed away from him and I put my knife away, creating a shield around me. I had a horrible feeling.

"I've done it," Kuja spoke to himself, grinning all the while. " I have done it. I have achieved Trance!" He stood, a bright, magenta light circling him. It grew in size until it shot up into the air, turning white before bullets of Magic rained down on us. My shield cracked and I fell to the ground, crying in pain and watching my friends come to within an inch of their lives. Just like in Burmecia... "Of course. Souls will destroy anything that threatens them. Even a tiny little Moogle can attain Trance. I realised I only need power souls. And where were they? In the Invincible. Or, Princess, the large eyeball in the sky," Dagger was nearly out cold. I tried to pull myself to my feet but I couldn't. I looked for Lucifer and Ghost but I couldn't see them. Where did they go? "You see, that ship drew in the souls of Madain Sari, Alexandria and the Iifa Tree to feed upon them. And when Bahamut was summoned at the Iifa Tree, a powerful soul was drawn in..."

"No..." I heard Dagger whisper weakly.

"Of course. Your mother, Princess," I tried to move. I couldn't. "The souls welcomed me with open arms, tired of being Garland's slave!" He then turned to the old man, approaching him. "You've worked so hard. But I don't like breaking my promises. I swore I would kill you, and now I will."

"What will you do with that power?" Garland was kicked by Kuja. Zidane had recovered and was getting me to my feet.

"You of all people should accept defeat gracefully," Kuja snarled. We stood still in case he noticed us run. "Any last words?"

"Your power is... meaningless," Kuja paused before brutally kicking Garland off the edge, killing him as he yelled and fell to his death. He then turned to us, realising my narrowed eyes as he spoke.

"Now to deal with you all," He began, holding a Flare Star in his hand. "Should I kill you quickly and be merciful? Or slowly to show you my love?"

"_You will not survive, Kuja..." _That voice... Garland?

"What? Did you leave something behind, Garland?" Kuja snapped.

"_You have no idea... I gave you a soul and with it, a lifespan," _Garland went on. _"It was too dangerous for you to live after Zidane matured. I ensured that as soon as he was ready to take your place you would die. I would never let a defect survive."_

"Guys!" We heard Ghost whisper at the door, ushering us. "We've got to go."

"No Garland! Answer me now! What are talking about?" Kuja shouted. I was torn. I wanted to reach out to him... but I knew he was breaking...

"_You will die soon. Just like the Black Mages you despised..." _Garland's voice faded and Kuja stood in shock as we all backed away slowly. Everyone except me.

"I will... die?" He slowly spoke, staring out to Terra. "What an... interesting lie," He laughed nervously. "Garland I won't fall for your tricks! Do you hear me?" There was no answer and that brought Kuja's worst fears to life. "Garland! Answer me now!"

"_Your only purpose was to destroy. You've wrecked everything you've ever touched. The King family, your resistance, Le Fay... everything," _Garland's voice was cold. _"You are a mortal."_

"Mortal...?" Kuja muttered.

"Lily we've got to go!" Zidane hissed. I stayed still. Kuja burst into horrified and painful laughter.

"Isn't this such delicious irony!" He cried out. "I will die, just like the Black Mages! I will lose my soul and die! Just like you all! I brought chaos unto Gaia and now all I am is a worthless doll!" No... you're not, Kuja.

It was then he lost everything. I could feel his heart banging in his chest. His hands shook in seething anger.

"Kuja...?" I asked softly, walking forward as he turned to me, listening to my voice. He suddenly paled. His eyes lost all life to them. Something snapped in his mind. I was afraid, but I had to speak. He had to speak. "... Kuja?"

Silence.

"... I won't let it happen," He spoke slowly. Those words made me realise he had lost his mind. He then began to shout. "I won't! I won't this world exist without me!"

He was engulfed in yellow energy, floating up and began decimating Terra. I began to cry as Lucifer and Zidane appeared, pulling me away from the destruction. My heart was breaking for him. But we had to get out of here before he destroyed all of Terra.


	88. Act 3, Scene 26

As we ran back through the castle of Pandemonium I halted suddenly, as did everyone else. Zidane looked around as the castle collapsed around us due to Kuja's rage.

"What about that ship?" Vivi suddenly spoke. Zidane looked at him curiously. "The Invincible one? It's at the bottom of the tower. We can get out with that, I think."

"Viv you are a genius!" Zidane grinned. "Right, you guys head to the Invincible!" He ran and Dagger went after him.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Zidane turned heel and waved.

"I'm getting the other Genomes out of here," He told them. "I can't let them die. They're victims, I can't abandon them."

"Then I'll go with you," Dagger announced. "It will be faster if both of us get them out." Seeing no reason to argue, other than worry for her safety, he agreed.

I, however, turned around and ran back up the tower.

"Lily!" Vivi shouted. I turned to him and crouched down. "Where are you going? We need to go to the Invincible." I knew how Vivi felt about Kuja, especially after he manipulated his Black Mage friends. I didn't know what to say apart from the truth though.

"I... I need to stop Kuja," I told them.

"Have you lost your mind, Lilith?" Steiner exclaimed, outraged. "He will kill you if you go back. You must leave with us now."

"There's no point in arguing with me," I replied. "It's... I have to. I can't leave without... please just let me do this."

"It's insane, but I'm all for insanity," Lucifer remarked. I was so confused but my gut was telling me to go back. "We're wasting time fighting here."

"No! You're not going back!" Ghost yelled. I frowned and cast Haste on myself.

"I'm sorry..." I ran. I just ran back to him. I had to. I had to go back. I just had to.

* * *

He was still destroying Terra as I returned to where we fought Garland. He hadn't noticed me as all I did was look up and watch him blasting Ultima spells across the world. I wanted to shout but what if he didn't hear?

I could only watch helplessly as he neared destroying Terra completely. I could see something manifesting the the sky. I was immobilised and I couldn't let Kuja get away.

"Kuja!" I screamed out, my voice echoing. Please see me Kuja...

He descended suddenly and was in front of me. I felt as if I was going crazy as I stared at him. He was mad. But I...

"... Le Fay," He said coldly. I walked closer to him, close enough to feel his heart racing. I was sure it was because of his fear of death.

"I don't like formalities," I whispered, scared to touch him as my hand hovered over his shoulder. I looked into his eyes, suddenly ignoring the world falling apart around us. I couldn't leave him here. I had to stay.

There was a glimmer of his old self in his eyes in that silence. He wasn't completely lost. I could reach him. If I could just find him I could pull him back. I could. I could stop this.

Suddenly his arms were around me as he protected me against a large piece of falling rubble. It shattered around us, not hurting either of us. I closed my eyes as Kuja's grip around me tightened. I wasn't leaving. I wasn't going to.

I was still torn, though. Between my friends and Kuja... I still didn't know where I stood.

* * *

_Ghost's POV_

"What was she thinking?" I shouted as we stood on the Invincible's bridge. We had just taken off and Terra was completely decimated. "She's dead! She's going to die!"

"You're a Phantom," Lucifer replied calmly. "Just Sense her. She's fine." I stormed up to the man and growled.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I yelled. "You've been working your fucking arse off to keep her safe because she's the Sorceress Messiah and now you don't give a shit!"

"I'm not worried because she's went with her gut," He spoke. I groaned and walked out of the room, seeing Zidane with Freya.

"You look like a storm, Twitch," Zidane told me. "... Freya told me what Lily did."

"She's an idiot. She and Kuja couldn't have survived," I didn't want to Sense her. Not because I couldn't... I was terrified of finding out she was dead. She was friend and I had very few of those.

"C'mon, she's a Time Mage," Zidane said. "She'll get out. She'll be fine." I sighed, folding my arms.

"Then we have to get her away from Kuja. Any suggestions as to where they could be?" I asked. Zidane thought, looking down and then pacing.

"When I went to Pandemonium Garland said something about a gateway between Gaia and Terra," He mused. "It wasn't the Shimmering Island. It was a gateway for souls. A tree..."

"Then he must have meant the Iifa Tree," Freya concluded. "If Terra had been destroyed then something must have happened to the gateway, a tear in the path."

"It's our only lead," I shrugged. "Although we'll have to find a place for the Genomes to reside. We can't take them with us."

"Everyone!" Steiner yelled, approaching us. "Come quickly! There is something you must see!"

"What is it?" Zidane asked as we ran to the bridge.

We had returned to Gaia. But we couldn't see Gaia. All we could see were clouds. Grey clouds.

"Clouds, yeah?" Zidane shrugged. I approached the glass, looking closer at them. They weren't clouds...

"Zidane they're not normal clouds," Dagger spoke in worry.

"Okay lower the altitude then," Zidane said.

"Don't you see?" Steiner asked. "We are already at a very low altitude and this _is_ all we can see!" Zidane looked at the clouds and I turned back to the group.

"Zidane..." I said. "It's Mist. All of it."

"What used to cover the Mist Continent has spread to all of Gaia," Lucifer remarked calmly. Mist... what was going on...? Lilith please be safe.

_**End of Act 3**_


	89. Third Intermission

There was a sinister air around the place. Not because of the Mist. It was something else. Something horrid and monstrous and powerful. Yet there was also a different air, one of extreme power but had no qualities of the other atmosphere.

I was on the deck alone. We had a while yet to go to the Black Mage Villiage as Vivi had suggested. He was upset that Lilith had ran off to Kuja. He was close to Lilith, that was clear. He felt betrayed that she had grown affection for the one who hurt his friends.

I tried explaining to him that adults do stupid things. Lilith has been pretty selfless so far and, while the timing was wrong, we did something she wanted to do.

Hearing footsteps I turned to Ghost, who was still angry, storming about in silent rage. Anything I would say would make her worse but I don't like silence.

"War didn't die on Terra."

"I know that and I don't care," Ghost snapped. See? Made it worse. "I'm more worried about Lilith. Kuja will hurt her! He hurt her before!"

"Not physically," I countered. I think they just had a spat. I'm sure they've made up. "And you don't know how much you care about someone until you lose them." Ghost scoffed, pacing around the bridge.

"Kuja does not care about Lily and vice versa," She argued.

"I can and will say different," I leant on my cane. "They were close when you doddled off to Oielvert and I know affection when I see it. I've loved four women after all. Of course I didn't realise how much I loved them until they were gone," She looked at me curiously. I knew all the stories told about me were in the Boogie Man category; to scare children. Why would there be stories on my romantic side? I am Satan; the Opposer of the Superiors. "I broke off my first three engagements. Well they did when they found out what they were getting themselves in to. Elina died before she had that chance. She knew what I am and accepted it. But acceptance can only last so long. The other women accepted me but that changed."

"You think Elina would have changed her mind?" Ghost inquired. I shrugged.

"She either would or wouldn't have," I answered honestly. "But each time we separated I realised how much I truly did love them. I told them all that before we parted ways."

"You didn't go after them?"

"Why? They wanted to leave and all I could do was accept it," I told her. "It was the least I could do and I respected their wishes. I've lived a long life and am proud to say I've found women I've truly loved," There was a pause. I seemed to have went off on a tangent. "My point is that Lilith is letting her heart do the decision making."

"She's going to get hurt," Ghost warned.

"I think she's aware of that," I told her honestly. "But she's also aware that is she doesn't take a risk she'll get even more hurt. She'll be hounded by it, thinking what would have happened if she did do it. It's clutching at straws but isn't it worth it?" Ghost didn't answer. I knew from that she hadn't felt love. She had felt affectionate relationships but never love. I was a romantic at heart. I did believe everyone had a love out there and they would just, by chance, find one another. Sadly some separate and mourn the 'one who got away'.

"But she knows we have to kill him, otherwise the world will be destroyed," Ghost finally said.

"I know," I agreed. "But let her have a moment to feel happy. She deserves it. Even in all of this chaos she deserves to be happy."

I looked out to the distance. I could faintly see a flicker through the Mist. Above the Iifa Tree. I knew that was our destination. Not now, however. I hoped the Mages in Lindblum were okay. I didn't want them to be hurt. Hopefully Balthazar would be taking care of them.

"... If you'll excuse me," I left the bridge, leaving Ghost alone. There was something I had to do.

* * *

"... Lilith's with him?" Balthazar finally asked after I explained the situation to him, Regent Cid, Lady Hilda, Baku of Tantalus and Elijah, who had recovered recently.

"I would appreciate your assistance," I told them. "This is a war we're going to fight. We can't defeat Kuja with just our party, we need help."

"I thought you were too proud to ask," Elijah scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know when I need help," I said. "This is important, you know the risks we are taking. We need all the nations united to fight Kuja."

"Very well," Cid agreed. "Where shall we meet you?"

"The Iifa Tree at dawn tomorrow," I said. "We will be fighting then. Be prepared for anything."

"I will inform Alexandria of the plan," Elijah stood and left the room. Baku laughed as he did so.

"Let's hope Zidane pulls it off!" He laughed. I knew he would. We all would.

"Will we see you on the battle field?" Balthazar asked. I walked over to the window, my hands behind my back.

"Of course. I can never resist a good finale," I smiled to myself. "I have every confidence in victory, yet there are some strings that must be pulled before that can be done.

I had to find a way to enter that place above the Iifa Tree. I would make sure Lilith was safe, but would do nothing to take her away from Kuja. I would leave that choice to her. It was her choice if she wished to be there.


	90. Act 4, Scene 1

Our plan was to go to the Iifa Tree at dawn. We would go ourselves and find Lilith and kill Kuja. That was our plan. We wouldn't let anyone or anything get in our way. Lucifer had been gone all night and no one knew where he had went. We had a gut feeling he would come back soon, or be waiting for us there.

We took to the sky in the Invincible, flying towards the Iifa Tree. We had prepared all we could in such a small amount of time. We may have been ill prepared but it was all we could do. We were strong but this was a whole new level.

"It feels like there's so much left to do," Dagger commented as we got closer to the Tree. The light above it was large and a storm of dragons burst out. We had to dodge them as they swooped down at us and we had the engines on at full speed.

"Someone needs to stave them off!" Steiner yelled as the ship was damaged. I stumbled and gripped on to the walls.

"Punch it! We're getting through one way or another!" I ordered. Then the strangest thing happened.

Several dozen dragons were shot out of the sky by the Hilda Garde 3 and the Red Rose. They were bombarding the dragons with bombs and cannon fire.

"_Your Majesty, can you hear me?" _It was Beatrix. _"We haven't much time! The Regent and I will distract the horde!"_

"_This is the Hilda Garde 3 contacting both the Red Rose and Invincible," _It was Elijah. He couldn't resist a good fight. _"We need to fan out, if we can split the horde then you can get through. Send all available Airships to fan out. We need the fire-power to spread as wide as possible."_

"_We believe Lucifer's went ahead, he must be trying to take out the horde as well," _Balthazar added. So that's where he is.

"_And Zidane, Ghost, you two better not screw this up!" _Baku added, laughing loudly.

"They're all fighting!" Dagger gleamed. Zidane chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Could never resist a showdown, could you?" He said. "All right, let's do this!"

* * *

The Airships had fanned out and blasted the dragons out of the sky. We went straight past the fighting and went straight for the huge portal. All the dragons had left the area, leaving it vast and empty.

Until a huge dragon crashed down from no where. It was bigger than the others, more extravagant and most likely a lot more deadly. It roared and swung its tail into our ship, breaking it and setting it aflame.

"Shit," I muttered. We ran to the teleportation device, getting out of the Invincible in time before the dragon attacked the ship, destroying it completely.

I pulled out my sais and threw it at the dragon, running up its back and stabbing it. Vivi threw powerful Flares and Steiner, Amarant and Freya went for the legs. Zidane was at the head and as the dragon went to bit him I grabbed his hand, hauling him up as we both distracted it from the others.

The world seemed to build up around us as the dragon for weaker. The sky was grey and a stone bridge formed, leading all the way up to a tower-like castle that was being built bigger and taller.

While the castle grew the dragon faded, disintegrating to nothing as we all fell, landing on the stone bridge to the castle. Where were we? What was this place?

"See you got past the dragon," Lucifer was waiting for us a few feet away. I growled, wiping the blood from my face. Must have hit the ground worse than I thought.

"A bit of help would have been nice, Hell Spawn," I growled. He shrugged in that way he did.

"Was busy," He answered. "Anyway, I've been wandering around and figured out what this place is. You see, Terra and Gaia were connected through their bond of the soul cycle. Kuja released the souls from the Invincible and went into Trance."

"Yeah, we've gathered that," Zidane commented. "Did something happen with the bond?"

"Exactly," Lucifer confirmed. "When Kuja destroyed Terra, the bond broke and all souls got stuck in the bond, backing up into the Iifa Tree. When that happened all of their memories collided. It opened a rift into a sub-dimension where memories reside. It's called Memoria and I believe," He turned around to the castle. "That Kuja and our Princess are at the top."

"... Then let's get climbing," I said hesitantly. A place of memories. That would mean all of those suppressed memories would be pulled straight from my head and brought to the open. Then it would mean the same for Lucifer's memories, Lilith's memories, everyone. Would that mean Shade and Kuja as well?

While this may be the traumatising it would probably be the most insightful moment of my life. For once we may have been able to understand all of this madness.

Maybe it was all pre-ordained. My capture, my experimentation, Lady Fina's death, my escape to Gaia, becoming a Tantalus member, the kidnapping of the Princess, Lilith containing Shade's soul, the war, Lucifer being here. There was a reason behind it all and we couldn't get away from this no matter how hard we tried to run. No matter how far we run we will always be pulled back to our fate.

How apt. I've been running for years and it's come to this. I knew my path now and there was no straying from it, no matter what I tried to do.

"There's something here Kuja wants, isn't there?" I asked Lucifer.

"But of course," He replied. "There is something we all desire and our memories can bring that to us."

"Like you?" I scoffed.

"Heaven isn't in my memory," He countered. "And I am not obsessed with it, I just want to make sure Utopia doesn't collapse on itself."

"What an excuse," I remarked. "You brought Utopia to its knees and then replaced one mad man with another who will decimate us all just to see you dead. How can you say you want to Heaven just for peace?"

"To make an ivory tower you have to kill a few elephants," I said nothing afterwards. He would find such simple ways to end an argument before it got out of hand, or before it even began. We had no time to think about anything else. Even if our memories got in the way we had to kill Kuja.


	91. Act 4, Scene 2

I sat at the fountain at the square. It was quiet today. Just what I needed. The only noise was the water pouring from the fountain. So peaceful. It was oddly quiet. Usually the square was full. Was something on? I can't remember. It was so nice and quiet. Nice to be by myself. I wonder if Omen knew where I was? I told him I wanted to be alone, didn't I? I think I did.

I twirled my short hair, looking away from the fountain. It stared down a street, expecting someone to come down. Maybe I should have went for a run instead. I didn't want to deal with this. Maybe tomorrow I'll go for a run. Would be nice.

"I knew you would be here," I ignored Elijah, even though he nearly crept upon me. I kept staring at the street. There was silence, which was nice. "Are you going to just ignore me?" I kept it up, twirling my hair around my finger. He sighed. "Ghost actually hear me out."

"You had your dick in another woman, what else is there to say?" I hissed, still looking away. Elijah scoffed and folded his arms.

"It's not what you think-"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child," I snapped, standing up and facing him with a heated glare. "You may have become a Seraphim but that doesn't give you the right to fuck every girl you see."

"One woman, Ghost," He tried to reason. There was no reasoning. He cheated. "I didn't sleep with every woman in Meridian!"

"One is _still_ too many," I growled, losing my temper. "How could you? I trusted you! All this time you've been fucking that little Nymph bitch!"

"What your mouth about Maylin," He snarled back at me.

"I'm sure she had a load to say about me," I snarled back.

"Ghost please I can't say sorry any more," He tried to touch me and I moved away, glaring and twitching.

"Then stop," I told him. "I'm through with this. Don't ever try to speak to me again," I began walking away. I needed space. "I'm done. Go have your Nymph see if I care!"

I stormed off down the street as he shouted for me to come back. I didn't listen. I kept walking. He was not worth it. He was a pathetic rat!

"G. K!" My brother called from a rooftop. He dropped down and crossed his arms. "Take it the break up didn't go well?" I didn't answer him, looking away. He bent down to look at my face. "Don't tell me you forgave him?"

"I didn't. I just want privacy," I answered. "And you never give me it."

"That's what brothers do," Omen commented with a shrug. "Now I know you don't want to hear this but you have horrible taste in men."

"And you do?"

"Yes, it's one thing we don't share in common," Omen grinned. "And I'm not saying this because I'm overprotective but no one in Utopia is good enough for you, and stop lowering your standards you're way better than the rubbish you go out with."

"You will never approve of any man I go out with, will you?" I asked cynically.

"Probably not considering your track record."

* * *

"Twitch, what was that?" Zidane asked. I shook my head, gritting my teeth angrily.

"Nothing, let's go," I snarled, moving on. Fucking memory. Why did I have to remember that one?

"Are you sure? You can talk about if you want," Zidane went one. I turned around, twitching and screaming.

"No I don't want to talk about it! That was not me!" I yelled, not breathing once. "That wasn't me! That's not my life now!"

"Twitch calm down if you don't want to talk about it that's fine," Zidane told me. "Just breathe and if you think something is gonna crop up then think of something else. Just try focus on getting Kuja."

"... Fine," I answered bluntly.

* * *

We went on up to an ocean area, fighting another one of the Guardians. We had been fighting them all lately. They just wouldn't die. Or maybe our memories brought them back? Maybe.

As we travelled through the water and ascended stairs I swear I saw a blonde at the top of the stairs, staring at us when we got closer to her. I squinted my eyes and she looked at me. I recognised her as Lilith.

"Lily!" I shouted. Suddenly she disappeared but it wasn't like she vanished, like teleporting. It was like a glitch. One moment she was there and the next she was gone like a flicker. But that was her, I knew it. "Who else saw that? I'm not seeing things."

"That was definitely Lilith," Steiner confirmed. He saw her too. "But how did she just vanish like that?"

"Time Magic," Lucifer answered. "She must have cast stop and run. Now why... ah that's a different question all together," He paused and I stared at him, expecting me to continue. "Oh come now I don't have the answer to everything."

I didn't want to think that Lilith was running to warn Kuja but that thought wouldn't leave my mind. She had to pick a side, she knew that but I didn't want her to perish for making the wrong choice. We had to get her to safety before anything happened to her. I don't want to think about what Kuja will do...

I pinched the bridge of my nose and went on with everyone, ascending the stairs to an area that had a broken clock in it. Lilith must have been nearby. I looked down, only now just realising how far we had climbed.

"Would hate to fall now," I said as everyone else looked down. We could barely see the bottom. We were almost at the top. Almost there.


	92. Act 4, Scene 3

"It's been a long time, At," I sat on his throne, twirling my cane calmly as Atrum entered the throne room. The scene of his father's death all those years ago. He was livid seeing me there.

"You should be dead," He growled in a low tone. I focused more on the chandelier as I got up from the throne.

"As should you," I countered, pointing up. "That same light's been out for I don't know how long. Then again you've sealed this room off, haven't you? Not changed it at all since daddy died. Well bar the corpse anyway."

"Are you here to mock me?" Atrum was losing he temper. I was poison to him. He hated my guts. Time never healed that wound. "What are you here for?"

"Just dropping by to say hello to my friend," I told him, advancing closer. A bullet of Aura hit my chest and I bled profusely. It only made me laugh. He hit me again and charged at me, drawing his blade and slitting my throat. I choked on my blood and went limp on the floor for a few moments, my life slipping from me. Almost. Atrum knew better than to turn his back. We had been through this fight for millennia.

"Why won't you learn to stay dead?" He yelled. I sat up, pulling out a cloth and holding it to my throat, waiting for my Magic to heal it.

"Because I can't," I told him honestly, then burst into laughter. "Atrum I am the Morning Star! I can't die! I am beyond Life and Death!" He yelled out, hitting me in the face. I kept laughing, my throat healing just enough for me to speak without spilling blood from my mouth. I stood again and walked around him. "So what's the verdict now? How are the new High Seraphs fairing? I hear the heir is quite the beauty."

"Leave now," Atrum growled. "You make me sick, Lucifer. You act as though this were all a game with you as the game-master. You kill my father and then run off only to show up every ten thousand years to have this conversation."

"Let's say I have the small, foolish hope that you will see the truth," I answered calmly, healing the wounds on my torso. "Instead I have seen history repeat itself. Congratulations Atty you've become exactly like your father: A monstrous, murdering rapist-" I was flung to the floor with a powerful right hook. Out of reaction I hissed at him, my fangs bared. I only retracted them once his back was turned.

"You know nothing of my father," He fumed. "And you cannot talk about fathers when yours was an-"

"Alcoholic, manic depressive," I finished. "Probably with some other problems too. Atrum I loved my father just like you loved yours but I was not blind to my dad's faults as you are. You deny the rumours, deny the truth, all in favour for a whimsical fantasy! Even _I'm_ not as mad as that!"

"You have lost your mind completely!" Atrum bellowed at me. I narrowed my eyes in warning. "You destroyed your family's reputation for meaningless revenge! Revenge that was not required! That was madness! Why didn't you turn to justice like I have?"

"Why wait for justice when you can take it into your own hands?" I asked. "He had to pay for his crimes. Crimes you knew of but denied to believe."

"Solomon," Atrum would never use my first name now. He hated that I remained on a first name basis. "If you are here to be the vapid waste of air that you are then I command you to leave Utopia. _Now_." I didn't move. Why should I? This was my home too I will leave when I want.

"Atrum," I began, walking towards him. He didn't even want to look at me. "I bear no ill towards you. I knew I would lose a good friend through my actions but I did so with no regrets. I do not regret killing your father and if I have to kill you to stop a full blown war then so be it." Silence. I could feel war looming in the near future. Although I didn't wish it I knew it couldn't be stopped. Without another word I left the room.

* * *

I observed my memory at the foot of a tall ladder. The ladder looked highly unstable. How long ago was that confrontation? Forty, sixty thousand years ago? Ah yes sixty thousand years ago. I remember because that was when Maeva Rhapsodos was High Seraph. It was about two and half centuries after that when her daughter, Elizabeth, took the mantle. Now that I think about it the surnames of the High Seraph never change. How odd.

"Lilith and Kuja should be up here," Zidane mused, looking up. "We must be getting close now."

"There is something incredibly poignant about ascending to the top of something," I also mused, walking to the base of the ladder. "Should we all go up together or just a select group? If I come running running and screaming we'll find another way up." Zidane laughed a bit before shaking his head.

"We're all going to together," He said. "Let's hope it's sturdy enough for us all."

* * *

At the very top was a small foyer with several rooms. The one straight ahead of us was our way out. We were attacked by the final Guardian and defeated it. The room decayed around us, leaving a dark, empty space. With no way forward, we were at the top of our climb.

"This is it?" Eiko whined. "All of that climbing for a way to nowhere?" I spied in the distance a bright mint green light. It was far away but if we could reach it...

"Perhaps there's something beyond?" Freya suggested. I stepped backwards and waited for a clear path.

"Of course," I answered. "There is no limit," I ran and jumped, only to land on an invisible path. I laughed and turned to the others. "Well at least it wasn't an invisible wall."

It's going to be okay Lilith. We'll find you.


	93. Act 4, Scene 4

I felt light headed when my eyes opened, like I was in a dream only I wasn't. This was cold, harsh reality. It felt like ice and tasted bitter. I hated reality right now and I was not one for hate but... I could not stand reality right now. It made me sick!

The room I woke in was warm and comfortable and reminded me of both Kuja's room in the palace and the King's Auction House. Maybe it was a combination of both? I lay in a warm bed with luxurious bedding and silk sheets. I was still in my torn clothes. I wished for a less conspicuous outfit. I felt out of place in the beautiful room with my common clothing.

Even though it was silent I was not alone. I spied Kuja staring out of a window. There was no scenery from the window; just a soft light that illuminated his features. His eyes he hooded slightly, his mouth curled to a frown and he had an almost regal air about him. I also realised he was no longer in Trance. Had he lost that power?

"I am glad you are unscathed," He said, knowing I was staring at him. I sat up in the bed and faced him, my eyes searching him for... something.

"You could have left me," I managed to say. "Why?" There was silence. It was almost like he had an answer but did not want to give it. "Kuja. Please answer me."

"Why?" He asked. "What good will that information do you?" He seemed angry but not with me. I did not understand and it worried me. I fought against my beating heart as we continued to talk.

"... I wanted to know... if I didn't ask now I would never forgive myself," I spoke in a whisper, clenching at the sheets beneath me. "You didn't just save me because of my heritage!" I did not know where the anger had came from. "Kuja why did you save me?" More silence. It killed me.

"... You returned," Was his soft reply. There was still anger in his tone but it was subtle. "Which I do not understand. You are split between your loyalties, Le Fay." I rose from the bed, walking to him and making him face me. His eyes were heavy and red but he still looked...

"Kuja stop it!" I shouted. "Stop calling me Le Fay! My loyalties aren't split they lie with..." I did not have an answer there. They were split I could not lie about that. The silence grew until I breathed in, calming myself. "... You have no idea how much this choice is tearing me apart right now."

"I don't, do I?" Kuja folded his arms over his chest and his eyes narrowed. "Well here is my dilemma: I am to die soon and if Memoria does not deal itself now all of the Universe will implode on itself. I can either let this happen or seal both of us here to die silently without recognition," I wanted to cry. My eyes were welling up and I looked down. Either way we'd... die? "... And I... don't want you to die." I looked at him. His eyes were in pain too. We couldn't keep up the fighting. We couldn't argue any more.

"... Then what are we to do?" I asked, searching him desperately for an answer. He turned from me, staring out of the window to the beautiful light.

"... There is a crystal," He began. "I have heard stories form my time on Terra that if this crystal is destroyed then the world will vanish, only to have it be replaced with a world almost exactly the same. The crystal is a defence mechanism. It will set the world back to before it was threatened, taking the threat with it," I was near crying. Tears threatened to fall down my face. "If I can destroy that crystal, it will be temporary death for everyone but they will return to their lives as though all of this never occurred," No... no! "It will mean my death, which I despise thinking of but... it is the only way I can have what I want."

"No!" I cried, the tears falling down my face. He turned to me and I weakly hit his chest. "You selfish bastard! You'd make the world forget you? After everything Shade did for your second chance?" I kept hitting him pathetically, screaming like a child. "You want _me_ to forget you? How could you be such a selfish bastard? What about me? What about what _I_ feel?" I cried like a complete idiot on his chest as he embraced me, holding me close to him. I cried like a child for I don't know how long. He just let me cry. I did not want to look at him. I did not know what to feel.

When the tears had dried I choked slightly, pulling away and wringing my hands nervously. I was scared of our fate. Of his fate. Why was I so desperate for him to live?

"... What happened to your Trance?" I asked weakly. I got a straight answer.

"I was in a hostile environment in which the souls needed to defend themselves," He answered softly, lifting a hand to touch my cheek. "You have air of hostility around you." I let him touch my cheek, caressing it tenderly and making me calm down. I leant against his hand as he stroked my cheek.

The atmosphere around us settled down and we were able to breathe again. I was able to look into his eyes the way we had in his palace. There was security there. I knew I would be protected. This whole place, wherever it was, was a haven. No one could get to us here.

"Kuja..." I whimpered a little. He was so gentle. For a while I could believe he wasn't a warmonger. He was polite, sensitive and sophisticated. His long, elegant fingers touched my face, not once scratching or harming me. He then raised his hand, running it through my hair slowly and carefully to avoid hurting me. The whole time he looked as though he was concentrating carefully. Then his other hand went around my waist, gently drawing me closer to him.

"_Can you look me in the eye and say that you want to continue on this road? Despite everything. The war, him being your enemy, the future that will shape before you."_

Lucifer's words rang in my head. I said told him it was a nice thought. Now... what did I want?

"Lilith..." He whispered softly to me, his eyes soft and elegant with a tragic beauty around him. Around us. Lucifer was right. It was okay to act on impulse.

"... Kiss me," I asked. I thought my voice would shake with nerves when I asked. Instead it was firm and confident. I wanted him to kiss me.

He did. Without question.

Our kiss was beautiful. It felt perfect and the world around us melted away. Nothing else mattered now. We knew what we wanted but we also knew that we would never have another chance to be like this... it was over before it began.

All we had left was a few moments. I wouldn't let this one get away.

When we parted I stared at him, ready to spill my tears. Kuja hushed me gently, making sure I was comforted.

"Lilith I want this," He told me. He knew exactly what he wanted. I was speechless for a moment until I breathed in, touching his cheek gently.

"... I won't leave."

We had our last moments in that room. The last moments spent with one another, experiencing the other's touch, kiss, beauty. We gave each other our devotion. Not a moment passed in that time when all of our attention was on the other person in that room. I did not realise that Kuja and I seemed... perfect together. I felt completed. I had no need to be anywhere else, for I was where I wanted to be: with him. I knew what I had wanted and not once in that time did I think my heart would be torn out for Kuja made me feel beautiful. I do not regret a moment but wish I had more time to feel beautfiul and whole...

… Beautiful, whole and loved.


	94. Act 4, Scene 5

Our final destination was a dimension made entirely of crystalline substance. There was one path made of crystal that lead straight to another light. Honestly people and their obsession with lights you'd think we're all moths or something.

"This place reminds me of the Ice Cavern," Dagger mused as we regained our senses.

"This must have been the place Garland harped on about," Zidane said to himself. Ghost looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Garland?"

"Yeah," Zidane answered. "He's been talking to me in my head. You think I'd tell you Twitch? You'd strike me down thinking I was crazy!" Ah to be able to joke at a time like this. It's brilliant.

"Takes a crazy to know a crazy," Was the counter.

"What's Garland been saying?" Eiko asked.

"He's been telling me what this place is," Zidane explained. "He told me that this world would take us to a crystal that was kind of like a life-force for the Planet where all life comes from. He's moved on now and I don't doubt Kuja is there with Lily."

We wasted no time in descending to the pit of the crystalline world. Some of us were walking slowly and were put at the back. It must have been worry in case the path shattered beneath us. Nah this stuff is pretty sturdy.

The world, as we got deeper, was oddly warm. I wasn't complaining it was a nice, comfortable temperature. I wondered if we could get any of the crystal substance out of here without damaging anything. Probably not. Even if we did it would probably vanish like a big disappointment.

The path ended abruptly at the light. We stood for a moment in silence, staring at it. All that was heard was our breathing.

"This is it," Zidane said. "Let's get him." We drew our weapons and went through the light.

* * *

Another crystal land was our landing point. It was just a large circular base of orange crystal. Kuja, still in Trance, floated in front of a large yellow crystal and Lilith sat on the ground, hugging her legs as her head lifted to look at us.

"Kuja!" Zidane shouted.

"Oh... it seems like the memories of the Guardians did not end you," Kuja remarked. Lilith rose up to her feet, staring at us. "It does not matter though. You see this crystal? Thisis where it will all end. Once it is destroyed, nothing will remain," Oh Lilith sweetheart you're heartbroken. "You're memories will be gone. For good."

"No they won't!" Zidane yelled. "You're a coward Kuja! If you're going to die leave us out of it!"

"It's not that simple, dear brother," Kuja went on. Lilith lowered her head in what seemed to be shame. "I don't have to be afraid any more. If I die, you're all coming with me!"

He blasted us with a Flare Star, throwing several of us at crystal pillar. I wiped blood from my hands and head and blasted him with fire. Dagger and Eiko were Summoning pretty much all of their Eidolons in a combined attack against Kuja while Ghost and Vivi were hurtling powerful lighting bolts at him.

Zidane leapt up on one pillar and leapt at Kuja, stabbing him. Freya leapt up and threw her spear while Steiner focused of casting Sword Magic with help from Vivi when he could do it and Amarant threw chakrams at Kuja.

As we fought him Lilith stood like a doll like the way she was when trapped in Mount Gulug. She stood not making a sound and almost seemed dead. I could even sense it that part of her was in grave suffering like death. There was still her choice to make. Again I hoped she would make the right choice.

Kuja continued fighting us, using so much Magic that it was unsettling. The amount of Magic he was using was far too much by regular standards. If he didn't stop soon he'd kill himself out of sheer exhaustion. Maybe that was his plan. Kill us and use all of his power to do so. Now that was dangerous. I think he was beyond caring now.

Another Flare Star sent us collapsing. I got knocked down to my knees while everyone else was on the ground, short of breath and bleeding. Ghost had actually turned to splattering her blood on Kuja to burn him. Kuja's Trance was not fading but his power certainly was.

Lilith still stood unscathed. Something inside her was festering and dying and growing in size. It must have been her heart. The heart is always the first to be damaged. She had not moved throughout the entire battle and she knew if she didn't act soon something terrible would happen, leaving her to be the guilty party.

"Well, any last words before you all perish?" Kuja asked. He was going to use that Ultima spell again. He was set on destroying everything. Tragic really.

"Kuja..." Lilith's voice was barely a whisper. She stepped forward and turned to face him. There was silence until she spoke again. "I can't... I can't do this. I hope you can forgive me." A pale pink light shone around her. What was she doing?

Kuja said nothing. His eyes became angry and his Magic charged to full capacity. The two spells that he and Lilith were casting could probably rival in strength if I knew what spell she was casting. What was she doing? She was breaking this couldn't end well. I knew it would not end well. Impulse at the wrong time was breaking her from the inside out. I didn't think she would listen to me but she did... at what cost?

Both Ultima and Lilith's spell were cast simultaneously, causing mass destruction, well that was my guess. Something happened to the world. Something not right. It changed... nothing remained except for one moment.


	95. Act 4, Scene 6

I felt... light-headed. Dizzy. Sick. Sick to my stomach. What had I done? What did I do? All I remember was casting a spell... wait a moment. That spell just... it just came out. I don't know how I did it it just happened.

Now all I could hear was voices, screaming... it was like my premonitions had been amplified by a million. So many voices, so many things happening at once.

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a wasteland. Everything was dead. I was alone for a while and had no idea how to get to anyone. I could only sit with my head in my hands. Oh dear God what have I done? Kuja... everyone... I know what I've done is horrible... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Why did I do this?

My moping was cut off by the familiar laugh of a mad man. Lucifer stood dazed at our location, laughing in amazement.

"My Heaven's tits, Lilith!" He laughed, acknowledging I was there."What did you do? This is fascinating! What did you do?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, slowly getting to my feet and shaking. "I don't know what I did!" Lucifer was grinning like an idiot as he approached me, holding my shoulders.

"It worked! I didn't think it would work but it did!" Be less vague, please, for my sake. "Another Sorceress must have cast it as well!" I stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "Lilith you successfully cast Time Compression! That's the most powerful spell _any_ Time Mage can cast and it's nigh impossible to do!"

"... I did _what_?" I asked slowly. Lucifer let go of me and began wandering about, staring at the brown and grey skies.

"All of Time and Space is converging into one, singular moment," He explained, which gave me a heart attack. _All_ of Time? "Well not right now. It takes a long time for it to happen. A little ironic considering it's all meshing together to create one moment. However this could give us the advantage. If we can reverse this then we may just have enough time to stop this disaster from occurring."

"And how do I stop it?" I asked.

"You're the one who cast it, you figure it out!" Lucifer yelled over the winds that picked up, thunder clapping over our heads.

"I don't know how I cast this spell! How am I supposed to reverse it if I don't know I cast it?" I yelled. "Are you expecting me to figure it out in two seconds?"

"Actually you don't have two seconds seeing as time no longer exists," Lucifer answered.

"That's not helping!" The winds subsided and I breathed in. I looked around for the others, seeing no one there. "... Let's find the others first..."

"There's actually something you should see," Lucifer ushered me to the edge of a cliff not too far away. Below us Ghost was standing on the edge of a cliff, staring out to the distance, oblivious to her surroundings it seemed. "Ghost is... well basically she's lost it."

"Lost it as in 'psychopath' lost it or lost it as in 'you' lost it?" I asked carefully. Lucifer, for once, kept silent, leaving me to realise it was the former. "No..."

"I cannot help you for this battle," I looked at him in horror. Fight Ghost? No I can't! "But I'm fading. I'm not meant to be alive or dead, thus Time has no place for me. I can exist in a world with Time but without it, I am not entirely sure where I am meant to be. I won't die, I know that much... maybe I'll be in Heaven?" His last musing comforted me in a way. He turned to me and smiled. "I do apologise My Lady, but consider it a Rite of Passage." Nodding I breathed in and cast Float on myself, descending down to the cliff where Ghost was.

"... I know what I am," Ghost said to us monotonously. "I'm a twisted and horrific experiment made by a mad man. No trace of who I was before remains. I have _tried_ to retain that sense of humanity, if I can call it that, yet all it returns me to is the truth of who I am. I cannot lie and say I'm still the person I was before the experiments. I've lost all of that life."

"Ghost you haven't that life is still there," I told her foolishly. "Your family is still out there, you've got Zidane and us."

"And I've put you all in War's path because she wants her master to have his pet back," She countered. "I'm tired of it all. I am sick of think that I can do when all that results in is more destruction. My innate powers over death, lightning only destroys, my Demon powers, artificial and unnatural to my species, and the experiments have only deteriorated my mind," She paused, sighing and folding her arms. "I am on the same level as War... I try to be more... noble than she yet we are one and the same. Two of the Four Corners. Seeing my entire life replay in front me gave me the insight I needed: After all this time, after all I've done... maybe I am meant to be evil."

"No... Ghost no!" I shouted. She took her sais out and turned to me.

"I cannot help you but perhaps you can erase my existence," She told me. "You can use what power of mine you can to stop this. You have been a good friend, Lilith... better than I deserve."

I blocked her lightning strike, stopping it and flying out the way. Ghost charged at me, hacking at me with her sighs and drawing blood. I landed hard on the stone and only barely got out of the way of her stabbing me.

"Ghost stop it!" I shouted, blasting her with a Flare Star. It barely damaged her as it hit dead on. I threw several more at her which barely hurt her. I remembered her acidic blood and became wary of making her bleed.

She ran behind me and threw me off the cliff. I used Float again and went on casting Flare Star and forcing pieces of rock to crash into her which only proved to stall her than do any damage. I got stabbed in the stomach by her two blades and I stared at her. I knew she wouldn't kill me but the thought... terrified me... I could feel my pulse fading...

Then I learned the extent of my power.

I stared at Ghost, who was not controlling her madness in the slightest. She threw me off and I slid across the ground, scraping my face and body. The one horrifying thing I had never seen before was a skeletal tendril that appear from Ghost's back, like a mockery of wings. Oh Ghost what did they do to you? The worst part is... that's not even half of it...

A huge rift opened above Ghost. She stared at me, oblivious to what would happen. I choked a little, staring at her. Her eyes then softened and her body went limp, seeming to be in control. She looked at me, suddenly aware.

"... Kill the mutant... before I lose control again..." She pleaded. I cried, feeling so horrible for what I had to do.

"I am so sorry Ghost..." I choked. The rift then expelled ropes of Magic, wrapping around Ghost as she stood, immediately trying to defend herself from death. The Magic engulfed her and she screamed, trying to break free as it pulled her in. She gripped on to the edges of the rift as she screamed louder, before a final pull of Magic dragged her away, the rift sealing behind her.

Ghost had been absorbed into Time...

I shook and found myself going unconscious. I am so sorry Ghost...

_Please, take what power I have left..._


	96. Act 4, Scene 7

_Please, take what power I have left..._

"Lily you're okay!" I looked up at Zidane, who got me to my feet. I felt dizzy but looking down I wasn't bleeding. What happened. "We thought you had disappeared too."

"Disappeared?" As in... absorbed into Time like Ghost? Now that I focused it was only Zidane, Vivi, Steiner and Dagger that were there. Just the five of us. "What's happened."

"_You are foolish to deny your fate..." _A voice spoke from the emptiness. I felt my heart go faster as the voice inspired fear within me. _"It is your will to die. Yet your fear drives you to defy your fate."_

"Shut up!" Zidane yelled. "We don't want to die! We'll prove that the will to live is stronger!" I stared up a large building in the sky. An arena like place. I could see a being up there... it was going to kill us.

Then this was it. This was do or die.

The thing whipped us all up to face it. It was huge and faceless and I had no idea what it was. Zidane opened up by running and attacking it while Dagger Summoned Bahamut. Vivi cast flares and Steiner attacked with Zidane while I blasted Flare Stars.

What was this thing? Was it a manifestation of something? Something made fear and hate? Or a destroyer of life? Either way I knew what I had to do. Ghost gave me the last of her strength. I won't let her or anyone else down!

Floating I soared above the being's head and threw pieces of the arena at it with Gravity Magic and shooting more Flare Stars around him as extra punishment. I took my knife, shooting down and slashing it. It threw me back with a strong blue light which I then blocked and reflected back to him.

The monster got me from behind, hitting a beam of light through me that felt as though my insides were being ripped out. Dagger Summoned both Bahamut and Shiva, making the thing distracted and saving me. I Reversed my wound before blasting a massive Flare Star at it then opening a massive rift, holding it down while the other fought it.

It was incredibly strong, I will admit that, but we were stronger. We could defeat him. If I had cast Time Compression then this was my playing field. I won't let him kill us I won't!

Zidane and Steiner were drawing blood. The liquid flowing down the endless pit beneath us. He was getting weaker we were so close!

The more damage each side did, the more destruction happened around us. Time was breaking apart and fading the further we battled. Maybe there was a way out of this? Time isn't linear; it flows in many different directions. If it can go forward, it can go back. IT can go sideways, longways, frontways, downways and any other ways you can think of! I can pull it all together I can pull it all apart as well.

I focused, the pink light from before surrounding me as the world around us was decimated. Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Steiner were soon teleported away by a strange force as I stood face to face with the being.

"What are you?" I shouted. I could feel the winds picking up again. Time was separating. I could feel it.

"_I am Necron," _It answered. _"And I know much of you, Lilith..." _I focused on my spell, feeling it get stronger while I got weaker. I had to pull all of Time apart. It was so close to being one moment... _"I am what Kuja called out to in his madness. He wished for a way to destroy everything. If everything was destroyed he would no longer feel the cold solitude, the bitter madness, the intolerable loneliness... I would have given him all that."_

"I won't let you destroy everything!" I shouted. "I'll turn it all back! I'll do it different this time!"

"_So long as fear exists, I will wait for the desperate to call out to me..." _Those were Necron's last words as he disintegrated. I screamed as I felt the shock of a fall. I remained silent as the fall went on though. I could see so much of my past and my present. I could also see the times of other people...

* * *

There were three teenage girls and a teenage boy at a blue, crystalline forest at night. It quickly changed to a sparring match between the dark haired girl and the red haired girl in a large, open field.

It then changed to an older version of the dark haired girl playing piano, which then changed to her fighting an older version of the red haired girl. She had three scars down her face. Eventually it changed to them fighting in another forest, this time the red haired girl punching the dark haired woman in the face. A man resembling Ghost stopped them. Was that Omen? He was shouting at them.

The image then changed to an older version of the blonde woman from the first image in a prison cell, trying to convince other people to let her out since they were escaping. One of the women there was another red haired girl with a strange face tattoo.

Then there were in a temple like area, where a dark silver haired man was backing away from the red haired woman, who had a bow and arrow aimed on him while the blonde was trying to stop her.

It then showed my past as I tried to forget. Running onto that road in Paris, being nearly frozen to death in the Ice Cavern, meeting Lucifer, my fight with William, my time with Kuja... my last moments with Kuja...

No... no I don't want to think about it...

The teenage boy had grown older in the next image. He was laughing at a man in a cowboy suit who was also laughing. It seemed as no one else approved of what they were talking about. It then changed to them and a woman in blue driving through a desert. The man had a glimmer in his eyes. One that seemed sinister and evil.

Then... Lucifer was in the desert? He seemed to be acting like a professional, debriefing them on something. One man I noticed had blonde hair, a thick, golden blonde that...

The man turned around to speak with someone who said his name... Dante? Dante is that you?


	97. Act 4, Scene 8

The area may have stayed the same but there was sense of calm about it. As though Time was returning to its normal state. I wandered around calmly, trying to find my way back. I felt lost, like I didn't belong.

"Zidane? Can you hear me?" I called out, hoping I'd find someone who would hear me. "Dagger are you there? Vivi?" I frowned as I had no answers from any of them. There was a pause as I went forward aimlessly. This place was endless. "... Kuja?"

"Who's there?" I gasped at the suddenness of the voice. I followed the direction the voice came from. I wasn't going to lose it! I'd find someone! Maybe I can go home!

"Just keep talking! I'll come to you!" I continued, starting to run towards the voice.

"Tell me who you are!" He ordered. I knew it was a male voice. A deep male voice. I kept running, feeling myself getting closer to the person. I knew I was getting closer to them, I could see a silhouette of him. I was almost there...

"Wait! Don't go!" I shouted. Then I heard something click and he pointed a gun at me. I froze and stared at him. He had such icy blue eyes and amazing blonde hair... I squinted a little slowly realising who it was. "Dante!"

"How do you know me?" He asked immediately. He was so stern and hardened. He had changed a lot I knew that just by looking at him. Both of us had changed.

"Dante, it's me, Lilith... Lilith Clark?" It felt strange to use my birth-name but he knew me by that. "We were pen pals. One day you just stopped writing... you disappeared. You and your brother just vanished one day..." He squinted at me, his eyebrow raised. Did he not remember? "Dante please..."

"Lilith..." He mumbled. He looked as though he was trying hard to recall something. Please remember me... "Lilith... Amadeus..."

"Yes... it's me Dante," I said softly. He paused. He lowered the gun and put it away, shock on his face.

"Lily!" He suddenly exclaimed, pulling me into a rough, tight hug. I hugged back tightly. We had been pen pals for so long... this was the first time we had met face to face. "Lily by God I can't believe it! I can't believe I almost forgot you! You..." We pulled away and he raised his eyebrow. "... Look different."

"I... yeah I've changed," I admitted. He noticed the pointed ears and how my pupils were the symbols of Infinity. "My powers changed me a little."

"Your powers..." He raised his eyebrow again.

"Dante I've known my whole life that I am a Mage," I explained. "I only discovered recently that I am Morgan Le Fay's descendant, the sole heir to Camelot and have control over Time and Space."

"Then you..." He leaned closer, examining me. "... You were the last person to cast Time Compression."

"That's what Lucifer said," I mumbled quietly. The mention of his name made Dante frown.

"Please tell me it's not Lucifer Solomon," I nodded, furrowing my brow at his recognition of the man. "A guide to us both. How noble of him."

"What happened to you?" We exchanged our stories. The people we met, the battle we fought and the lives we saved. Dante also proved to be more that what he told of me, as well as his adoptive brother, Vanadium. He also told me of another of the Horsemen. Pestilence had been after Dante and his friends just as War was after my friends and I. Our journeys had changed us both so much. Now we were at the end of them.

"What are you thinking Lilith?" He asked me. I looked at him; he knew what I was thinking.

"We can go home. If we think hard enough we can go home. I can take us back far enough that it will be before we were taken!" Dante's own brow furrowed and he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with hope in my eyes.

"Lysander told me that when he went back, a couple of years later he was thrown right back into the fray," He explained. "When he went home... it didn't feel like home to him. He had changed far too much to be the same as we was before. Home wasn't his place to be any longer..." I frowned, staring at the stone beneath us. He had a point... I thought going home would mean everything would be okay. Nothing would change. I had changed too much. "There's nothing at home for me. My dad's gone, my mother doesn't want anything to do with me... I've only got one place to turn back to."

"... You're right..." I sighed. "Still... after all of this... it can only seem to get worse."

"There's always that terrible feeling," Dante said. "So... back to your Gaia before Time Compression tears us apart?"

"Yeah... I've got to finish some things," I nodded before hugging him again. "It was good to finally meet you."

"Same," Dante said. I thought about the Iifa Tree and Dante began to fade, being called by someone I didn't recognise. I kept thinking about the Iifa Tree. I knew that was the closest place to safety right now. My gut was telling me to go there. I kept thinking about it. Everyone was there. Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Steiner, Amarant, Freya, Quina, Eiko, Ghost, Lucifer... everyone would be there. I would be back with them. They would all be alive, including Kuja. Kuja would be there too... I would say sorry... I had to finish my business with him. I had to end this madness.


	98. Act 4, Scene 9

"Lilith!" I got to my feet and spun around, almost being tackled by Lucifer, who had me gripped in a hug. Ghost pulled us both away from the edge of the Iifa Tree and towards the Airship. "Where have you been? We thought Time had got you for good."

"I'm fine, I just got a little lost," I told them.

"We can talk about this later, the Iifa Tree is about to collapse," Ghost said urgently. "Get of the Hilda Garde now." I nodded slowly, being pulled along by Ghost to get to the Airship. Looking behind me I saw the branches of the Tree fall from great heights, crashing down on the roots and ripping them apart. The roots themselves seemed to have taken a life of their own, ripping itself apart, knowing that it would die.

_Goodbye... Lilith..._

The words made me freeze in place. My blood run cold. Ghost yanked on my hand and I snapped it away from her, turning back to the Iifa Tree. At this time I heard Zidane speaking as well, cursing under his breath.

"What's wrong? Dagger asked him as I slowly walked towards the Iifa Tree.

"Hey, why don't you guys go on ahead?" Zidane had suggested. "I'll catch up later, promise."

"... Zidane what is wrong?" Dagger asked again in severe worry. By this time everyone else had returned to get us.

"... Kuja's still alive," I knew it. I knew those weren't his last words. He was dying though. "I can't just leave him behind."

"What?" Steiner bellowed in shock. "After all he's done you are _still_ willing to go back for him!"

"It's more complicated than that," Zidane argued. "If the roles had been reversed I probably would have done the exact same thing as him! He's my brother... I can't leave him behind."

"I'm going with you," I told him. Zidane just stared at me, a little shocked. For some reason he didn't say no or that it was too dangerous.

"Are you sure, Lily?" He asked. He was concerned? I only nodded. "Well, if that's what you feel like you need to do."

"No you aren't Lilith!" Ghost suddenly snapped. "You can't save the world and keep the bad guy alive!"

"You don't understand!" I shouted back at her. "I need to go back! If I don't I'll never forgive myself!"

"I say let them go," Lucifer piped in. "Both are set on what they must do and I see no reason in stopping the if that is what they wish."

"Here's a good reason: They will die!" Ghost snarled, pointing at the Tree. "In case you haven't noticed, the Iifa Tree is in the middle of _tearing itself apart_!"

"Twitch," Zidane spoke a little more softly this time. "We've all got to make big decisions in our lives. For me and Lilith, we have to make that choice now. I know you don't like it, Hell none of you seem to like it, but this is what we have to do." I needed... time alone... I froze time for a few moments, running to the roots of the Iifa Tree. In my panic time unfroze as I was going down to the pits of the Tree.

"She's gone!" Steiner yelled.

"Lilith stop!" Ghost shouted. I didn't turn back. I had to find Kuja. I needed time alone with him...

* * *

I clung to the ledge of where he was, barely escaping the roots. I sped myself up and floated down to get to him. Hopefully I had enough time.

Pulling myself up I crawled up to Kuja, sitting on my knees beside him as his eyes were closed. He was breathing but only barely. I tried to Reverse some of his wounds, only managing to heal a few before he gripped my hand suddenly.

"... A goodbye is meant to be final, Lilith," He told me weakly. I hushed him, my hands shaking.

"No we're getting you out of here," I told him. "Zidane is coming down soon, we'll get you out of here."

"After all I've done?" He scoffed before coughing badly. I squeezed his hand, more for my own comfort than his. "... Lilith I am dying. Nothing can be done to save me."

"That's a lie!" I shouted. "We'll all get out here, we'll start over! I can't let you die! I can't!" We paused. I started to choke on my own breath, growing more and more hysterical with each passing moment. What was wrong with me? I couldn't stop... and I couldn't stop the crying.

"... I don't understand you..." He frowned sadly, looking wearily towards the way I had came. "Zidane will be here soon... I suppose I should say this to you alone..."

"No don't talk like that," I whimpered, lowering my head to his chest, trying to hold back my tears. "Don't talk like that... we'll get out of here..."

"Years after Garland gave me my soul, he admitted that because I had not developed from a child to an adult I would never feel true emotions the way humans would," Kuja spoke. I couldn't stop myself crying as his hand weakly touched my cheek, lifting my head a little so I would look at him. "With Shade, I learned how to feel. I felt happiness, sadness, betrayal, hurt, determination... Garland never thought I would develop emotions the way I had... He thought I would be consumed by pain and anger after Shade's death... for a while he was right," I squeezed my eyes shut, sobbing more. "Then I had to meet you. I felt like I had sunk so low when I realised I was fighting the very woman I wanted to support."

"Kuja don't talk like this," He was ripping my heart out my chest right now. I wanted it to stop. I wanted him to stop...

"After all this time... I finally understood what it meant to live," I kept crying. I knew he wouldn't stop. I felt his hand move about a little, removing something from his person. "I thought I would be too late to say anything... I wanted to say more than goodbye."

"Kuja please stop talking..." I begged through my tears. He paused for a moment, his eyes were weak but so soft... I barely noticed him put something my my hand.

"Lilith I love you..." My blood ran cold and I shook uncontrollably. What did he... he loves me? No that can't be right! No he can't love me he can't! He can't do this to me! "... Lilith?"

"Kuja don't do this to me..." I broke down, crying onto his chest as I heard a crash below us. Only a little longer alone...

I looked at the item he had given me. It was a beautiful silver ring. I vaguely remembered him wearing it in the palace but never really noticing it. It was a signet ring, like my own only it had an amethyst in the centre and intricate engravings around it. I paused before listening to Kuja's weak heart beat...

"Don't leave me..." I whispered, hearing Zidane's grumbles and grunts as he got to the top with us.

"You guys okay?" He asked. Kuja merely sighed as I remained silent.

"Why can't I be left to die in peace?" He asked. Zidane sat beside me as I kept quiet still, the tears streaming down my face. "... Have your friends got away safely?"

"Yeah, they're all gonna be fine," Zidane answered.

"... Then I am glad... I could do something right," He smiled weakly before it faded. He wasn't strong enough...

"Well I suppose we should get going too," Zidane got up, holding Kuja's arm. "Lily, help me get him up."

"There is no point..." Kuja tried to stop us but I was so determined to get us all out of there. Alive. "There is no life for me out there..."

"There is... please..." I pleaded, crying weakly. Kuja if you really love me then please at least try to live... don't give up... "Please don't give up now..."

"Lilith... Zidane... I'm sorry," He muttered weakly. I looked up, seeing the roots breaking through and slamming down around us. We had little time as thick roots crash down on top of us. I threw myself over Kuja's body as a small shield guarded the three of us.

I looked at Kuja. I knew he was dying. Soon he'd have no strength left to protect us. Soon he wouldn't be here... with me...

"... I love you..."

Those were my last words to him. Soon the shield faded and the roots turned to black. The Iifa Tree was dead. As was Kuja... he was dead.

"Kuja!" Zidane shook his shoulders as I sat, shaking and crying as he did so. "C'mon don't die on us! You can't!"

"Zidane stop it!" I screamed in agony, holding a hand over my stomach. "He's dead! No amount of wishing or Magic can bring him back! He's dead!" I didn't care now. I just wanted to kick and scream like a child. He was dead... gone... forever...

Zidane moved beside me and held me as I cried, letting it all out. All the emotions I had held. I never knew how strongly I felt for him until now. I always believed it to be a fleeting fancy... but... the premonition I had so long ago... it was Kuja who had told me he loved me... and I never realised it until now...

"... At least you've told him how you feel," Zidane mumbled. "At this rate we may never get back to Alexandria..." He and Dagger... I sobbed more, rubbing my eyes roughly.

Letting go Zidane tried to bash through the roots. They were sturdy, only small bits breaking off. Sitting beside Kuja I felt afraid. What if we died in this place? I didn't want to die...

"Shade... I'm sorry I couldn't protect him..." I cried weakly, curling up and pressing my forehead to my knees. "I tried..."She was silent as I cried. "Shade I'm sorry..."

"_... I won't be able to help you get out," _Shade spoke. _"My business is finished... you can escape on your own... Kuja doesn't want you to die here... not because of him..." _I cried... I felt Shade slipping from my mind. _"I can move on now... thank you..."_

It felt a little empty without Shade being there...but now she was at peace... maybe that meant all the Mages would have their freedom too... maybe... if we could get out of here...

Zidane started to hum to himself. The song that Dagger had sung. I remained silent. No amount of singing could comfort me now...


	99. Act 4, Scene 10

It took us five days to get out of there. It would have taken less time if we had left Kuja's body but neither of us could do so. When we had finally gained out freedom we dragged ourselves to the one place we knew we could get help: the Black Mage Village. It was a long and life-threatening journey. I felt myself getting incredibly weak but I didn't stop. I would reach the village and we'd get help. The Black Mages trusted us and Zidane told me the Genomes were there as well. They would help.

It took another four days to reach the village. A Genome named Mikoto helped us recover. Vivi was there too. He told us that he wanted to be with the Black Mages and help the Genomes adjust. The world was recovering and it needed all the help it could get.

I was in a state of shock for the first week since our arrival. I hardly spoke, using one word answers and gestures if people spoke to me. Three days after we arrived they buried Kuja with the other Black Mages who had stopped. The Black Mages held no ill will towards him, as they understood the fear of stopping. The Genomes thought his actions were wrong, yet he defied their fate as puppets and proved that they had a reason to live.

I had Kuja's ring on a small chain around my neck. I held it often, almost all the time, for comfort. Comfort that was fleeting and painful. Every time Zidane asked me what I was going to do, I had the same answer every time: I don't know. I had to get my head sorted before I could do anything. I knew I had to go back to the Mages, become their leader and give them the freedom they deserved. I couldn't do that the way I was now.

I was starting to be sick every day as well. It was out of grief and the way I was hurting myself. I barely ate and when I did I would regurgitate it almost immediately. After three months of this I began eating again and functioning a little better.

However at least once a week I would go the remains of the Iifa Tree to be alone. I wouldn't think much expect about the day Kuja died. I would hold a hand to my stomach every time I was there. I still found it hard to believe he loved me.

"They told me you'd be here," Lucifer's voice spoke softly. I didn't turn around. I just walked to a rock and sat on it quietly. "I remember the first time we were here. Running into that wall was funny." He chuckled a little while I slowly placed my hands on my lap.

"Yes..." I said quietly. My voice had been quite harsh lately. I hardly spoke and cried every night. Lucifer sat down beside me, putting my cane on his lap.

"You miss him, don't you?" I nodded slowly. "Zidane told me what happened... he's also saying he's not coming back to Alexandria until you're okay," I nodded again. "You don't want to talk do you?"

"Lucifer..." My voice was coarse. I couldn't look at him. "I can't... I can't go back..."

"Why not?" He asked.

"... Something happened there..." I muttered. "I can't go back... not for a long time... I keep telling Zidane to go without me but he won't listen." I couldn't bring myself to say what had happened... what was happening to me.

Lucifer put a hand in his pocket and gave me a set of letters in envelopes. I took them quietly. They were addressed to me. They were in Kuja's handwriting.

"They're a little informal, but all formalities have been sorted out," Lucifer told me. I nodded slowly. "Just read them when you're ready. I'll take you back to the Village." I nodded again, slowly rising and walking with him. I stared at the ground the whole time.

* * *

When I was alone that night in the Black Mage Village I mustered enough courage to open the letters Lucifer had given me. I opened one at random, not knowing what was inside until I read it...

_If I am to disappear for over three calendar months or in the event of my death I, Lord Kuja King of Terra, give all my possessions, the King's Auction House, all of the King's Estate and surrounding lands and my desert palace to Her Majesty Lilith Amadeus Le Fay of Camelot._

_This is only an informal statement but will be used as evidence alongside my will for Lady Lilith's use._

I closed my eyes and covered my mouth, trying not to make any noise as I felt myself about to cry. Everything of his was mine... Lucifer said he sorted it all out... so that meant... Kuja had given me a home? He wanted me to have everything...

Without hesitating I ripped open the second envelope and read it.

_Lilith,_

_I understand that we have had our differences but I wish for you to hear me out._

_I apologise for what I did at my palace. I wish I had not used you like that but I had hoped that it would keep you by my side. I realise now I should have been honest and kept my promise. I understand you may never forgive me for it._

_You may be wondering how long it's been since that incident. We are in Memoria... you are sleeping soundlessly on the bed behind me. You look like an angel. You look beautiful as you always have. I will only have a small amount of time to get this letter to where I want you to find it. I feel like a fool not to say these things to your face but I know my life will end before I have the chance to._

_Lilith for some time now I have loved you. All I have wanted was to protect you and ensure your safety. You are beautiful and are a wonderful person. I had hoped it would not end like this but there is no other way for this to end._

_I am deeply sorry for all my actions. Hopefully when I remove myself from this world your life will be better. A part of me wishes that even though the world will forget me I hope you will remember who I am._

_Goodbye with my deepest regrets and all my love_

_Kuja._

I slammed the letter down on the desk and cried. I couldn't handle it. Now not. Not when this is happening...

I hated Kuja that night. I wanted to scream at him and hit him for what he'd done. I couldn't though. He was dead and there was nothing I could do about it!

I was sick the next morning... I knew that I had to tell Lucifer and Zidane and everyone what happened...


	100. Act 4, Scene 11

It had been two years since we escaped the Iifa Tree's destruction. Everyone had went back to their lives since then. Dagger, well Garnet now, had taken her place as the Queen of Alexandria. Steiner returned with her. Freya went back to Burmecia. Eiko was taken in my Cid and Hilda. Amarant went back to his life as fugitive. Quina returned to the Marsh and Vivi... about six months ago we got a letter from the Black Mages that he passed away.

Lucifer had not been seen for two years since he decided he had to go. Lilith and Zidane... no word of them at all.

I didn't go back to Tantalus. I felt like I didn't belong there. Instead I did what Lilith was meant to do: I helped the Mages. I helped them rebuild and become accepted in Lindblum. Cid and Garnet had decimated laws that were against Mages. For a while there was outcries against it but now things were settling down.

I was distant now. I kept little to no contact with them all. Most days I spent in Treno, living in the abandoned and shut down Auction House until it suddenly re-opened a couple of months ago. I had became my name; a ghost. It was like I was dead yet I was still around, fleeting images in the corner of one's eye.

Baku had found me in Treno one day, asking me if I wanted to return to Alexandria to perform 'I Want To Be Your Canary' for the Queen's birthday. For old time's sake. I didn't know why but I agreed. I would help but I wouldn't be seen. Even if everyone else was there... it wouldn't be the same without the others. With my family.

It was cold on the night of the play. So many nobles had arrived to see it. All of Alexandria was there. I felt chills as Baku began to introduce the play. At least it wouldn't be like the last time we did this...

* * *

Marcus was performing well. I had zoned out while being there. I couldn't focus that much. I just felt out of place. Maybe I could go up to the bridge and see it better? I nodded to myself, going up there and watching the play, unseen by the audience.

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

Zidane!

I gaped at him, standing there while the audience stood shocked. There was a commotion after a few moments as Zidane walked towards the edge of the stage. How was he? You sly dog, you...

Garnet appeared and she embraced Zidane. I took that as my cue to run down the stairs and to the stage, seeing Garnet hitting Zidane's chest for being such an idiot worrying her. I jumped down the stage as everyone ran to them. Wait why were there a load of Vivis?

"We thought you were dead, Zidane," Freya scolded. "How could you worry us all like that?"

"Yeah! I mean a letter may have been nice!" Eiko chided. Zidane only laughed, keeping Garnet close to him.

"Sorry, I would have came sooner, honest!" He's not getting away that easy. He knew that.

"Right show's over let's leave the Queen in peace!" Baku shouted from the stage. It took about half an hour to get rid of everyone. Zidane sat on the stage, grinning like an idiot.

"What happened to you?" Garnet didn't know if she wanted to be happy or angry or just cry. Seeing Zidane really relieved everyone though.

"Me and Lilith got stuck in the Iifa Tree after Kuja died," He began. "I couldn't come back until I knew Lilith was okay. She was a complete mess after he died."

"Why? He was the bad guy?" Eiko asked. Zidane rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you see... Kuja and Lilith... they kind of..." He sighed before finished. "Well they loved each other. I didn't realise it until after we got to safety. I honestly don't think Lily knew she loved him until just before he died," There was another pause before he went on. "Me, Lucifer and Vivi have been looking after her. She isn't completely ready to see everyone but she said she would try if she had the strength. She was heartbroken after Vivi died as well."

"Is she on the ship?" I asked.

"Yeah, her and Lucifer are up in your old room," I nodded. Maybe we could see her? Maybe if she really wanted to. "Still, she really isn't ready to see anyone. She's messed up badly and hasn't recovered."

"Recovered from what?" Eiko asked. I looked at the Vivis, who all seemed to know. They all looked at Zidane who shook his head at them. They knew something.

"Look it's not my place to say," Zidane was doing his best to get out of this one. "When Lily's better you can ask her."

"Zidane..." Lilith walked on the stage. There seemed to be a broken beauty about her. Her eyes were filled with sadness and although she seemed to look the same as she did two years ago, something had changed inside her. "I think... it's best that I tell them now." Lucifer had quickly ran beside her. It seemed as though they were worried she would collapse at any moment.

"Lily are you sure?" She nodded. A small voice called out something which made Lilith turn around and walk a few steps before stumbling, crouching down as a small child walked slowly towards her.

It was a boy. He looked really young, like just over a year old maybe. He had silver hair and pale skin with small, pointed ears and strange eyes. They looked marbled. A mix between Lilith's green eyes and a lilac colour. The boy also had a silver tail like Zidane's...

"Lilith, who is that?" Garnet asked. Lilith held the child close to her, picking him up and returning to the group.

"Everyone... this is..." She seemed so broken as she spoke. She couldn't even keep eye contact. "James Nicholas Le Fay... he is my... son..." She stayed quiet and closed her eyes. "... Kuja is his father."

"What?" I immediately snapped before Zidane grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No Twitch _not_ now," He told me.

"Zidane everyone right now is judging me for this I might as well hear what they have to say," Lilith said, making Zidane turn to her.

"Lily you're still sick this might tip you over the edge," He argued.

"He's right. You've only just started feeling better," Lucifer added.

"What exactly made you sick?" Lilith had snapped for a moment, giving James to Lucifer and telling him to get the boy out of earshot. When that was done she started pacing, getting herself worked up.

"Do you know what made me sick?" She asked, her voice low. She clutched at a ring that hung around her neck. "Kuja died right in front me, leaving me alone, pregnant and heartbroken. My pregnancy with James wasn't easy. I had little to no medical help when it got bad. All I had were the Black Mages, Zidane, Lucifer and Vivi! When I gave birth to James I fell apart when he looked exactly like Kuja! Ever since I have been fighting my own depression trying to raise that boy on my own when I'm still a child myself! I don't care what any of you think, I loved Kuja, I still do!" She suddenly burst into a fit of tears. Zidane took hold of her and took her backstage.

It took her four months to even look at us again. We found out she was the owner of the Auction House but she had secluded herself in Kuja's palace in the desert.


	101. Finale

Seven years ago I fought alongside my brother Zidane against the former Queen of Alexandria and a man named Kuja. In that time we all grew into better people, stronger and wiser.

It was seven years ago we saved Gaia from its impending doom. It was far more complex than that though and even after our victory there were severe problems.

Lilith told us that four months after she and Zidane came back Lucifer came to her with a broken leg, saying he had went down to the Iifa Tree for an undisclosed reason. He departed Gaia soon after, saying he had other business to attend to. He haven't heard from him since.

Lilith had fallen pregnant with Kuja's child. After she recovered from her post-natal depression she moved herself and her son into Treno, living in the King's Estate and running the Auction House. She also became the First Enchanter of Alexandria and the castle became another home to her.

I had also become a frequent visitor of the castle. As Zidane was, in a way, my brother I could come and go from Alexandria as I pleased. I had taken up residence there now.

I had climbed the tower of the castle, staring out at the city. It was icy and cold. I didn't mind it though.

"I hope you are happy," I turned to Oblivion, who had his eyes narrowed at me. "I told Omen you were dead. Congratulations you crushed your brother."

"Took you seven years," I scoffed, looking away.

"You don't care?" Oblivion seemed tense and frustrated at me. "There is _no_ getting through to you. Omen will still look for you and you _will_ have to face him one day."

"I won't."

"You can't keep running," He sighed when I remained silent. "This will be the last time I speak to you, Ghost. My time is nearing its end and I will die."

"You have no heir," I said to him. "How will your power survive without and heir?"

"You are the only one capable of containing Death's power without it overpowering you," Fantastic. He'd have to tell me this when I have no choice. "You will not be my heir, but will have the power of Death until the true heir is found."

"... I accept..." I frowned. Oblivion nodded, staring out at Alexandria with me.

"I suppose you will be glad with me dead," He mused. "I will stop pestering you about speaking to your brother."

"... Make sure your death isn't in vain," We were silent. It felt strange when I realised he was dead. It felt strange to be... A substitute Death God...

* * *

_Lilith's POV_

Fifteen years had passed since Kuja died. I never forgot about him. Every day I thought about him. I loved him and missed him. I had grown stronger as well. While I missed him dearly I didn't let it consume me. I let his memory live on.

I told the stories Kuja told me all those years ago to my son. James was so like Kuja in many ways. He looks almost exactly like him, has his mannerisms and is also a powerful Mage like he was. He didn't hide his tail though, although he felt a little insecure about it. He respected his father greatly. I didn't hide the truth about what Kuja did but it didn't seem to make James hate his father.

He did, however, hate his step-father. Elijah and I married four years ago. We sort of hit it off during a state visit to Lindblum and we married soon after. I had to reassure James that although I loved Elijah no one would replace his father. It didn't stem Jame's dislike for Elijah. He had been away often in Lindblum attending to his duties while I remained in Alexandria.

We had a three year old daughter together. Morgan looked almost exactly like me expect her eyes were a deep grey colour. She was so sweet. James adored his little sister. I loved both my children so much.

"Mother," I looked up from my desk. I had to finish these statements for Garnet and Zidane's state visit to Burmecia tomorrow. I still had time for my children though. "When is Elijah coming back?" I didn't even bother trying to ease James into calling Elijah his father. He was too stubborn. "It's just that Tammy's been asking a lot tonight." Morgan's middle name was Temporis but we had given her the nickname of 'Tammy' which she loved.

"I'm not sure, I've not received any letters from him," I saw James frown. He had Kuja's frown. "Sweetheart is Tammy okay?"

"She's asleep now," He didn't move from the doorway. "She just wants her dad." I nodded slowly, dipping my quill into the pot and writing again. "... Mother?"

"Yes?" I signed my name at the bottom of the paper. While I wouldn't be there I would have my voice acknowledged. "James something is on your mind, you can tell me." He fidgeted with his ring. The ring Kuja gave to me. It was his now.

"I've been having... nightmares," He began. "Like something horrible will happen soon. I tried to talk to Aunt Ghost about it but she had no idea either..."

"James what are the dreams like? Are they premonitions?" I was concerned now. James was fifteen and I remembered that was around the time my powers became more potent. At least my son has someone he can go to about this...

"Sort of, I should think..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I keep having them every night and when I wake up I don't remember a thing." I stood, walking to the door and holding my son's shoulder.

"Let's go to the gardens."

* * *

I had my own private gardens in Alexandria castle where I grew most of my herbs. I thought if I cleared James' mind he may remember. We just walked through the moonlit gardens quietly. James seemed a little nervous, his tail twitching in anxiety.

"James is there anything else you need to tell me?" I asked. He frowned as I looked to him. He looked at the ground and stopped.

"... I feel like..." He sighed, crossing his arms. "Something is happening. Not just here but everywhere." There was only one way I could be certain was if I had a controlled prmonition.

"Sweetheart close your eyes for a moment," I touched his forehead and closed my eyes. I found his subconscious and found his dream.

_I saw War, along with two men who may have been the other Horsemen. She was in a prison area, speaking to a woman who resembled her. Giving her orders._

_I seen Dante, with Ghost and Omen in a beautiful city. Ghost seemed disinterested and awkward in the city as they walked but Dante was having a conversation with Omen._

_The images sped up. I was losing control of them. I saw myself... shouting... fainting... hearing voices... So many voices right now._

_Then War, she had a knife._

I gasped, staggering back and holding my stomach. My hands shook as I looked down. Blood was seeping out of me, staining my red dress. I felt like I was dying.

"Mother!" James caught me as I fell to the ground. I looked at him in complete shock. He had seen what I had seen. "Mother, it's okay, just hold on," He looked about frantically for any soldiers. "Help! My mother's been attacked!" I looked down the garden path. I spotted Ghost lingering in the darkness, staring at me with her mad eyes. James pressed the wound, trying to calm himself so he could try to heal me. "Someone please help! My mother's been attacked!"

_**The End**_

* * *

This concludes Welcome To Mystery. I'll soon be writing a Final Fantasy 8 story called "Pieces of Time" so keep an eye out for it.

I hope you enjoyed this story and the ones to follow.


End file.
